Parallel Lives
by Bebus
Summary: Faith Shepard and Liara T'Soni are pursuing separate missions at opposite ends of the Galaxy, but are their new lives as different as they imagine? A series of moments from ME2 and mirror stories from Liara's life as an information broker.
1. Prologue

_Please enter password_

_ #*%$**/ _

_Password accepted_

_Scanning for unauthorised access… complete._

_Decrypting… complete_

_Welcome, Dr T'Soni._

* * *

From: Cerberus Command  
To: Liara T'Soni

Thank you for your assistance retrieving subject Lazarus.

As per our arrangement, we will keep you informed of all major updates to the project.

Primary reconstruction work has begun. So far we have had no response, but Project Leader is optimistic.

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

Physical reconstruction is underway, and suitable techniques have been given go-ahead for mental reconstruction.

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

Physical reconstruction is complete. As per Project Leader's orders, subject is augmented with top of the line, experimental technology. When subject awakens, strength, ability, speed and biotic potential will all be increased. Numerous beneficial side effects include reduced need for sleep, faster healing and increased resistance to toxin. A full report is attached.

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

First brainwave activity recorded.

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

Brain operating all necessary bodily functions; subject now able to "live" without life support machinery.

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

Subject showing rudimentary levels of awareness.

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

Subject woke due to failure in anaesthesia. Project Leader noted "she looked scared". Subject physically unharmed by experience; Chief Medical Officer noted concern of potential mental trauma.

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

Project Leader estimates subject will be active in three lunar months. Secondary objectives of Project Lazarus have had funds cleared. Your generous donation is appreciated.

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

Necessary secondary personnel for Project Lazarus: Phase 2 have been contacted.

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

Project's mechanical team report completion of vessel. Picture attached.

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

Attached this time. Apologies.

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

Project Lazarus sabotaged by insider. Subject unharmed; was forced to awaken early but shows no signs of physical or emotional distress beyond predicted parameters. Project Leader officially advanced project to Phase 2.

She asked about you. As requested, your present location was withheld. Subject showed no visible sign of distress upon receiving information.

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

Subject showed remarkable efficiency in trial operation. Defused potentially hostile situation with diplomacy and dealt with overwhelming adversity with trademark aggression. Project Leader noted concerns of "debilitating nostalgia": Tali'Zorah vas Neema was present. Concerns dismissed by command.

Despite strength of opposition, only one injury recorded amongst ground team: subject suffered fractured wrist bone. Commented: "I miss my damn blade".

* * *

From: CC  
To: LTS

Subject's omni-blade program upgraded as per your recommendation.

* * *

From: TIM  
To: LTS

Doctor T'Soni, I believe you know who I am.

Commander Shepard is awake, and active. We want to build her a team of equal or greater efficiency of that she used to track Saren. We have over one hundred dossiers and your input would be greatly valued.

I trust you appreciate the gravity of Shepard's task, and will assist accordingly.

* * *

From: LTS  
To: TIM

Send me the dossiers.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Welcome to my story of Mass Effect 2! _

_For those who have not read my first story, "A Memory Shared, A Connection Forged", I would highly recommend doing so before continuing this one._

_As a brief summary of what happened, Faith Shepard is a rather private, stoic soldier with a background as the survivor of Mindoir, and the Butcher of Torfan. She has a strong dislike for batarians because of her past, but otherwise harbours no ill will towards anybody in particular. Of the main decisions in the game, she saved the colonists of Feros & Shiala, killed the Rachni Queen, Ashley died on Virmire (Wrex was shouted down), and she saved the Council. _

_I won't label her as "paragon" or "renegade"; such distinctions are absolutely misleading and morality is never black and white. Faith does what she thinks necessary, makes mistakes, learns, and does not apologise for doing what other people asked her to, just because they don't like the outcome._

_She and Liara became very close throughout the story, but in the end, Faith turned Liara away, scared of finally letting go of her self-absorbed burden, of "ruining" Liara with the horrors she carries inside her. Like I said, she is not perfect._

_This story will be set out **very** differently to my first. I never felt ME2 had a particularly coherent central plot line; the vast majority of the game was spent on recruitment or loyalty missions. More importantly to me, very little time was spent with Liara and I'm all about Liara._

_So this story will be exploring the possibility that, despite living two entirely separate lives, Faith and Liara's journeys might not actually be so different. Each chapter will be a self-contained look at a ME2 plot point, such as a recruitment or loyalty mission, or even just a moment of dialogue, giving a parallel story of Liara's which explores the same themes. They will not be in the chronological order of the game, so please don't complain about that! Some of Liara's happenings will be from canon materials, the rest will be my wild imaginings._

_Enjoy!_


	2. Faith: Identity

_From: LTS_  
_To: CC_

_I have secured the remains._

_Before I hand them over, I want an answer to one further question._

_Will what you revive, be her?_

_I have no doubt that you have the technology to restore flesh, create life, perhaps even restore memories._

_But will it be her? How can you know that her personality, her morals, everything that makes her who she is, will somehow still be in the charred flesh I have in my possession? What I am holding is nothing more than a shell. How will rebuilding a shell bring Faith Shepard back to life?_

* * *

'So, that's it? You'll let us go?

'I…'

_Oh._

_And it was all going so well…_

Dying had not bothered Faith Shepard as much as she imagined it would.

She had woken to some admittedly considerable distress, but since then life had been almost back to normal.

Working with Cerberus had at first seemed an… unpleasant… prospect, but a two hour extranet investigation had confirmed that the Alliance and Council were burying the evidence of Reapers, and it seemed Cerberus were the only ones willing to do something about it. So, for now, she had agreed to go along with them.

Getting the Normandy back, with Joker and Doctor Chakwas on board no less, was more evidence that everything was, in fact, alright. It was just another injury, and she was back in action.

The mission had gone well so far. The investigation on Freedom's Progress had shown she still had her skills, both in battle and diplomacy. Tali's surprise had been… understandable… but she was rather proud that it had not come to blows with her obviously hostile subordinate. Handing their target over to Tali had been a slightly cynical ploy to ensure the Cerberus agents at her back would actually follow her command, and doing the "right" thing had felt good.

She was reassured by her reactions to certain events so far. She had felt anger at an AI on board the ship, joy at seeing Tali, and the familiar cocktail of fear and hate at the sight of the Batarians on Omega, feelings she could still not control after Mindoir and Torfan.

Reactions she had felt before her death.

Surely if she was not _her, _then she would not feel the same way that _she_ would have felt.

But now, here she was, standing in front of a group of angry, desperate Batarians and she did not know what to do. The Salarian, Doctor Solus, had tasked her with curing a plague ravaging the station, and to keep an eye out for his assistant, a human named Daniel. She found him surrounded by Batarians who were convinced he was poisoning them, and she had promised their release if they let him go. They held up their end of the bargain, so why was the next move so difficult?

These Batarians were clearly not civilians. They had heavy duty weaponry, and their postures, despite being weakened by plague, spoke of military people; their lack of uniforms meant they were freelance.

Probably slavers, then.

What would Commander Shepard have done with them?

Would she have let them go, hoping they turned a new leaf, and remembered this act of kindness? They were clearly dangerous, had probably captured dozens, or hundreds of humans, children like her sisters, in their lives. Killed people like her parents, just for defending their homes.

She knew that Commander Shepard would have already decided, but could not say what she would have done. Was she still that person?

She raised her pistol, faster than any of them could react, and fired three times. Cerberus had not been lying when they said her reflexes were improved.

Three Batarians, their unshielded heads sporting messy holes, fell to the ground. They were too dangerous to let live.

Commander Shepard died with the Normandy two years ago. Whoever she was now, she would find out on the way.

* * *

'Ah, Doctor T'Soni! It is so good to see you again! I have been watching the news, it seems you have come a long way from the shy archaeologist I trained at the University!'

'Doctor Shi'bran, it has been too long.'

The sight of Liara's old mentor cheered her more than anything else had in a while. A gentle matron, they had been both colleagues and friends during Liara's education, and the Asari had been very supportive of Liara's area of study; one of the few who actually showed any interest.

'So what can I do for you today, Liara? I thought you had moved onto bigger and better things than our little hobby!'

'You know me, professor, I could never forget my passion. My work, however, has sadly seen my focus elsewhere for several years.'

The time had disappeared. There was no other word for it. Her information networks had grown at a rate that astounded even the most established independent brokers, and the business she had set up for herself on Ilium had expanded rapidly, building in two years what took others decades or longer. Thanks to her family's wealth she would never be a poor woman, but she had become very rich, independently, through her own work.

'Life has an unfortunately tendency to do that, my dear, though I hope your call represents a return to the field. As wonderful as it is to hear from you, my assistant told me you were calling on business?'

T'Soni Information Enterprise was, for lack of a better word, a front. She took any work that came her way, but it was all to fund her search for information on two very precise topics: _anything_ on the Reapers, and the location, movements, or identity of the Shadow Broker.

Her current video call to her old teacher was for the latter.

'That is correct.' She took a deep breath; this would not be easy. 'I would like to see the information the priestesses gave you on the Prothean extinction.'

She knew the priestesses of Athame had enormous archives of information on the Protheans that they did not willingly share with others. She also know that her Professor had, after nearly a century of petitioning, been granted access to several very select archives; the Prothean extinction amongst them. Liara was, naturally, forbidden access to this, but she knew her teacher had it.

The elder Asari smiled, sympathetically.

'Come now Liara, we have had this discussion before. You know I cannot allow you to see the information; I was sworn to secrecy by the priestesses.'

'Please Professor, I do not want the data for academic reasons. I promise that I will not show another soul, but it is absolutely imperative that I have a copy.'

'Whatever for, Liara?'

'You said you had been watching the news, I am sure you know.'

'The _Reapers? _Oh Liara, I never thought somebody such as you could be taken in by such a silly rumour. What do you hope the information will do? There are dozens of theories to be gleaned from the archives, but giant machines are not amongst them.'

'None the less, Professor, I need a copy.'

'I… oh, what are you sending me?'

'The dissertation you plagiarised for your admission paper to the university.'

'What! Whe- where did you get this? Why are you sending me this?'

'Please Professor, it is a matter of _absolute _importance that I have that information.'

'Or what, you will force me out of my job?'

Liara stayed silent, but kept her gaze steady.

_Better that she hates you and lives._

'Liara, this is not you, what happened to you?'

'Professor, just send me the information and you will never hear from me again, and I promise that _nobody _else will see it, or know.'

'And you think that makes it any better?'

She looked angrily at the screen for a moment.

'Fine!' She spat the words out. 'You'll have your data. I hope it is worth the price you paid.'

The call ended.

Liara did not move for several seconds. She wished that blackmailing a friend was the worst thing she had done over the past few years, but she could not even claim that luxury.

_It is all worth it; every friend lost, every relationship destroyed, every enemy made has given you more information, information you can use to combat the Reapers, to save their lives, even if they hate you._

It did not matter how many times she told herself the fact, it did not make it any easier. Every day she longed to be the scientist of little importance again.

But she could not afford any more time reflecting. She had work to do.

Faith would understand.

She hoped.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Liara & Faith's parallel lives! _

_A__ny and all feedback on what you think will be greatly appreciated!_


	3. Garrus: Old Friends

_From: CC_  
_To: LTS_

_We are a little surprised you gave the go-ahead to this dossier without any explanation or recommendations. Shepard is well known for disapproving vigilantism, and despite his apparently good intentions, Archangel is a vigilante._

_From: LTS_  
_To: CC_

_Just have her speak to him._

* * *

'Tough son of a bitch!'

Jacob broke off his conversation as Garrus walked unsteadily through the door into the Communications Room.

'The doctor wouldn't give me a mirror, how bad is it?'

It was _bad_. Garrus had taken a glancing blow from a rocket to the face, and the memory of picking up his right mandible for Chakwas to re-attach was one that was not going away any time soon. The Turian's face was now a mess of bandages and scar tissue, with the telltale glow of cybernetics shining through.

But his dark eyes somehow managed to keep their mischievous glint, and Shepard felt a great relief at how little he had actually changed.

'Hell Garrus, you were always ugly. I can't even tell where the rocket hit.'

'Ha- Oow… don't do that, feels like my face is falling apart…'

She shuddered. The phrase was truer than he probably knew.

'Don't remind me. How are you feeling?'

'A bit weak, but not too bad considering. I'll be at full capacity in a day or so.'

'Garrus, you can barely walk, take as much time as you need.'

'Time? Ha, Robocop doesn't need time. Can you see the crazy tech I have in me?'

'Join the club… Robocop? Branching out from zombie films now, Vakarian?'

'What can I say, humans have the right idea about their police. C-Sec should be taking notes.'

Jacob, realising this was a conversation for old friends, saluted and left. Garrus' eyes followed him from the room.

'Not what I was expecting from Cerberus.'

'He's an alright sort. You haven't met Miranda yet, she'll make you feel like the inferior creature you are. But don't worry, she does that to everybody on the ship.'

'I've got to admit Shepard, I'm a bit concerned. I can just about get my head around the "coming back from the dead" thing, but Cerberus?'

'I was hoping you could help me a bit with that. I've been out for two years, Garrus, what the hell _happened? _Extranet says the Council and all the militaries have completely dismissed the Reapers!'

'It's been bad, Shepard. When you died, they started burying all of your evidence, denying your claims, saying your calls for greater unity and military sharing was a ploy for humanity to get more influence.'

'_What!'_

'Hey, I'm just telling you how it is. I signed up for SPECTRE training, hoping I could use their resources to get started preparing for the Reapers… but it didn't work out. After Saren and the mess you caused they weren't hiring.'

'The mess _I… _Christ, I knew they were thick headed…'

'Anderson is doing what he can, but it's like the others don't take him seriously. He keeps reminding them of you, and they want as little to do with you as possible.'

'I saved their asses for this… **dammit**!'

She felt the scars on her face start to burn, and she knew she must look like a horror. When she had first caught a glimpse of herself in a window on the Cerberus facility she had nearly broken down; she looked like Saren did just before he turned into the Reaper creature. As if there was lava under her skin, ready to overflow and consume her.

Chakwas had informed her that the scars would likely be with her forever, and would visibly react to her mood. She had phased out during the specifics but the short version was that when she was relaxed or happy they would be nearly invisible, but when she was angry or agitated they would break open, showing the horrific red glow and lighting her eyes up like some hellish creature.

'Erm… Shepard?' Garrus looked as concerned as she would be in his place.

'Damn… sorry Garrus.' She tried to calm herself, and felt the pain begin to recede. 'I bet I look pretty terrifying.'

'Heh, yeah, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that glare. Is that part of the revival deal?'

'Yup. Apparently my moods will be plastered over my face for the rest of my life.'

'That sucks. Good for me though, I'll be able to tell when you're bluffing next time we're playing poker.'

She felt the pain finally subside as she burst out laughing.

'I'm glad you're here, Garrus.'

'Me too, Shepard. Have you thought about getting the others back together?'

'I already saw Tali, on one of the human colonies being attacked. She was there for a Quarian who was on the colony for his pilgrimage; I helped her get him back. She has her own command now, Garrus, I can't believe it. It feels like it was only a few weeks ago I said goodbye when she left for the Migrant Fleet. The others... The Illusive Man says they're busy. But I'd still like to speak with them.'

'A lot's happened, Shepard. It's been two years.'

'I know, I still can't really get my head around it. I can't even focus on it for long, I keep thinking stupid, insignificant questions: like how old am I?'

'How old _are _you? How long do humans live for, anyway?'

'Sorry Garrus, it's incredibly rude to ask a lady her age.'

'Ah. I'll just guess then. Is that better?'

* * *

'Doctor T'Soni, you have a visitor. She says you'll know her: an Asari named Shiala?'

'Oh! Yes, Nyxeris, please let her in.'

'She… doesn't look well, Liara, are you sure?'

'Yes, yes, hold my calls indefinitely.'

Her old mentor! Shiala had taught her how to control the unique mental gifts of the Asari while she was still a child; Liara still had fond memories of wandering the colourful worlds Shiala created in her own mind for Liara to explore, and she was still grateful for the assistance the elder Asari had provided after Shepard had accidentally forced Liara from her own mind during a meld.

Her office door opened as Liara was preparing tea.

'Liara!'

'Shiala! It is-'

Perhaps she should have asked Nyxeris to elaborate on "doesn't look well". Her mentor, previously a deep, attractive shade of blue, was a sickly green, just as she had been when they rescued her from the Thorian.

'Do not worry Liara, I'm not contagious.'

'I… apologise, you… are you well?'

'I'm not getting any better, but whatever is wrong won't kill me for the next few hours. Please, I'll get to why I came soon, but if you have time I would love to catch up.'

Liara honestly did _not_ have the time, but to speak, even if just for a few minutes, about something other than work…

'Yes, of course. Please, sit, I have made tea.'

Liara laid out the tea set, the simple motions relaxing her. When she did this for clients she was on the lookout for telltale signs about why they had come, whether their concerns were genuine, if they were who they said they were. Allowing herself to trust Shiala was a luxury, but one she allowed herself for the moment.

Shiala, also trained by Benezia in correct manners, waited patiently until Liara finished, then took a sip from the drinking bowl Liara handed her.

'What an intriguing taste, which species' tea is this?' one of the many, many curious things that all species shared was the drinking of tea.

'Human. Commander Shepard introduced me to it. It is called "Earl Grey".'

She remembered how Faith had to place a special requisition order to Earth to get it, how the rest of the crew absolutely despised the taste and teased her for wasting the credits. Liara had other flavours she preferred, but always kept a box of the leaves on hand; the taste a bittersweet reminder of those times. She did not usually share it, but Shiala was a special guest.

'Thank you for sharing with me, Liara, I must explore human tastes further if this is anything to go by.'

The exchange was simple: a ritual of small talk that preceded business. Behaviour fitting those raised by nobility.

For possibly the first time in her life, Liara felt comfortable with the exchange. She had always thought such formal pleasantries a waste of time, but in her current situation the distraction was welcome. Shiala's behaviour suggested she felt the same: she must have something important to discuss.

But that could wait.

'You have done well for yourself, Liara.'

'Thank you, Shiala. I never imagined this is the path I would find myself treading.'

'I hear the information trade can be a lonely business.'

'At times. But I have a purpose, and it is important.'

They both knew of the Reapers; Shiala being a victim of indoctrination herself. But they did not mention the name.

'Your mother would be proud.'

'I…' she had not thought of her mother for such a long time. 'Do you think so?'

Shiala smiled, the motion even giving light to her sickly green eyes.

'Yes. I know she did not say, but I believe she was secretly very pleased when you rebelled against her: she did not wish an unquestioning servant to carry the family's name. She would be proud to see that you have carved such a path for yourself at such a young age.'

_Mother…_

She had been the one to fire the final shot at Benezia. It was… easier… not to think about that day.

She gave a genuine smile. 'Thank you, Shiala.' There was nothing more she could say. But perhaps there was something she could do.

'Is there something I can help you with?'

'I hope so. I admit that my meeting you was not entirely coincidental. Myself and some of the colonists of Zhu's Hope have been suffering... medical difficulties following our release from the Thorian. Exogeni have been surprisingly supportive but this is out of their range of expertise. Ethan Jeong suggested we contact a medical company and allow them to keep all results and any findings in return for helping us. I was hoping you knew somebody who might be able to help.'

'What kind of difficulties?'

'My biotics are unstable, and we all have periods of debilitating sickness that come and go. You can see that my skin and eyes have changed as well. We do not believe the sickness to be fatal, but it is unpleasant.'

Liara thought about her proposal. Jeong was correct: many medical companies had contracts in place for scenarios such as this, in the hope that they may discover some new technology or drug.

'I do know somebody: try speaking to Erinya at Baria Frontiers. I would recommend having a lawyer look over the contract before signing anything; this is Ilium. Also, try to play down that the rest of the colonists are human; she is something of a xenophobe. But Baria Frontiers have done deals such as this before so you may be in luck.'

The woman's face visibly relaxed.

'Oh, thank you Liara, so much. I will see her tomorrow. I am sure you are very busy; if you wish I will leave you to your work.'

Liara checked the time, and mentally tallied her day's plans. She _was_ very busy.

But to have Shiala here... she had not taken a break, much less a holiday, for several months, and her mind was bubbling with questions about her mother, questions that had remained repressed during all of her years as an archaeologist.

'My work can wait, Shiala. If you are willing, I would love to take you out for dinner.'

* * *

_**A/N: **This story will not be all doom and gloom! Sometimes our heroes just want to catch up with old friends._

_I would love to hear opinions on this chapter, I have many ideas for random little drabbles such as this as well as the more "serious" ones!_


	4. Mordin: The Only Way

_From: LTS_  
_To: CC_

_Of the scientists you sent me, I believe Mordin Solus would be best suited to Shepard's team._

_Not only is he brilliant, his temperament will fit well. His work with the STG will lead to some interesting discussions with Shepard, and I believe the Krogan will have their part to play in the war with the Reapers. Having somebody intimately acquainted with the species will be useful in the days to come._

* * *

'Ah Shepard, good to see you.'

Shepard smiled. Mordin was very often busy; to catch him during his brief down periods was rare, and allowed them a chance to talk.

'Have something I wish to discuss. Mentioned before I worked with STG on Genophage... was not entirely honest. Lie of omission. Apologise; will be working together on dangerous mission, want you to know what I did, what I am capable of.'

She had suspected the doctor was not giving her the whole truth when they first spoke, but she had not pressed the issue. She would be hesitant to trust a stranger with secrets, government or otherwise. In truth, she was surprised he was already admitting it; he had only been on board for a few days. She gestured for him to go on.

'Did work as I said: took samples, tests, monitored Krogan. However, found disturbing information. Krogan were _adapting _to Genophage.'

'What do you mean, adapting?'

'Will save you science of cause, effect was Krogan birth rate rising.'

Shepard had never spent a lot of time considering the Genophage. Humanity, not being present during the Krogan Rebellions, had an admittedly limited view of the discussion, but Shepard also believed it gave a perspective lacking in the other races. For now, however, she kept her tone neutral.

'What was the implication?'

'Every simulation, every model showed Krogan birth increase leads to all out war.'

'So what did you do?'

'Modified Genophage. Ensured effectiveness stayed at level originally intended.'

'Originally intended? What do you mean?'

'Salarian uplifting of Krogan during Rachni Wars was extreme outside influence on Krogan. Previously, high birth rate necessary due to hazardous conditions of Tuchanka; only few of every thousand babies survived past puberty. Without environmental check on population, Krogan rapidly multiplied to levels even most generous simulation did not predict. Krogan rebellions due to overpopulation of multiple worlds; took others by force to continue expanding.

'Genophage, designed by Salarians and deployed by Turians as Krogan descended on Palaven, was intended to restore Krogan population growth to pre-uplift conditions. One in a thousand. As environmental check no longer present, genetic one required.'

Shepard had never heard the details of the Genophage in quite so much detail before. History classes in the Alliance were brief by necessity: most recruits were only told that the Krogan threatened the Galaxy and the Genophage stopped them. She was fascinated.

'So do you see the Genophage as a weapon?'

'No! Genophage necessary tool for Galactic peace. Krogan uplift hastily considered action. Would have recommended against it if was there. Was not. Does not matter. Without outside intervention, Krogan would have evolved to lower birth rate as became more civilised, or died out.'

'So you see the Genophage as a way to artificially modify the Krogan physically, to balance what your ancestors did socially?'

'Yes! Glad you understand. Many soldiers either see it as blunt tool or horrific weapon. Limited imagination. Erm, no offence.'

'So, when the Krogan were adapting, you modified it?'

'Yes. Population growth would lead to war. Ensured Genophage kept Krogan birth rate at pre-spaceflight levels.'

Shepard's only source on information about the Genophage, aside from her briefing during training, was Wrex. He was understandably bitter about it, believing that the Council neutered his people. Some of the stories he told; of still-borns piled high, of barren females wandering the desert to be taken by the beasts of Tuchanka, sent shivers down her spine.

'So it wasn't designed as a sterility plague?'

'No, common misconception. _Could_ have neutered Krogan. Would have been easy. Adapting Genophage to give exact desired birth rate much more difficult.'

'Was there no better way?'

'Given parameters, no. Tested hundreds of alternative scenarios. Thousands. _Every_ model showed increase in Krogan birth rate led to war.'

'I meant is there no way to have the Krogan birth rate altered, that is not the Genophage? I've met dozens of Krogan, Mordin, killed most of them because they were on the other side to me. I accept that they're a warrior race but they are _broken_. They have no sense of pride in themselves, no drive to better themselves as a species. They just fight. The only Krogan I've met who wanted more, is not even convinced his people are worth saving. The still births, the infertility, all take their toll on every Krogan; most become mercenaries out of desperation. Surely there would be a better way?'

The Salarian let out a smile.

'Ah, more perceptive than career implies, Shepard. Would make a good scientist. Yes, considered alternatives to Genophage. Original concept flawed, messy. Designed out of desperation, cut corners. Social outcome should have been considered; breaking morale of Krogan important to stopping Rebellions, but disastrous for long term development of race. Birth rate alteration necessary, would have thought of better way to do it if I was there.'

His smile had a sad edge to it now.

'But wasn't. Considered curing Genophage and redeploying entirely new virus, altering birth rates without... complications... you mentioned. But would not have worked. Krogan already mistrustful of other species, unsurprising. To learn we cured Genophage, only to deploy entirely new weapon? Catastrophic. Would likely have completely shattered what remains of Krogan society; Krogan would die out.'

'Are you sure?'

'Can never be sure, Shepard.' He took a deep breath. 'I am very intelligent. Have done many things on Galactic scale, some good, some not. Don't classify Genophage work as either. Necessary. Sometimes... wonder.'

'If you did the right thing?'

'No. Know I did the right thing. Wonder how future scientists will see me. Right, or wrong?'

The machine attached to a glass case containing a Collector Seeker, rebuilt from the readings Veetor provided, let out a loud beeping. Mordin crossed over and started tapping on the keyboard.

'Should get back to work, Shepard. Need to finish Seeker countermeasures before next encounter with Collectors. Good to talk.'

She held up a hand.

'Wait, Mordin, one more thing. Thank you for telling me this. I appreciate it must be difficult to trust this with somebody else, and I'm glad to know I can count on you not to flinch when it comes to the difficult choices. I just wonder though, do you ever meet any Krogan, or do you just see them as figures on a screen?'

He stopped his fidgeting with the machine and looked to the ground.

'Visit Tuchanka every year, Shepard. Continue to take readings, samples, as volunteer. See devastation, meet occasional Krogan. Helps... keep perspective. Know too many scientists who see Krogan as blight, but have never met one. Like you say, see them as numbers on a screen.'

_Every year..._

Shepard understood the man in front of her. After Torfan, she had forced herself to visit the family of every single marine she ordered to their death. To see the consequences of her actions. She knew what he must feel; the conflict of guilt, despite others telling him it was necessary, the self-delusion that it was for the best. She often wondered if Torfan would have been different if her sisters weren't there. Perhaps Mordin felt the same about his own circumstances.

'I... sorry Mordin, that was unfair of me.'

'No offence taken, Shepard. Reputation of top scientists as detached from reality, sadly well deserved. Have not spoken of STG work for some time, feels... good, to talk. Opinions become warped when not shared, challenged. Will be happy to discuss further next time tissue synthesis is compiling.

'Also, notice you have not taken me on ground team yet. Want you to know Salarians not as fragile as we appear. Have extensive combat training, happy to help out if needed.

'Thank you Mordin, it was good to talk. We are actually picking up a Krogan next, want to join us? I don't know if there'll be combat, but knowing my luck we'll have to fight some mercs. We _always_ end up fighting mercs.'

'Of course. Let me know when we get there.'

* * *

Liara did not like to get involved in politics. It was messy and once involved, it was difficult to break away from.

Discovering and selling political secrets was part of her trade, but that was different. People asked for something, she gave it to them, and they went their separate ways. The only difference between a political enemy's extranet search history, and a cheating spouse's, was the price she attached to them.

But sometimes, it was necessary.

There was a growing movement amongst the Asari, that dictated a return to the tribal history of the species. Liara had made some progress in encouraging the rich families to share resources and military training, in preparation for war with the Reapers (not that she used that reason, of course) but if the movement was allowed to continue it could undo her work. They advocated full separation of the houses, even going so far as to say having just a single Asari to represent their species on the Council was an affront to their culture.

Consideration of how to react had taken several days. Stepping up her own campaign was fraught with risk: she had to be very gentle in her manoeuvring to avoid alienating the conservative Asari, so she had instead decided to sabotage the opposite movement. Targeting its prime movers would be a substantial task, which also ran the risk of her being exposed through any number of channels. It would only take one person not susceptible to bribery or threats to shatter her efforts and strengthen their own.

In the end, she had traced down the history of the movement. To her surprise, it originated in one of the houses most involved with her own plans, one of the families she had considered absolutely dedicated to her cause. One of the teachers there used the family's resources to reach out to those she thought sympathetic to her ideas, and the influence she held to preach to the young acolytes.

She had been looking at her phone for two hours now. She felt that once she had done what she was planning, there would be no going back.

Everything else was ready. She had arranged public debates designed to make those advocating the movement look like ignorant extremists, and had made contact with another teacher in the family's house she could rely on to step in when she was needed.

She just needed to make the final call.

What she was considering was outright _wrong. _There was no doubt in her mind that this was the case. Bribery and threats were certainly nothing to be proud of, but for the most part nobody was hurt, and she could comfort herself by knowing that the actions would help prepare for the Reapers.

_As this will._

She fortified herself, and picked up the phone. She dialled the number.

'Yes?' The voice was heavily distorted. Telling race or even gender was completely impossible. The only thing she knew about the other speaker was their absolute discretion, their reputation, and their bank account details.

'Do it.'

Later that day, the teacher would come into an unfortunate "accident". Nobody would suspect wrong doing, and her contact in the family would lead a touching funeral before taking over her responsibilities. With its leader dead, key speakers discredited and youngsters under the influence of another, the movement would die out in weeks.

She sat back and started trembling. She had just ordered the death of another person. Somebody who had not done anything wrong, whose only crime was to hold an opinion inconvenient to her.

Was it worth it? Was snuffing out the life of an Asari, who still had hundreds of years ahead of her, an acceptable atrocity if it helped ensure the lives of millions were saved in the future?

She had considered so many other ways. So many other options. But they were too fraught with risk, or would take up so much of her time that her other operations would suffer.

It had to be this.

She would shoulder the burden, and if it damned her, so be it.


	5. Faith: The Fight

_From: CC_  
_To: LTS_

_Shepard's combat ability is off the charts, as expected. But we are somewhat concerned that she has not even tried to use the enhanced biotics we supplied her with, do you have some insight into her behaviour?_

_From: LTS_  
_To: CC_

_She never asked to be brought back from the dead, and certainly did not ask to be "upgraded". You should know how much she relies on herself, and I have no doubt she sees her refusal to use biotics as proof that she has some level of control over her life. Perhaps she will change her mind in time, but I trust she is suitably formidable without them._

* * *

Shepard took the lead as the ground team advanced across the ruined surface of Korlus. There were enormous wreckages everywhere; the planet being a recycling facility for decommissioned ships. It was only when you saw the skeleton of one on the ground, that the full scale of a kilometer-long military class dreadnought became clear.

On approach Shepard had EDI tap into local communications; there was a huge compound in which the Blue Suns were fighting Krogan for unknown reasons. Given their Krogan target's affiliation with the Blue Suns, this seemed the obvious place to begin looking. Expecting battle, she had brought every specialist with her on the ground team. She had seen Miranda, Jacob and of course Garrus in action, and was eager to test Massani and Mordin.

The mercenary certainly looked the part. His armour was sturdy and clearly well made, but patchy and past its best. She hoped the same was not true for the man beneath it. He was certainly in excellent shape; his greying and receding hairline did not detract from his enormous muscle bulk, and predatory movement. He carried a small armoury; all his own kit. He had declined Shepard's offer to refurbish him with new weapons and armour, his gruff rebuttal hiding more than a hint of nostalgia as he told her war stories about each piece.

Mordin, on the other hand, looked absolutely nothing like a soldier. He was wearing the same oddly featured lab coat he wore on board the Normandy, and although she could see some light plating it certainly would not hold up under heavy fire.

His load out, however, was far more interesting. Carrying only a light pistol, like Kaidan and Liara used to, he was laden down with an incredibly interesting assortment of tech. His shield generator was larger than most she had seen, and he had a combat-grade omni tool active on each arm. She had seen Tali's devastating combat programs confuse and debilitate the Geth, and Mordin promised he had some tricks up his sleeves for any organic foes they came across.

She slowed as they entered a wide, enclosed area littered with debris, perhaps the shell of a cargo hold. They had not seen any Blue Suns so far; given the reports of heavy fighting this had set Shepard on edge. This would be a perfect ambush point. She could feel the others at her back spread out. They were all experienced fighters, they could see the danger of their current location.

The Blue Suns certainly did not disappoint. Three armoured forms appeared at the far end of the enclosure, the centre one shouting '**Now!**' before a dozen more men piled in.

Shepard activated her omni blade and let out a vicious grin. A frontal assault on a heavily armed group of strangers, who could have been ambushed in any number of ways? She was doing the Galactic gene pool a favour by removing these idiots.

* * *

Liara knew she was being followed. Two years of being constantly alert (she had been followed several times too many to write it off as paranoia now) had left her with an acute sense of self-preservation, and although she could not say exactly why she was sure, she only knew it as truth.

She stopped her slow walk through the markets of Nos Astra at a random stall, pretending to look at the wares while keeping an eye out for whoever it was.

She was good. A very dark, almost purple skinned Asari did not even glance at Liara as she walked past, but Liara did not fail to notice that her pace dropped, and her suspicions were confirmed when the Asari stopped at a stall several meters ahead of her. That was her follower. She did not look up at Liara, and was not close enough to overhear any conversations. That meant she was not there to gather information. Probably an assassin, then.

It was not the first time she had faced their kind before, and knew that her recent activities had rustled a lot of feathers. Such a response was not unexpected, but the boldness of the assassin of showing herself in public was curious. Much was legal on Ilium, but fighting in the streets was certainly _not_. Liara suddenly set off from the stall, heading down a small alleyway which led to a quiet square with a statue of Athame in the centre. Without any shops other than a small cafe, there were no crowds here, just several Asari enjoying the serenity of the little-known area. Liara spotted her destination, a public restroom, and entered, taking up a position by the door.

* * *

Shepard took place next to Mordin, who was crouched behind one of the larger pieces of debris. The Blue Suns were sloppy, probably new recruits. They were a mixture of human and Batarian, and Shepard's team were destroying them.

'Shepard, see reputation for carnage not exaggerated. Need to clear firing position ahead.'

He was right. Most of the soldiers who had charged into the enclosure were dead and her squad was finishing them off, but there were five soldiers with an assortment of missile launchers and sniper rifles raining fire onto the squad, at the end of the corridor the soldiers had entered from. They were unlikely to cause any casualties as long as the team stayed in cover, but they were also making the advance impossible.

'Can you distract them for a few seconds?'

Mordin popped his head up for a second, before ducking back down with a smile.

'Yes. Be ready.'

Trusting the Salarian, she ratcheted a new heat sink into her Eviscerator and prepared herself. As the Salarian rose, she hauled herself over the barrier and charged.

* * *

As expected, the assassin followed Liara into the bathroom. Without a sound Liara thrust her elbow into the Asari's face, sending her stumbling back clutching her bleeding nose. She followed up the assault, but her attacker was not an amateur. She swiftly recovered and caught Liara's next punch, snapping her head forward into a headbutt which had Liara seeing stars.

They both took up fighting stances, each more wary of the other. Liara did not wish to use the gun at her waist or her biotics; too much noise would attract the unwanted attention of the police. The assassin evidently felt the same.

The assassin darted in, fast, but Liara had expected the move and deflected the first blow, returning one to the other Asari's already damaged nose, causing her to grunt in pain.

She had to end this soon, to minimise the risk of police interference.

* * *

Shepard hoped Mordin did whatever he was planning, soon. She ducked a hastily fired rocket, and stumbled after a shot impacted her shoulder, thankfully stopped by her shields.

She was half way towards the enemy position when an orange globe flew over her head from behind, impacting the group and exploding in a burst of fire. Most of it splashed harmlessly over their armour, but the ill-disciplined group panicked and began beating at themselves, screaming.

Shepard reached the distracted group and tore them apart. A shotgun blast blew the head from one, and a slash from her omni blade ripped open the chest of another. The others began to recover, but Shepard took her shotgun in both hands and swung it into the temple of the nearest Batarian, causing a sickening crunch as his skull gave in.

The final pair had recovered, dropping their heavy weapons and pulling out pistols. Shepard swung towards them-

* * *

Liara moved in towards the assassin, feinting to the left before swinging a heavy right hook that would have knocked the Asari out cold, had she not slipped on a small pool of her own blood. The punch instead hit her shoulder, and Liara took a step back as the assassin snarled at her. Suddenly charging forward in a brutal tackle, the assassin caught Liara around the waist and they both fell into a cubicle.

The fight turned into a desperate wrestle, but Liara managed to get to her feet and manoeuvre so she was blocking the door to the cubicle. She lowered her defences just a little, hoping to lure the other Asari into charging her again. The ruse succeeded, the assassin apparently desperate. She must have been expecting an easy kill, and Liara's first blow must have rattled her considerably, to fall for such a simple tactic.

She charged in, and Liara activated her omni blade. The surprised assassin had too much momentum to stop, and the blade sank deep into her chest, rupturing both lungs. Liara pushed her back and she fell onto the seat of the toilet, mouth bubbling with purple blood as her ruined lungs failed to give her the air to scream.

* * *

- to find they were already indisposed. Their skin took on a deep white hue, and ice began to form on their skin. The ice continued to build, until they suddenly shattered, frozen chunks of flesh dropping to the ground.

Shepard stopped moving and simply stared at the ground. She had never seen anything like it; even the cryo ammo some soldiers favoured only caused superficial cold burns and slowed movement.

Mordin walked alongside her.

'New combat program, nickname Cryo Blast, was hoping for chance to test. Most pleased with outcome. Will share with crew if desired, also possible utility for law enforcement at lower power level.'

Shepard glanced down at the thawing pile of flesh on the floor. She usually did not feel sorry for mercenaries, but she _really_ hoped they did not feel what had happened to them.

The others approached, looking down at the bodies and ruined remains at Shepard's feet.

She gestured to them, and muttered 'Let's go', making a mental note to never underestimate the scientist.

* * *

Liara was breathing heavily, but had to work quickly. She thought the fight was quiet, but it was very possible somebody heard and called the police to investigate. She used her omni-tool to scan the assassin's fingerprints and DNA, silently thanking Faith for the inspiration for using the practically obsolete combat program. She took the assassin's omni-tool, and frisked her pockets, finding them empty. A quick scan showed she was using a grey box, a memory recording device, so Liara fried it with an overload program, sending tendrils of smoke streaming from the dead, blue eyes.

She stood, and vacated the cubicle, closing the door behind her. The body would not remain hidden for long, and she had to ensure there was nothing of her at the scene. She washed her face in the sink, and wiped the blood from the floor with several towels she stuffed into her pockets, before quickly bleaching the floor with some supplies found in a small cupboard to the side of the room.

She glanced into the mirror to ensure she looked presentable, before vacating the bathroom. The square looked much as before; the same Asari still sitting, drinking and talking quietly, and Liara let out a sigh of relief. As she walked home she called up her top hacker, and briefed him to find and delete all video footage of her entering and leaving the area.

When she got home she would run the assassin's DNA and prints, but she suspected the Asari would be invisible, as so many were in her profession.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_A slightly different layout for this chapter, any comments (good or bad!) will be appreciated!_


	6. Zaeed: The Cost, Distractions

_From: LTS  
To: CC_

_I have concerns about the mercenary, Massani. I have no doubt that he is a fine fighter, but are you aware that the "job" he mentioned to you, at the refinery on Zorya, has nothing to do with any contract he received?_

* * *

Shepard woke to the screams of the dead.

Ever since her home was destroyed she had been haunted by the ghosts of Mindoir, of Torfan, of Eden Prime, of all of the people she had failed to save. Awake, she buried herself in work and training, but at night she dreamt of burying her parents' bodies, of ordering men to their death, of any number of the horrors she had seen as an Alliance marine.

That had changed on the Normandy SR1. With Liara's help she had faced her past rather than trying to deny or hide from it, and had begun to accept the realities of life, including the pain. In accepting the past, the nightmares finally stopped.

Since she had come back, nothing was the same. She felt none of the emotions she had during her past life; the good or the bad. The new Normandy's Cerberus crew lacked the flair of the Alliance, leaving her feel like a stranger on her own ship. She felt no connection to the organisation, like she did with the Alliance. Not even Garrus' jokes did more than distract her for a few moments.

All she felt was cold, hard anger driving her forward.

'_Rage is a hell of an anaesthetic.'_

Zaeed's words rang through her.

Was that all it was? Her mind's way of coping with everything, of numbing her from the reality that she _died?_

Was she angry so she did not feel the pain of everything else?

Why was she questioning this now?

She ran through that moment on their last mission.

'_So what, you just want to watch all these civilians die?'_

'_I don't plan to stick around to watch.'_

'_Is getting Vido so important to you?'_

_He strode up to her. She was not a tall woman, and the man was an impressive height. But she did not step back, or flinch. She wanted to see the look in his eye as he asked her to condemn dozens of people to death._

'_That bastard haunts me every time I close my eyes, every time I look down a scope. I still feel the pain where he shot me. I don't give a fuck about these people Shepard, and neither should you. You want me at my best; you'll help me kill the fucker.'_

She barely even considered the question before condemning the refinery workers to their deaths. She remembered Jacob's shocked expression, Miranda raising an eyebrow, Garrus looking uncomfortable. She remembered hearing the screams of those she left to burn.

She remembered not caring.

What was wrong with her? Why had she allowed Zaeed his vengeance at such a cost? Was it so important?

The screams that woke her from her sleep told her the truth of things.

She checked her clock. There were still three hours until the ship's waking cycle began. Some of the technology Cerberus implanted in her apparently reduced the need for sleep, meaning she usually slept for less than four hours a night. On the old Normandy she would have welcomed the time, to shut off her brain and complete some paperwork, but Cerberus' lack of a bureaucracy combined with Miranda's annoying efficiency in such "menial" tasks meant she found herself with hours of spare time and little to fill it with.

She glanced at the still boxed model ship on her desk, ready to be assembled. A "gift" from Garrus, who had become frustrated at her interrupting his work in the gun battery so often.

_Maybe later..._

She wanted to speak to the man who asked her to make that decision.

Rather than donning the high necked officer's uniform she had taken a liking to, she threw on a pair of the baggy cargo pants most of the crew wore and a black tank top. She vacated the room and stepped into the elevator, telling EDI to take her down to the deck Zaeed was occupying. On the way down she noticed that the scars across her arms and shoulders were illuminating the dim elevator, and tried taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

She strode into the cargo hold and was not surprised to see the man awake, tinkering with the rifle he absurdly named "Jessie".

'Shepard! Thanks for helping with that mess on Zorya. The Galaxy's a better place without that bastard, and not just for me.'

She sat back on one of the crates piled around the room.

'Was it worth it, Zaeed?'

He stopped working, and gave her a curious look.

'Worth what? We only detoured for half a day.'

_Does he really not even remember?_

'I meant the _people, _Zaeed. There must have been dozens in there.'

He was quiet for a moment, before muttering:

'It stops mattering after a while, Shepard.'

'What do you mean?'

'I've been alive for nearly sixty years. Been fighting for most of 'em. If there's one thing that hasn't changed much, it's that everybody dies. If those poor bastards didn't die there, they could have been killed by some merc, their ship could have malfunctioned and blown them out of the sky or they could've dropped dead from a heart attack.'

'And you think that justifies not helping them? What if you had the opportunity to stop the mercs, or fix the ship?'

'I didn't. I had the choice to help them, or go after what _I_ wanted. It ain't perfect, but there's a reason I'm still alive after so long.

He turned from his work and looked at her.

'I'm no saint, Shepard, but it was you who made the call in the end. You decided you wanted me at my best, and the price was worth it. If what you're telling me about the Reapers is true, then you'd be better off having _me_ at your side than a dozen factory workers too busy pissing themselves to even get themselves out of trouble.'

She hated herself, but the bastard was _right. _At the time, she rationalised that one soldier was worth more to her than a few civilians. She had made the decision thinking about the Collectors, the current mission, but was it such a stretch to imagine herself sacrificing innocent people just because she _wanted _something? She remembered something her mother had once told her:

_"Once you agree to sell yourself, it doesn't matter if it's for one credit or a million."_

She was referring to sex at the time, but this situation was even worse. She was selling something far more valuable than her body.

Was this how low she had fallen? Away from the Alliance, away from the Council, into the arms of a terrorist organisation, killing civilians for mere favours? All of her patriotism, her conviction, her strength, replaced by cold calculations and anger?

She let out a groan and left Zaeed to his weapon. She wanted to talk with somebody, somebody who could help put her soul at peace. She wanted to talk with Liara. But Liara wasn't here. The Illusive Man had said her current location was unknown, which sounded to Shepard like an lie but she did not push it. Liara probably had her own life now. It had been two years since Shepard pushed her away, and hopefully the Asari had found her own way, and found happiness. She deserved a better life than war and somebody else's rage.

She decided instead to talk with Kelly when she woke up. The young red head was almost annoyingly _positive_, and the several years of therapy after Mindoir had given Shepard a deep rooted dislike of psychologists, but unlike the Alliance doctors Shepard actually found herself trusting the girl, and enjoyed talking to her.

Happy to at least have a plan of action, she exercised in the hanger for an hour before showering, then sent Kelly a message to come up to her quarters when she was awake. She sat at her desk and began to assemble the small model of the Normandy SR1, thinking of better times.

* * *

The day's toils weighed heavily on Liara.

There had been no threats, blackmails, assassinations or even simple bribery today, just finding, buying and selling information.

A day when she put aside concerns of Reapers, of the Shadow Broker, of everything else, and just worked on her business clients. An "honest" day's work, if such a thing could exist in her trade.

She tallied what the effects of her assorted emails and phone calls would be. Such small things as words would ripple outwards, causing people to lose their jobs and their friends as petty secrets were uncovered. Families would be torn apart by the exposure of affairs.

One fact she had sold was bothering her more than the others. She had sold the location of an Asari family's hideout, to a feuding family. She barely even listened to the excuses any more; she had long learned that there was rarely a "good" and "bad" side, just personal grievances people paid to have solved. The family whose location she had sold would probably be wiped out.

Were the deaths on her hands? If she had not sold the information, another broker would have.

It would easier to see it that way. That their fates were already sealed, and if she was simply the one to profit from it then perhaps that money could go to a better cause than her rivals' bank accounts.

But she would not allow herself to begin down that path. She would not become like the others, justifying their actions with mutterings of inevitability. She would accept the responsibility and the consequences.

She was walking towards the taxi rank when she decided she did not want to be alone, in her huge apartment, surrounded by the reminders of her past life and friends.

She instead turned and walked towards the bar nearest her office, Eternity. The heavy pulse of music began thudding against her chest as she approached, and she welcome the sensation. It was like a heartbeat, a visceral representation of the life inside. As she entered, the sound drowned out all else. Asari music was a thing of contrasts: delicate patterns weaving themselves over a heavy, primal beat, like fire dancing over a heavy tide. The main lights were a dim blue, providing a soft backdrop for the coloured spotlights and lasers that were as much part of the decoration as the furniture. The room was busy, but not overly so; there were still seats available and the only people dancing were those paid to do so. Once it started getting busier and rowdier, Liara would leave but for now she would simply enjoy the atmosphere, the _life_.

The bartender saw her approach and at a nod began preparing her usual Mimosa. Her people had absorbed much from other cultures, and human alcoholic cocktails were amongst the most widely appreciated; both the appearance and the taste appealing to the sensuous Asari. As the dark skinned Asari behind the bar began gathering the necessary ingredients, Liara glanced at the dancer slowly girating against the wall at the edge of the bar.

She had to hold in a gasp.

The human could have been Faith's twin.

She had the same dark brown, almost black hair, though she wore it loose where Faith preferred to tie it back. Her features were nearly identical: the same strong jaw line, high cheekbones, sensuous lips, beautiful golden sun-kissed skin, lightly flushed red from the exertion. She caught a glimpse of the dancer's eyes: they were dark like Faith's but did not contain the sheer intensity of the SPECTRE's. But still...

'She's a babe, isn't she?'

The bartender had finished the drink, and placed it on the bar beside her. Liara was so enthralled with watching the woman move that it could have been there for hours. The bartender had a grin on her face as she spoke to Liara in a very husky voice.

'Hired her a couple of days ago. She's been damned popular, since she looks so much like-'

'I know who she looks like, thank you.'

The bartender's smile widened, almost knowingly.

'She's not averse to... private sessions... if you fancy seeing some more of her. No offence doll, but you look like you need something to take your mind off things.'

'N... no! I just came here... to think!' Goddess, was she so lonely that she was actually _tempted_ by the offer?

'Trust in the wisdom of this Matriarch love, if something's so important that you need _alcohol_ to think about it...' She lowered her pitch even further, so her voice was practically dripping sex. 'The last thing you want to do is turn down a _distraction_.'

Liara took her drink and swallowed half of it in one.

It did not help. The taste of orange merely reminded her of the times she and Faith spent...

_No!_

She had given up so much of herself, she would not allow what little self-respect she had left to be shed on a petty impersonation.

She finished her drink, paid and left without looking back.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_This chapter deviated quite a lot from the original theme I had planned. I believe the two stories are still thematically similar but as always comments, good or bad, are appreciated!_


	7. Kelly: Trust

_From: LTS  
To: CC_

_I see from the crew manifest that you have assigned a Psychologist. I would recommend you tell Miss Chambers to introduce herself as such at the first opportunity. Shepard will not take kindly to discovering the fact on her own._

* * *

'Gah! Dammit!'

'Erm, Commander?'

She looked up from her desk and saw Kelly had entered the room at some point during her tirade.

'Sorry, Miss Chambers.' She held up her hand which had a plastic engine glued to it. 'I should have known I'd be no good at building something. And I'm not in the Alliance anymore, call me Shepard.'

She started working the piece away, growling as the top layer of her skin gave way before the glue.

She set the piece down and glanced again at her Yeoman, who was giving her a familiar look.

'Don't do that.'

'I'm sorry ma'am, do what?'

'Give me the psychiatrist look. I've seen it enough times to hate it. I just want to talk, not get analysed.'

'Sorry, Com- Shepard.' She gave a nervous chuckle. 'I'll admit I'm a little nervous, and am falling back into familiar habits.'

Shepard sighed. It seemed all of the Cerberus crew on the ship were terrified of her.

'That's something I want to talk to you about, Miss Chambers.' She stood and gestured to the ludicrously extravagant leather sofa Cerberus had installed in her cabin. 'Take a seat. Do you want a drink?'

She sat, and gave a small smile.

'I'm not very good at this, I should be the one offering something for you.'

'Don't worry about it. What would you like?' She wondered if this was a bad idea. The young woman had seemed very confident and cheerful when she had introduced herself at her station in the CIC, but now they were alone she seemed incredibly nervous.

'Coffee, please.'

She had already prepared a pot of coffee while attempting to assemble the model ship, and poured Kelly a cup. She refilled her own, then sat down beside the young woman.

'I don't have any milk or sugar up here. It seems Cerberus know practically everything about me, including how I like my coffee.'

'We designed the Normandy to make you feel as at home as possible.' She seemed to be relaxing a little.

'I can tell. It's a little creepy, though. I didn't even know that my drink preferences were recorded anywhere for you to learn from.'

'You'd be very surprised what kind of information the Alliance records. I imagine this particular piece of information came from something completely innocent, such as an email sent to a ship's quartermaster.'

'And Cerberus is privy to all of this, how?' She already suspected the answer, but wanted to see how the girl would respond.

'I assume it was stolen, or perhaps donated.'

'You're quite upfront about it. And what do you mean, donated?'

'Many people in Cerberus are ex-Alliance, and we have a lot of sympathisers still part of the organisation. Cerberus gets a bad rep for being extremist, but as is often the case it is only the sensationalist stories about us that get publicised. When rumours began to spread that we believed your warnings about the Reapers, and wanted any and all information about you, we got a large upturn in applications, donations and anonymous tips.'

'I want to know more about Cerberus. I didn't ask too many questions when I started out, but since it seems we're in this for a while, I could stand to use a little more information.'

'Would Operative Lawson not be better suited for answering questions about the organisation? I am quite new here myself.'

'If I wanted a list of successful missions and analyses I would ask her. But I want to know more about the people I'm working with, and it seems to me she would know every crew member's name, date of birth and service record, but could not tell you a thing about the _person. _That's why I asked you up here.

'But first, I want to know about you and your job. I can see the value of having somebody like you on board, _in theory_. But such a thing has been tried in the Alliance, and from what I heard it did not go down well.'

'Yes, I read about the initiative. From what I read, it was a flawed concept. Scheduled "evaluations" and reports to Command do not make soldiers, who are typically rather self-reliant, willing to open up.'

'And you're different?'

'Yes. I will not be forcing or pressuring anybody to come and talk to me. If anybody wishes to do so, it is of their own volition. Most of what I plan to do is passive observation.'

'You _plan_?'

'Cerberus places a high value on individual initiative. I was assigned to the Normandy as your Yeoman, and told to keep an eye on the crew's mental health. It is up to me how I go about it.'

'That seems a lot of responsibility.'

'Cerberus does things differently to the Alliance.'

'So I can see. So, how does it work then? You note a potential problem, then what?'

'I see if I can help. It might just be a person needs to talk, or perhaps we need to change the rota so they are not with a person with whom they do not get along.'

'Miranda is in charge of staffing like that, does that mean you report to her?'

'Not necessarily. I keep extensive records, but most are for my own use. If there is a problem I cannot solve myself, I will come to you. In the case I mentioned above, I would give my recommendation to Operative Lawson and she would make the changes.'

'Just like that?'

'She might ask a couple of questions, but we do not get bogged down in bureaucracy. I have my role on the ship, and I am qualified to fulfil it, the same as everybody else. If I make a recommendation, it is based on my professional judgement. Having somebody unqualified, second guessing the experts because they happen to be higher in the command structure, is possibly the most frequent reason people leave the Alliance and join us.'

'I can see the advantage in that. What happens if you make a mistake?'

'Then I make a mistake. We all do occasionally, Shepard. Cerberus is pro-human but does not believe we are perfect. There is little in the way of a formal disciplinary structure. I would apologise and try to fix it, or if the mistake is gross I would probably be fired.'

'Cerberus places a lot of trust in its people.'

'Cerberus believes that people cannot reach their potential unless they are given the freedom to act and make mistakes on their own. Those who are able, succeed.'

'And those who aren't?'

'Aren't right for Cerberus. We are not short sighted, Shepard, there are many people who are very content and competent in their professions, but are not happy with responsibility. This does not make them worse people, and they will be able to find their place somewhere with the structures to support their choices.'

Shepard took a sip of her coffee and was slightly startled to realise it had cooled. They had been talking for longer than she thought.

'Thanks for telling me this, Miss Chambers. It has been very interesting.'

'If you like, you can call me Kelly.' She had relaxed now, and this put Shepard at ease as well.

'Ok, Kelly. One more thing, before I actually get to why I asked you up here in the first place. You said that you do not "necessarily" report to Miranda. What do you mean by that?'

'You're worried that I'm keeping tabs on you, and reporting to her or the Illusive Man about your mental health?' She spoke entirely without bitterness or accusation, but was watching intensely. She was certainly observant, which was no doubt why she was chosen for the role.

'To be honest, yes. I'd rather know the truth now than find out on my own later.'

'I can understand that. The answer is no. The Illusive Man asked me personally to join the crew of the Normandy, but otherwise I have no contact with him. If you bring anything to me, it will be treated with exactly the same confidentiality a private doctor would give their patients.'

'And if you consider me a risk?'

'Then I would tell you that.'

'That's... unexpected. Why not Miranda, or anybody else?'

'I do not see what purpose that would serve. It is that kind of thing that caused the failure of the Alliance project. We are asking for a lot of trust from you and having you think we are watching your every move is not the way to go about building it.

'I'm also trusting you, to know to do the right thing if I do bring something up with you.'

'You trust me?'

'I… when I first met you I felt like I could trust you implicitly, like I could fall and you would catch me. I read about your time on the first Normandy, I wrote about it for my doctorate. It's why I was chosen for this mission, I know you would never endanger your crew.'

That put Shepard on guard. 'You don't know me, Kelly.'

'Oh, no! I didn't mean… I'm sorry ma'am, that was inappropriate.'

She took a breath. The girl was just being honest, and did not deserve that.

'Don't worry about it. I called you up because I've had that kind of reaction from more than one of the Cerberus crew. In the Alliance I've always had a bit of a reputation which made people wary, but this is something different, it's like they're terrified of me.'

'You're worried about the crew? I can imagine it isn't easy on you, either.'

Shepard stopped for a second. The girl was very good, very perceptive. She was right; most of the Cerberus crew were treating her like a wrathful Goddess, and it was starting to affect her, putting her on edge. Should she just tell Kelly that? She believed the redhead when she said she would respect her privacy, but was wary about opening up to somebody she barely knew. She skirted the question.

'Do you have any ideas about the crew?'

'Most of the people operating the ship are ex-Alliance, and volunteers for this mission. They know about you, Shepard, but you _died. _That is something most of them might take some getting used to. If I may be candid...' Shepard nodded 'I imagine your appearance isn't helping either; the scars give you a very intimidating appearance. You are a _hero _to everybody here. I've noticed you have been quite reserved around the crew, which is understandable given your mistrust of Cerberus, but I hope I put some of your fears to rest. If you give a little more of yourself, I believe they will relax as well.'

She was right. She was not a stranger to being treated with suspicion by others: after Torfan it was a rare Alliance crew member who did not, at least to begin with, treat her with caution. But she accepted the reasons, and did try to get to know them, which generally helped things relax. She had not done so with the Cerberus crew; other than the ground team she could only name half a dozen of the people on the ship.

'Thanks Kelly, you're right. We're heading to the Citadel shortly, I'll see if I can get some kind of shore leave together.'

'Erm... that might not be such a good idea.'

'Oh, yes, the terrorist thing.'

She suddenly realised just what the crew of this ship had given up. If, as Kelly had indicated, most of them were ex-Alliance then by joining Cerberus, by choosing one woman's word over the organisation they had pledged their lives to, they were giving up the right ever to be free in Council space, they were risking arrest just for doing the same job for a different employer. More people giving up everything, risking everything, because they trusted her.

'I'll pick up some supplies on the Citadel, maybe we can get something together on the ship. Thank you for your time, Kelly, you're dismissed.'

'You can speak to me at any time, Shepard. Also, I believe Garrus would like to speak with you. I think he is a bit lonely, and I know you two have history.'

'Thanks, Kelly.'

She really was good.

* * *

'Good morning, Nyxeris.'

'Good morning, Doctor T'Soni.'

The Asari Matron was, so far, proving to be a very reliable assistant. Liara had been through three people after setting up her company, none lasting more than a few weeks. The first had been a young Maiden who had decided after only a few days that she would prefer to spend her days dancing than in an office. The next was a Salarian woman, who had a lot of corporate experience but had quit when the realities of the information business had proven a little too distasteful for her.

Before Nyxeris, was a mole for one of her competitors. She had found the Volus out before he even joined, and had lured him in before using his almost shockingly poorly secured access codes to take control of her competitor's information networks and contacts. She had then sabotaged several of their major contracts, putting them out of business. She felt no particular guilt at the action; they were well known for being involved in the slave trade which was one industry Liara would have no part in.

The Asari was a very diligent worker. She had six decades' experience in the information trade, but had insisted that while she had the skills, the high strung life of an actual Broker was too much for her when she had children to raise, and she was happy to act as an assistant, something she did with great efficiency. Liara was able, for the first time since she started work, to take time off. She did not, but the option was there now.

'Did you enjoy your night?' Nyxeris had told Liara she had found a babysitter and was going to spend the night with a few of her friends at Eternity.

'Yes, thank you. It was good to catch up with some of my old friends. It seems the centuries have flown by; it was not long ago we were Maidens wandering the Galaxy, fighting and loving and getting into trouble. Now we all have jobs and children.'

'Did you tell them what you do for a living?'

'Don't worry Doctor, I have been in the trade long enough to know not to talk about it.'

It got tiring, sometimes. In the information business, everybody and everything had to be treated with suspicion. An innocent question from a passerby could be somebody distracting her while they stole data from her omni-tool. Any client could be an undercover police officer scouting for illegal activity, or an agent for another broker, or any number of other saboteurs.

Not being able to trust anybody was slowly destroying Liara.

On her digs, she was often alone but never lonely. Most of the time the people she met; port officials and landowners, treated her with respect and she was always comforted by the fact that she could return to nearby towns if she did feel the desire to be around other people.

Her time on the Normandy had been one of many steps for her. She spent a lot of time in solitude in her lab but, after Faith had formally accepted her into the crew, she tried to speak to as many people as she could. She had even started to enjoy it; Tali's excited chattering, Garrus' wry humour, the gruff respect and camaraderie she had come to earn from the Alliance crew.

Most of all, she enjoyed the trust they all shared. She knew that on the battlefield, somebody would always be looking out for her, just as she did them. She knew that she could speak to any of the crew, and she her opinion would be respected. She could give advice, and it would be trusted. She could _rely_ on her friends on the Normandy.

'Of course, forgive me Nyxeris. You have been doing this longer than I.'

'No apology is needed, Doctor T'Soni. Might I make a suggestion?'

'Of course.'

'I've been in the trade a long time, and I've noticed you work long hours, and have not taken a break for quite some time. People doing that tend to burn themselves out before long.'

She gave a weak smile.

'You believe I should take a break?'

'It is up to you of course. But I have seen more than one person end up in hospital after overworking themselves, and I would hate to see you hurt.'

'Thank you for your concern, Nyxeris, I will consider your advice.'

Leaving the business, even for just a few days, would mean trusting Nyxeris with the day to day operations. She liked the woman, and knew she was very talented. But she could not afford the luxury of trusting her. One slip, one piece of information sent to the wrong source, could be catastrophic. If the Shadow Broker found out about her investigations, how close she was getting, she had no doubt she would meet an unpleasant end.

'What appointments do I have today?'

'You have had three new clients call in; I have scheduled them all for this morning.'

'Have they-'

'Yes, Doctor, they have passed all the regular screening.'

She smiled apologetically.

'Of course. And this afternoon?'

'Matriarch Mar'liva will be calling to discuss your progress in tracking down her old bond mate, and you have another visitor from the Ilium Police Force coming to discuss your "arrangements".'

'Are the funds ready to be transferred?'

'Yes.'

She took a deep breath. She had only just arrived at the office but was already feeling exhausted.

'Thank you, Nyxeris, send my first appointment through when they arrive, but hold all calls to my office until then.'

'Of course, Doctor T'Soni. If you need anything, just ask.'

'Thank you, Nyxeris.'

Liara's office door closed behind her. Checking the visual layout of her timetable, she saw she had over an hour until her first meeting. She ensured all of her security measures were active, and began to review Nyxeris' background checks for the fourth time.


	8. Garrus: Confessions

_From: CC  
To: LTS_

_You have not yet told us why you refuse to be part of Shepard's crew. _

_From: LTS  
To: CC_

_No, I have not._

* * *

Rather than ordering Garrus up to her room, Shepard decided to visit him in the gun battery. He had set up a bunk in there; the area did not seem particularly comfortable but if that was what he wanted, Shepard was more than happy to let him stay there.

Donning the black, high necked, double breasted uniform she had taken a liking to, she stepped into the elevator. She had seen the look on Garrus' face on Zorya and was not looking forward to the meeting. What was she going to say to the man? She had sacrificed dozens of innocent people, for the sake of one morally devoid mercenary. She thought about everything they had talked about on the old Normandy - they had spent hours discussing what cost should be paid for justice, why sometimes the easiest option was not the right one.

_I am such a damned hypocrite..._

What she had done was worse than risking civilians in an attempt to capture a fugitive. Far worse. After everything she had said to him...

She was in front of the gun battery. She barely remembered the walk. She was about to reach out and open the hatch when it opened itself and Garrus barrelled forward with a determined look on his face, only to stop short as he saw the human in front of him.

'Oh, hey Shepard, I was just about to come and see you.'

She gestured back into the gun battery.

'We can talk in there.'

They walked back into the cramped gun battery. Shepard saw a small pile of blankets and personal effects to the left of the cannons, and a list of names scratched into the wall just above them. One of the names had been vandalised. On the small work bench beside her lay an assortment of gun oils and mods, alongside a dismantled sniper rifle: a very pricey M-98 Widow if she was not mistaken.

'I see you've made yourself at home.'

'Yeah, considering Cerberus knew you would be bringing aliens aboard, they didn't do much in terms of providing the right living accommodation.'

'I could-'

'Nah, don't bother. I like it in here. Besides, it means you'll have perfectly calibrated guns, every time.'

Garrus leant against the rail beside the guns, and Shepard sat on a nearby crate.

'I'm more worried about you, Shepard. Spirits, what happened with Zaeed?'

'I... I don't know, Garrus.'

'You don't **know**? You killed dozens of innocent people!'

She flinched, and looked at the floor.

'I know that! I meant... I don't know why.'

'You don't _know_ why? You're Commander Shepard! You always know!' He looked agitated.

'Am I?'

'What?'

She dropped her voice.

'Am I Commander Shepard? I remember _her_ being sure of everything, always knowing the right answer. I... can't even act like her any more Garrus. Back on Omega, when we were picking up Mordin, I executed three Batarians. Pop pop pop, Just like that. Would she have done that? It's like... I've got this body, this mind, these memories, but I can't fit myself into them. Just like this damned ship: so much like the old Normandy, but it isn't the same.'

She looked up at him.

'I almost blurted all of this out to the damn _psychologist_ earlier, Garrus. I _know_ that I hate psychologists, and I _know_ I definitely don't go opening up in front of strangers. But I nearly did it anyway.

'And it's just... making me angry. I can't care about anything. I saw those workers and decided Zaeed's gun would be more useful to me. You can see these damned scars.' She gestured at her face, where she could feel them burning. 'Showing just how I feel.'

She took a breath.

'I woke up to them screaming, Garrus'

They sat silently for some time. Was it unfair to drop all of this on Garrus? They had become good friends on the Normandy SR1, but it was more an easy camaraderie, rather than the deeper bond she shared with Liara.

'Do you remember what I was like when I first joined the Normandy, Shepard?'

She did. He was young and hot-headed, sure of what he wanted but unsure of how to get it.

'Of course, Garrus.'

'I just wanted... to do _something_. I felt so helpless at all of the injustice in the world, and was willing to do some pretty stupid stuff to fight it. Remember Doctor Saleon?'

'Yeah.'

'That shot still keeps me up at night, Shepard. I still wonder if just executing him like that was the right thing to do. I've had much bigger decisions to make since then, killed dozens, maybe hundreds, sometimes in far worse ways than him. But that's the one that sticks.

'I'm not going to lie and say that's the same as what you did. But it seems to me like you've got a choice to make, Shepard. Are you going to turn into someone who kills civilians for jaded mercs, or are you going to remember what a damned hero you are, and start acting like it again?'

'I'm no hero, Garrus.'

He stood up, his voice much more animated than before.

'You might think that Shepard, but the Galaxy knows otherwise. Your _crew_ knows otherwise.'

She snorted.

'Right, I just need a bunch of people following me around to shout at me. Do you know that Liara had to yell at me to get me back on my feet before Ilos? If she wasn't there, Sovereign would have won. She's the hero, not me.'

'That's what friends are for, Shepard. I'm with you, to the end of this. I tried on my own, and I couldn't do it. But if I can help you, whether it's covering your ass on the battlefield or picking you up when you're feeling like crap, I'll do it.'

He held out his hand, the physical manifestation of what he was trying to do emotionally.

Was that what friends did? Until she became a SPECTRE, she had only ever relied on herself, and it had worked. Life, if not happy or easy, had been good and she knew her place. Then the Normandy's crew had become close, and she had taken the plunge, opened up. But all it seemed to bring was pain and weakness. She had nearly broken down when Ashley died. She had forced Liara away, hurt her, and hurt herself in doing so.

But was there strength as well? Garrus was here, after she had committed an atrocity, offering to _help_ her. She had always commanded fear and respect, but never _loyalty_ like this. If she had fallen before, who would have helped her up? Anderson, maybe? Could she even count him as a friend?

She took the Turian's hand. The leathery texture and thick, heavy talons felt strange, but reassuring. Her friend pulled her to her feet.

The scars on her face were not hurting as much.

'Thanks, Garrus. Really. I'm glad you're here.'

'So am I, Shepard. Glad to have you back.'

After a few seconds, he gave her an odd look. She could still not read Turian facial expressions perfectly, especially when said Turian had one mandible covered in bandages, but she thought it was amusement.

'Liara shouted at you?'

She chuckled.

'Yeah. She pretty much called me a coward, then helped me get the hell up and do something. She had so much strength, hiding under that gentle exterior.'

'You and she were close, Shepard. I'm not going to pry, but I get the feeling you want to talk to her about this as well. Have you thought about tracking her down? I know where she is, how you can get in touch-'

'Thanks Garrus, but I'm not going to press her. She deserves better than a life like this.'

'You dying was hardest on her, Shepard. We... kept in touch, for a little while. She was getting more and more involved in the information trade when we last spoke, and not just for finding out more about the Reapers. That's a _nasty_ business, Shepard. I'm sure you've heard about cutthroat deals and backstabbing businessmen; in this industry they mean it literally. She's probably needing a friend as much as you do.'

* * *

Liara sat on her overly large sofa, in her overly large apartment, with a glass of Thessian red wine cradled in her hand. Heavy rain pelted the huge windows, and she could occasionally see the flash of lightning, followed by hearing the heavy rumble of thunder over the pounding rain.

Storms like this were rare on Illium. The planet's weather was usually tame; a combination of gentle natural conditions and decades of climate manipulation designed to ensure the planet was as suitable for "respectable" business as possible.

She loved it.

The power was fluctuating; the lines not strengthened to withstand such abuse, so Liara had turned off the lights and lit candles. The gently scented smoke drifted lazily in beautiful spirals across the room, and Liara imagined she could see it curling into familiar shapes. The Normandy. A Krogan. Faith.

She glanced at the ruined, black, N7 chestplate she had mounted in a cabinet across the room. An absurd keepsake, but one that gave her some measure of comfort. She knew Shepard was alive now, and well on her way to building the team that would help her take the first steps in the war against the Reapers. As she did often, she wondered if she was doing the right thing by staying away from her.

They both had important work to do, and Liara could not do hers aboard an active starship.

She stood and wandered to the armour, the sound of the storm drowning out her gentle footsteps. She had glimpsed Faith's remains before handing her over to Miranda. A ruin, a tortured parody of a human body. The visible skin was charred beyond recognition. What was left of her limbs were separated from her torso, laid gently alongside it. The team collecting the body had removed the helmet for some reason, leaving her head exposed. Liara had only glanced, and saw the exposed skull, before shutting the lid of the stasis pod. It was difficult to imagine how a person could be revived from death, especially a death like that, but Cerberus had done it. She knew Garrus was with her now, and Garrus would not follow an imposter.

'Is it worth it?' she asked the wrecked breastplate.

'I have done such horrible things... lies, blackmail, murder and worse.'

A flash of lightning illuminated the room, casting jagged shadows across the wall behind the torn armour.

'It is getting harder, to remember what it is all for.'

She took a sip of wine, barely tasting the expensive vintage.

'I ask myself, every time, "What would you do?"'

She looked down, at the dogtags she had framed beneath the armour.

'Often, I suspect you would not approve. But you told me once, that we all do what we have to.'

She reached a finger and brushed the glass over the name on the tag, somehow untouched by the carnage wrought on the rest of the small piece of metal.

'I am doing what I have to. Sometimes I wish it were not so, but I cannot afford the luxury of wishes.'

There was an enormous crack of thunder that shook the windows in their sockets, and the rain finally began to ease.

Liara turned her back to the armour, meaning to head to bed, but found that she did not want to leave. Whether it was the wine, the loneliness or something else, she could almost feel the human's presence in the room, and had one more thing she wanted to say.

'I miss you, Faith.'


	9. The Council: Swallowed pride

_From: LTS  
To: CC_

_There is no precedent for Shepard's SPECTRE status. If you need any leverage to get the Council to talk to her, let me know._

* * *

Anderson had invited her to his office on the Citadel.

Shepard could not help but be suspicious. She had only been back for a couple of weeks, and had been keeping a relatively low profile. The message was strangely bereft of details, and combined with the fact that he actually _had_ her new contact details at all, she was on edge.

She could pass on the Citadel without harassment until the Council meeting, but all Cerberus crew had to remain on board. She had been warned of this on approach: the vessel's presence would be tolerated given Shepard's command, but at any sign of trouble C-Sec would not hesitate to either seize or destroy the Normandy.

She wondered again about what she was doing. Cerberus was, without a doubt, an organisation the Galaxy would be better off _without_. But if what she had read on the extranet was true, they were the only group with any significant resources that believed her warnings about the Reapers.

She hoped to change that by speaking with Anderson. The Council _needed_ to know the truth, to start preparing. If she could convince them...

The Citadel had changed considerably since she was last here. As she, Garrus and Mordin passed through security she considered the reasons. A checkpoint certainly would not dissuade a Geth invasion.

_Stupid..._

Token measures, designed to give the impression of doing something while ignoring the real problems. She hoped this was not indicative of their attitude to the Reapers, but her optimism was failing. They had not believed her at any step of her hunt against Saren, why would they believe her now?

When they finally reached Anderson's office, the familiar holograms were already active against the wall. She heard the Salarian councillor speak as she stepped through the door.

'This meeting would be far more productive if Udina was to-'

'My _advisor _is busy. Now, Shepard will-'

She announced herself.

'I thought Anderson was humanity's councillor, not Udina?'

Former Captain Anderson turned to look at her. He looked _tired. _What was left of his hair was greying, and there were bags under his eyes. His shoulders were a little less proud than she remembered, and there was something that might turn into a paunch across his belly if he wasn't careful. But the way his eyes lit up when he saw her took years from him.

'Damn, Shepard, I wasn't sure if I could trust my source, but... it's good to see you. It really is.'

She smiled, and clasped his hand, relieved to feel his grip was still firm.

'It's good to see you too, Anderson.'

'Commander Shepard, we are relieved to see you are still alive.'

That was Councillor Tevos. She turned to the trio, forcing herself not to yell at them. She felt a familiar frustration rise in her at the sight of the three... the most powerful people in the Galaxy, so oblivious that she was surprised there was anything resembling Galactic peace. Her scars started to hurt.

_I need them on my side..._

'Councillors.'

'Before we begin we would like to thank you again for saving us from Saren's Geth.'

_I didn't do it for you. You're lucky Liara has a heart, or you'd be dead._

'You're welcome.'

Valern, the Salarian, spoke next.

'Frankly Shepard, some of the rumours we have been hearing are worrying. Given your status we were prepared to dismiss them, until you showed up in a ship brazenly displaying the logo of a terrorist organisation.'

_At least they recognise a threat when they see one!_

'I am not working for Cerberus. They are granting me access to their resources to combat the threat to human colonies in the Terminus systems.'

Sparatus spoke up.

'So you say. And how are we supposed to know they are not using you, using your status to further their own goals?'

_Fool! If you would help I would not need them!_

'You made me a SPECTRE because you trusted my judgement to protect the Galaxy. I hope you can believe me in that I am **very **cautious with my dealings with them.'

'After your actions defending us from Saren's Geth, we are allowing you great leniency in your dealings.' That was Tevos.

_You mean when I disobeyed your orders and saved the damned Galaxy? Seems like I'll need to do it again..._

'The Geth were following Sovereign, Saren was its puppet as much as they were.'

'Ah yes, Sovereign, the vanguard of the "Reapers"' Sparatus held his hands up in a crude replication of the human air quote gesture. 'Ancient machines bent on destroying all Galactic life. We have dismissed that claim.'

_You did what?_

'You did what?'

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and had to restrain herself from yanking it straight off. Completely dismissed?!

'Shepard, you have to understand. What you were asking of this Council is _huge. _I believe you, but to ask every single race to prepare for full scale Galactic war? We need more proof.'

Was this the Captain, the military man she respected? She turned back to the Council.

'You asked for _proof_ when you grounded the Normandy, and your _proof_ destroyed half of your fleet, and nearly killed you. What more do you want?'

_Calm down! They are fools, but you need them!_

The Councillors frowned, but Anderson intercepted whatever response they could come up with.

'Easy, Shepard. When Sovereign was destroyed, much of it was lost as wreckage.'

'And what was recovered showed no signs of being anything other than an advanced Geth warship.' Added Valern.

Shepard took a deep breath, battling not to let out all of the frustrations she had built up.

'_Please, _Councillors. If there is even the smallest chance I am right, isn't it our _duty _to protect the citizens of the Galaxy?' She could not believe she was begging, but if it had even the smallest effect…

They at least had the decency to look uncomfortable.

Tevos finally responded.

'Shepard, we _cannot _commit the resources you want. But, as a token of good faith, we will offer diplomatic immunity to your ship and crew to travel Council space without hindrance as long as you keep out of trouble, and extend an offer to reinstate you as a SPECTRE.'

_That's it?_

'Thank you, Councillors. I will continue to forward you any and all information I find on the Reapers.'

The Turian flickered his mandibles.

'Yes, something I am sure we all look forward to reading. This meeting is adjourned.'

The images disappeared.

'What the **fuck**! You'd think the leaders of the damned Galaxy could at least have the decency to refrain from sarcasm!'

Anderson was there again.

'Calm down, Shepard-'

'And you! Dammit Anderson, I was hoping you could do something to change their minds! Instead it's like you're becoming one of them!'

A flicker of rage passed across his face.

'You think this is easy, Shepard? I'm a soldier, not a damned politician. I've driven through as many proposals as I can to rebuild the fleet faster, and increase dreadnought allowances for all the races, but there's only so much one man of four can do!'

He wandered over to the balcony overlooking the enormous expanse of the Presidium, gracefully sweeping upwards to both sides.

'_I_ believe you about the Reapers, Shepard. But you've got to see why they don't, and don't want to. It's nightmare stuff.'

She walked up alongside him, anger cooling. Her talk with Garrus had reassured her somewhat, but the anger was still always there, just under the surface, ready to break apart her demeanour just like her scars broke her skin.

'Sorry, Captain. It's just…'

'I know, Commander. You didn't say anything I haven't told myself a dozen times.'

They stood in silence, watching the world go on beneath them.

'Neither of us actually have titles anymore, remember.' She said with a small smile.

'Maybe, but you'll always be Commander Shepard. And even my advisors call me Captain.'

'Valern said something about Udina; you're still keeping him around?'

'Yeah. He was pretty annoyed he didn't get the post, but to be honest he does most of the work anyway, and everybody knows it. I'm just the figurehead. The man is a political snake, but he _does _have our best interests at heart, deep down. Plus, he's more than happy to go to all the boring parties. I just swallow my pride and accept he's the one the other Councillors speak the language of, and try to get as much done as I can.

'Swallow your pride and fight the good fight, right?'

They stood together in silence for a while longer, enjoying the serenity of the Presidium.

* * *

'Damn, you sounded hot on the phone, but... _nice_.'

Liara raised a brow as a Batarian slumped down on the sofa beside her, and dragged his gaze up and down her body.

She was sitting in a small cafe in a quiet corner of Nos Astra. It was one of Liara's preferred spots for a peaceful drink, though she had a feeling that today's meeting would somewhat mar her opinion. Liara had occupied a private cubicle in the far corner of the cafe, where there was little chance of being overheard, and no chance of being seen.

The man beside her was dressed in a very ragged brown suit, and stank of cheap alcohol. It was he who suggested the venue, and Liara was starting to wish she had asked to meet somewhere else.

An Asari waitress brought over a pair of drinks, and the man was not subtle in the way he leered down her top. When she caught him, he flashed her a grin full of crooked and rotting fangs. As the waitress left, she drew the curtain over the booth.

_You need what he has._

'Gratug, a pleasure to meet you.'

'The pleasure's mine... hehe.'

The man was repulsive. She was certainly no stranger to attention from others; one of the facts of Asari life was that nearly _everybody_ found you attractive. But the way his four eyed gaze both lingered on her and glazed over as he no doubt imagined some horrible fantasy sent a chill down her spine.

_Let's get this over with._

'Gratug, you mentioned on the phone that you were witness to an event I have a distinct interest in.'

His smile widened, and Liara was disgusted to see _food _embedded in his teeth. She looked away before she gagged.

'Straight to business, huh? Well, it seems I've got something you want, and what I want is to spend some time in your lovely company.'

Liara vaguely wondered if this was worth it. She was supposed to have a Prothean artefact delivered when something ambushed her transport, killed the driver and stole the treasure. It was an ancient sculpture from one of the Prothean worlds destroyed by the Reapers, and a reliable source had dated it _after _the Reaper war had begun. Apparently the man in front of her witnessed the event, and she needed to know what he saw.

She flashed him a smile, hoping the revulsion she felt at herself did not reach her eyes. She lowered her voice a few tones, giving it a husky edge.

'Of course, Gratug, how rude of me.'

His mouth drooped open a bit further and he leaned towards her.

'So... what's a pretty thing like you interested in a scuffle in the streets for?'

Hating herself, she picked up her drink and slowly wrapped her lips around the straw, not breaking contact with his lower pair of eyes.

'Something very... _precious_... to me was in the package, Gratug.'

'Just how precious?'

'_Irreplaceably_.'

He placed a hand on her thigh, and she had to use all of her willpower to resist the urge to rip it off.

'And I would be... _very _grateful for anything you might tell me.'

He slid his hand higher. She could not keep in the shudder of revulsion, but she forced her expression into one of contentment, hoping he misread the gesture.

'Well, doll, since you asked so nicely...' She was surprised his tongue was not hanging out. 'There I was, discussing... _business... _with a beautiful young thing, not as nice as you of course...'

She nodded for him to go on, curling her lips upwards just a little.

'I saw your van pull up just outside the alley.'

'It stopped?'

'Yeah.' He leant in closer, and sunk his hand into the flesh of Liara's thigh.

'I was a bit distracted for the next few minutes,' She hated to think of what was distracting him 'but my girl just stood up and ran when another car pulled up. I'd paid up front, too, bitch.'

She begged forgiveness from whatever divine power was watching for what she was about to say. She placed a hand over the one on her thigh.

'Oh, I am _sure _you will get your money's worth, Gratug.' His eyes lit up.

_Just a little longer..._

'Why did she run?'

'It was a cop. Asari, looked damned fine in that uniform. Your driver went and started talking to her, but the cop just pulled a gun out and shot her. Then she took the package from the van and drove off.'

_A dirty officer... on whose payroll? _

Her research into the Reapers has not interfered with many people in the same way her other work had... a private collector? A rival broker determined to affect her personal work? Could it even be an indoctrinated agent of some kind? She had to find out.

'Did you see anything else?'

'Nah, it happened pretty quick. The Asari was really pale, almost white.'

_Enough of this... I need to get away from this disgusting man. Without trouble._

With her unoccupied hand, she drew a small syringe from her pocket. She always came prepared. He noticed it a second too late, as she held his arm in place across her leg and jabbed the needle into his bicep.

'Hey, what-'

'Do not worry, Gratug, this will not harm you. You will wake up in several hours with a sore head and no memories of this meeting. To be honest, I count you the lucky one in that respect.'

'Bitch...'

He slumped down in his seat, and Liara quickly removed his hand, glad to be free of his touch. Not bothering to hide her disgusted expression any more, she reached over and undid his flies. Hopefully he would put the pieces together and come up with his own series of events for the meeting.

She stood, closed the curtain of the booth and approached the waitress.

'My... _friend..._' they both scowled towards the booth, where they could not see the Batarian slumped over. Liara was glad the woman looked sympathetic.

'Will wake up in several hours, a little confused.' She activated her omnitool, and sent a very generous sum of credits to the Asari. 'Please tell him you gave us several hours of privacy at my request, after which I was unfortunately called away.'

The woman nodded. This was Illium, she no doubt got requests like this every week.

'I could leave several dirty glasses on the table, if you like.'

Liara smiled. The woman was good.

'Do it. Thank you.'

She left. She had work to do.


	10. Kasumi: Memories

_From: LTS_  
_To: CC_

_Mercenaries, soldiers, scientists, I understand, but I cannot imagine a place for a thief amongst Shepard's crew._

* * *

_'Is there no way to just save the memories?'_

_For the first time since she had met the young thief, Shepard could not see even a hint of a smirk on Kasumi's lips, or hear her voice dancing with humour._

'_No, Keiji was a master encrypter, there's no way to...'_

_Kasumi turned her head towards Shepard, and lowered her hood. For the first time, she saw the woman's face without shadow. She was striking, of pure oriental descent, with pale golden skin boldly marked with heavy make-up. Her dark eyes were shining, gazing up, imploringly, at Shepard._

_Another person asking her, trusting her, to do the right thing by them._

_How much more of this could she take? She found it easier to take responsibility for helping people when they did not know; when a battle hundreds of miles away would save them without them every knowing they were in danger._

_When people came to her, looked her in the eyes and asked for help, it was harder. In doing it they opened themselves, showed Shepard their fears and hopes, gave her a part of themselves, gave her something she was not comfortable to accept._

'_Kasumi...'_

_What could she say to her? What should she do? It would be easy to destroy the information, protecting both the Alliance and themselves from any repercussions of others finding out. She did not ask Kasumi what she found when her own greybox unlocked Keiji's; she did not want to know. _

_But was that the right choice? Kasumi was not asking her to decide whether or not to keep the data. She was asking whether the risk was worth it, to keep the memories, to relive every moment as if it were happening again._

_Was that any way to live?_

'_Kasumi, you **have** your memories of Keiji. They are yours, and they'll be with you whatever happens.'_

'_Memories fade, Shep, this... this'll be forever.'_

'_But that's all they'll ever be, Kasumi. Some memories fade, we keep hold of what we can, and we live and make new ones.'_

_Kasumi fell silent for several long minutes, then looked up at her, and nodded._

'_Thanks, I... you're right. Keiji always lived in the moment.'_

'_I could do it, if it would be easier.'_

'_No... thanks, Shep. I'll be the one to say goodbye.'_

Shepard reflected on the conversation as she washed the filth of the day away in her shower. The cascading water felt wonderful against her skin, and she sighed in pleasure as she rubbed her hands through her hair. She had said the words to try to console the woman, but the more she considered them the more she realised how accurate they were. How much she could have applied them to herself.

She finally stepped from the shower and dressed herself in some of the loose fitting, casual clothes Cerberus had provided. She had long since given up the childish idea of vandalising them, and at least appreciated that the private organisation bought clothes made of actual cotton, unlike the itchy Alliance issue gear she was used to. The ship was quiet and the lights dimmed; it was the onboard "night" cycle. The fish tank, still empty, glowed across the cabin. She had initially wondered about either having it removed, but had come to enjoy the gentle rippling of the water, the lights it cast across the room. She said the word "music" aloud and EDI activated her stereo, the gentle tones of a guitar and piano duet filling the room.

She had lived for _years _with her past around her neck. It gave her strength, motivating her to go further, to be stronger. It reminded her of what she fought for.

But... it also hobbled her. She had had no thoughts for the future, no plans for an extended career, no friends. She only had her current mission and her memories.

She had thought she moved past that. With Liara's help, she had accepted what happened, and moved on. She could now look back at her time with her family and remember the good times as well as the bad, and when she fought, she did so for her own reasons, not the blind idealism of the Alliance.

But was she not doing the same now?

Every time she picked up a new crew member, she imagined how they would fit on the old Normandy. She imagined how Ashley would react, how she would talk about them with Liara, how they would fit into the old group dynamic in battle.

She could not walk through the ship without reminiscing about the old Normandy, or talk with Joker about anything else.

Was she still living in the past?

Every night she laid, looking into the vast expanse of space above her, questioning what could have been.

One memory always came back to her.

_I am sorry_

Liara had come to her on the night before the final battle, the inevitable conclusion to their weeks of growing closer and closer as friends and more.

Shepard had pushed her away.

_Why, _had stopped mattering. There were always reasons, excuses, for a person not to do something. Not to take the risk.

And still she remembered. Every tiniest detail of the night. The anxiety she had been feeling. The weight of the long-ignored datapad in her hand. Liara's awkward shifting in her doorway. The fear; of letting herself fall, or hurting Liara, of any and every thing that could have happened. Liara's alien scent, as she embraced her, and _apologised._

The words still haunted her.

_I am sorry_

Why had Liara said that?

'_Some memories fade, we keep hold of what we can, and we live and make new ones.'_

She would follow her own advice. She had a new mission, a new life, a new crew, and maybe she could even make new friends. She would not insult or risk them by wallowing in the past.

* * *

It was with some measure of relish that Liara T'Soni hacked into Ilium Police Force's secure databases.

It was not often that she got "hands on" in her work anymore. She had agents, mercenaries, hackers and more at her call, and spent most of her time as a facilitator, with gentle nudges, orders and decision making being her life.

The asari was certainly no top-tier hacker, but her upbringing had been incredibly diverse meaning she was well accustomed to learning new skills, absorbing information like a sponge. Tali had shared some of her less savory talents with her on the Normandy, and she had been taking private lessons with one of her agents; also a quarian, one who posed as an innocent youngster still on his Pilgrimage.

In fact, he was nearing middle age and was incredibly adept at posing as the naive, stupid street rat most people saw quarians as, meaning he could go just about anywhere without attracting serious suspicion. He, like most of his people, was very adept with computer systems and Liara trusted him, as much as she could trust anybody in her profession.

Today he would be proud to see his teachings put to such an, as he would say, "mischievous" use. Gross and high risk criminality was another way of saying the same thing; if there was one thing Ilium police did not tolerate it was the private sector getting involved in their business without the proper bribes in hand.

The firewalls on the database she was aiming for were some of the weaker on the system. The information was not particularly classified and the Force had apparently been lax in updating security protocols. She did not imagine many people were particularly interested in archived GPS data for the fleet of police vehicles.

Specifically, she wanted to know whose car had ambushed her package.

It did not take her long to break into the system, and she was relieved to find that the data was not encrypted, and the format it was stored in was easy to understand. Liara frowned as she found the information she was looking for.

The car was registered to an asari and her turian partner. Her batarian informant had not said anything about a turian at the scene; perhaps she had stayed in the car. Turian police officers, especially female ones, were rare enough to draw attention and it would not have gone unnoticed.

Her frown deepened into a suspicious line as she recognised the name; Oresis. The turian had also been involved in a crash of a car containing another of her packages several weeks ago; Oresis was the officer who finally declared it accidental. Liara's pulse quickened at the discovery, like it always did when a piece of a puzzle revealed itself.

Liara would need to check security camera footage from the surrounding roads and businesses to be sure, but if the turian female was indeed with the asari in the car Liara would not put her involvement at the first case down to coincidence. Her belief in such things had been erased years ago, at the same time as her naivety.

What could it mean? A coordinated effort to stop her accumulating Prothean artefacts, especially involving corrupt Police officers, did not sound like the work of a private collector, no matter how determined he or she may be. A rival broker would surely take an easier path to whatever end they were planning.

The alternative was somewhat disconcerting. If there were agents of the Reapers out there, and they knew enough about Liara to identify her work as a threat, she was in serious danger.

But she had not let mere danger stop her work in the past, and she would not do so now. She would also not jump to conclusions, or cut corners.

She logged out of the database, leaving a small program which wiped any record of her session; there would be no trace of her visit.

She would first find out if the turian was with the asari who murdered her driver. The time it would take to find out was an acceptable cost compared to chasing false leads.

She started hacking into the video feeds nearest the ambush point, and scouring through the archives. She had done this initially, of course, but whoever attacked her courier was a professional and had disabled most of the nearby cameras. Now that she knew she was looking for a police car, the outlying cameras would be of greater use to her.

The asari turned to another holopad, opened a screen and started a new session, the amber characters reflecting from her blue irises in the darkened room.

The memory of one distracted batarian just a launching point, as this was Ilium. Someone was always watching, and the cold, hard cores of computer drives would never forget.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Thank you to Jay8008 for taking the time to greatly improve Liara's section of this chapter!__  
_


	11. Grunt: Command

_From: CC_  
_To: LTS_

_Only a few of these candidates are for hire. Are you ready to provide leverage should any be reluctant to join?_

_From: LTS_  
_To: CC_

_You brought her back because she is a leader. She will get the people she needs, one way or the other._

* * *

The day had not started well. Apparently Cerberus' upgrades had failed to remove one of the less pleasurable aspects of the human condition: what was commonly referred to as "getting up on the wrong side of the bed". In an embarrassing display of ill grace, Shepard had managed to stub her toe, bruise her hip on her desk and slip in the shower in the space of less than ten minutes.

The chirpiness of her Yeoman had done little to improve her mood. The young redhead was particularly talkative that morning, and Shepard only tolerated her because she had the presence of mind to keep her mug of strong black coffee hot and full.

'So, Shepard, what's the plan for today?'

The team building was going well; she now had a nicely varied squad and though she still had several others she wanted to pick up, she was confident for the moment that they would perform well. Cerberus had also sent her several leads they thought would be useful for the mission; technology, rumours about Collector sightings, and so on.

Between Omega, Zorya, Korlus and Bekenstein she had fought every other day for two weeks now with no break, and her new body was holding up remarkably well to the stress. Shepard was loath to put the mission on hold, even for just a small time, but as she had said to Kelly several days before, she had concerns about the crew; particularly their integration with herself and her team of specialists. She had scheduled something of a rest day, bringing in some extra supplies from the Citadel for a decent meal and some drinks. They could not afford a full shore leave, but Shepard had told Miranda to allow as many people as possible have as much time off as possible on today's rota while they travelled back to the Terminus at "cruise", rather than "mission" pace.

'I want you to make sure everybody relaxes for at least a couple of hours at some point today. I'm going to welcome the guest in the cargo hold.'

'The Krogan?'

'Yes.'

They had picked the tank up as Okeer's final wish. The dossier was for a Krogan Warlord, but he had died before they could get him off the planet. His request for Shepard was to take his "prototype", his perfect soldier, and show him the way of battle.

'We don't know a thing about him, Shepard. The dossier and my psych report were for Okeer.'

'He's a Krogan, Kelly. I'm on a dangerous mission promising a whole lot of violence. I think we'll get along just fine.'

'Well, be careful. I'll be hiding in the lounge if you need anything.'

Shepard snorted as the redhead said her farewells and left. She finished her coffee, quickly wolfed down a breakfast bar and started for the elevator, mentally preparing herself.

_Krogan appreciate overt displays of power and force._

She was armed. She did not armour herself; on board her ship, she did not expect to have her orders questioned.

_Hierarchy is based on strength and ability, not compromise or diplomacy._

She had no fear in that regard. She knew she was a brilliant soldier, and had little interest in political bickering.

_He is little more than a child; unlikely to show restraint or patience._

She had to prove herself quickly, or he would grow bored and attack.

She had already run over the data EDI had downloaded and summarised from Okeer's files.

The Krogan was at the beginning of his adult physical maturity. His plates were still not fused and his hump would continue to grow, but everything else, including musculature, was fully formed. He had what could only be described as an educational "package" imprinted to his brain, so he knew things; how to talk, history, and how to fight. He had no trace of technological implants; Okeer wanted his soldier to be pure Krogan. He was also infected with the Genophage, disproving Mordin's concerns about what the "perfect" Krogan might be.

Kelly was right, in her own way. The Krogan in the tank in front of her was completely unknown. She may know what Krogan, in general, respect, and what had been implanted in the brain of the one in front of her, but she did not know what he was like as a person.

'EDI, open the tank.'

'Shepard, Cerberus protocols are clear about-'

She felt an unwelcome fear swell up inside of her. She had just about come to accept the AI's presence on the ship, mostly by treating it as a VI. At the first sign of trouble, she was ready to have the thing removed. But this did not sound like trouble; it sounded like a recruit, fresh out of the academy, who only had the rulebook in their mind. The thought was ludicrous; this was a machine, not a kid, and she was not in the mood to deal with disobedience today.

'Are you _questioning_ my orders, EDI?'

'I... no Commander. Draining the tank.'

Shepard would be damned if it did not sound like a chastised Private, but she would consider that later.

The fluid was quickly draining from the tank, splashing into the deck below her, to be collected, processed and purified by the onboard filters, ready for whatever use EDI could safely put it to the next day.

The glass plate slid upwards, and the Krogan, hundreds of pounds of muscle, plating and _power_, fell forwards, catching himself and coughing his lungs out. He was completely bare; Shepard could see his heavy skin, a pale orange, slightly scaled, spotted with gunmetal grey that would one day fuse into the nearly impenetrable natural armour of a Krogan warrior.

He stopped coughing, raised his head and opened his eyes. They were a startling blue, and Shepard met his gaze, not backing down. She looked at him, _demanding_ he obey her with nothing more than a glare.

They watched each other for several seconds, before the Krogan blinked. Shepard saw his muscles bunch, and was already moving to one side when he charged.

Still not fully upright, he could not alter his trajectory in time, and fell to the ground again as Shepard dug her elbow deep into a fleshy section of his back with all of the power she could muster, leaving one leg slightly askew so he tripped on it.

Without saying anything, she strode around to meet his eye again. Wary now, he stood to his full height.

'Commander Shepard. You are dead.'

She felt her muscles tighten, and narrowed her eyes.

'We can dance all day, _Krogan_, or you can accept my command and follow me against an enemy that threatens the Galaxy. If you are strong enough, you may even survive them. If not, you were never worth the effort of being grown.'

He stayed silent for several more seconds. Shepard could see him in his eyes; he wanted to attack her, but something was holding him back. There was intelligence there as well. It seemed Okeer realised that brute force was not all that was needed in the perfect Krogan.

Eventually he nodded.

'I will follow you.'

_Easier than I was expecting…_

'Good. How do you know who I am?'

'Okeer's tank imprints. They give me memories, I know things... I know you are dead. I know you are an enemy to the Krogan people. You destroyed the cure for the Genophage. But you also have the loyalty of one of our last Battlemasters, and the respect of Okeer.

'Okeer wants me to hate you. But I don't. His hate means nothing to me, it has no context, his imprint _failed_.' He snarled out the last word as if it were the greatest crime. 'You have proven yourself worthy, to me and those greater. I am a soldier, but have no clan, nothing to protect and nothing to hate. Until I find those things, I will fight for you.'

Shepard knew the Krogan were not unthinking brutes. Most, through desperation or hopelessness, just fought, because it was all they could do with their lives, the biological imperative of reproduction denied to them.

But the Krogan were _warriors_, not just brawlers. To offer a worthy cause to fight for was one of the greatest gifts that could be given to a Krogan. She had learned this, and much more, from Wrex.

She held out a hand.

'The Normandy will be your clan, my team your Krantt, and I your battlemaster, for as long as you can prove your value. What is your name?'

He grasped her forearm, a Galaxy-wide warrior's greeting.

'I have no name. Okeer called me prototype, perfect, legacy, soldier, grunt... Grunt will do.'

She gripped his forearm back, her hand barely reaching half way around his massive bulk.

'Welcome aboard, Grunt.'

He nodded and stepped back from her.

Shepard glanced down.

'EDI, tell Kelly to find something Grunt can wear until we get him some armour.'

'Acknowledged, Shepard.'

She looked again into the Krogan's piercing blue eyes.

'We'll be heading back into the Terminus Systems soon. I'll place an order to have some armour delivered for you from Omega when we get there. You can have a look around the armoury at your convenience.'

He gave a broad smile filled with more teeth than she could count.

'You got any shotguns?'

She returned the grin, her mood improving.

'Oh yes.'

* * *

Being asari, Liara considered, was a blessing.

She knew how the Galaxy saw her people. And when most Maidens spent the better part of a century gyrating, half naked in front of drooling customers, the reputation was certainly not ill-deserved. Asari embraced their sexuality, were educated in it, and were not afraid to use it. It was a weapon, just as much as a turian's claws or a salarian's quick wit.

'Asari slut!'

But insults could only hurt if the recipient considered herself insulted, and told her more about the one giving than the one receiving.

The human was furious, shamed, embarrassed that he had been lured by little more than a suggestive glance, captured by someone he thought weak.

Liara offered a small, endlessly patient smile. 'Come now Dorian, there is no need to make this any harder on yourself.'

'I'll kill you, bitch, I know people, they'll come after you-'

'I do not believe you quite understand the full extent of your predicament. You see, I have sent evidence to your "friends", who now know that you are cheating them. I have also erased any evidence you came to this planet at all.'

He scowled at her, but fell silent and stopped struggling as the implications sank in.

'I have photos that could destroy your marriage. I know that you lied about your credit history to take a loan for your home. I know where you plan to be every day for the next month, and exactly what lie I can provide that will convince your appointments that your absence is not suspicious. In short, Dorian, I _own_ you.'

His eyes widened in recognition of the fact. That she could leave him to die, that she could kill him and nobody would find out, that, worst of all, she could take pity and release him, broken and shamed, back to live whatever he called a life.

'Fuck… what d'you want?'

'That is better.'

Liara finally sat down. They were in a dirty apartment in one of the run-down districts of Illium, where if one listened closely they could hear whores plying their trade in the room next door, or the police beating down a criminal in the street.

The man was tied to the bed, arms and legs splayed ludicrously, rendering him absolutely helpless. She had not even needed to touch him to lure him from a nearby bar to here, where one suggestive push, a stasis field and some quick rope work were enough to place him under her complete control.

Liara was sitting in a comfortable chair to the side of the bed, where the man, not unattractive by any means, was glaring at her through a mop of unruly blonde hair and pale blue eyes filled with fear and rage.

'What I want from you is rather simple. Three nights ago, you were approached romantically by a turian woman at _Oceana_.'

Oresis, it turned out, was with the asari in the car that ambushed her package. Liara's suspicion was sealed, and she had wasted no time in digging further into the pair's backgrounds. The asari was a run-of-the-mill dirty cop, who would take bribes for just about any deed, but never actually got _involved_ in anything; she was a mother, doing what everybody else on Ilium did to get by.

The turian was far more interesting. She had a nearly spotless record, and had risen through the ranks very quickly. She had shown up on Ilium just two years ago and applied for the police without any necessary experience or training, but had been a constant surprise to her superiors ever since.

Liara had quickly found her references to be fake, and that she had in fact no history before arriving on Ilium. She was using a false identity, and a _very_ good one. It would take her days of work to find anything out at all, and that information might be useless. So she had put surveillance on the woman, found she spent a lot of time at clubs, and had a fondness for human males.

'Yeah, I remember, bitch was crazy.'

'She will be there again tonight. I want you to go to the club, allow yourself to be seduced by her, and return with her to her apartment.'

'What? No way, I'm not into that alien shit!'

She raised a brow at him.

'You were swift enough to follow me home.'

'Yeah, but you're asari.'

She shook her head. Why her species was "acceptable" to lust over while others were not still did not make sense to her. She activated her omnitool, which projected an image of Dorian with another of her own race, in a very compromising position.

'I trust you remember where the rest of this night went? I have pictures, if you need a reminder.'

'Fuck, no, no. So, go back to the lizard's pad, then what?'

'Whilst she is sleeping, insert this OSD into her computer, and remove it when it indicates the program is complete. You will remain there until morning so she does not suspect anything. You will then drop the OSD at an agreed spot. I will know if you try to run.'

'Hell, you want me to have sex with her?'

'I suspect that will be necessary.'

'Fuck no! I've heard what turians do to people when they… I'm not going through with that shit, I don't care what you do to me!'

'Dorian, if you do this for me you can go back to your wife on Earth and live out the rest of your days in whatever manner you see fit; I promise that I will not compromise your personal life.'

He snorted.

'You expect me to believe that?'

'I do not see that you have anything of a choice in the matter. However, I want you to know that I do not take any pleasure in this.'

She stood, turned her back to him and thought of what she was fighting for. _Who_ she was fighting for.

She turned back to him.

'But my desires are secondary to what needs to be done.'

He continued to look at her for several long seconds, and she allowed some of her sorrow to enter her otherwise cool expression. He was by no means an evil man; weak, inclined to criminal means and with a profession as a small-scale weapon trafficker that left a lot to be desired, but not evil. She had done far worse in her life than him, but right now she held the power, and she needed him. He must have seen something, perhaps her resolve, perhaps her regret.

He spoke again, his voice beaten.

'Fine, I'll do it.'

* * *

**_A/N: _**_This is my first chapter with a beta: Jay8008. After helping me greatly improve Liara's section of my previous chapter (check it out!) he has given some excellent suggestions for this as well, please let me know what you think!_

_I also recommend you check out his work "Control That Which You Cannot Destroy" which has completely changed my mind about how awesome Jack is, and later on contains some wonderful Liara moments fans of my piece will love._

_All feedback is welcome!_


	12. Miranda: A place in the world

_From: LTS_  
_To: CC_

_Miss Lawson certainly seemed a very capable individual from what I saw of her, but I do not believe she and Shepard will get along._

* * *

Shepard looked around the lounge with a small smile. The makeshift "party" was going better than she had expected. The music had steadily increased in volume over the hours, never too loud, and there was an atmosphere of jovialty, a welcome relief after the weeks of tension, nervous glances and hidden whispers she had experienced.

Kasumi was busy talking with Jacob, none too subtle in how her body language spoke of her flirtatious intent. A roaring laughter signalled Grunt, dressed in an absurdly stretched tracksuit, standing by the food table and giving his stomach its first ever workout, while Zaeed finally found somebody to appreciate his dozens of war stories.

Garrus was sitting beside Kelly, the pair part of a circle otherwise compromised of Operations workers, a pile of cards and credit chips in the centre.

Kelly was right. Shepard had spoken to most of the Cerberus crew at some point during the day, and most _were _ex-Alliance, disillusioned with the organisation in one way or another, but still willing to fight for humanity.

Just men and women, wanting to do something that mattered, for the continuation and betterment of their species. Not terrorists. Not soulless, calculating machines.

_Speaking of..._

There was one person Shepard had still not seen, one person Kelly would not dare pester, cajole or threaten to report to Shepard.

She strode to the bar, grabbed one of the bottles of Scotch she had picked up on the Citadel, and a pair of glasses before crossing the deck to Miranda's office, and letting herself in.

The raven haired beauty glanced up.

'Commander, can I help you with something?'

'There's a party on down the hall, Miranda.'

'I heard. I hope the crew are enjoying themselves. It was a good idea; morale has been a bit wavy.'

'The point was to help _everybody_ relax and get along a bit better, you as well.' She knew exactly what the response would be.

'Thank you for the offer Shepard, but I am very busy.'

She smiled. After a terrible start to the day, Shepard was now in a much better mood.

'Thought so. Well, I'm ordering you to have one drink, now, with _me._'

She raised a single, perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

'_Ordering?_'

'Take it as you will. A friendly suggestion. A test of your loyalty. A first date. But you're having a drink with me, and we're going to talk about something other than the mission.'

She pushed herself away from her desk.

'Very well, I've just finished writing up the paperwork for our Krogan guest.'

Shepard was tempted to ask what kind of paperwork she meant, but remembered her own rule. She sat in one of the armchairs facing towards the small porthole, and Miranda sat in the other. Her posture was absolutely perfect; straight backed, but relaxed just enough to ooze sensuality. She slowly crossed one leg over another, her tight uniform giving no false impressions about her figure.

Shepard poured the drinks, and handed one to Miranda.

'So Commander, what would you like to talk about?'

'I would prefer it if you didn't call me that.'

'Very well. Might I ask why?'

'You know all there is about me, you tell me.'

Miranda gave a small smirk.

'Fair enough. You're a practical woman, I _would _say that it is simply because you're not part of the Alliance any more.'

Shepard stayed silent, waiting for her to go on.

'But you're also practical enough to know the value of an icon. We both know _Commander Shepard _will be the one leading the fight against the Reapers when they finally come, and I think that trumps any technicality over employers.

'I also know that before your time as a SPECTRE, you preferred not to get too attached to the crew. An understandable attitude; death, duty or any number of things could draw you away at any moment, and maintaining a military relationship, rather than personal, helped in that regard. So you were "Sergeant", "Lieutenant", eventually "Commander".'

Miranda paused to take a sip of the whisky, humming in appreciation. She looked at Shepard, who felt rather unpleasantly like she was under a microscope as the piercing blue eyes searched her own dark brown.

'But that changed with your crew on the first Normandy, and the same applies now. You know that you will be with this crew for quite some time, perhaps even to the end. There will be no promotions or career progression here; we are the best of the best and we will be leading the fight. So, without the concern of losing anybody that way, you have decided to allow us to see you as more than an icon. I imagine you will still demand everybody outside of the ship refer to you formally, but onboard is different. I must say, it's rather flattering.'

Shepard smirked with good humour at that. It was easy to see why Miranda had so much confidence; she had judged Shepard's current good mood perfectly, and added just the right amount of teasing into what was otherwise a very accurate assessment with a small compliment buried inside. If Shepard was in anything other than her current mood, her words would have been insulting, or presumptuous.

'Not bad, Miranda. I wonder though, how would you assess yourself?'

'I... excuse me?'

'Where do you see yourself, in this picture you have formed of myself and the crew?'

Shepard was slightly pleased to see that the Cerberus officer looked genuinely flustered. She had never seen the woman anything other than perfect before, it was good to know that she could be surprised.

'I'm your executive officer, of course.'

_Gotcha_

'That's all?'

'**Excuse **me!?'

The woman rose from her seat, looking outraged.

'Sit down, Miranda.' Shepard's voice took on her command tone.

Miranda instantly sat down, and Shepard lowered her voice back down to her conversational tone.

'You are no more "my XO" than I am the "commanding officer of the Normandy SR2".'

'W...What do you mean by that?'

'You said it yourself, Miranda. Whether I like it or not, I'm Commander Shepard, saviour of the Citadel, et cetera et cetera, and soon I'm going to be the one leading the fight against the Reapers.

'Anybody could be my executive officer. Maybe not as well as you, but if you're just "my executive officer" then you're a replaceable commodity.

'What you said earlier about me could just as easily be directed at you. You're not some outside observer in this, Miranda. You're part of what's happening, and will be part of what is to come. Unless all you want to be is "my XO", in which case you should be prepared to be treated as such, by everybody. I know you can be more than that.'

Shepard stood up, pleased that the woman looked to be at least taking the words into consideration.

'If you want to be something else, the first step is come and sit in the lounge and listen to Garrus' terrible jokes, and have a drink with Ken while he tries to flirt with you. See it as a means to boost morale if it helps.'

She had recovered remarkably well, and looked contemplative.

'Thank you, Shepard... I'll think about it.'

'See you later, Miranda.'

She turned to leave, and saw the woman returning to her screens out of the corner of her eye. She doubted Miranda would come along tonight, but it was a start.

So she was surprised to hear the door hiss open again before she had even crossed the kitchen.

'That was-'

'Commander!' Her voice was business, and snapped Shepard to attention.

'What is it?'

'We've had an emergency transmission from The Illusive Man. We have finalised and given the go-ahead for Tali'Zorah as a crew member, and were going to save it as a token of goodwill, but politics like that need to wait. We just tracked her down; she's on a very high risk operation in Geth space, and our recon teams have picked up a Geth strike force entering the area.'

'We need to get there now! Give the co-ordinates to EDI.'

'Already done, Joker has changed course, we'll be there in six hours at full burn.'

* * *

'Send in my next appointment, Nyxeris.'

Liara had not even had time to review her schedule today. Her work chasing the person after her Prothean artefacts had taken up so much of her time recently, but Nyxeris had warned her the day before that it was starting to affect the business. So, reluctantly, she asked Nyxeris to pack as many appointments as she could into one day, so she could hand out the work to contractors and get back to her private investigations. It was less profitable, but it freed up her time and ensured the business' reputation remained sound.

It was the final one for the day, late at night now. She had seen more than a dozen people today, each with demands she struggled to care about.

The door opened, and she automatically started:

'Welcome to T'Soni Information- Shiala!'

The green skinned asari looked slightly healthier than when Liara last saw her; a bit more hope in her eyes, a bit more of a spring in her step, but it was clear her illness was still uncured. How long had it been? Weeks? Months? Just days? Liara honestly could not say.

'Liara! You weren't expecting me?'

Liara crossed her office and drew the woman into a hug.

'I am so sorry Shiala, things have been so busy recently, I have not even had time to review my schedule today...'

'Am I your last appointment?'

'Yes.'

'Good. We're going out.'

'But, I have to-'

'We're going _out_, Liara. Last time I came you looked ready to drop, and this time you look worse. So I'm taking you out and you _will _relax for a little while.'

Liara suddenly felt like a chided child, and gave a shy smile, one that unlike all of the other smiles of the day, came from her heart rather than her brain.

'You made an appointment just to get me to stop working?'

'Yes.'

As her teacher, Shiala had been close to Liara, but she often filled in other, more personal roles. If Benezia could not make time for Liara, which became more and more frequent as the matriarch's duties began to weigh on her, it was Shiala who came to Liara's music recitals, or biotic demonstrations.

Liara glanced at the dozens of flickering messages on her desktop, before shutting it down. Shiala was right; Liara had planned on taking a high-grade stim tonight to catch up on her lost time, and it was only now she could see what a stupid and dangerous path that would send her down, like she had been snapped from a trance.

'Where are we going?'

'That depends.'

'On what?'

'Whether you would prefer to eat or drink.'

The tone of the question cheered Liara up. Just as with last time, Shiala's mere presence, a few moments distracted from work, had already relaxed her.

'Drink.' A pleasant meal would be nice, but not what she needed right now.

Shiala smiled at that.

'Good girl. Come on, I'm sure your assistant can tidy up.'

Shiala led her to Eternity, and practically forced Liara into a chair in one of the more quiet areas of the bar, before disappearing to get drinks.

Liara could not see if _that _dancer was working tonight, something she was rather grateful for.

Shiala returned with a glass of water for herself, and Liara's usual mimosa. She raised a questioning brow, to which Shiala replied:

'The bartender saw you, said you'd want one of these. She also told me not to tell you she was making it "extra dirty", but it was a little... unnerving how she said it, so consider yourself warned.'

Liara rolled her eyes.

'The bartender here has a rather unusual obsession with getting me drunk.'

Shiala gave her a smirk.

'If random strangers notice you are stressed, Liara, don't you think you should be taking notice?'

Liara chuckled and swirled her drink.

'I'm drinking it, aren't I?' She took a sip and her eyes widened a bit; it tasted like pure alcohol, with a splash of orange juice for colouring.

'I'm afraid I'm on water, this damned illness...'

'Oh of course! How did it go with Erinya?'

Shiala gave a happy smile.

'Very well. That's why I'm back on Ilium; to sign the final contract. We can't wait to be rid of it.'

'I am glad. How is the colony?'

'We're doing well, Liara. I never thought I'd find myself warming to the humans, but...'

She gave a shy smile.

'I've _found _someone there.'

'Oh Shiala, that is wonderful!'

'Michael makes me feel like a maiden again, he's so full of life! Always volunteering to go adventuring in the ruins.'

Shiala looked so happy; it was heartwarming to see. She had really found a place for herself in her redemption. What Liara did was so important, but she could never be as at peace with herself as Shiala looked now, and it made her a little sad. She took another sip of her drink.

'Well, enough about me, how are you, Liara?'

'Oh, I am well enough, Shiala, work is-'

'Oh no, you aren't talking about work tonight. Do you know what, I heard the most magnificent rumour the other night, that I believe you will be interested in.'

Liara's heart sank.

'Commander Shepard is rumoured to be alive! She's been seen on Omega and the Citadel, and these aren't the usual crazies, these are newsworthy sources!'

'Yes... I heard that too...'

'Oh come now Liara, don't tell me you aren't interested! I saw how you looked at her when we were on the Normandy, and the concern in her eyes when she accidentally hurt you was more than professional, I can assure you.'

What could she say to that? _"Yes, I know, I helped revive her", _or perhaps _"Every single second I work here is spent resisting taking the nearest shuttle to see her"_?

She took another sip of her drink, large and strong enough to make her eyes water.

Shiala mistook the sudden change in Liara's gaze. At least, Liara thought she did.

'Oh, Liara, I'm sorry! I am so thoughtless... after what you must have gone through two years ago...'

Liara forced a smile.

'Do not concern yourself, Shiala.'

'Do you... wish to talk about it?'

Could she? Open her heart to this woman, who was so happy, with her new home and new love?

'I...'

Everything that had happened with Faith was ready to burst out; how they had danced the most beautiful dance for weeks, how they had shyly admitted their attraction. How she had taken the leap, and Faith had not been there to catch her. How her heart still broke when she thought of all they could not have. How she was terrified that, should she ever see Faith again, she would reject Liara again; not because she cared, like last time, but because Liara was changed, broken, by everything she had done.

'Thank you for your concern, Shiala, but I would prefer not to, at this time. Please though, tell me about Michael!'

It was wonderful to be reminded that there were others in the world who could find happiness in their lives. But when Liara went home tonight, all she had waiting were unfeeling computer screens and unanswered questions.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thanks to Jay8008 for beta reading._

_My muse is really in force recently, not only did I write this chapter in record time, but I have amazingly written nearly 10,000 (!) words of an original Dragon Age piece! The first chapter is now up, which you can read by adding this: /__s/8414830/1/The_Wardens_First to fanfic's web address, or check in my profile._

_If you like Dragon Age stories, romance, angst, or my writing, please check it out and let me know your thoughts! Thank you!_


	13. Tali: Responsibility

_From: LTS_  
_To: TIM  
Flag: **High Importance**_

_I have an urgent lead. Tali'Zorah is on Haestrom, and a Geth patrol has just entered the area. If you want her on Shepard's team, you need to get her there **now**._

* * *

Shepard had been waiting in the mess hall for over an hour before the doors to the med bay finally opened, and a familiar sight walked out.

'Hey, Tali. Are you all cleared?' She asked.

'Yes, thank you Shepard... it's so strange, having all of these familiar faces on board a Cerberus vessel...' Her voice was weak, dejected. 'But it was good to see Doctor Chakwas, I'm glad it was her doing my medical clearance rather than some _Cerberus _doctor.'

'It was strange to see her here, but I'm glad too.' She offered the young girl a smile, and continued. 'Can I get you anything? Your pick-up was a little... hasty... so we don't have any quarian rations, but I'm sure we can pulp up some of Garrus' food for you.'

'N... no, thank you, Shepard, that's very kind.'

She stood up and gestured to the elevator.

'Come with me Tali, I need to talk to you.'

'W... what about?'

Without answering, they entered the elevator, and Shepard instructed EDI to take them to the loft.

She was unsurprised by Tali's reaction to the cabin. There was gave a small gasp, the quarian in her clearly protesting at the sheer extravagance of the room.

'Yeah, it's something, isn't it? I don't know what to do with so much space.'

'I... it's enormous! What... what a waste! You could fit a dozen bunks in here, or a backup generator! And... is that water? For _decoration_? On a space ship? Keelah, Cerberus are mad!'

Shepard chuckled. 'Yeah, but I didn't design the place, so I just make the most of it. EDI, can you give us some privacy?'

_**Of course Shepard, privacy mode engaged. Saying my name will disable privacy mode.**_

Tali tilted her head at Shepard. 'You actually believe it's gone?'

'I have no idea. For an AI it seems an alright sort, and I swear every time I go to the cockpit Joker is flirting with it, but there's not a whole lot I can do. Part of the "resurrection" deal.' She said with some measure of bitterness.

Tali continued to look around, the glimmering of her eyes through the faceplate like stars in a dark sky, before turning to face Shepard again. 'What was it you wanted to talk about?'

Shepard gestured to the sofa, and took a place herself. She had changed out of her armour while Tali was in her check-up with the doctor, into a far more comfortable pair of cargo trousers and tank. She did not like having her arms exposed this way, faintly glowing scars like a web across her skin, but was comfortable enough in Tali's company to let herself be seen this way.

As Tali sat down, Shepard asked her: 'What do you know about me? My military history, I mean.'

Tali's helmet suddenly froze as she was looking around the room, like she had been caught doing something wrong. Shepard could not help but smile affectionately, the girl had come a long way since they were last together, but was still, definitely, _Tali. _'It's not a trick question or anything, I just need to know how much to tell you.'

'W... well, I read about Torfan... but I... could not find much else... you are very well classified, and I would prefer to have a slightly better reason than curiosity to hack into Alliance records.'

Shepard gave a small sigh. 'Yeah, the media got all over Torfan before the Alliance could stop them. Not like the damned Skyllian Blitz, where they practically propped that Sergeant Stone up like some idol for worship.

'Anyway, you know what happened there. I lost nearly a hundred men attacking some god-forsaken bunker on a moon every tactical handbook said we should have vaporised from orbit.

'I'm sure you read about what happened. Stories of "the Butcher" started flying everywhere, and I was dragged in front of a public disciplinary hearing and given an earful for the Galaxy to see.

'But do you want to know what happened after that?'

Tali gave a small nod.

'They took me into a small room and put me in front of Admiral Hackett, who told me I was a great asset to the Alliance and promoted me.'

She let the words sink in, remembering that horrible time in her life. Her sisters had been on Torfan, executed by the slavers.

'More responsibility, a bigger paycheck and a better dental plan. I felt like every single one of the soldiers I sent to their death was haunting me, hating me, for benefitting from their sacrifice.'

Tali shifted, and looked towards Shepard before speaking. 'I... I got moved to bigger living quarters after Freedom's Progress, Shepard. The admirals all told me I did a good job saving Veetor from Cerberus, even though I tried to tell them... and so many died for it! We lost five Quarians just to rescue one! _I _lost them! How is that _fair?_ And now... I already received a message from the Board. They got Kal's data, and said when I come back I will be promoted _again! _All I've done is get people killed, Shepard! How is that _fair_!?' Her voice was absolutely distraught. Tali had such a kind soul; strong, but kind. Shepard placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

'What I'm trying to say, Tali, is that command is _hard._ People throw excuses, platitudes, apologies around, and all of it makes you feel worse about yourself.'

'H... how do you do it, Shepard? You always seem so strong, where every time I heard one of my men die on Haestrom I just... I just wanted to stop, to run away!' Tali's head dropped into her hands, looking between her legs.

'I... I used to be cold, Tali. I saw the mission, and if it succeeded then the cost did not matter. But... that's no way to live. Li... that changed on the first Normandy. Now, I remember what I fight for. If I make mistakes, I learn from them. Ashley was the first lost soldier I ever mourned as if she was a person, Tali. All of the others... I just imagine them hating me. Because _I _hated myself. But with Ash... it hurt, but it was different. I don't think she hates me.

'We're all here with something to fight for. You remember what it is, when things are getting tough. And... I'm always here if you want to talk, Tali, and Garrus, and everybody else. One of the worst things you can do is think you're alone.'

* * *

_**Dorian Stevenson was last seen leaving "Goddess' Retreat" with an unknown Asari, who the Police wish to speak with. A reward is being offered by the family, to anybody else with information in this grisly murder.**_

Liara groaned and turned off the data stream.

She had known her plan was risky, but this was one outcome she had not anticipated.

After a wonderful night with Shiala, Liara had woken up with a light hangover and some very bad news flashing across her monitors. Dorian, the human she had ordered to infiltrate Oresis' apartment, had been murdered. His body was found in a horrible state in a back alley.

Liara had instantly called her damage control specialist, who set to erasing as much electronic evidence as possible that Liara had ever spoken to Dorian, leaving only unreliable eyewitness reports.

She was pacing her apartment, considering what to do next when the gravity of the situation hit her.

Dorian was dead, because of her.

It was not the first, and would certainly not be the last time another's death was her responsibility. She had killed, ordered assassinations, and set events into motion that would lead to death. Dorian was not even a good man. She was responsible for the deaths of far better people; people whose crimes were an inconvenient opinion, being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But this...

Her stomach began to turn unpleasantly. The alcohol from the night before was making its presence known.

_At least, I think it is the alcohol..._

This was a man under her control, her duty of care.

It was an illogical, self-imposed duty, but one she could not drop.

She had never lost an agent or informant before. There had been close calls, and danger, but she had never faced the death of one of her own.

Even if she had to threaten the man into acting on her behalf.

She felt like she needed to do something. To apologise to the man's wife who, even if he was not loyal, he did care for in his own way.

To ensure his children had enough of an inheritance to get properly educated.

Was this how Faith felt, when she lost a soldier?

Was it even worse for her, because rather than being blackmailed into it, they followed her willingly, trusted her?

Shepard had lost _hundreds _of soldiers over her career.

How did she _live _like that?

Liara's stomach heaved, and she bolted to the bathroom before emptying it.

She remembered Dorian's eyes, frightened and angry, as she calmly told him what he was to do. As she signed his death sentence.

She knew how Faith dealt with it. She had seen it in the soldier's eyes the first time they met.

She distanced herself. Detached herself, saw everything, everyone as _things, _rather than people. Expendable pieces, a resource to complete her goal. Casualties as a percentage, rather than a list of names.

Eventually, Faith had changed from that. Because she had friends. Because she had Liara.

But Liara had nobody.

_From now on, I will be cold. Because my work is too important for me to care._

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Thank you Jay8008 for beta reading._

_I want to thank again everybody who takes the time to read, favourite, alert and review my work. The feedback for this rather experimental piece has so far been absolutely phenomenal and really keeps me going._

_The way I entered Faith's half of chapter is slightly different to how I have done most of them: I usually do a "mini flashback", in one form or another, where Shepard would consider how they got to that point, before continuing. However, much of this is often just covering events that happen in the game; events I am sure most readers here are very familiar with! _

_For example, this chapter would have a few lines saying something like "They had fought through an army of Geth to pick up Tali, who had been alone in a research building, surrounded by dead quarians."_

_I would love to hear thoughts on this slightly new style, where I jump straight into it, trusting the reader's familiarity with the games to fill in the blanks, compared to how I have written previously. _

_Thank you!_


	14. Kaidan: Choosing Sides

**_A/N: _**_Yesterday, I received review #100 for Parallel Lives. I want to thank every single one of my readers for sticking with me in this story, and leaving all the wonderful feedback that keeps me going, and helps me improve. Rather than internet cookies, I have left something in my profile for you to enjoy._

_Yes Tayg, it is exactly what you are hoping it is._

* * *

_From: LTS_  
_To: CC _

_How do you plan to convince Shepard to work with Cerberus?_

_From: CC_  
_To: LTS_

_We are the only group who believes her about the Reapers, and the only one willing to do what is necessary to prepare. We will not need to convince her._

* * *

The message flashed invitingly at her. She ignored it.

'_Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human SPECTRE. Saviour of the Citadel. You're in the presence of a legend, Delan. And a ghost.'_

His voice was just as she remembered. Cool, calm, soothing. His deep brown eyes had widened with surprise, at her presence, at her companions, that she was indeed working with Cerberus.

She poured some whiskey into the small glass and drank it in one. It burned slightly on the way down, but Shepard had yet to feel the effects. The bottle was already half empty.

'_We thought you were dead'_

She _was _dead. And now she was alive.

It was something she still tried not to think about. People can't just be brought back from the dead, after two years, no matter how much money was thrown at them.

Another shot.

'_And now you're working with Cerberus.'_

She had tried to tell him. The Alliance wasn't listening. The Council wasn't listening. She was only with Cerberus for their resources, because they were the only ones taking the Reapers seriously.

Was she telling him, or herself?

Another shot.

'_Maybe they're just using you.'_

That was not true. She told him that. He did not believe her. She said was using them.

Wasn't she?

With all of these machines in her body, how could she be sure of that? She _felt _like she had control of herself. Or would being controlled feel like that? Or was she being controlled by outside circumstances? Were seemingly random events all managed, to force her along a path?

She could not afford to think like that. The Collectors were on Horizon. They were using Reaper technology; Husks. There was no way Cerberus could play a bluff that big. If they could, would they? Just to get her to trust them? For what purpose? Was Kaidan being paranoid? Was she being overly trusting?

Another shot.

'_You saw it yourself Kaidan, this was the **Collectors**, and they have Reaper technology.'_

He still didn't believe her. How could he be so stupid? He was always the calm, level headed one. The rational one, who looked at all sides of an argument before making a decision. But as soon as he saw Miranda's uniform, all reason went out of the window.

She shouted at him. He deserved it, for being thick headed.

He didn't get angry, didn't look surprised.

Was she just confirming his suspicions?

She always relied on Kaidan for his judgement of a situation. She could always trust him to be fair. Was he being fair? Was she so blinded by her fight against the Reapers that she could not see the truth?

She took another drink. It was still not affecting her. Apparently her new body's resistance to toxins included alcohol.

'_I'm an Alliance man to the core, Shepard.'_

"You're a traitor", he meant.

She had been declared a traitor before, when she had stolen the Normandy to assault Ilos.

And now here she was again. On the other side to the organisation she thought she had dedicated her life to. The organisation that had taken in a terrified, traumatised orphan, trained her, given her a home and a purpose.

An organisation she now felt only contempt towards.

They were blind. They ignored her warnings about the Reapers, and their only response to tens of thousands of humans disappearing was to send a lone soldier to install guns that did not work, then blame the whole problem on the only people actually trying to stop the attacks.

Wishing the problem would go away, setting up a scapegoat so nobody would ask them the difficult questions.

Cowards.

The bottle was empty. It seemed a waste to keep drinking when it was not even affecting her, but the burning as it went down was pleasant enough to justify opening a second.

'_I would have followed you anywhere, Shepard.'_

_She looked back at her team. Garrus and Tali were amongst them, and Kaidan knew it._

_She turned back to him and sneered. She was furious at how ignorant he was being, how blind, how stupid. _

'_I'm still leading, Kaidan. Where are you?'_

She was still angry. She _wanted _Kaidan to listen. She _wanted _him to join her.

No, that was not right. She _wanted _to be correct. She _wanted _somebody whose judgement she trusted, to validate her.

Hearing it from Garrus and Tali, whilst reassuring, was not the same. Both of them looked up to her, idolised her, would follow her whatever she did.

Kaidan made up his own mind.

And he had made his choice, just as she had made hers.

Her anger began to cool.

They both wanted the same thing. Maybe one of them would be proven wrong, maybe both. But until then, she would fight the Reapers. She would stay the path with Cerberus. The Illusive Man's manipulation of events to lure the Collectors to Horizon was cold, but she could not hate him for it. They learned a lot from the attack, not least of which was confirmation of their real enemies. It was the kind of call the Alliance would never have made; they would have hesitated, reacted rather than acted, and more colonies would have been lost. She didn't like it, but understood it.

She looked across at the clock. 02:46. She could go to bed and still be up at 07:00 feeling well rested. There was one empty and another half empty bottle of whisky on the table in front of her. She was not drunk, and would have no hangover. Cerberus were thorough in "improving" her.

Shepard had never allowed herself a self-destructive binge before, and was slightly disappointed with the results. She would have to think of more creative methods if she decided to do it again in the future.

The absurdity of the thought plastered a small smile across her face, and her mood lifted. Deleting the unread message from Kaidan from her inbox, she went to bed.

* * *

This was it.

The culmination of her investigations.

Oresis was in the room in front of her.

The turian had called the previous night, on Liara's private line.

'_Doctor T'Soni, this is Oresis. Our game has been fun, but my employer has told me to call an end to it. I am forwarding an address to you, meet me there at midday tomorrow.'_

The call was cut before Liara had even scrambled to her desk to activate a trace, or say a word.

The address had arrived in her inbox as promised, and Liara had naturally raced to find as much out about the room as possible. A simple rental apartment which had been let two days ago, paid for in cash. Liara had run checks on the previous three occupants, going back five years, which came back completely clean. The other residents of the block were an array of workers and lowlifes, but nobody who raised a flag of suspicion.

Hacking into and reviewing the building's security feed had confirmed that Oresis had entered the room just before calling Liara, and had not left since. She was wearing clothes that could conceal no more than a small sidearm.

Liara took a deep breath, and entered the apartment. The room was large, very sparsely decorated. Aside from a few empty bookcases and shelves, the only furniture was a single table in the middle of the room, with two chairs. Oresis sat in the one facing the door.

Without a word, Liara closed the door behind her, crossed the room slowly and sat down. Her eyes instinctively scouted the hidden crevices, and possible exits.

She left her hands relaxed on the table in front of her and looked at the turian.

Female turians were rarely seen on Ilium. Males were slightly more common, but the typically very rigid turians found the fluidity of a world almost entirely without regulation difficult to bear.

The woman had dark, nearly black leathery skin across her neck and the back of her head, and the carapace of her face was a glittering grey that looked metallic in the brightly lit apartment. She lacked the sweeping crest typical to males, and her mandibles flickered in what Liara, from her time interacting with Garrus, recognised as a grin.

'You're good.' Her voice was sweet, the subharmonics adding an unusual music to her words rather than the deep raspiness of a man. 'I can see why he's interested.'

Liara stayed silent. Oresis had a plan, obviously, and she would not waste her breath playing the turian's games.

'You did your research, of course, you know that I am here alone. You are armed, but more importantly you could probably subdue me with your biotics before I could even think about defending myself. And yet you do not posture, do not act aggressively, do not make threats. You know _I _asked _you _here, and you want to know why.'

The turian kept Liara's eyes, before letting out a very human sounding sigh.

'Aand it seems you have no sense for drama. Shame.

'I'll get to it. I'm an agent for the Shadow Broker. As you know, I have been helping him acquire Prothean artefacts.'

'Why?' Liara kept her voice neutral.

'For the same reason you want them. He wants to know about the Reapers.'

Whatever answer Liara was expecting, this was not it. It had been so long since the word had been said with anything other than disbelief and mockery, that Liara had to stop herself from laughing in the turian's face. Was this how the Council felt when they talked to Shepard?

'The Shadow Broker believes our warnings?' Liara asked suspiciously.

'The Shadow Broker is intelligent enough to know that when two SPECTREs, an asari matriarch and an expert on the Prothean extinction give a warning, complete with a full scale invasion of the seat of Galactic government, it should be heeded.' said Oresis with another flicker of her mandibles.

The casual tone did not diminish the sheer _truth _of the words. That every government agency was so eager to dismiss the warnings, despite the evidence, was astonishing.

'The Shadow Broker knows you are looking for him, with revenge in mind. But he has asked me to make you an offer. If you put aside your grudge, he is willing to accept that you are in a better position than he to investigate the Reapers, and will allow you access to his resources to continue your research. In return, you will share all findings with him, and agree to act as his primary agent on Ilium.'

'I-' Liara began automatically, before catching herself.

She was ready to throw the offer back into the smug looking turian's face. The Shadow Broker was her _enemy_.

'You expect me to work with the man who wanted to turn Commander Shepard's body over to the Collectors?'

'It was nothing personal, Doctor T'Soni. The Collectors promised him a great deal in return, in currency far more valuable than credits. Incidentally, he has since come to see his decision as... rash... in the face of Shepard's continued campaign against the Reapers. I don't know if that is any consolation...'

'It is not.' the asari answered bluntly, remembering her horror at the thought of those monsters getting their hands on Faith's body.

'Oh well. In that case, I will simply ask that you do not jump to an answer because of your personal feelings. You are a remarkable woman, you would be a tremendous asset to the Broker, and his resources are far greater than you could imagine. You could buy out entire museums if you wanted the archives there, access the most secret records of any government if you felt they had information you need.'

_An agent for the Shadow Broker..._

After so long chasing him, the idea seemed absurd. But it fit with all she heard of the information dealer. He did not get involved, did not take sides, and never, ever, let it get personal.

And with his resources... she could scarcely imagine the sheer power the Shadow Broker wielded. After just two years, Liara was confident she could scandalise governments, shatter reputations and cause death with little more than the information in her networks. The Shadow Boker could _end _governments, build reputations from nothing and start wars with his.

It was his interest in the Reapers that most tempted Liara. She had not met anybody else who had taken her warnings seriously. To have such a powerful ally to help prepare, and help fight when they arrived, would be a tremendous boon to Shepard's cause. But could she trust that the Broker was offering this out of any other reason than his own greed, or self-interest? He had already allied himself with the Collectors, whom Cerberus' latest mission report confirmed were indeed agents of the Reapers.

At that, something ticked in her mind. She could not trust the Shadow Broker, but she needed his resources. There was only one logical path from there.

But could she pursue it from inside the Broker's network? She suspected she was already closely watched, but she was at least afforded some privacy in her motivations. As an agent of the broker, every single aspect of her life would be available for him to comb through. The loss of his resources would be a blow, but hopefully only a temporary one.

'I am afraid I must decline, Oresis.'

She looked surprised. 'Oh? He really thought you would be better than this, Doctor. Such a shame to put your own feelings above the greater good, and now I'm afraid you will be working against him.' Her mandibles flickered again. 'It puts me in something of a delicate position. As a gesture of trust, I came here to put myself at your mercy. So, what is my fate?'

Liara knew she should execute the woman. She was clearly one of the Broker's more trusted agents, and could become a very dangerous enemy. But doing so would also be a direct provocation. Their battle until now had been waged in secret, to openly declare war would be to invite open retaliation. Liara was no fool.

'You may leave. But if I see you again on Ilium, I will kill you.'

The turian let out a loud laugh.

'Welcome to the game, Doctor T'Soni.'

She stood and left, leaving Liara alone in the apartment.


	15. Liara: Changes

_From: LTS_  
_To: CC_

_Both the assassin and the justicar are on Illium. Release the dossiers to Shepard._

* * *

Faith Shepard, the first human SPECTRE, previously Lieutenant Commander of the Alliance, saviour of the Citadel, was scared.

Terrified.

Of a door.

Faith had faced down entire Geth armies, chased Saren Arterius through the depths of the galaxy only to talk him into killing himself, shouted down a centuries old krogan battlemaster and had destroyed the vanguard of a synthetic-organic race of genocidal, sentient starships.

Not once had she backed down.

Now, all she wanted to do was run.

She smoothed down her jacket for the fourth time and tried to calm herself. Getting agitated would only make her scars worse. The pistol on her hip was an awkward weight, and for the first time in her adult life she felt uncomfortable for being armed.

Steeling herself, she ran her hand over the sensor to activate the door.

It slid open, and she took a step into the office. It was large and richly furnished, but it all faded into the background as her eyes locked with the beautiful cerulean of the asari standing in the centre of the room.

_The stars twisted and flashed before her as she tumbled, helplessly._

_Warning lights flashing across the HUD. __Oxygen system failure. The hissing faded, spent of atmosphere to vent._

_Lungs, empty, burning, nothing to scream with._

_The planet Alchera, enormous, filling her entire view, like Liara's eyes._

"_I am sorry."_

Her breath caught in her throat. She had not remembered those final moments until now.

Her last thoughts were of Liara. Of regret.

And now the woman was in front of her. The second chance that nobody else had ever been granted.

She took a tentative step forward.

Her mind had emptied of all of the possible things she was going to say.

'Liara. You look...good.'

_Smooth._

Liara ducked her head, and glanced up slightly, shyly. Faith's tensions began to ease. Garrus had warned her that Liara was involved in a dangerous trade, which was confirmed when she arrived on Illium. But that was not the reaction of a cold information broker, that was the shy woman she had nearly...

'Shepard. It is good to see you.' Her soft voice reminded Faith of all of the time they spent talking once duty hours were over.

Liara quickly crossed the room. She was in a beautiful green dress that complimented her pale blue skin, with long sleeves that flared at the end. It had panels cut into the sides in asari style, revealing her toned body. Shepard could see the smallest hint of the scar she had helped clean after Noveria, and remembered just how Liara had looked in her smallclothes, standing in the centre of her cabin.

Liara took one of her hands. The asari's skin was soft, like the finest leather, and cooler than her human body. The other arm drew around her shoulder, pulling her in. It felt like a dream, as she smelled the familiar sweet scent; so indescribably _alien_, it had always reminded her of cinnamon. It dazzled her senses, and she was completely unaware of the world around her, or even why she came here...

They were so close. She could feel the Liara's breath on her neck, a warm tickle that sent shivers down her spine. The curves of the asari's body against her own, filling her with a deep, primal _need_. She moved her head back, to look into Liara's eyes, and saw that the asari had done the same. The beautiful, wide eyes looked full of so many emotions; joy, conflict, sadness. Liara half-closed them, and leant in. Faith did the same. This time there would be no interruptions. This time she would do things right...

But the expected contact never came.

Liara pulled her head back, released the embrace, and turned away. Shepard's eyes snapped back open again, in surprise.

'Thank you for coming to see me, Shepard.' Faith's arms went sharply back to her sides, back from the empty air in front of her where the embrace had vanished away. The warmth in Liara's voice was completely gone. It sounded like a different person.

'Please, take a seat.' Liara gestured to one of the sofas in the room, and sat in a single armchair on the other side of a small table.

_Did that just happen?_

'Liara, what...'

'I expect you have a lot of questions. I can help you find the people you are looking for on Illium.'

Faith sat down automatically, numbly.

'You know why I'm here?'

_What is going on?_

'You are looking for a justicar, and the assassin Krios. I can tell you where-'

'Hang on a minute Liara, will you just talk to me?'

'We are both very busy Shepard.' her voice remained in that infuriatingly calm tone.

'With what? Liara, what's wrong? How do you know who I'm looking for?'

'Does it matter? I can help you find them.'

'Yes it matters!' Shepard stood up. 'It means you've known that I was alive and you didn't even send me a message!'

She saw a flicker of anger pass across Liara's face.

_Good, anything is better than that emptiness..._

'And neither did you try to find me!' Liara said, standing as well.

'I didn't want to get you involved in this!'

Liara gave a bitter sounding laugh. 'I have been _involved_ for as long as you have been away, Shepard. Did you think that after everything we went through, everything we saw, I would just go back to a quiet life? I cannot do that. I have responsibilities.'

'What kind of responsibilities? Liara, what's going on?' It was all going wrong, she did not know how this meeting would go but this... she had so many questions to ask Liara, so many things she wanted to know, but all she could do was blurt out stupid demands.

'Please, Shepard, sit down' Liara's voice softened, but it only made her more angry.

'No!' She knew she sounded like a petulant child but did not care 'Dammit Liara, what's happening here?'

'I am trying to explain! Shepard, it has been so long... after I gave your body to Cerberus, I-'

Her blood turned cold.

'_You _gave my body to Cerberus?'

Liara looked to the floor, as if chastised, before clenching her fists and looking back up.

'Yes. The Galaxy needed you, and Cerberus said they could help.'

'So, what, you just scraped me from that planet and handed me over to terrorists?'

'It was not like that! Goddess...'

Liara sat down again and buried her head in her hands.

Shepard did not know what to do. This was all too much: the embrace, dazzling her senses, Liara's coldness, the revelation of Liara's involvement with the three-headed dog.

She sat down again, feeling exhausted.

'I gave your body to Cerberus, and they have been keeping me apprised of your mission status.' Liara's voice was cold again as she sat up and leaned back into her chair.

Shepard's head fell into her hands, elbows on knees.

'Why didn't you contact me?'

Did she even have the right to ask? After all of the effort she had spent to try and put Liara behind her. In a - possibly - misguided attempt to keep the asari safe from the horrors thrust upon her, the last time they were together.

'I have my own mission now, Shepard.'

The lifelong soldier answered as if on autopilot. 'Is it anything I can help with?' Did she even want to know?

Liara sighed, as if wearied by the question. 'No, Shepard. My battles now, are fought with secrets and information. My problems cannot be solved by dramatic charges and gunfire.'

A thought occurred to Faith, and she looked up from her hands. 'I asked Cerberus if they knew where you were. They told me they didn't, but if they've been in touch I don't believe that.'

'I... I asked them not to tell you.'

Shepard bolted upright, her eyes narrowing. 'What!? Why?'

_This is all wrong!_

'Because I know you! It was better that way, it was...' Liara's voice began to rise.

'What the hell happened to you, Liara?'

'I told you Shepard, I have been very busy-'

That was it.

Faith bolted to her feet. 'You made that _abundantly _clear. You know what? You're right. I have things to do here. I'll see you 'round.'

She turned and stormed from the room, without looking back.

What was _wrong _with Liara?

When they embraced, it had all seemed so perfect... then it was like something flipped inside of Liara, and she just wanted Shepard _gone_.

_What the hell is wrong with me... I barely let her get a word in edgeways!_

She fought the ridiculous urge to turn around and go back, to let Liara talk. But the asari had been very clear in what she wanted.

* * *

'Nyxeris, ensure all docking fees and paperwork for the Normandy are handled, and have a greeter direct Shepard here.' Liara released the button on the intercom and began to pace her office.

_This is a bad idea... _

She had known Shepard would arrive on Illium for some time. She had prepared information packs on Samara and Thane and knew how Shepard could find them, but was concerned about meeting her.

She straightened the painting on the wall for the fourth time.

Shepard would find out Liara was here, sooner or later, on her own. She was practically a celebrity name because she had done the one thing that people came to Illium for: gotten rich, fast. It was better she invite the human to meet on her own terms, so she could guide the meeting, ensure Shepard got the information she needed, hopefully without the emotional distraction an unscheduled meeting would bring.

_Emotional distraction..._

Liara had no idea how Faith would react to seeing her. In truth, she had no idea how she would react herself. She did not even know what she _wanted. _Did she want to go back to the times of their late night talks, their gentle, awkward courting? Did she want to revisit the hurt she _still _felt at Faith's rejection of her that night before Ilos?

_Doctor T'Soni, your guest is here to see you._

She jumped as Nyxeris' voice filled the room. It took nearly half an hour to go through all docking procedures... had she been musing for that long?

She strode to her desk and told Nyxeris to let Shepard in, before looking down at herself. Was the dress too much? It was rather revealing; as were most of her clothes these days. People had certain expectations of asari, and playing to them helped her in more ways than one. She picked a small piece of fluff from her breast and returned to the middle of the room.

The door opened, and Liara's breath caught in her throat.

It was really her.

Despite everything; the messages from Cerberus, the news reports and even the occasional shaky video footage taken by stunned observers, she had never been fully convinced that Shepard was alive again.

But there she was.

Her suit cut a very fine figure on her; accentuating the human's taut body. It was pitch black with white trim, and Liara could see a tiny Cerberus emblem on her breast. She had a small pistol holstered on her hip; Illium did not forbid people from walking around armed and armoured but the police would take notice if they were too obvious about it.

Liara looked up into her face, trying not to gasp. It was _her. _The horror of the ruined mess she had passed to Cerberus flashed through her mind, and she could still see the scars the woman bore. Thin red lines followed the skeletal structure on one temple, and the opposite jawline. The woman was wearing her dark hair unlike Liara had ever seen it before; it was longer than it had been on the first Normandy, tied back in a very low tail while she left several strands falling down each side of her face, likely in a futile attempt to cover her scars.

Shepard took a step forward into the office, and the door closed behind her.

'Liara, you look... good.'

Any welcome she had planned vacated her mind. Feeling like she had when they first exchanged their awkward compliments, she ducked her head, before glancing up to see the corners of Shepard's mouth turn up into the cute smile she only ever deployed when the two were alone.

'Shepard. It is good to see you.' She had to stop herself from calling the woman by her first name... that was a relic from a time passed by, this woman was _Shepard, _and she was the one who was going to save the Galaxy.

A barrier broke inside of her.

She strode across the room and took the woman's hand before she could stop herself. It was warm, just as she remembered, hardened with the calluses of combat but the grip that returned was gentle, sending a tingling up Liara's arm.

She put an arm around Faith's shoulder, _needing _to feel her close, to finally confirm that her mourning could end. Shepard did not resist, and leaned in towards her. Liara drank in the moment. The gentle pressure of Shepard's body against hers. The feel of the warm hand squeezing her own. The tickling on her face as a stray lock of hair brushed against her.

She moved her head back and looked into Faith's dark eyes. She could see tiny red lights inside of them, reminders of the atrocity that had been committed in bringing the dead back to life, but otherwise the deep brown drew her in, as they had all of those years ago. She felt like she was falling, and half-closed her eyes, leaning in to take what was denied to her. She felt Faith do the same, and the human's scent filled her nostrils; the heady aroma strong, undeniable, just like the woman it belonged to. She could feel Faith's shortened breaths dance across her lips, they were so close...

_No!_

Like a spell had been broken, she pulled back, turned away. She could not allow this to happen, not now. Not when they both had work of such import, when they could not afford to be distracted.

She forced herself into the cold place, the one she kept for work. It was safer that way.

'Thank you for coming to see me, Shepard.' She saw the woman tense out of the corner of her eye, and felt her heart tug at her, demanding she go back, draw Faith into her arms...

She could not do that. She had opened herself before, and the grief was almost too much for her to bear.

'Please, take a seat.' She sat in the chair she usually did when dealing with clients.

'Liara, what...' Shepard sounded like she was still in the daze Liara had only just broken from.

'I expect you have a lot of questions. I can help you find the people you are looking for on Illium.' She kept her voice neutral, hoping Shepard could not see how her body was tense, hear how her voice quivered.

The human sat down, with a shell-shocked expression. 'You know why I'm here?' Her voice matched her face. Liara tried to ignore it, by doing what she always did: throwing herself into work. Shepard needed something, and she had it. A business transaction.

'You are looking for a justicar, and the assassin Krios. I can tell you where-' she began.

'Hang on a minute Liara, will you just talk to me?' The human's voice cut across hers, tone angry. Liara tried to press on.

'We are both very busy Shepard.' _This is not how I planned this... if I can convince her that we both need to work perhaps she will understand..._

'With what? Liara, what's wrong? How do you know who I'm looking for?' Shepard sounded angry and flustered, and Liara, heart breaking, tried to continue.

'Does it matter? I can help you find them.'

'Yes it matters!' Shepard's voice rose, and the woman stood up. 'It means you've known that I was alive and you didn't even send me a message!'

She stood as well, feeling indignation rise up. 'And neither did you try to find me!'

'I didn't want to get you involved in this!'

The thought was laughable. 'I have been _involved _for as long as you have been away, Shepard. Did you think that after everything we went through, everything we saw, I would just go back to a quiet life? I cannot do that. I have responsibilities.'

'What kind of responsibilities? Liara, what's going on?' Liara looked at her, and saw the anger flashing through the woman's eyes, and was startled when the tiny flecks of red began to glow brighter.

'Please, Shepard, sit down.' She did not want to fight, she just had to...

'No! Dammit Liara, what's happening here?'

'I am trying to explain!' _Please stop shouting at me, can you not see it is breaking me to do this?_ 'Shepard, it has been so long... after I gave your body to Cerberus, I-'

Shepard's face went hideously blank for a moment, and Liara blanched at what she had just told the woman. She had intended to keep that fact hidden, at least until they were talking amiably...

'_You _gave my body to Cerberus?' The anger had gone from her voice, filled with something far worse. Accusation.

Liara looked to floor, ashamed. But the feeling was quickly replaced by anger. She was _right _to do what she did. 'Yes. The Galaxy needed you, and Cerberus said they could help.'

'So, what, you just scraped me from that planet and handed me over to terrorists?' The memory of Shepard's ruined corpse flashed across her mind again, and she had to sit down in an attempt to quell the nausea she felt at the disgusting image.

'It was not like that! Goddess...'

She buried her head in her hands.

_This was not how the meeting was supposed to go! _

She thought Shepard would have returned to how she was before: professional, devoted to the mission, just as Liara had tried to become, and they could meet as allies and exchange information, but the moment the human walked through the door nothing had gone as she planned.

She thrust herself back into her work persona, and spoke again. 'I gave your body to Cerberus, and they have been keeping me apprised of your mission status.'

'Why didn't you contact me?' The human had sat down now, and her voice was calmer, though she was looking at the floor.

_Please, Goddess, let us start over..._

'I have my own mission now, Shepard.'

'Is it anything I can help with?'

_Of course she would ask. Why must she be so _good?

'No, Shepard, my battles are fought with secrets and information. My problems cannot be solved by dramatic charges and gunfire.' _Maybe one day..._

'I asked Cerberus if they knew where you were. They told me they didn't, but if they've been in touch I don't believe that.' Her tone was accusatory again, and Liara winced inwardly. Could she ever fix this? She was tempted to lie, but she did not trust herself to do so convincingly.

'I... I asked them not to tell you.'

'What!? Why?' She was angry again. The woman had always been so controlled, was _this _the effect Liara had on her? How could she fight the Reapers if she was so distracted?

'Because I know you! It was better that way, it was...' She felt everything she had been repressing coming up, and knew her voice was beginning to sound hysterical.

'What the hell happened to you, Liara?'

'I told you Shepard, I have been very busy-'

'You made that _abundantly _clear.' Liara's words were cut off again, and she had to stop herself from yelling at the woman, or breaking down into tears. She just wanted to _explain_ everything ' You know what, you're right. I have things to do here. I'll see you 'round.' Shepard stormed from the room before Liara could stop her.

Liara dropped her head back into her hands, and finally gave way to the bubbling anger, despair and perverse lust she had been bottling up in Shepard's company.

A single tear dropped down her face, and she whispered words meant for everybody and nobody.

'_Maybe it is better this way_.'

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Thank you Jay8008 for beta reading._


	16. Aethyta: Coping

_From: LTS  
__To: ML_

_I have attached information on where Shepard can find Thane and Samara._

_From: ML  
To: LTS_

_Is Shepard not with you now? Why did you not give it to her directly?_

* * *

'Hey babe, what can I get for you? Sorry, no sex, I just cleaned the bar.'

Faith looked up at the gravely voice, surprised to see its source was an asari. Her skin was a deep blue, almost purple, completely devoid of the usual asari markings but Shepard could see she was actually wearing human-style eyeliner, drawing attention to her auburn eyes. The effect was unusual, but certainly not displeasing.

'What?'

'Woooow, okay, I take it back.' The bartender's easy smile widened into a predatory grin. 'You look like you could use a good hard-'

Shepard slashed her hand in front of her face. 'I **don't **want any sex. I want something that'll get a half-cybernetic human drunk.'

_What was wrong with Liara? _

The asari's eyes widened, and she stopped her absent-minded cleaning of the glass she held. 'Hey, aren't you-'

'Yes, look, I just want... I don't know. I don't want people fawning over me.' Faith snapped, irritably.

'Suit yourself babe. Here.' she slid a drink across the bar, a small shot glass of clear liquid.

_Is this my fault? _

Shepard drank it in one, then looked at the bartender. 'I'll need something stronger than tequila.'

'You sure?'

She just kept the asari's eyes, and nodded. Shepard was not experienced in this, but had heard that bartenders were supposed to be cooperative when it came to drowning their customers' sorrows.

'Alright then, try this. It's asari liquor.' She placed a glass shaped like a female form onto the bar, and filled it with a blue liquid. The full glass clearly resembled a naked asari.

_She was so innocent when we met. _

She grasped the glass, ignoring how her fingers moulded around the curves. Picking it up, she gave it a cautious sniff. It was almost like cinnamon... like an asari. She raised an eyebrow to the bartender, who gave her a knowing grin.

She drank it down in one. She felt it tickle gently down her throat, and when it hit her stomach a strange warmth spread out, heading in one definite direction. Down. Her eyes widened as she resisted squirming in her seat, and the bartender let out a booming laugh.

'No need to look so startled babe, it'll go away in a minute. Doesn't taste like it, but it kicks like a krogan in a blood rage as well.'

'What the hell was that?' The distraction, however unusual, was certainly welcome.

'It's got a few nicknames, most people call it "_azure's kiss_"'

She sat quietly as the heat dissipated quickly from between her legs, leaving her with an unwelcome longing. Her mood soured.

'You wanna talk about anything? Only one reason a person reacts like that to azure's kiss.'

'I'd rather talk about something else.' Only Liara had kicked up feelings like that before. Having a _drink_, of all things, replicate the feeling, and for her to actually _enjoy _it... seemed perverse.

'Sure thing. Name's Aethyta.'

'Shepard.' she grunted.

'Yeah, I know. You got a first name?'

'Commander.' she replied sardonically.

The bartender burst out laughing again. 'I think that talk about needin' a stronger drink was all bravado, love.'

Shepard started cheering up. The alcohol wasn't affecting her, but the unusual asari's demeanour was very refreshing.

'Not quite. The only person who called me my first name... well...'

'Is the reason you're here?' The asari was enthusiastically shaking a cocktail shaker now.

'Yeah. But we're talking about something else, remember?'

_Did I do that to her?_

'Spoilsport. Well, what _do _you want to talk about?' Aethyta pulled an ice cold cocktail glass from the freezer.

'I'm not sure. I've never done this before.'

'Done what?'

'Whatever it is I'm doing here.' What _was _she doing here? After leaving Liara's office she had planned just to begin finding the people she was looking for, but, unable to throw aside her atrocious mood, contacted the Normandy and told the crew they had a day of shore leave. Given the delicate mood in the aftermath of Horizon, joviality at saving half of the colony, horror at losing the other half, the news was welcomed with aplomb.

'Aw, shit. Are you sure you don't just want the sex? I'm sure you can find a better barkeep to be your first time.'

She had regretted entering Eternity the second she sat at the bar, but the gregarious asari was having the unusual effect of making Faith feel like she _could _open up. Aethyta emptied the shaker into the glass, and Shepard was slightly startled to see that the bright pink liquid was _glittering_.

Throwing caution to the wind, Shepard asked: 'First time for which?', before flushing slightly.

'_Really?' _Aethyta exclaimed, raking her eye up and down Shepard's body, shaking her head. 'Well that...' She dramatically slapped the bar. 'That's just a damned shame.'

Maybe that asari drink was working. Letting something so... _personal... _slip, felt liberating. Felt _good_.

'So, what's this one?' Faith swirled the glass a little, noticing how whatever was floating in it caught the light.

'Salarians designed it. They don't drink much, but they've got damned good ideas on how to give other species a good time. Like their sex toys. I mean, I always used to wonder what it was like to have a-'

'_Please, _just tell me what's in it.' Shepard interrupted, not sure whether to laugh or cringe.

'Honestly couldn't tell you babe. All I know is, that glitter takes the good stuff into your blood without going through your stomach. If that tech you've got in your face is in there too, could be useful.'

_Sounds good..._

She took a tentative sip, and was surprised as she felt a strange pulling on her tongue as it contacted. She finished the rest of the glass in a long, slow draw, enjoying the unusual sensation across the roof of her mouth, and down her throat.

'I liked that one.' The asari was still giving her a curious look, as if sizing her up. 'So, what's your story?' Faith asked, pushing the empty glass back across the bar.

'Got a few decades? In short, I'm a disgraced matriarch. Apparently my _ideas _were too radical for the stick-in-the-ass ladies of Thessia.' She coughed awkwardly. 'Sorry, dad was a krogan.'

'You're a matriarch?' Shepard blurted the words before she could restrain herself.

'Yeah, yeah. Grand dispensers of wisdom and all that. But, you're _here, _rather than petitioning some priestess for an appointment you might die of old age before you actually get. If I've got the first human SPECTRE talking to me for advice, I must be doing something right.' she sounded bitter.

'Sorry, I didn't mean-'

'Eh, don't worry about it kid. Nothing I haven't wondered a thousand times myself. Here, I've just thought of your next tipple.' She reached to the very top shelf of the bar, bringing down a squat black bottle with a large yellow radiation hazard symbol on the side, and a small silk pouch which she placed beside it.

Shepard continued as Aethyta rummaged underneath the bar. 'Mind if I asked why you're disgraced?'

She emerged with a small, metal cup that looked worryingly... scorched.

'Nothing I'm ashamed of. I said we're too stuck in our ways. We send our daughters out to waste a few centuries of their lives shaking their asses and getting killed in some stupid merc group. We live for a thousand damned years, imagine what we could do if we didn't waste the energy and brains of our kids! The final straw was when they laughed the blue off my ass for suggesting we build our own mass relays. So I came out here to serve drinks, and I've gotta be honest babe, I feel like I do more good now than I ever did as a _respectable_ matriarch.'

Shepard shook her head. 'That's crazy, that's a good idea!'

Aethyta began an exuberant gesture, stopping herself as she shot a slightly worried glance at the bottle. 'Right?!'

The bartender pulled the metal stopper from the bottle and poured some of its contents into the cup. It was a rather viscous, sickly green fluid, with black marbling. Aethyta plucked a small, bright orange orb from the pouch, no bigger than a pea, and held in a tiny localised biotic field in front of her, gazing at it wistfully. Shepard, who had a small amount of biotic training, knew just how much power and focus was required to perform a technique of such precision.

'They say I'm crass, but they're the ones sayin' we should whore our kids out. Dunno about you, but somethin' about that picture isn't right to me.' She pulled out a lighter and set fire to the orb, before dropping it into the green and black goop. The whole mixture turned a deep black, with beautiful blue flames dancing across the top.

'Not that folks shouldn't get as much fuckin' in as possible, of course. Just on their own time.' The sad note left her voice, replaced by the half-friendly, half-gruff tone Faith had begun to enjoy listening to, though the words made her want to shift in her chair.

The blazing drink was slid in front of her, and Shepard eyed it suspiciously.

'You drink that in one without passing out and I'll know you're ready for the hard stuff.'

Shepard clapped her hand over the cup, extinguishing the flame, and tipped the contents down her throat. The asari was watching her intently. It was not too bad... at first. The drink was strangely salty, but not unpleasant at it began its journey down her throat. Shepard was about to ask what the fuss was about, when it began. From the very core of her being, she felt a bubble of heat rising, unstoppable as it rose up to her mouth, leaving her insides feeling scorched as it passed. When it finally escaped her lips, she nearly leapt out of her stool as blue _fire _danced from between her teeth, extinguishing instantly.

'Jesus!' She exclaimed. The asari was laughing loudly, _again. _

'Damn girl, you're hardcore! I've seen krogan wet themselves after one of those. Don't worry, it was another salarian thing. The fire's safe. Plus, the drink itself is more alcoholic than all of the others put together.'

Shepard tried to calm down. She could not hold it against the bartender for having her fun: she had warned the asari she would be a challenge. Also, she was perversely enjoying their little game. Perhaps this was why the reputation of bartenders was so widespread.

'I'll give you a few minutes to digest that one.' She opened up a small safe behind the bar and pulled out a pair of metal bottles that looked straight from a moonshining operation from an old Earth film. 'This is ryncol. You heard of it?'

Shepard nodded. Wrex had regaled her with stories of the legendary krogan liquor.

'You can have this next, if you tell me what's eating you.'

'Why do you want to know?' Perhaps the alcohol was working... she asked the question out of genuine curiosity, rather than suspicion or accusation.

'You came in here lookin' like you wanted to headbutt the dancers, doll. Sure you can drink it away, but it won't help much. I've got centuries of wisdom otherwise goin' to waste.'

'I...' Faith's head began to swim. The sensation was not unpleasant, but the thoughts that came bubbling to the surface were. 'I think I...' Could she say it? Just lay out her fears to this stranger? But if not her, then who else?

'I broke the best person I've ever met.'

She dropped her head to the bar. Finally acknowledging the fact, giving it form and substance rather than a myriad of unanswered questions, _tore _into her.

This was _her _fault.

Faith had taken a wonderful, innocent person, dragged her through hell, imprinted horrors into her mind, forced her to do _terrible _things, all the while telling her it was for the greater good. And when Liara had risked everything to open herself, to make the ultimate gesture of trust, Faith had not been there for her.

Because she would be a _distraction. _Because she worked some perverse logic about keeping Liara safe, when in reality it was because she was terrified of how close Liara already was.

How could she even be surprised at how Liara reacted?

Shepard had taught her well.

She heard the bartender over her covered ears.

'What do you mean? Did you hurt her?' She could not be sure if she imagined it, but Aethyta sounded suspicious.

'How do you know it's a her?' Shepard looked up with a little confusion.

'Already told you love, I saw your face when you tried azure's kiss. Only one reason somebody reacts to it like that.' Aethyta said, drawing a hand suggestively down the side of her own body.

'If you say so.' She looked down again, but kept her head held up. 'No, I didn't hurt her. Physically anyway.' She took a deep breath. 'She was so _nice _when I met her. Then I... dragged her into places she should never have had to see. I thought I became a soldier so people like her could live happier lives.'

She looked into Aethyta's dark eyes.

'And it changed her. She's like a totally different person now. Cold.' She remembered Liara's voice and shuddered.

Aethyta snorted. It was not the reaction she was expecting, and she narrowed her eyes at the asari, who had pulled out a pair of glasses and poured a measure of one of the ryncol bottles into each.

'What? Aren't you supposed to offer sympathy, or something?'

'Sympathy doesn't solve anything, kid.' She pulled the stopper out of the other bottle. 'Listen. I've been around long enough to know people don't change much. So, you took this girl and made her grow up a little. Maybe you weren't exactly subtle about it but it had to happen some time.' Aethyta filled both glasses with the second liquid, turning the contents a pleasant, clear green.

'And she dealt with it the only way she knew. Made it not matter.'

_Just like I did..._

'You wanna see the old her again, you'll have to work at it, 'cos she won't want to open herself.'

_Just like I didn't..._

'But she'll still be in there, and it's your job to help her.'

_Just like Liara did for me..._

Shepard lifted up the glass of ryncol and, looking into its depths, whispered:

'How do I do that?' She was not like Liara. She was not a kind person, who knew how to comfort.

Aethyta picked up the other glass and hit the rim against Shepard's with a pleasant clink, and lifted it to her lips. Shepard lifted her own, and they drank together.

It hit her like ground glass.

It felt like the burning of the previous drink, only it was heading downwards, and did not dissipate. She tried to cough, only for her eyes to start watering as her chest contracted and made the pain worse.

After nearly a minute of desperate choking, the pain began to recede, and she saw Aethyta was smacking her lips.

'No idea, kiddo, she's _your _girlfriend.'

'What?! She's not my-'

'**Commander?**'

Shepard spun on her stool to see Miranda and Garrus behind her, weapons drawn.

'What is it, Miranda?' She snapped, instantly alert and reaching for her own weapon.

'I got an automatic alert from your implants that you're being poisoned, what's going on here?'

Shepard turned back to Aethyta, whose face was a picture of innocence as she shrugged her shoulders.

'You're on your own now babe.'

* * *

'_Maybe it is better this way'_

Liara stood up and wiped the tear from her cheek.

She had work to do. She could not afford distractions. She sent the information on Thane and Samara to Miranda and sat down behind her desk.

Work was the important thing. She had four ongoing projects for clients, and decided to get started with the biggest. It was a request from the Eclipse Sisters, who wanted details of a Blue Suns weapons shipment. The Blue Suns had a fairly small presence on Illium, but even that was intolerable to the rival group.

Liara sent several messages to her contacts at the docks, and several more to the smugglers who operated outside of what legal system Illium had. She was unlikely to get results this way, but there was always a chance she would get lucky.

Her next stop was one of the contacts she had in the Illium police mercenary task force, who she knew was paid to look the other way when it came to the Blue Suns. She offered a tip about a planned Eclipse raid on a cargo ship if the officer could provide any useful information.

The work felt good. Automatic. Simple.

She wondered if she should have one of her hackers try to break the Blue Suns encrypted chatter. There was a risk that they would not be discussing the deal over their comms system, and the hacker would want payment anyway, so she decided against it. Shoveling large amounts of credits at a problem was the way of an amateur; she was no longer an amateur.

One of the contacts at the docks got back to Liara. They did not know anything.

Liara dug out the last few months' news, filtering for all activity to do with the Suns. If she could identify a pattern in their operations, she would know where to narrow her search.

As she was scanning, one of her underworld contacts reported in.

"_No news about any weapons shipments."_

Liara's eyes narrowed. There was _always _news about weapons shipments. It could just be an unfortunate choice of words, but this particular contact had raised flags of suspicion several times before. Once or twice, might be coincidence. More, and Liara stopped believing in the excuses.

It was time to _remind _the contact of the details of their agreement. She had several enforcers ready for just such a task, but had not stretched her legs recently. She stood up and crossed to the armour locker in her office, quickly stripping from her dress and changing into the lightly plated combat outfit she had grown fond of. She pulsed her biotics several times, gratified by the strength that ran through her body.

Looking across her collection of weapons, she decided the M-6 Carnifex would be most suitable for what she had in mind. After checking the thermal clip, she folded and holstered the enormous hand cannon, enjoying the weight on her hip. She swapped her "office" omni tool for her "field" model.

She looked at herself in the full length mirror, frowning slightly. She closed her eyes, reached back and subtly flared the tips of her crest outwards. Finally satisfied that she looked ready for action, she left the office.

'Is everything ok, Doctor T'Soni?' Nyxeris' voice called out behind her, sounding concerned.

'Yes, Nyxeris, I need to do some field work. If I am not back by sundown, please lock up.'

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks to Jay8008, who loves Aethyta as much as I._


	17. Samara: Just?

_From: CC  
To: LTS_

_We cannot help but notice you have not recommended any of the asari dossiers we have sent you; is there something we should know?_

* * *

'Justicar Samara, Kelly said you wanted to speak with me?'

Shepard was looking forward to having an actual conversation with the asari. Since recruiting her the previous day, Samara had sequestered herself in the observation room, and responded to questioning with frustratingly brief answers, barely even looking at Shepard. There was a lot Faith wanted to know: about Justicars, about Samara herself, about the frighteningly sincere oath the asari had given Shepard, kneeling before her in the crowded police station.

She had certainly proven herself in battle. Shepard had taken her when picking up Thane earlier that day and her biotic powers were nothing short of astounding: combining the terrifying power Jack wielded with control that exceeded even Kaidan's measured style.

But Shepard was concerned about Samara's attitude. She had asked almost no questions before swearing what was, according to Faith's research, an absolutely binding oath that compelled her to follow Shepard's will, to death. Such a... _submission..._ should require at least knowing something about the mission, or Shepard herself.

The asari's biotic, meditative glow faded, and she slowly stood up, still facing out of the enormous window. Shepard crossed to stand beside her, and gazed out as the sun set across the impressive cityscape of Illium. The planet was certainly a marvel. Asari architecture was reflective of the people: graceful, seemingly ageless. She wondered if other species thought the same of human design. The majority of human settlements on colonies were made of ugly buildings: practical, but almost entirely without aesthetics in mind, and often built cheaply, requiring replacement or repair after just a few years.

Shepard turned to look at the asari, whose wide, pale blue eyes were dancing across her own face, as if studying her. Graceful and ageless were exactly the two words Shepard would use to describe her. The way she carried herself spoke of supreme confidence, and watching her walk was like watching water glide across a surface. Cerberus' dossier did not specify her age, but estimated her to be in excess of 800 years old. The sheer weight of her life filled the air around her, making Shepard feel as though every one of her own actions was rushed and hasty.

Finally, Samara gave a small smile. 'Yes, thank you for coming to see me, Shepard.' Her voice was husky, her words measured.

Shepard waited for several seconds, to see if Samara would initiate the conversation, before beginning to feel uncomfortable. 'Is everything ok in here? Do you want a bed set up somewhere? We... ah... also haven't seen much of you at mealtimes, if you prefer to be alone I can bring you some food rather than drag you out to sit with everyone...' She did this for Jack already, who was rarely seen unless Shepard took her on a ground team.

Samara stayed quiet, still regarding Shepard with a curious gaze. She had to resist shifting; she felt as though she was being judged. She had other things she could be doing while they were on Illium; not least thinking of what she could do to make things right with Liara. Frustration began to rise.

'Are you going to say something?'

Samara blinked, and it seemed like personality finally came to her eyes. She gave another mysterious smile.

'Forgive me Shepard, I have shamefully limited experience interacting with short-lived species; in deep asari space we tend to take things slowly. In particular, you are the first human I have ever had the pleasure of meeting in person. You are very interesting.'

Shepard remembered how Liara had said a similar thing about humanity when they first began talking. As she did with Liara, she felt a peculiar need to _impress _the asari, a need she never felt when talking with any other species. It was frustrating; asari often acted annoyingly _superior, _but the urge did not go away for knowing it.

'Interesting? How?'

'In several ways. Your physical build and features are remarkably similar to asari, although our skin and crests are different. You seem rather impatient, though I suspect that is me applying my own societal norms to you, and that I seem ponderous to humans. Even other asari in mixed and Council space often seem rushed to me.'

She stopped for a moment, seemingly to collect her thoughts. Shepard suddenly felt an urge to visit the deep asari places Samara had lived... to experience a life that was not rushed and full of the need to make instant decisions. A life of peace. Would she even know how to function?

'You as a person, however... intrigue me. You have shown great kindness and acceptance in including a stranger onto your crew, and are very caring of my needs. And yet, you can be harsh. I would like to know why you murdered the mercenary who was no threat to us, in Dantius Towers.'

Shepard's guard went up. She had pushed the hapless idiot from a window. Was Samara judging her decisions? Questioning them?

'It was no different to the mercenary you killed when we first met.'

'Do not misunderstand me, Shepard. I am sworn to your will, and will never question an order when in the field. However, I wish to understand your motivations. To, if you will, _know _you. If you do not desire to answer, I will not press any further.' She paused for several seconds, before looking down. 'I know too well that it is often better not to ponder such things.'

'Wouldn't you have been better asking these kind of questions _before _swearing an oath to follow me?' The admission was strange. Samara had mentioned that as she followed the code she could sleep knowing her work was just, but to say such a thing...

'I swore the oath because I heard the truth in your words to me. I am asking about that incident precisely because of what happened when we met. What I did, I did because the Justicar code demanded it of me. Why did you act the way you did?'

Shepard considered Samara's words.

'If he had been looking the other way, at us when we got off the elevator, he would have tried to shoot us and we would have killed him there. If we'd stopped to disarm him, take his radios and let him go, it would have taken too long, maybe letting Thane get away. And who knows what he could have gotten up to behind us.' The words didn't seem convincing, even to her. Why _had _she done it?

'So it was convenience?'

Was it just convenience? Had she killed a man, added yet another notch to the hundreds she had already accumulated, to save herself a few minutes? She had not even thought about it at the time. He did not have anything useful to tell them, so she killed him.

'I...'

There was war coming. The Reapers would arrive soon. And then, tiny considerations like this would be all but forgotten. She still dreamed of the Prothean beacon's vision, sometimes, and there was always more information that trickled through. The Protheans had sacrificed entire planets to evacuate star systems. They annihilated entire cities to ensure a single indoctrinated agent did not sabotage war efforts.

When the Reapers came, it would be _her _responsibility to make those decisions.

She steeled herself with a deep breath and set her shoulders back. She would not feel guilt for executing a single mercenary when soon she may need to sacrifice thousands of innocents to save millions.

'Yes.' Shepard embraced the truth. That man died because his living was awkward to her. She did not feel guilty. In accepting the truth, the questions went away.

Samara looked thoughtful for a moment.

'Do you regret it?' the asari's question was quiet.

'I regret that I _had _to do it. But I would do it again.' There was no hesitation this time.

They stood in silence for a moment, before Samara turned to look out of the window again.

'Thank you for confiding this to me, Shepard. It has given me much to meditate on. If you are willing, I would like to talk again in the future.'

'Of course, Samara. See you later.'

The asari did not answer, but simply sat down into her meditating position, and lit up with biotics once more.

Shepard gazed down at her for several seconds, before taking her leave. Justicars apparently embodied the very essence of _justice, _but such an ideal did not appeal to her. Justice meant different things to different people, and to enforce one viewpoint on others, with lethal force, was hypocritical. No doubt the families of the police officers Samara had threatened to kill would see executing the Justicar, as justice, should she have followed through her promises.

She had often stayed up late discussing such things with Liara, on the first Normandy.

Faith wanted nothing more than to be able to do so again.

* * *

'Ah, Doctor T'Soni, I did not expect to see you here!'

Liara narrowed her eyes at the asari in front of her. She was dressed in a barely-there dancers' garb; her profession allowing her unique access to the secrets of the smugglers who frequented the strip club she worked in.

Liara had "hired" her for a private dance.

'I didn't know you were into asari.' She started gyrating on the small table in the private room. 'I am. There's only so many times you can wake up to scales, claws and tentacles before you just want somebody who looks like you, you know?'

She dropped to her knees, arching her back and drawing a hand up her side while the other danced gracefully in the air.

'Humans are nice though. I might see if I can find a nice one for kids at some point-'

'I am not here to watch you dance, _Whisper._' Liara knew the girl's name.

_Girl... she is two centuries older than I..._

She did not use it. She was _Whisper, _one of her assets. No different to the advanced VI she used to collate information.

'W... what?' She had stopped moving, and started getting to her feet.

'I wish to know why you lied to me about the weapons shipments.' Liara stayed sitting, kept her voice neutral.

'Oh, Goddess!' Whisper lit up with biotics, and tossed a warping field in Liara's direction. Remaining seated, Liara blinked as the weak attack splashed off the barrier she generated, before trapping the other asari in a much more powerful stasis field, overwhelming the girl's defences. Liara left Whisper's head free.

'H...hey, you can't do this to me, the bouncers-'

'Have been paid to give us some privacy. I repeat: I wish to know why you lied to me about the weapons shipments.' Liara forced as much cold venom as she could into her voice. 'It only took a few minutes for me to work out that something was wrong, what could you hope to gain?'

'Let me go! This isn't fair!' Being held in a stasis field for any length of time was a thoroughly unpleasant experience. The body's tiny movements; muscles adjusting, small twitches, skin reacting to the body's contortion, were all stopped. Some called it a method of torture.

'No Whisper, it is not.' Liara looked down, but held the field in place. 'I take no pleasure in this.'

The girl began to cry.

What was she doing? She had promised herself that she would do whatever it took to fight the Reapers. Become cold. But this was nothing to do with the Reapers. This was for a paying client. A _mercenary group_, of all things. And Liara was torturing a young girl for a piece of information?

'Tell me what I need to know, Whisper.' _Please, just tell me..._

'It was the Shadow Broker! He said he'd pay me half again as much as you do to keep quiet!' Her wail cut deep into Liara. Relieved, she let the girl fall down, where the dancer started trembling.

'A...are you going to kill me?' Whisper looked up at Liara, eyes swimming as she struggled to right herself.

Liara, still sitting, forced herself to look at the girl. She _should _kill her. The Shadow Broker had compromised one of her agents; made his move against her. Who knows how much information Whisper had withheld from her, or, more importantly, how much of Liara's own data she had managed to siphon off.

But she could not do it.

This was not right. She imagined Faith watching her, and felt _ashamed _for her actions.

'No. I will give you one week to forward me any information you have withheld, and prepare a statement of exactly what the Shadow Broker asked of you, what you did, and how you contacted each other. After that, you will resume normal duties. Your pay will be double what I used to pay you, and you will immediately report to me any attempt by him to contact you again. You will be suitably rewarded for doing so.'

'R...really?' Whisper's voice cracked, filled with gratitude.

'Yes. Now leave before I change my mind.'

'Thank you Doctor T'Soni, than-'

'**Leave!**' Liara rarely raised her voice these days. It meant giving in to emotion. It meant weakness.

She watched the girl's scantily clad body flee from the private room, before dropping her head into her hands.

She hoped her moment of weakness would not come back to haunt her.

* * *

_Thanks to Jay8008 for beta reading._


	18. Faith: Reflections

_From: Normandy  
To: LTS_

_Liara,_

_I'm no good with words, but to be honest I'm too scared to come talk to you again. _

_I'm sorry._

_I acted like a complete idiot when I came to see you and want to make it right. _

_We're leaving Illium tomorrow but I will be in Nos Astra tonight, at Eternity._

_I've lost so much already, I can't bear to lose my closest friend._

_Faith_

* * *

Faith looked over the message again. The gentle blue glow from her fish tank, which she had decided she liked vacant, cast glittering lights across the room, and gentle music played from the stereo by her bed; some old Earth pianist she found on the ship's playlist and had taken a liking to.

It had been over an hour since she managed to fumble the words onto the datapad, and it still did not look right. She wanted to say so much, so Liara could understand, but did not know how to put her thoughts to words. She was a farm girl and a soldier, not a poet.

Not that she would be much better asking in person.

What had happened last time... they had nearly _kissed, _again, only for Liara to pull away, to retreat, to put up walls, just like Faith had before Ilos.

It _hurt_.

She just wanted... she wanted things back to how they were.

How she could go and see the asari, late at night, and just feel herself relax, the day's worries melting away.

The little stomach flutters when Liara's wide, brilliant blue eyes held her own.

How they would talk about stupid, insignificant things, and it would be marvellous because neither had ever had a friend to talk to about stupid, insignificant things since childhood.

How they would sometimes sit in silence, looking out of the tiny porthole in Liara's lab, for hours.

Liara would like her new room, Faith was sure. The ceiling window, whilst incredibly impractical, provided beautiful views when the Normandy was in motion as the ship's mass effect fields danced across her view of deep space.

She sighed, and crossed from the leather sofa to the bed, falling onto her back to look out of the window. It was mid-afternoon on Illium, the sun shining through her cabin, and she could see dozens of small transports flicker above the Normandy's dock.

She had run out of excuses to stay on Illium. Thane and Samara were on board, and she had helped Miranda relocate her sister. Watching Miranda gaze on her sister had been a touching moment; as the perfect woman's mask had cracked, Faith saw her lip tremble just a tiny bit, and her piercing blue eyes mist up.

And now she had to make her choice. Did she leave, and allow Liara the space she wanted? Or take Aethyta's advice, and try to get through to Liara? Rekindle whatever they had, the spark she saw just a glimpse of when they embraced?

She could no longer deny her feelings. Her previous confusions about sexuality, or species, were noticeably absent. She was _attracted _to Liara.

But it was not enough.

She would not insult her friend by pressing for romance, after all she had done. Liara had a new life now, and Faith wanted to know about it. She wanted to know what Liara had been doing while she had been... dead.

She wanted to repair what was left of the friendship she valued most.

She hit send, and laid back down.

Relief swept over her. Maybe she could make this right.

* * *

Whisper's report made for fascinating reading. The Broker (or more likely one of his senior operatives) had contacted her agent through a series of dead drops and anonymous, _hand written_ messages, leaving Liara very few avenues of exploration for tracing the source. The only clue was that so few people actually learned to write in their own language these days, never mind an alien one, and this suggested to Liara that she was dealing with another asari.

Choosing Whisper as the mole in Liara's network was interesting. She was not an "active" agent; Liara never asked the girl to do anything other than listen closely to her patrons and report anything she thought might be of interest. An agent closer to Liara's core operations would be a far more valuable asset.

She continued reading, frown deepening. The Broker had never asked Whisper to take anything from Liara's networks, or try to infiltrate above her current station. She was just to keep quiet about any information she learned, and forward it to the Broker instead of Liara.

What could the Broker hope to achieve by this?

The information Whisper picked up was unimportant, in the grand scheme of things. Tiny issues, that only affected locals. Whisper herself was so insignificant a person in her networks that it was a surprise the Broker knew about her at all.

_Goddess..._

It all clicked into place.

The whole situation had Liara on edge since it began. The Broker was not stupid. He knew _she _was not stupid. He could not have expected Liara _not _to have found Whisper's betrayal. Then... why?

Misdirection. He expected Liara to kill Whisper. Her reputation for mercy was practically nonexistent these days. Kill Whisper and remove the Broker's influence in her network.

Liara did not accept that. Whisper was too insignificant.

She had another mole, who set up Whisper as a scapegoat. It was the only explanation that made sense.

Her omni-tool beeped, and she opened the message without even looking at the sender, glancing at the signature of the short mail.

She dropped the datapad containing Whisper's report.

_No no no!_

She should delete the message.

Get back to work.

She read it.

She read it again.

She looked at the signature. She had signed with her given name, the name that only Liara was allowed to use.

_Why now..._

Faith was supposed to be angry. Or focused. She was not supposed to do... _this._

She should say no. Both of them were busy. They had important work.

_I can't bear to lose my closest friend._

Why did Shepard have to say that! Liara was not her friend any more. She was a different person. She was not the naive archaeologist who sat in a quiet lab, eager for the human's next visit. She was not the confused and scared young girl, relying on other people's strength to make it through the day.

Would Faith even _like _her any more?

What could Liara say when they met?

"_I still ache at your rejection"_

"_I still wonder if bringing you back from the dead was the right thing to do"_

"_I still miss you"_

'**Damn it!**' Her voice cracked with frustration. Why could this not be simple?

_I can't bear to lose my closest friend._

Neither could she. She blinked back tears as her fingers danced across the interface of her omnitool.

_I will be there._


	19. Liara: Repairs

_From: LTS_  
_To: Normandy_

_I will be there._

* * *

Faith looked down at herself. Was the dress Kasumi "acquired" for her too much?

It revealed far more than she was comfortable revealing. Asking the cheeky thief up to help with aesthetics was an immensely bad idea all around. She had the dress... make-up... her hair... _high heels!_

Aethyta was not helping. The bartender's face lit up when she walked into the club, and by the time she reached the bar there was an "azure's kiss" waiting for her.

'Lookin' good, babe. This should warm you up.'

_Why does she have to be working tonight..._

'Erm, no thanks. Whisky. A big one.' She placed the box she was carrying onto the floor.

'You don't wear dresses much, do ya?'

She stood up again, glad to see the suggestive, asari-shaped glass had been replaced by a heavy whisky glass, a generous measure of the amber liquid occupying it.

'Is... is there something wrong? God...'

'Nah babe, you look hot as hell. Just, don't squat like that when you're pickin' your box up again. I think that turian over there's eyes fell out.'

She immediately shot her gaze to the turian sitting directly ahead of her, who whipped his head around to focus on the dancer in front of him.

This was a _seriously _bad idea. She took a huge sip of the whisky, enjoying the burning.

She hoped Liara arrived soon.

_I will be there_

When? For what purpose?

_Dammit! _

Her scars were hurting. Kasumi's make-up could only do so much. Her foot nudged the box at her feet. Was it too much? Too presumptuous?

Was dating always this hard?

'Shepard?'

_That voice..._

She looked up.

Liara looked like a goddess.

She was wearing a deep purple dress that perfectly complimented her skin tone. Faith immediately felt out of place. It was long sleeved, long legged and high necked, whereas she was showing off just about-

Liara took a step forward, and she had to force herself not to stare at the dress split all the way to the upper thigh.

'Liara.' She did not know what else to say.

The asari's delicate face crumpled into a frown, and she took several more steps forward. The dress was split at both sides.

She was inches away.

'May we go elsewhere? I would prefer not to shout at you all night.' Liara's lips were so close to her face...

'Erm, sure. Do you have somewhere in mind?' She tried to keep her voice steady. Fairly successfully, she reckoned, as the asari's scent blew her senses away.

Liara simply nodded, and walked away. Faith picked up the box at her feet, careful to bend over at the waist this time and followed, steadfastly ignoring the bartender who, she could see from the corner of her eye, was leaning forward over the bar intently.

Liara climbed into the back of a VI driven taxi just outside the bar. Faith awkwardly climbed in as well, leaving the seat between them vacant. She stayed silent as Liara entered their destination to the VI, and as the taxi began to lift off.

'I have something for you... I... erm... hope you don't mind.' She heaved the box from her lap into the vacant seat between them, and opened the lid.

'Cerberus thought I could use this experimental vehicle of theirs called the Firewalker... turns out it handled just like the Mako even though it's a hovercraft...' _Stop rambling! _'Garrus and Tali refuse to ride with me in it.'

She looked up at Liara, who was watching her face, expression unreadable. Her beautiful eyes were wide, attentive, but her expression gave no clue to her thoughts.

'Anyway, we uncovered a Prothean ruin, and I found this...'

She lifted the orb from the case, not needing to touch it. The device's mass effect fields stopped her hands around an inch away, but some force she could not understand allowed her to hold it as she would something she could touch.

'Apart from this...' She slipped one hand underneath it, and poked harshly with a finger of the other, causing it to ripple as her finger was stopped just away from the surface. 'It doesn't really... _do _anything, but I thought you would like it.'

She held the object out to Liara, who took it into both of her hands, with a strange expression on her face. As Faith watched, the asari experimentally squeezed and jabbed at it, seemingly fascinated as the device reacted to her touch. Liara began to glow with biotics, the device reacting in kind, setting the taxi's warnings off as it declared that **"biotics are forbidden in this transport"**.

Liara finally looked up, her face breaking into an honest, open smile that sent Faith's heart soaring.

'Thank you, Shepard, this is a lovely gift.'

The taxi abruptly stopped, putting pause to any further conversation.

'So, where have you brought me?' She asked, resisting the urge to make a nervous joke as she vacated the taxi, mindful of the nearby watchers. She was never wearing a dress _again._ She followed Liara into a small building.

'A quiet cafe. I control the security here, and trust the staff enough to give us privacy.' Liara's voice resumed that horrible, businesslike tone that she had applied in her office several days previous. But it softened with her next words. 'They serve Earl Grey tea here.'

'You...'_ After all this time? _'You remembered?' The old Normandy's crew had poked much fun at her for ordering the tea bags; the few who preferred tea to coffee complaining that her preferred beverage tasted of "dirty dish water". She had shared some with Liara once, who declared that she liked it, although she suspected Liara was only saying it to cheer her up.

As they were shown towards a booth by a very deferential asari, Liara nodded gently.

'I remember it all, Faith.' Hearing Liara say her name again... her breath caught. She did not trust herself to speak as they sat and Liara ordered a pot of the aforementioned tea. The word sounded absolutely _beautiful _from the asari's lips, when from everybody else it felt weak, clunky, awkward.

_Man up, soldier!_

'Liara... I'm sorry.' She forced the words out before she could doubt herself further. She had come here with a mission. Primary objective: apologise for idiocy. Secondary: recover friendship. Tertiary: _not today..._ 'I... I don't really have an excuse for how I acted in your office.

'I'm sorry.'

Liara, opposite her in the quiet booth, dropped her head briefly, before looking back up, looking past her.

'It is alright, Shepard. I... I dropped a lot of data on you. Your reaction was... understandable.'

Faith frowned a little. The response was... _patronising?_

'You...' _gave me to Cerberus? Brought me back to this world of terror? _'did what you had to. I don't want to argue about it Liara. Can we talk about something else, for now?'

Liara looked relieved, but still did not catch her gaze.

'Of course. Tell me about your mission.'

'Cerberus aren't updating you?'

_Damn, you were supposed to forget it!_

Liara did not react with anger, or denial, or any other emotion. Her voice was cool. 'I receive reports on your accomplishments, not how you are actually _doing._'

'Yeah...' Her voice trailed off. 'Sorry. I've gotten everyone Cerberus recommends for my team, but a few days ago Miranda came to me with a personal request. One thing led to another, and now I've got **everybody **wanting something taken care of before we head through the Omega 4 relay. I... do you remember when we talked about Dr. Saleon, and Wrex's armour?'

'Of course.'

'It's just like that. I honestly don't have time for a bunch of stops like these, Liara! Every day we delay hitting the Collectors, they could be abducting another human colony! Another few thousand people gone, to whatever fate the Collectors put them through.'

She felt her anger growing. What was the _Alliance _doing about these? She had a dozen specialists and a morally dubious pro-human organisation. They had fleets, and soldiers! Why was _she _the one fighting this battle?

'Do you have a plan of attack?' Liara's words drew her from her anger.

'No. That's probably the worst bit. I feel like I'm just floating around, waiting for whatever scraps of information Cerberus thinks are important... Damn Liara, I _want _to get this done! I'm _trying _to have a working relationship with these people! Whatever else they are, Cerberus are the only people on our side against the Reapers! But... they make it damned hard to like them.'

'Then... you have nothing to do other than help your squad?'

The asari's words brought a bitter laugh to her lips. 'Ha. I guess you're right. What they're asking though... it's all so _personal._ I'd rather not be doing it for purely pragmatic reasons.'

'Do you... care?' Liara's words were gentle, but cut to the heart of her problem.

Did she care? She knew she _should _care. She could feel herself caring when she was talking to the person.

But it all felt fake. Ephemeral. They all had their own problems... but the Reapers were coming.

The Collectors were still attacking human colonies.

And she was sitting in a posh cafe, wearing a _dress,_ drinking tea with the sole reminder of her failed love life, trying to rebuild a damaged relationship.

She snorted at the absurdity of the whole situation.

'Garrus, and Tali, have things I can and will help with. Samara's sounds important, and Jack will probably tear me apart if I don't help the poor girl. Grunt's ready to rip a hole in the bulkheads, and Mordin's rattling about his genophage work. Thane... sounded pretty torn up about a family matter. I think Jacob mentioned something too.' She sighed, and took a sip of the tea Liara had poured. It was delicious.

'Yeah, I _care. _But I _should _have better things to be doing. This waiting... it's killing me.'

As she set the cup down, she started as Liara's fingers delicately touched her own.

'You will get it done, Shepard. You always do.'

An obvious platitude, but it actually reassured her. When Miranda, or the damned Illusive Man, or even Garrus said that, she just felt frustrated, but from Liara...

'Thanks, Liara.' Their eyes finally met. The brilliant blue drew her in, and Faith was sure she could see something underneath Liara's cool expression. A deep well of emotion, too long buried.

Was this what Liara saw, when they had talked on the first Normandy?

She shuffled in her seat, and tried to draw something from the asari rather than dwell on her own problems.

'But enough about my mission. Garrus tells me you've been working as an information broker?'

Liara pulled her fingers away.

'That is correct. It began with my attempts to prepare the asari for war. As I got in touch with more and more weapons dealers, saboteurs, high ranking officials and scientists, I began to realise that the world of information is not so different from a dig site.' Liara picked up her own cup and took a gentle sip. She set it back down and smiled gently.

'My... my business has been very successful, though I use it primarily to cover my ongoing work, which is to usurp the Shadow Broker.'

Faith dropped the cup which she had half lifted from the saucer. It landed with a loud clatter that drew several stares from around the room.

'Are you _kidding_?' she asked, incredulously.

'I do not _kid, _Shepard. The Shadow Broker knows about the Reapers, and I need his resources. I will be of far greater use to you that I currently am once I have taken them.' Her tone did not change, and she took another sip of tea, as if she were discussing the weather.

'Liara, that's _mad_!' She whispered.

Liara really had changed. Gone was the naive scientist, replaced by this... _professional. _She could think of no other word for it. Liara's reaction to the gift showed that she, as the bartender suggested, had not completely disappeared under her new persona, but the shift was worrying.

'Perhaps. But you cannot deny the appeal of the notion.'

'I asked before, but is it anything I can help with? Cerberus have some pretty good information networks themselves, and I'm sure you could think of some door that I could kick in for you.' She tried to be flippant, to hide her concern.

Liara smiled again, and this time it reached her eyes. It was wonderful.

'Thank you Faith, but no. Not yet. You have your mission, and I have mine.'

She decided then to help anyway. She would speak to Miranda when she got back to the ship. Having the Shadow Broker's resources on their side when the Reapers came would be an advantage even Cerberus could not deny.

She reached across the table and touched Liara's hand, just as the asari had done earlier.

'How about you, Liara? I don't just want to talk about work. How have _you _been?'

Liara looked down.

'It does not matter. My work has been keeping me busy, preparing for the war.'

_Does not matter? _Faith would not let that slide.

'Yes, Liara, you **do **matter. I feel like I've only been away from you for a few months, but you've changed so much.' Liara looked up again 'I... I don't like to see you this way.'

The asari's mask finally broke, just a tiny bit. The smile she gave was so full of sadness, that Faith had to resist crossing the table and embracing her.

'It was difficult, for all of us when you died.' Shepard had to catch her tongue, ready to apologise. Liara was still talking. 'But eventually we all found our own paths. And now you are back, and it has become so... confusing... once again.'

'What do you mean?' Her mouth was dry.

'You hurt me, Faith. When you rejected me... denied what we were both feeling... we cannot just go back and pretend those things never happened. And now you are here, again, giving me wonderful gifts.' She smiled gently at the box alongside her. 'I... I cannot go through that again.'

'That's... that's not why I came, Liara.' She forced herself to keep the sorrow from her voice.

'It is difficult for me. I _missed_ you, for _two years_, and when I finally began to... you came back. I helped you come back. And now I realise all the memories, they cannot compare.'

She stopped talking for a moment. Faith felt helpless.

'It would be... easier... would it not, to pretend?' Liara's voice was nearly a whisper.

What could she say?

'I'm here, now, Liara.' Was it enough?

'I know things won't just... go back to how they were.' She had seen to that. Her greatest mistake.

'But... I want to try, Liara. I don't want to lose you.' Her closest friend...

'Goddess, Faith...' Liara's voice was so soft, so full of uncertainty. 'I would... like that. But, how? I will be here, on Illium, and you will be fighting across the Galaxy, risking your life in manners I hesitate to even consider! It just seems so impossible, for us to even be...'

'You're worth it, Liara.' The words slipped out before she could stop them. 'Sorry, I... I don't want to force anything. We'll find a way, Liara.'

The smile on Liara's face was worth whatever obstacles they would face.

* * *

Liara stepped through the doorway to Eternity. The music was loud, the lights dim. She looked around for the woman, frowning a little when she could not see her. Perhaps she had not arrived yet.

She approached the bar, before stopping short, dumbfoundead.

'Shepard?'

The human looked up.

She looked _beautiful. _It was no wonder she did not recognise Shepard right away: Liara had _never _seen her like this. She was wearing a black dress that ended just above the knee, and was cut deep down the chest, revealing a hint of the woman's curves. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, but rather than the messy appearance she had seen several times after hours on the Normandy SR1, it looked styled, graceful.

_Goddess... this will not be easy._

She walked towards the human, who spoke her name.

'Liara.'

She could barely hear. The music in Eternity was deafening. She leaned towards Faith and asked: 'May we go elsewhere? I would prefer not to shout at you all night.'

'Erm, sure. Do you have somewhere in mind?' The human's voice wavered.

She nodded, and, ignoring the wide grin the bartender flashed her, turned away, walking from the bar.

She climbed into the back of a nearby taxi and ordered it to take them to the cafe where she had met Gratug, just a few weeks ago. It felt like months had passed since then. Faith followed her in, face scowling as she caught her heel on the frame of the door. Liara had to resist smiling. The human dropped a large box into the seat between them. Liara had not noticed it before, she was so distracted.

'I have something for you... I... erm... hope you don't mind.' She was playing with the lock on the lid.

'Cerberus thought I could use this experimental vehicle of theirs called the Firewalker, turns out it handled just like the Mako even though it's a hovercraft... Garrus and Tali refuse to ride with me in it.'

Faith seemed absolutely determined to undermine her plans for this meeting. She had wanted to clear the air, share their activities... but this was too much. The human had always brought her little gifts on the Normandy: delicacies, books, trinkets. She could not go back to those days now...

'Anyway, we uncovered a Prothean ruin, and I found this...'

She lifted an unusual silver orb from the case, her hands hovering just away from its surface.

_Fascinating! _It had some kind of mass effect field that allowed interactions without actual touch... for it to still be active after fifty thousand years... it must be incredibly valuable!

'Apart from this...' Shepard jabbed it with a finger, sending ripples across its surface. 'It doesn't really... _do _anything, but I thought you would like it.'

Faith held it out, and Liara gently look it, marvelling as it reacted to her experimental interactions with its invisible field. What could its purpose be? Was it purely ornamental? The Protheans were not known for such fancies, but there was so little known about them... she focused a small amount of biotic power into it, fascinated as it began to glow in response. Was she powering it, or was it reacting to her?

"**Biotics are forbidden in this transport"**.

The taxi's announcement snapped her from her experiments. She looked at Shepard, heart glowing.

'Thank you, Shepard, this is a lovely gift.' The only reason she looked at Prothean data these days was for clues about the Reapers; the reminder of her true passion was... wonderful.

Any response was interrupted as the taxi stopped. She returned the device to its case, and carried it from the vehicle.

'So, where have you brought me?' The human's voice called from just behind her, as she led the way into the cafe.

'A quiet cafe. I control the security here, and trust the staff enough to give us privacy.' She gave a small smile that the human could not see. 'They serve Earl Grey tea here.'

'You... You remembered?' Faith's voice cracked at the words. Liara nodded, still not looking back.

'I remember it all, Faith.' All of their late night talks, everything the human had shared, as she slowly opened up, telling Liara about the tragedy that was her life. She thought about those nights often, when she returned home to an empty apartment.

She sat and ordered a pot of earl grey, Faith sitting across from her.

'Liara... I'm sorry. I... I don't really have an excuse for how I acted in your office. I'm sorry.'

She looked down, not wanting to remember the meeting. Nothing had gone as she planned. She looked up again, trying to focus on anything other than Faith's dark eyes.

'It is alright, Shepard. I... I dropped a lot of data on you. Your reaction was... understandable.'

'You... did what you had to. I don't want to argue about it Liara. Can we talk about something else, for now?'

_Thank the Goddess..._

'Of course. Tell me about your mission.'

'Cerberus aren't updating you?' The words were accusatory, and Liara forced herself not to react. She would be agitated in the human's situation.

She did not meet Shepard's eyes. She did not trust herself to.

'I receive reports on your accomplishments, not how you are actually _doing._' _Please do not let this become another argument..._

'Yeah... Sorry. I've gotten everyone Cerberus recommends for my team, but a few days ago Miranda came to me with a personal request. One thing led to another, and now I've got **everybody **wanting something taken care of before we head through the Omega 4 relay. I... do you remember when we talked about Dr. Saleon, and Wrex's armour?'

'Of course.' Faith had seemed so conflicted at carrying out their requests, admitting that the relationship was beyond professional. It was then that Liara asked of her future, after they stopped Saren, and Faith offered a permanent place at her side.

'It's just like that. I honestly don't have time for a bunch of stops like these, Liara! Every day we delay hitting the Collectors, they could be abducting another human colony! Another few thousand people gone, to whatever fate the Collectors put them through.' The frustration in the human's voice sounded exactly the same as it had on the first Normandy, and Liara felt her heart go out. Faith was such a _good _person, always torn between her duties and her desires. Liara often wondered if she was right to encourage her to follow the latter occasionally, as now when Shepard made the difficult choices, the consequences would hurt her far more deeply.

'Do you have a plan of attack?' She hated seeing the look on Shepard's face, and tried to draw her from the mood.

'No. That's probably the worst bit. I feel like I'm just floating around, waiting for whatever scraps of information Cerberus thinks are important... Damn Liara, I _want _to get this done! I' _trying _to have a working relationship with these people! Whatever else they are, Cerberus are the only people on our side against the Reapers! But... they make it damned hard to like them.' She sounded so _angry, _that she was helpless in the situation...

'Then... you have nothing to do other than help your squad?' The words sounded wrong as soon as she spoke them.

'Ha. I guess you're right. What they're asking though... it's all so _personal._ I'd rather not be doing it for purely pragmatic reasons.'

'Do you... care?' She had been heavily involved in selecting the dossiers... she had not just chosen on the specialists' skills, but also their personalities... how Shepard would accept them into her team, interact with them.

The human let out an unusual, frustrated sounding noise.

'Garrus, and Tali, have things I can and will help with. Samara's sounds important, and Jack will probably tear me apart if I don't help the poor girl. Grunt's ready to rip a hole in the bulkheads, and Mordin's rattling about his genophage work. Thane... sounded pretty torn up about a family matter. I think Jacob mentioned something too.' When listed out like that... it was no wonder the woman looked so tired. Liara knew that she was uncomfortable with people getting close at the best of times, and for all of them to open their personal lives to her...

'Yeah, I _care. _But I _should _have better things to be doing. This waiting... it's killing me.'

She reached across and touched the human's fingers, enjoying the warmth that shot up her body.

'You will get it done, Shepard. You always do.'

'Thanks, Liara.' She finally met the human's gaze, and the relief there broke Liara's heart. She looked so tired, so... _longing_.

But only for a second. Faith twisted in her seat, and spoke again.

'But enough about my mission. Garrus tells me you've been working as an information broker?'

She broke the contact between them. She had known this was coming, and forced herself to stay calm, to just lay out her plans, let Shepard understand.

'That is correct. It began with my attempts to prepare the asari for war. As I got in touch with more and more weapons dealers, saboteurs, high ranking officials and scientists, I began to realise that the world of information is not so different from a dig site.' She took a sip of her tea. The taste... having the human sitting right in front of her...

It was easier to focus on work.

'My... my business has been very successful, though I use it primarily to cover my ongoing work, which is to usurp the Shadow Broker.'

There was a loud clatter, and Liara immediately glanced up. Faith had dropped her tea cup, but had luckily not spilled anything.

'Are you _kidding_?' her voice was disbelieving. The reaction was... understandable. Her plans seemed outrageous even to herself at times.

'I do not _kid, _Shepard. The Shadow Broker knows about the Reapers, and I need his resources. I will be of far greater use to you that I currently am once I have taken them.' She took a sip of tea, trying to keep her voice calm.

'Liara, that's _mad_!' Faith's voice was quiet. Liara was not surprised: the mere mention of the Broker had even hardened criminals whispering.

'Perhaps. But you cannot deny the appeal of the notion.'

'I asked before, but is it anything I can help with? Cerberus have some pretty good information networks themselves, and I'm sure you could think of some door that I could kick in for you.'

The little joke cheered Liara. It was good to know that she still had somebody she could rely on, who she could trust to be loyal to something other than threats and bribes.

'Thank you Faith, but no. Not yet. You have your mission, and I have mine.'

Faith suddenly reached across and touched her hand. The contact was wonderful, warming.

'How about you, Liara? I don't just want to talk about work. How have _you _been?'

She looked down. Could she just let it all out?

_I'm __**tired, **__Shepard._

_I just want to stop._

_I want to be somewhere, where I can trust those around me._

_I want to be with you._

'It does not matter. My work has been keeping me busy, preparing for the war.'

'Yes, Liara, you **do **matter.' Faith's voice was so forceful, like she was trying to will them into truth. It was... charming. 'I feel like I've only been away from you for a few months, but you've changed so much. I... I don't like to see you this way.'

_Please Faith... do not make this harder than it needs to be..._

'It was difficult, for all of us when you died.'

_I cried for months._

'But eventually we all found our own paths.'

_I became what I am now, and was party to the violation of nature that was your resurrection._

'And now you are back, and it has become so... confusing... once again.'

'What do you mean?' Liara took a deep breath. She could not let her feelings rot inside of her any longer. She had to tell Faith exactly where she stood.

'You hurt me, Faith. When you rejected me... denied what we were both feeling... we cannot just go back and pretend those things never happened.' She _would _not allow herself to be hurt that way again. 'And now you are here, again, giving me wonderful gifts... I... I cannot go through that again.'

'That's... that's not why I came, Liara.' Her voice was thick, but Liara continued.

'It is difficult for me. I missed you, for _two years_, and when I finally began to... you came back. I helped you come back. And now I realise all the memories, they cannot compare.'

The memory of her touch was nothing compared to the real thing. Their bodies, pressed together in embrace, roused feelings a memory never could.

'It would be... easier... would it not, to pretend?'

_To pretend that you did not reject me._

_To pretend that you did not die._

_To pretend that I have not changed_.

'I'm here, now, Liara.' She was. After everything, she was here. Talking to her. It was wonderful. 'I know things won't just... go back to how they were. But... I want to try, Liara. I don't want to lose you.'

'Goddess, Faith...' How did she do that... just make her think everything would be ok? 'I would... like that. But, how? I will be here, on Illium, and you will be fighting across the Galaxy, risking your life in manners I hesitate to even consider! It just seems so impossible, for us to even be...'

'You're worth it, Liara.' The words cut her off. The words stunned her. Nobody had ever said such a thing to her before. Faith immediately sounded contrite. 'Sorry, I... I don't want to force anything. We'll find a way, Liara.'

_Goddess forgive me... I believe her._

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Thank you Jay8008 for beta reading, and inspiring Aethyta's little cameo :-)_


	20. Jack: Alone

_From: LTS_  
_To: CC _

_I am intrigued by Subject Zero. But I question the wisdom of inviting a psychotic criminal who hates Cerberus, onto one of your vessels. Even Shepard may struggle getting through to her._

* * *

'The fuck you want?'

Jack was sitting on top of a large pile of crates in lower engineering, pressed into a corner like a spider ready to trap its prey, concealed by dark shadows.

Shepard looked up, before sighing and sitting on the tattooed woman's bed.

'Do you ever think about swearing less, Jack?'

'Nope.'

Faith frowned. This would not be easy; one wrong word would send Jack burying inside herself, or into a rage. She had to be upfront and assertive, but not accusatory or aggressive.

'You know why I'm here, Jack. Kasumi's arm is broken.'

'So?'

'_You_ broke it.' The girl's biotic powers were nothing short of terrifying, but wildly out of control. She had summoned what Shepard could only describe as a biotic storm on their last ground mission, without checking to see that her targets were clear. Kasumi was nearby and, all things considered, was lucky to get away with just the injuries she did.

'Like I said, so?' Shepard was not fooled by the seeming disinterest. Jack's voice was _never _disinterested. She was angry, or insistent, or frustrated, or amused, but never disinterested.

'Look, if Kasumi hurt you you'd be ripping her to pieces right now-'

'Damn fucking right!'

'Shut up!' she snarled. Jack began to glow, eerily lighting up her corner, but Faith did not back down. She felt her own scars begin to burn in reaction. 'I've got a mission, and I got you out of that hell hole of a prison. We're in this together, we don't have to like each other but I will _not _have you risking my team.'

'You know what, Shepard? I don't get you. One minute you're tearing it up on the battlefield and the next you're acting all stoic and shit, tryin' to make me feel bad for doing what I do. Well how about this: why aren't you apologising to that merc's mum for blowing his fucking brains over the wall?' It was the first time she had heard more than a dozen words from the biotic in the same sentence since she'd boarded the ship.

'That _merc _wasn't my _friend_, Jack.' She scowled.

'Friend? The fuck makes you think I'm that nosy little bitch's friend?'

'Teammate then. Whatever. We're running a military operation here, I _will not _have you hurting my crew.'

'Then why the hell am I here at all? I'm no soldier. I'm a fucking biotic powerhouse, and a crazy bitch with a shotgun. That don't leave much room for precision, princess.'

'You're _here _because we had an agreement. Not to mention me taking time out to blow up that sick place you were raised in. But if you want to leave, go ahead. I won't have people I can't trust at my back.'

Silence.

Shepard waited, feeling the hum of the engines that vibrating through her body.

After a few minutes, Jack jumped down from her crates, landing heavily. She was completely topless today, not even wearing her ridiculous leather belts across her small breasts, and had only tiny underwear shorts on her legs. She must have been warming herself on the pipes running along the ceiling.

She did not meet Faith's gaze as she knelt down and rummaged for something under her bed, eventually emerging with a black tank top she jammed over her head, and dark cargo pants she pulled herself into, before sitting heavily down alongside Faith.

It was the closest she had ever been to the other woman.

'**Fuck** Shepard, I don't wanna go. I'm a selfish bitch, but I'm not stupid. You're doing important shit.' She saw Jack give a small smirk. 'Besides, you get into more trouble than I ever did as a criminal.'

Faith wondered briefly what that said about her.

'You can't keep doing what you've been doing, Jack. You _need _to control yourself when we're fighting.'

'It ain't that easy, Shepard. I kill shit. It feels good.'

'Those tests, on Pragia... are you going to be their victim forever? We blew the place to hell, you killed Aresh, are you going to let them decide what gets you off as well?'

Silence again.

'Hell!' Jack's voice was angry, frustrated.

'What?'

'I don't like this, Shepard. I'm no fucking soldier. I've fought with some gangs but everyone there's out for themselves. The rest of the time, I've been alone and I can just rip shit up however I want. I dunno how to fight in a team.'

'It's easy. You do _exactly _what I tell you.'

Jack scowled at her.

'Screw you.'

'I'm serious Jack. If you won't wear a helmet, wear a damned earpiece next time, listen to me and don't just go killing any bad guy you see. Like you said you're no soldier, but I _need _you to follow orders. I don't have time to teach you and you don't have the inclination to learn drills and maneuvers, so you're going to be my blunt object. And go apologise for what you did to Kasumi.'

'"Bad guy"? Seriously? Fucking girl scout...' She shook her head. 'Look, I'm sorry 'n' shit, ok?'

'Why are you telling me?' she asked, knowing just how fine a line she was walking. 'She's not my damned property, none of you are. Go and tell her you messed up. Say that you regret it. And **don't **do it again.'

'Fuck you, Shepard. That's the first time I've ever apologised for something, you're fucking privileged.' Jack's voice did not carry the weight of her words; she sounded _sad. _

'So are you going to do it?' She did not acknowledge Jack's change in temperament. Would doing so make her uncomfortable?

Jack stood and stomped away.

'Yeah, gimme a damned break already. Later, Shepard.'

When she was gone, Faith slumped back. She wondered if she had helped Jack, or just hurt her even more.

* * *

The Prothean orb looked amazing, sitting in the centre of the large table in her apartment. Her odd collection of other Prothean artefacts and trinkets, including Faith's old breastplate, seemed meaningless compared to the gift. She had to resist the urge to lean over and play with the ripples, instead forcing herself to look at her datapad again. The words scrolled across her vision, but she was unable to focus. It was important; she knew, tracking data for all of her operatives. Vital information that may let her know the identity of the Shadow Broker's real mole in her network.

She remembered her tea with Faith and smiled.

Things were not perfect, and would not be for some time, but... she was _happy_. Hopeful, that things might start getting better.

She had forgotten what it was like.

To just... feel that glow...

For two years, she had thrown herself into work.

Done horrible things.

Cut all contact to those who could be hurt by her actions.

It was for the best. As her networks grew, as she uncovered, sorted and sold secrets more and more dangerous, her list of enemies grew. "Neutral" was a fine concept in theory, but the victims of her information trading would no doubt disagree, and friends were dangerous. Weak spots for rivals to exploit.

But... by the Goddess, she had been so _lonely. _She only saw it now, in hindsight. She could send Faith a message, or call her, and be greeted with a smile, and no expectations. Something so simple...

It... it should not be this way. She had important work, and was distracted.

There was somebody, somebody close to her, working as an agent for the Shadow Broker. The person she was planning to kill.

It was so _stupid _to be distracted now.

She could not bring herself to care.

She kept running over everything she had said, done. She had said her piece, told Faith of the hurt, the rejection she felt following that night on the Normandy SR1. Was she ready to open herself up to that again?

If she had been asked before the meeting, she would have answered with an unequivocal "no".

But then...

_**You're worth it, Liara.**_

Nobody had ever said anything like that to her. That she was... worth fighting for. What had she meant by it? Friendship... or more?

After what she had done, did Faith have any right to push for that?

For two years she had tried to come to terms with it all, two years of grieving, introspection and work. There was always work. Two short meetings had undone it all. The first, their argument, breaking the steely resolve she had built, reducing her to tears. The second, where Faith had given her a wonderful gift, had _listened _to her as she unloaded her fears, and had reassured her that things would be alright.

That they could make _something _work.

Would she put herself through it all again? Slowly risk more and more of herself to the human, when she was about to embark on what was, by all accounts, a suicide mission? But... war was coming. The Reapers would be here soon. And then, any pretense of certainty, of a future, would be gone. Asari were long lived, and this gave an unusual duality of perspectives. Things that could last, things that could be constant in a universe that would have changed dramatically between the natural birth and death of her people, were valued, but asari also recognised, perhaps better than any other species, the danger of leaving something too long. Moments passed by. People died.

She sighed and dropped the datapad. It was a lost cause for the night. Smiling gently, she lit up with biotics, focusing her energy onto the Prothean orb, delighted as it glowed in response.

A thoroughly impractical gift, but she could not stop playing with it.

Whatever came to pass with Faith, for now it was enough to know that she was no longer alone.

* * *

_**A/N: **Enormous thanks to Jay8008 for this chapter. His insights into how to work Jack, who typically requires a lot of "screen" time to develop, into my more episodic story have been absolutely invaluable. If you love Jack, please do check out his story "Control That Which You Cannot Destroy", you can find it in my favourites._

_Shameless plug: I have also just released a new DA story, featuring the Hero of Ferelden receiving the Calling, and venturing into the Deep Roads with Leliana to die. Cheery, right? If you're interested, you can read here: /s/8492869/1/The-Calling It is a short, 2 chapter piece._


	21. Illusive Man: Allies

_From: Shepard  
To: LTS_

_Hi Liara, _

_Thank you for this datapad, it feels good to know I can actually do something on this ship without the creepy AI watching._

_Cerberus are giving me everything I could want for this mission, but I'm sick of them deciding where I go, what I do. I got enough of that in the Alliance._

_Anyway, I just got a pretty good lead, could be the thing we've been looking for. I'll tell you about it when we're back._

_Hope you're well,_

_Faith_

* * *

'Shepard, good job on the Collector ship, the data we collected was invaluable to the mission.'

She scowled. Smugness she could just about deal with, but the way he just ploughed on as if nothing had happened...

'Cut the act. I learned about your damned set-up. Did you honestly think I wouldn't? Your own AI told me!'

To his credit, his unflappability did not break, even for a second.

'A necessary risk.'

She snorted. 'And how do you figure lying to somebody you are trying to work with is "necessary"?'

'I did not _lie _to you, Shepard. I withheld that I _knew _the turian distress call was fake because even now we do not know the extent of Reaper monitoring of our communications, and trusted your skill and your team to overcome the inevitable adversity.'

'Semantics. You have one job. Information. If I can't trust your information you're _useless_ to me.' She folded her arms and rested on her back foot.

That got him. She could see his pixellated lips twist into a snarl and he jabbed his cigarette into the the arm of his chair.

'You are a _tool_, Shepard. We brought you back so you could fight the Collectors and spearhead the fight against the Reapers. It is _my _job to decide the best way to use your skills.'

'I am _trying _to work with you here.' Damn, but she **really **was. The Council were blind, the Alliance were overwhelmed by their new responsibilities. Cerberus did some _terrible _things, but they gave her everything she needed and more for her mission, and as much as she hated to admit it the lack of bureaucracy made things a _lot _easier. For now that would have to do. She could just about overlook their morality in the face of the greater threat approaching, but _not _this. 'But you are making it damned difficult.'

'You do not have to like us to work with us, Shepard.'

'_I _decide that. You know fine well that Cerberus **won't **be leading the fight against the Reapers. When they arrive we will need fleets and armies, not specialists and scientists. We will need the Alliance, and the Council. Neither of them will just "work with" you.' She frowned. 'The short-minded idiots probably won't even talk to us the way things are right now, but if we get this done I could change their minds.'

The Illusive Man smiled.

'You place too much faith in their wisdom, and in your own importance to them, Shepard. When the Reapers arrive, the groups you mention will not suddenly become useful. They will be looking for scapegoats, and a rogue SPECTRE working with so called "terrorists" will be perfect targets.' She hated that the bastard was probably right. 'They will need to be brought in line.'

'And Cerberus are the ones to do it?'

'Precisely.'

She shook her head.

'You're mad.' _Controlling _the Council and Alliance? She did not even want to know what he was thinking. 'But you have a point. They _won't _want to listen. So we should make the first moves.'

'Oh?' He leaned back, clearly not expecting much.

'We launch an enormous campaign of information. Things we've learned about the Reapers, what we can expect to happen. We don't directly implicate the governments for ignoring the warnings, but hopefully it will create pressure, and when the Reapers _do _arrive they will be forced to work with us, as we will have been right all along.'

'It is not that easy, Shepard. Better than I expected, I admit, but unnecessary. We already have plans in motion to ensure the Galaxy will be united to fight the Reapers, with humanity in the forefront.'

'What are they? And why the hell are you so obsessed with having humanity somehow _benefit _from the Reaper invasion?'

'You do not need to know-'

'Bullshit! I'm sick of this! Aren't you listening? I'm **trying **to work with you!' She wished he was there, so she could approach him, _anything. _'This cloak and dagger nonsense might impress the people working _for _you but all it does is piss off the people working _with _you. If you just want me to beat the Collectors then leave you, keep it up. But I'm not stupid enough to deny a useful resource just because I don't like how you do things.'

There was silence for several moments, and Faith fought to calm herself. Being forced to work with this man was bad enough, but that he would not even _consider _changing his act to get the Galaxy on his side...

'Are you quite finished?' Something about the man just made her _angry, _and she felt herself losing the control she prided herself on most. She seemed to be losing it more and more ever since she had been brought back, the anger burning itself across her face and body in horrible, glowing red.

Instead, she clenched her teeth and said: 'Just tell me it was worth it.'

'It was.' his voice was calm, as if they had not had an argument seconds before. 'The data you gathered gave us a target: the Reapers have an outpost on the far side of the Omega 4 relay. I imagine they use it to house converted races such as the Collectors between cycles. The Collectors use an advanced IFF to pass through, and I am in the process of getting one.'

'I was just _on _the ship.'

'We did not know about the IFF until you acquired the data you did, and at that point you needed to escape.'

'So how do you plan to get a Reaper IFF?'

'From a Reaper.' His expression did not change.

…

'You... mean from Sovereign?'

'No. We have found the ruin of an ancient, dead Reaper in orbit around a brown dwarf.'

'What! You have the corpse of a Reaper?' This was... amazing! 'What the hell are you telling me for!? Get the Council, the Alliance! After Sovereign, this is all the proof they will need!'

'And have their best scientists crawling over it, getting indoctrinated? No Shepard, this is specialist work.'

'You're _unbelievable_! We need to defeat the Reapers, not further Cerberus' ambitions!'

He ploughed on as though he did not hear her. 'Unfortunately the research team we sent have gone dark, despite our efforts to ensure their safety. Go to the Reaper, and get that IFF.'

'Christ... I've got a few things to do first, but I'll go get it. Then I'm going to alert the Council. This is too good a find just to leave!'

'Do as you wish, Shepard. By the time they get there, we will have all we need.'

She jabbed the communicator off.

The man was bloody insane.

* * *

The patterns were there, if one knew where to look.

And Liara did. Tiny transactions. Unexplained absences cross referenced with suspicious events. Unreliable witness reports that nobody else paid attention to. Things being just a little _too _perfect.

She had her computers, specially designed to filter data and pick up patterns, enormously powerful, but the work was as much intuition as science.

It was the same with her Prothean studies. No single piece of information, not even a series of events could point to a single answer.

It was a _feeling_, derived from experience, confidence, and a little luck.

It was what made Liara _very _good at her job.

She looked again at the word on her screen.

_Observer._

Liara wondered vaguely if the Shadow Broker had picked the name, or if the agent did. It did not matter.

Once she had learned the name, finding the identity had been less difficult. Observer's reach was greater than she imagined; the name was known amongst many of the minor contacts she knew worked for several brokers, for whomever would pay the most for the scraps of information they dug up.

At higher levels in her networks, she had to be careful. One wrong question to the wrong person, and Observer would be tipped off, forcing them to flee, or assassinate her, or do whatever the Shadow Broker had planned. So she paid strangers to pay friends to ask discreet questions to those she needed to learn about. She spent hours sifting through video feeds rather than simply ask about whereabouts. She approached rival brokers through proxies to steal her own agents' purchase histories.

And, eventually, it began to come together.

All of her agents popped up in one way or another. But the feeling... one too many inconsistencies... things just a little too perfect in other ways...

She wished it was somebody else.

Nyxeris.

She must have been an agent for the Broker all along. Liara frowned as she thought of all of the kindness Nyxeris had shown, expressing concern about her long hours, fetching unasked for refreshments, more than once even driving Liara home rather than leave her, exhausted, to get a taxi.

The feeling was... unpleasant.

She did not... _trust... _the woman; she did not trust _anybody _in her line of work, but she did rely on the outgoing matron. She _liked _her. She was good at her job. She was pleasant. She was reliable, not just in terms of work but that she would always smile, greet Liara with a drink, tell a little story about one of her daughters. How she would ensure the office, the information she dealt with, her schedule, was perfect, just as Liara liked it. How she would occasionally ask, shy, if she could leave early to attend a daughter's music recital, or enjoy time with her bondmate. Liara always allowed it.

It cheered Liara up, made her office a little more bearable.

How much of it was lies?

She... did not want to know.

She would kill Nyxeris tomorrow, take her files, and find another assistant.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you Jay8008 for giving TIM the kicking he deserves. I am trying to give the Shepard/Cerberus relationship a different spin, which will continue into ME3. Thanks for bearing with me!_


	22. Helpless

_**A/N: **__Warning in advance for explicit sex, violence and adult themes throughout the entirety of this chapter. Thanks to Jay8008 for all of his help._

* * *

A groan echoed through her as a tongue danced across her lips. She did not know which of them made the noise, nor did she care. She gently parted her lips and felt her mouth invaded, loving the sensation against her teeth, against her own tongue.

She gasped into the other's mouth, as fire spread from the contact.

It was not enough.

Faith took control, reaching her hand behind her partner's head, feeling the warm ridges, feeling empowered as the other arched her back, thrusting her hips and breasts forward. Faith pushed her into the wall, _needing, _all thoughts, all senses other than overriding, mindshattering _lust _leaving her.

Hands, tugging at the buttons on her jacket. Shepard scowled as the hands forced their bodies apart, and pushed forward again, taking the lips, forcing her tongue into the other's mouth. She grabbed the hands and pressed them against the wall, pinning her partner.

A flare of biotics, a ripping.

Her skin, exposed to the cool air.

She _loved _it. Even the tiniest touch lit a raging inferno that burned throughout her body.

_Still _not enough!

Not breaking lip contact, she scowled and fumbled at the sleek leather covering her target.

She felt the other's lips curl into a smile, before her hands were grabbed, and she was spun around, pinned to the wall.

The soldier normally hated feeling trapped.

Not today.

The other broke the kiss, leaving Faith panting, drinking in the sight of a beautiful asari peeling a tight leather shirt from her body.

She could not tear her eyes from the full, perfect blue breasts, before the body crashed into hers again.

The feeling... skin on skin... _electric. _

She wanted more... Faith began to tug her sports bra over her head, before the asari growled and ripped it from her. The pain as the fabric dug into her scarred back before tearing made her grind her teeth and moan, ecstasy and agony blending into _everything _that mattered.

The asari ducked her head and bit Faith's neck, roughly enough to wonder if she drew blood. Her body lit up. The heady blend of pleasure and pain sent her senses into overdrive, and all she wanted...

_Panic._

Faith had never done this before. How could she please this wondrous creature? This beautiful woman, with her sensuous curves and slender stomach... all she could offer was a scarred body, blocky and lean, with muscles honed for combat.

A wave of ecstasy crashed over her as a hot, eager, _hungry _mouth covered her nipple.

Her thoughts flew away as she growled through gritted teeth, her hands holding the asari's head in place, forcing the hungry mouth to... **just**... the right spot...

_Yes!_

She arched her back instinctively, twisting her torso, pressing her other breast onto the woman's hungry mouth, wanting, _needing _more, pressure, contact, _anything._

A ragged groan was torn from her throat as the asari's tongue danced around, over, and teeth gently sunk into her.

One leg buckled before she caught herself. _Bed_.

She saw one, across the apartment.

_Maybe... just..._

She reached around the asari's head again, fingers slipping easily across the ridges of the crest, between the soft folds of dark skin beneath. She was _burning _hot.

The asari looked up, and the sight of the beautiful purple lips still wrapped around her nipple... a flash of white teeth nibbling... was nearly enough to send Faith over the edge right there.

'B...bed...' she panted.

'I like how you think.' purred the asari, breaking the wonderful contact. Her voice was pure _sex, _promising _ecstasy_. Her toes curled in anticipation.

The asari stood and took her hand, sauntering over to the bed. Faith could not take her eyes off of the gently swaying hips, clad in just a tiny skirt that left the long, perfect legs bare.

As soon as they were there, the asari's sensual movements vanished.

'Take off my skirt.' The husky voice was harsh, commanding.

Faith obeyed. She drew the asari in, tugging at the zip that ran its short length before the garment fluttered to the floor. She was completely nude beneath it.

As soon as the skirt hit the floor, the asari lit up with biotics and hurled the human to the bed with enough force to make her bounce.

The world spun for a second, before she was on her back, the asari straddling her waist. Faith drank in the sight of her beautiful body, the skin darker between the legs, wanting to reverse the hold so she could explore, but _loving _the sensation of being held, _dominated._

'Sweet thing...'

_That voice..._

The dark lips descended again, leaving a trail down her neck; kissing, sucking, biting.

She cried out again, wordless.

Her mind was blank to all except the touches. She wanted it. _Needed _it. Blue hands dug into her shoulders, forcing her into the bed.

She _relished _it. Having all the damned _responsibility _taken from her... for just a moment... letting somebody else make the choices. Letting somebody else decide...

The lips were on hers again, their tongues dancing.

Soft breasts pressed into her body, hardened tips dragging across her, burning trails in their wake.

She reached around the head again, _delighted _at how the asari reacted to such a simple touch. Her back arched, pressing her chest harder into Faith's body, and she ground her hips in slow circles.

Faith felt an _urge, _rising, between her legs. Feeling the asari pleasure herself on her body...

'Mmm... more...' the words were deep, husky in a way she had never heard from herself.

The asari's smile widened, promising everything she wanted. Everything she _needed._

She missed the weight as the asari slid from her, to her side, but the sensation was swiftly replaced as one hand fisted in her hair, scratching her scalp, tugging at her roots, sending sparks down her spine as her head was held in place. The other hand slid down her body, harshly caressing her breast, before sliding lower.

'Y... yes...'

Her fingers sunk into the sheets as the asari's hand danced across her stomach, ripping at her belt, forcing her trousers down to around her knees... the mere _thought _of the touch almost too much to bear...

She ground her thighs together, feeling the beautiful sleekness, as the asari's hand danced through her curls, as their tongues danced around each other, as she felt her hair straining at the roots.

The hand slipped lower, and...

_**Yes! **_

Was she crying out? It didn't matter.

The friction she had been dying for finally came; firm, insistent fingers stroking, _just _right, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body, mingling with the pain from her harshly pulled hair into a _maddening _cacophony of sensations. Her head was pulled back and harsh teeth sank into her neck, forcing her hips to instinctively arc forward into the hand below... a wave, unstoppable, magnificent, began to rise as the movements became harder and faster and-

'**Morinth!'**

_What?_

_Where...?_

_Samara..._

_Omega._

_Morinth..._

_Oh... God..._

'**No!**' She pushed the asari away from her, panicking as she rolled away, tried to stand, falling from the bed as her trousers tangled around her legs.

_No no no..._

Her stomach violently recoiled, and she heaved its contents to the floor. Some vague awareness told her that the room was being torn apart around her, as loud crashes and shouts rang throughout.

_No no no..._

_Oh... God..._

She fell to her side, curled up into herself, not caring as her arm smeared through her own vomit.

_God... she warned me... _

_This can't be happening!_

'Shepard?' Samara's voice... breathless... heady... just like... _hers..._

_Just... no!_

A touch on her bare shoulder. She flinched and tried to move away.

'Shepard, I am sorry, I lost sight of you for just a moment, and-'

'G...go' she coughed. 'J...just go...'

'I... I will, I will fetch Doctor Chakwas-'

'**NO**! Just... go...'

_Oh... God..._

* * *

'Faith, it is lovely to see you again.'

She embraced the human, revelling in the contact, and sat down, in the same booth in the same cafe as last time.

'You too, Liara.'

Shepard surprised her by sitting alongside rather than opposite her. The... _closeness... _was intoxicating.

'How is your mission going?' She wondered. She had not received an update for several days, and briefly considered that perhaps Cerberus now expected Shepard to give her updates, rather than their operations team.

'Oh, well enough. I haven't proceeded much since we last spoke. I would rather talk about your work.'

Liara frowned a little.

'Faith, you _know _how important your mission is, why have you come to Illium if you still have work to do?'

'To see you, of course.' The human said with an open smile, and Liara felt a warm hand covering her own. It delighted her to feel so cared for.

'I think I can get used to that.' She said with a small smirk.

'So tell me about how your own work is going.' Faith seemed particularly insistent, which only cheered Liara even more. She cared _so _much, wanted to help _so _much.

'Oh, it is fine. Can we not talk about something other than work for once?'

'Am I not allowed to be interested in the work of somebody I care about?' Faith's dark eyes gently bore into her, her voice soft.

_Somebody I care about..._

It broke her defences, sent her heart fluttering, but she was still worried.

'Shepard, I am in the middle of something very important, and this is Illium, there is always somebody listening.'

'Nobody can hear us, Liara. I made sure. It's just you and me here.'

_Just you and me..._

'Well... I trust you.' It felt good to let her defences down, just for a second. She felt so _safe _in the human's company. 'I have a mole within my organisation, a double agent for the Shadow Broker.'

'Do you know who it is?'

Liara frowned.

'It does not matter Faith, it is unpleasant work and I would rather enjoy your company while we have the chance.'

'I could help Liara. If you know who it is I could get rid of them for you. You would not have to do anything.'

'Faith... what is...'

Her head began to ache.

_What is going on?_

_Why does she want to know?_

'All you have to do is tell me, Liara.' Faith drew her into an embrace, the human's warmth sending sparks down her spine, her heart racing.

_This... is not... right..._

_H... how did I get here?_

She felt a scratching at the back of her mind. She reached and tried to feel what was causing it... but it was deeper... _inside..._

_Goddess!_

It **powered **into her, rifling through her thoughts, her memories.

_Goddess... get out!_

Her first flashes of childhood were tossed aside as if mere distractions, her happiest, most important memories dismissed as... _nothing... _as it searched...

She felt trapped... helpless...

_**Weak!**_

_No! I am not weak!_

She remembered Shiala's lessons. She forced her mind clear, burying the invading presence, and pictured a large door.

She slammed it shut.

Her eyes snapped open. She was in her apartment, in bed, and...

She let out a horrible, wordless cry as she clawed herself back into reality.

_No! _

The familiar violet face looked back at her, the usual friendly expression twisted into a _terrible _scowl of rage.

_Nyxeris!_

Still half asleep, she forced Nyxeris into a weak stasis field as she struggled to move from Liara's bed, now looking very pale. Being forced from a meld was a _deeply _unpleasant, debilitating experience, potentially deadly if one was not expecting it.

Nyxeris coughed.

'Damn, should have known you had mental conditioning... but it was so _easy _to tempt you with your little human pet... got a bit greedy, you might say.'

Liara felt sick to her stomach.

_Violated._

The way Nyxeris had just dismissed the most important events of her life... as if they were _nothing..._

How she had... _manipulated_ her feelings for Shepard... how she insulted the human... stealing her face...

She pulled an M-3 Predator pistol from her bedside cabinet.

'You won't shoot me T'Soni, I know you-'

A thunderclap broke the quiet darkness.

The contents of Nxyeris' head: skull fragments, gore, _so _much blood, splattered over the glass screen covering some of her Prothean artefacts, over her bed, over the little picture of the Normandy on the table.

_I... should... clean... that..._

The pistol fell from numb hands, loudly crashing to the floor. She fell back onto the bed, ignoring the pooling blood. Lying, stunned, she hugged her arms, digging her nails into her skin, trying, _needing _to reassure herself that _this _was real. That it was over, that she was in control. Eventually, as Nyxeris' blood began to soak through her bedclothes, her body collapsed in on itself. She took her head into her hands, and wept.


	23. Liara: Safe

_**A/N: **__This chapter is __**long**__. 12.5k words, to be exact, so consider yourselves warned, you are in for a long read :-) __I did mention to some reviewers that I would not be doing another mirror/mirror chapter... I changed my mind :-P_

_This chapter deals with the events of the previous, so I will also add a warning for adult content, but it is not as explicit as last time._

_Enormous thanks to Tayg and Jay8008 for helping get this chapter into shape._

* * *

_From: LTS  
To: Shepard_

_Faith, I need you. Please come to the attached address as soon as you are able._

_Please,_

_Liara_

* * *

_You can do this._

_It wasn't her!_

Faith had returned to the Normandy several hours after the horror on Omega, planning to just... return to the mission, when she had read Liara's message. She immediately ordered Joker to take them to Illium for two days shore leave, no questions.

Samara was still onboard. Faith had barely been able to look at her, so close was the resemblance to... to_... _

But she denied the asari's offer to resign from the mission, to be released from her oath of servitude. She would not run from what happened. She would not hide.

She closed her eyes and leaned back into the soft leather of the taxi. Arriving on Illium had been... difficult. There were asari _everywhere._

She _hated _that it panicked her the way it did. Her teeth clenched, her muscles tightened, adrenalin pounded and sweat broke across her brow. After Mindoir, and Torfan, she felt a similar response to batarians, but with them she wanted to **fight**. Here... her skin crawled. She found herself looking for dark corners, places to hide.

Even the scent of Illium sent shivers down her spine.

It smelled like them. Like _her. _

That lovely, sweet scent... like cinnamon...

_Hands, on her body._

_Lips pressing against hers._

_Fingers, probing, the sensations... beautiful._

She bit down on the inside of her cheek, the pain a harsh reminder that she was _here, _in a taxi, alone.

_Can I do this?_

_Can I ever look at another asari, at __**Liara, **__the same?_

_It wasn't her!_

She did not often think of her parents. The memories were those of pain, of loss.

Faith's mother had been a religious woman. She forced her and her sisters to church every week, made them promise to always be fair to those they met. Never to allow the actions of another to taint somebody.

_What would she think of me now..._

Survivor. Soldier. Butcher. Spectre. Saviour. Hero. Terrorist.

She had been called all of them at some point. She hated titles. She was Shepard. Once Lieutenant Commander, still Spectre. Her mother called her Faith. Mother had always said that one day the name would ring true, just as her sisters' names, Joy and Grace would.

Joy and Grace were dead.

Only one person called her "Faith" any more.

The taxi stopped outside that person's enormous apartment block.

There were fewer people here. Fewer asari. It made getting out easier.

Nobody stopped her as she made her way up to Liara's room. The elevator was empty. Liara's room was the only one on her floor, and the door opened before she even reached out to the holo.

She stepped into the huge apartment. The room was absolutely beautiful: it must have cost Liara a fortune on the location alone, and the numerous Prothean artefacts decorating the walls were surely not cheap. She could see Illium's beautiful sun setting against the magnificent cityscape, casting stunning purple reflections across the reflective buildings.

The asari was nowhere to be seen.

'Liara?' She called out.

'Up here.' The voice rang down the large staircase in the centre of the room, sounding tired, breathless.

Faith approached, intending to climb the stairs, but stopped as something caught her eye.

The back of her old N7 breastplate. The one she... died... in. She approached its case. The armour was completely ruined: barely recognisable as what it once was. Great tears were carved into the side, and the whole piece was scorched with the damage of atmospheric re-entry. She could only imagine what her... body... had looked like underneath it.

Why had Liara kept this? A morbid reminder of what she had lost?

'Faith? Where are you?' Liara's voice called down again.

'Sorry, coming.' She was not dead anymore. She might not be entirely human, but she was not dead.

She quickly scaled the stairs to the indoor balcony, but gasped as she reached the top. Liara's bed, floor, and the wall behind were soaked with dry, purple blood. Asari blood. Liara herself was on her knees, scrubbing frantically, wearing a clear plastic body suit, which was splattered with purple spots.

'God, Liara, what happened here?'

Liara stood, and looked at her. Tears were running down her unusually pale cheeks.

'Oh, Faith...' The asari quickly crossed to her, embraced her. Faith felt her muscles tighten and clenched her eyes shut, trying to resist the urge to push Liara back as the cinnamon scent that had once been so captivating, filled her nostrils.

Liara, slightly shorter than her, looked up and cupped her face. She forced her eyes open. Liara needed her now; something had happened. Her duty was clear, as it always was.

'It _is _you, please say...' She took Liara's hand, unable to feel the strong caress on her cheek with anything other than revulsion, and looked into the asari's magnificent blue gaze. She was infinitely thankful that their eyes were not the same.

'Liara, it's me, I'm here...' She forced down her fears and placed her arms around Liara.

She was needed.

Liara's face buried into her shoulder. She held the small, weeping frame for several minutes, before Liara finally took a step back.

'Goddess, I am sorry Faith... there is blood all over you!'

She looked down at her clothes. She had dressed casually to avoid attention, leaving her hair down, hanging around her face, above her shoulders. Most people saw her in either armour or uniform, with her hair tied up, and when she dressed like this very few people even noticed her. Her bulky, heavy duty shirt, the kind her engineers wore, was covered in crumbling flakes of dried purple, and would need to be washed.

'Don't worry Liara, what... what happened here?' Liara met her eyes again. The asari looked confused, frightened, in a way that she had not been even she had first joined Faith's crew as a shy archaeologist.

_Like I feel..._

'It was my assistant, Nyxeris.' Faith frowned a little.

'What was she doing in your bed?' Were they... _lovers_?

Liara looked to the floor. 'She was an agent for the Shadow Broker. She... she snuck in here during the night. I assume she wanted to know if I had identified her as a mole.'

'I don't understand, Liara.'

The asari continued to look at the floor, and her next words were barely above a whisper.

'She... melded with me, Faith. While I was sleeping.' Faith's eyes widened in shock, terrified on Liara's behalf at the horrific intrusion. 'She took...' Liara took a deep breath. 'She took your face, tried to convince me to tell you. Her, I mean. I... I have had training to resist that kind of attack, but... but...' Faith felt sick at the thought, of somebody _invading _her innermost thoughts like that... manipulating her...

Not knowing what else to do, she reached over and placed a hand on Liara's shoulder. 'Hey, it's ok... you obviously stopped her...' She forced a smile onto her face, joviality into her voice, hoping she was saying the right thing. 'And now you have the real me.'

Liara looked up, just slightly, and caught her eyes, _that _look. It sent Faith's heart into a mad, confused flutter of happiness and nausea.

_It wasn't her!_

Liara reached out.

_Please don't... please don't..._

Despite her efforts, she knew her body flinched obviously as Liara's hand touched her jawline.

'Faith... what is wrong?' Liara's hand quickly withdrew.

_Please... don't notice... don't ask... don't ask..._

'It's... nothing.' The word was absolutely hollow. She knew it, and Liara knew it. A child would have known it.

'Faith...'

She had resolved herself to move on.

To put what happened behind her.

Another scar of war.

It was clearly not going to be that easy.

'Faith?' Liara's sweet voice broke through.

'I... I'm sorry, Liara.'

_Trust acquired, several seconds gained... think of what to tell her... what will make her stop asking..._

_**No.**_

_Something _in her stopped the usual thought processes. She... would not lie to Liara. The look in Liara's eyes... concerned, _caring, _despite the horror she had just endured...

'I found out what an ardat yakshi is.' Her attempt at flippancy fell flat as she fought off a wave of nausea.

Liara's eyes widened, suddenly full of fear.

'Goddess... Faith... w... what happened? Did she... of course not... Faith, I am _so _sorry!'

Faith ducked her head. She would see this through.

'No, she didn't meld with me. Samara arrived in time... but...' _Dammit... _'It was close, Liara. Do... do you know what... what that means?' She closed her eyes. She could not bring herself to say it.

'Oh, Faith...'

She forced her eyes open, to look up into Liara's wide, concerned gaze.

'I'll live, Liara. B... but...' _You are committed, say it! _'I _wanted _it! I... when she... was all over me...' She shuddered, trying to bury the memories with anger. 'Dammit! It makes me _sick, _Liara, but even the memory of it makes me...'

_Aroused?_

_Desperate?_

_Nauseous?_

She dropped her head again.

_I can't do this..._

'I'm sorry, Liara, I... I didn't mean to just...'

_She needs you, what are you doing moaning about your own problems!_

'I.. don't want to talk about it. Yet. Please?'

She took a deep breath, grounding herself.

'I'm here for you, Liara.'

A cool, gentle hand folded into hers, and this time she did not flinch away. Liara was standing very close.

'Thank you, Faith.'

This was easier. Helping, not being helped. Liara's touch was gentle. Nice. She could... stay like this for a while. Things were... better... between them, but she would not force anything. Definitely not now. She would be there for Liara, _always_, and maybe that would be enough.

'I will respect your wish, but know that I am here for you as well.'

She looked at Liara. The thought of vocalising what happened... of telling Liara just how Morinth had touched her, was... unpleasant, but the crushing _guilt _that she _wanted _it, wanted _more, _that she was as much an active part of what happened as the ardat yakshi herself, was too much. She could not talk about it.

Not yet.

Maybe not ever.

For now, it would be her shame to bear.

'Thank you, Liara. It... means a lot to me.'

Liara looked sad. 'I just wish...' Faith squeezed the hand in hers.

'Hey, you... you _are _helping Liara.' She was, in a strange way. Just knowing that she could exist here... with no expectations, and a friend_..._ was comforting.

They looked at each other, in silence, for several seconds, and Faith was relieved to see Liara smile. It was small, but reassuring.

'Do... you want some help?' Faith asked, tentatively looking around. Liara's apartment was still a mess.

Liara blinked, and her features crumpled into a frown.

'Help? With... oh, goddess! How dense of me...' The asari looked thoughtful for a second, before turning away and crossing to the worst of the bloodstains. 'I managed to get the body down to the building's incinerator before anybody else woke up this morning, and have an agent working on a cover story.' Liara's voice was cool, and Faith was somewhat impressed that she had the presence of mind to do all of this despite what had happened. Liara really had changed over the years she had been gone, into somebody very formidable. 'But yes, if you wish to, I could use the help cleaning up.' The coolness disappeared, and Liara spoke with a small smile as she turned back.

They worked. Faith did not ask why Liara had another plastic body suit, but she donned it and scrubbed at the floorboards while Liara gathered her sheets for the incinerator, and cleaned the glass covering the Prothean artefacts mounted against the wall.

For nearly three hours they scrubbed, cleaned and sanitised. A new mattress was delivered, and together they maneuvered the old one down to the basement to be disposed of. They spoke very little. A brief question about cleaning supplies. Instructions on where to put something. Faith tried to make a joke about whether Liara had listed an industrial incinerator in the basement as a requirement for her accommodations, but neither of them were in the mood for humour.

When she had received Liara's message, the last thing she had expected was to spent hours helping the woman she cared for most in the galaxy, cover up a crime.

But in the end, it did not matter. The work was mostly mindless, yet exacting, and Liara's silent company was more welcome than any forced conversation or sympathy. As they stood and admired the perfectly clean bedroom, she almost laughed aloud at the absurdity that was her life: she had enjoyed the past few hours more than just about anything else since she had been resurrected.

'Would you like to clean yourself, Faith?' Liara finally broke the comfortable silence.

'Please.' Battle and exercise kept her body fit, but the endless scrubbing left her feeling rather uncomfortable in the hot plastic suit, her shoulders aching.

Liara gestured to a door to the side of the room. 'You will find bathing facilities through there. I believe I have some clothes you will be comfortable in.'

As the door to the bathroom closed behind her, Faith looked around at the extravagant room. There was a huge, beautifully carved stone pit in the middle of the room; what she could only assume was a bathtub, big enough to fit 4. The tiles around the room were various shades of blue, purple and gentle beige, making her think of oceans, and beaches. Thousands of tiny tiles made up a mosaic of what she guessed was a Thessian sea creature on one of the walls; it looked somewhat like a dolphin, only with more fins and a crest similar to what the asari themselves bore.

At the far end of the room was a ceiling high pod of the same graceful stone that could only be the shower. She stripped down and entered the open front, looking for a way to close the door when she spotted the controls. There were three protruding stones with unrecognisable symbols carved on them; presumably an asari dialect, and a slightly larger stone that she could see would slide up and down. The stones covering the wall to the side of the slider were delicately coloured from an icy blue at the bottom to a fiery red at the top; the colours strangely consistent across the galaxy for the extremes they represented. A temperature gauge, and the others were... power levels?

Knowing the asari, with their lower body temperature than humans, probably preferred the water cooler she slid the gauge to its furthest extreme for heat, and jabbed the stone button with the most vicious looking symbol on.

Steaming hot water cascaded at her from all sides. She gasped at the unusual sensation, quickly trying to find a way to close the door, but stopped as she saw the water gliding across the floor towards the pit in the centre of the room through small trenches she had not noticed.

Satisfied that she was not doing too much damage, she closed her eyes and felt the water gently buffet her from all sides. She had showered twice on the journey to Illium, futile attempts to stop the crawling she felt across her skin, letting the hot water scald her as she scrubbed, rubbing her skin raw but never fully banishing the feeling. Being covered in actual filth, that she could clean off... _helped_, and she felt that she was able to properly enjoy this shower. The sensation was absolutely amazing. The water coming from the top was slightly more powerful, and she raised her hands, running them through her hair as the side jets reached the areas they could not earlier.

Faith had never lived in any kind of luxury: on Mindoir there was lots of space but resources were sparse, and since joining the Alliance her current cabin on the Normandy was by far the most space she had ever had to herself. She had never desired anything more, but this... she chuckled aloud at the thought of asking the Illusive Man to install something like this on the Normandy.

After several minutes of enjoying the water she looked around for something to clean herself with, noticing a small pot on the floor. She ducked and opened the lid, slightly surprised to see what looked like blue sand inside. She took a handful and replaced the lid, and as the water came into contact with it, it turned into a strange paste, slightly gritty and sweet smelling, like an unnameable fruit. Delighting in something as simple as discovering another species' bathing habits, she rubbed the substance over her body, through her hair, and scrubbed off the grime of the day.

She wondered if Liara felt the same way she did, like there was something left of the one who violated her, that could not just be washed off. The thought of such an intrusion still shocked her. The asari meld was a process that still filled her with apprehension: there was a huge difference between the simple sharing of memories that had led to her and Liara becoming close in the first place, to such a terrifying intrusion into a defenseless mind.

She finally rinsed the remnants of the strange substance away, and, as she always did, flipped the water to cold before ending her shower.

There was no gentle transition, and the steaming hot water was instantly replaced by icey cold, burning against her reddened skin. Holding her arms above her head and tilting back, eyes closed, she rotated herself once before pressing the same button as activated the shower, thankful that the water stopped without problem. She stood breathless from the cold, for several seconds before warm air began to blow from all sides, drying and re-warming her body. She revelled in the sensation but it stopped just a minute too soon; obviously designed for asari who did not have to deal with the problem of wet hair.

She gathered her clothes from the bathroom floor and wrapped them in the plastic suit: another load for the incinerator. She slid the door open and poked her head around, but Liara was not there. On the bed was a pile of clothes, and a towel.

She smiled. Liara was as meticulous as ever. She tiptoed naked across the room, listening for footsteps coming up the stairs, and pulled on the underwear and cargo trousers, ignoring the bra which was clearly several sizes too large for her as she slipped on the dark tank top. She could not imagine Liara ever wearing clothes like this, and wondered vaguely why she had them. Rubbing her hair with the towel as she descended the stairs, she saw Liara at work in the kitchen area.

'Hey. Thanks Liara, that thing up there is absolutely amazing!'

The asari turned, still wearing the plastic suit, and smiled. 'A luxury, but a practical one. I cannot say how much I miss water showers when I am forced to go without. I will shower also, and I have made you tea. Feel free to look around.'

'Leave your dirty things in the bedroom, I'll get rid of them for you.' She hated having nothing to do.

Liara nodded. 'Thank you, Faith. I will see you soon.'

As the asari disappeared up the stairs, Faith took the teacup sitting on the counter and had a brief look around, admiring Liara's degree certificates, and some of the Prothean artefacts, but eventually returned to her old breastplate. What would make Liara keep such a thing? She felt a strange desire to get rid of the horrible reminder, to replace it with something new, something _alive. _

She shook her head. Maybe she would ask Liara about it later. She fetched Liara's clothes which were bundled up next to her own on the floor of the bedroom, and shuttled it all down to be destroyed.

When she returned, Liara was back in the kitchen area, wearing casual clothes and a familiar garb.

'I can't believe you kept my hoodie.' She remembered giving it to her on the first Normandy, an awkward gift on a night that, despite the regulated temperature of the ship, seemed cold.

Liara turned to her, smiling, and Faith was relieved to see the asari's face had picked up a lot of the colour it had been missing when she arrived. 'It is comfortable.'

Faith returned the smile. 'I wonder if the Alliance would send me a new one if I asked... though we're hardly on speaking terms right now. I'll ask for one as a reward for stopping the Collectors.'

'Do you think they will be grateful?'

'I've got no idea really.' Just the thought of dealing with anybody in authority right now exhausted her; she did not want to talk about it.

Liara crossed over to her, and gently reached out a hand towards her face, stopping it in mid-air. 'May I?'

As Liara asked, the flightiness she had been feeling went away as she realised Liara _would _stop if she asked. She nodded. Liara's hand trailed gently along her jawline, where she knew one of her worse scars was. The pain had gradually receded as she helped Liara, and she was sure the lines were only faint right now, perhaps even invisible across her shoulders, bare in the tank top. The ones on her face were always the worst. The cool touch trailed lower, hovering at what she knew was the violent bruising from one of Morinth's bites.

Liara's gaze was sad as she spoke. 'You have been through so much...'

'And I'm still here.' She covered Liara's hand, but did not remove it. 'Both of us have, Liara, and both of us still are.'

Liara was quiet for a moment, her eyes thoughtful but unfocused.

'W... will you stay? I can cook something for you, and it is rather late to return to the Normandy, not that you would have any trouble of course, I just...'

Faith smiled. Liara might have constructed a new face to present to the world, but she was still very much the same person underneath.

'Of course, Liara. Whatever you need. You... cook?'

Liara suddenly flushed a deeper, attractive shade of blue, and withdrew her hand from Faith's neck. 'Yes. Mother taught me. It was one of the few things we did together, before she became too absorbed in her work.'

'I'd like that. Can you make me an asari speciality? C... can I help?' She hadn't cooked since her family had been killed. She felt like a child as she asked, but something about being here... with Liara... she felt at peace. Relaxed. Like she could do something "normal", something she had never done as an adult.

'Of course you can, Faith!' Liara looked enthused by her eagerness, and turned back to the counter, rummaging through drawers and pulling assorted items out. 'It is late, so it will have to be something simple, perhaps...' She started muttering to herself as she piled what the human could only assume were asari vegetables onto the counter.

Faith just stood back and watched as Liara busied herself. She had seen the asari scared, in battle, at work, and more, but never... _domestic. _It was incredibly endearing, but it made her reflect on herself momentarily. If she had ever invited Liara to her place, what would Liara have seen? A small, spartan apartment on a short-term lease, perfectly tidy with only a small picture of her sisters adding to whatever furniture the place came with? A fridge full of meals she could heat up in minutes? Bookshelves containing only military manuals rather than reflecting what limited interests she had?

Her cabin on the Normandy was only a little better: a couple of model ships she had put together in the dead of night as everybody else was sleeping, a few songs on the stereo she had told EDI to remember as it cycled through its enormous bank, and the holo of the old Normandy's ground team... the one she looked at often, though her eyes were always drawn to one figure...

'…?'

She realised she had just been asked a question.

'Sorry, Liara, I was... thinking. Can you repeat that?'

'I asked if you would like a drink?' Liara was gazing at her curiously.

'Oh, yes, thank you.'

'Do... Goddess, I have just realised I know so little about you! Do you drink alcohol? I am going to cook fish, is that a problem?'

Faith smiled. Liara looked so flustered.

'Fish sounds excellent. Years on military rations makes any real food taste like heaven. And I can drink alcohol if you want... it doesn't affect me though.'

Liara's brow furrowed.

'Are humans immune to alcohol? No, I know that is not the case...'

'No, no... It's this Cerberus tech. I'm resistant to poison, alcohol included. I...' She was relaxed enough to talk about this with Liara. 'I asked a strange matriarch in Eternity to help after we... argued. Even this krogan stuff she had, ryncol, only made me cough for a while. She seemed disappointed.'

Liara's frown deepened. 'Yes, I know the one you mean. She seems to delight in plying me with strong drinks and unwanted sex advice whenever I go there.' Her face cleared and she looked up. 'I have some Thessian wine, it is absolutely lovely. Would you like some?'

'Please. Is there anything else I can help with?'

Liara pointed to an already prepared workstation, which had several vegetables and a knife laid out. 'If you do not mind, I would like the orange one cut into thin strips, the green into discs and the seeds removed from the small purple ones. Thank you, Faith.'

She picked up the knife. It had been a _long _time since she had been on vegetable duty.

They talked about the curious similarities between their species' cooking habits as they prepared dinner. How the shapes of their pans, the style of their ovens, even the eating utensils were so similar, despite being developed in societies that could never have come into contact with each other. She learned that exploring this phenomenon was something that fascinated Liara, especially with humans: their species were so physically similar that even things such as facial expressions were nearly identical. The talk reminded her of the times they spent on the Normandy, talking late into the night about little things, learning more and more about each other. It was wonderful.

Eventually, Liara plated up the gently spiced, baked fish, and flash fried vegetables.

They sat at the small table, Faith sitting across from Liara so she could see the asari just by looking up. She was delighted when Liara dug out a candle and lit it in the middle of the table: her mother had always done this when they ate together in the evenings. All of the little things of the day had truly relaxed her, and it was with pure, almost childish anticipation that she took her first bite.

It was _lovely._

'Do you like it, Faith?'

She chewed quickly, savouring the unusual taste: the fish was soft and silky, with a strange edge she could not quite place.

'This is amazing! It's...' She struggled for the words.

'Alien?' Liara interrupted. Faith looked up and saw the asari smiling slightly. The word was perfect: something foreign, that she could not even begin to describe.

'Ha, yeah! Wow, Liara, you know how to impress. Thank you for this.' Liara was a brilliant cook, and she set to demolishing the meal. She had picked up a few specialist supplies for Rupert on the Normandy, but even so his fare was average at best, if somewhat inspired. She had never really enjoyed fine eating, but... as with the shower and so much else, she wondered if it was because she had simply never had the time, means or inclination to sample the finer things in life.

She set down her cutlery and looked again at Liara, who was already looking at her.

'Liara, that was _amazing!_' She repeated.'Can you make something else for me next time?'

'You... would like a next time?'

She suddenly realised the implication of what she had just said. She had not even thought about the words before letting them out. But Liara did not look offended, she looked _excited._ 'If you'd have me.' she ventured, realising the change in the mood.

Liara continued to look at her, half finished meal ignored on the table, before standing and approaching her.

'Would you like to sit with me?'

Liara's voice was soft, warm. _inviting. _

She nodded.

Liara led the way to the large leather sofa, where she sat and curled in what was clearly a familiar position, where she could see everything from the huge window. Faith sat near her, enough that Liara could decide whether or not to move closer without too much difficulty.

Faith followed Liara's gaze out of the window. The view was beautiful. The night sky was a deep, unusual purple, spotted with stars that shone through despite the glowing lights from the city below. They stayed in silence for several minutes, Faith letting Liara open the conversation.

'I have been alone for some time now, Faith. Since you...left, I have... let nobody close. It was, better, that way. For what I was... _am _doing.' Her heart went out to Liara. She had been much the same before they met: all that existed was work and duty. No family, friendships only like a passing breeze. It was no way to live, she knew that better than anybody. Liara looked sad as she turned her head towards her, wide blue eyes catching her own.

'But... now you are here, again, and I do not feel alone any more.' _I will always be here for you. _'After what happened...Maybe we cannot go back to what we had.'

Her breath caught. Liara still thought about that night, that night where Faith made the worst mistake of her life.

She was right that things could not go back. They had different lives now. She had grudgingly accepted the value of Liara's work, and knew that it could not be effectively conducted from a spaceship.

And she had no right to push for what she wanted. After she had rejected Liara, she would never push. She would be there, be supportive, caring, whatever she needed, but only ever on Liara's terms.

Liara reached over and placed a hand over her own, and spoke, wide eyes locked to her own. 'But we can... try. For something new. If you want.'

_Did... she just say that?_

She replayed the words in her mind.

They could _try_. Liara wanted... _more. _

_Is this really happening?_

It was everything she wanted... why was she suddenly so terrified?

Everything that had happened crashed down onto her. The weeks of trying to ignore Garrus' attempts to get her in touch with Liara. The argument as they met for the first time. Their awkward meeting in the cafe, giving hope. And the horrific events that brought them together tonight...

_You can do this. _

She nodded and tried to keep the rush of emotions from manifesting as a cry of joy, or tears, or the sudden insane urge to exercise.

Liara let out a loud breath, the expression on her face one of absolute relief. _She was scared of being rejected again... I will never hurt Liara again. __**Nobody **__will._

Liara leaned in towards her, resting her head against her bare shoulder, maneuvering her head so her crest was not pressed against anything.

The moment felt like a dream as they watched the lights of the city below. She placed an arm around Liara, determined to reassure herself that it all was real. She was not disappointed as Liara snuggled in closer.

They sat in silence, enjoying the contact, the gentle pressure, the closeness.

'What happens now?' she asked quietly, not wanting to break the mood.

She felt a gentle kiss on her cheek, soft and tender, unlike the horrible forcefulness of Morinth.

'I... I do not want to be alone tonight, Faith. Will you stay?'

She gripped Liara tightly, feeling panic begin to rise. This... the contact... she could handle, but the thought of somebody _touching _her... of... even kissing her...

_I can't do this..._

'I... I don't want to...' Her voice sounded croaky, and she cleared her throat as she felt Liara tense up. 'I'll stay, Liara... but... I just... I can't...' She hated herself for sounding so weak! 'Damn.' _I'm sorry... _ 'I'll hold you tonight, Liara, but I can't do more than that... do you understand?'

Liara suddenly tried to pull back, and Faith loosened her hold.

_Please... I hope I did not ruin this..._

_I'm sorry... I __**can't **__do that tonight..._

'Oh, goddess... Faith... I was not asking that!' Her heart skipped a beat 'What you suggest is... more than I could ask for.' She almost cried with relief as Liara said the words, _understood._

The next question was quiet, delicate. 'Will you hold me tonight, Faith?'

That she could do. _That_, she _wanted _to do. 'I will, Liara.'

The asari snuggled in closer. 'Thank you, for everything, today.'

Not knowing how to respond, she simply tightened her grip on Liara's body, who shuffled and laid down, head in her lap.

Outside, the skycars of Illium continued their endless dance. Faith wondered what the occupants were thinking, what their lives were at that moment. Were they simply frustrated, tired, as they commuted home? Somebody rushing their wife to hospital as she gave birth? Parents, taking children home after a day in the city?

It was so easy, sometimes, to forget why she fought. Numbers dead, soldiers lost, estimated civilian casualties... were just figures.

Every single one was a person, with hopes, problems, a life, family, snuffed out in a second.

She looked down at Liara, gently running her fingers along the grooves of her crest.

Maybe they had a lover, completely ignorant that their heart had been broken and they had yet to know it.

The asari had fallen asleep.

Faith stayed sitting still for some time longer. She often became contemplative in the dark silence of night, but as she looked at Liara's delicate features, the usual fears and doubts were replaced by a steely resolve.

Duty bound her, but the lines were becoming blurred. Those she thought she could count on: The Alliance, the Council, were nowhere to be found, and her current sponsors could not be trusted. But it did not matter. She fought for herself now. She fought for her friends. For Garrus and Tali, the brother and sister she chose for herself. For all the others she shared her life and fate with onboard the Normandy.

She fought for Liara.

The asari stirred.

'Mmm... Oh... Faith, I am sorry...' Her blue eyes were tired but still magnificently bright.

'Hey, don't worry Liara.' She swallowed. This was it. 'Do you want to go to bed?'

Liara nodded sleepily. 'If you are sure.'

She was. Rather than answer she gently stood and scooped the asari into her arms, ignoring the half-baked noise of protest from Liara, carrying her up the stairs.

Liara's head pressed into her breast. 'You carried me like this after... after my mother died and I fell asleep on you. I do not remember ever feeling more safe.' She pressed in closer. 'Until now.'

'You'll always be safe with me, Liara.' She could not always physically be with her... but she could be there. However she was needed.

She set Liara down onto her feet, and looked at the bed, the bed they had cleaned together, purging the horror of what happened, _together_.

_Now, to get ready for bed..._

_Damn._

What should she wear? Not wear? What was appropriate in a situation like this?

Liara touched her arm.

'Just do what you are comfortable with, Faith.' Was she so obvious?

She dropped her trousers, leaving her underwear and tank top on, and smiled at Liara. The asari nodded, and removed her trousers as well, before placing a hand on the zipper of her old N7 hoodie.

'I usually sleep in this, but I fear the zipper may be uncomfortable for you.'

Faith nodded, mouth dry. Her heart beat faster as Liara turned from her, walking towards a chest of drawers at the side of the room. She slid the hoodie from her shoulders, revealing a bare blue back, with only small, black, slightly lacy underwear covering her rear.

_It wasn't her!_

It wasn't. The panic she was feeling was not tinged with guilt, or horrible memories. It was... pure. It was excitement.

Her eyes ran over Liara's body. On the Normandy, Liara had been lean, taut with muscles built from her digs and combat. She had softened slightly around the edges with her more sedentary lifestyle, and Faith _liked _the effect. The asari looked so... _feminine. _

Liara took out a large t-shirt from the drawer, and pulled it over her head, before turning back to Faith. 'Shall we...'

Liara looked as scared as she felt. She nodded, and climbed into the bed, with its new mattress and fresh sheets. Liara laid down soon after, immediately backing herself into the curve Faith's body, before clearly speaking 'lights off', and the room was plunged into darkness.

Faith gently wrapped an arm around Liara's body, resting her hand above the asari's breast. Liara took the hand in one of her own.

The moment was perfect. Faith felt truly at peace, felt that she could stay like this forever.

Safe.

* * *

Liara awoke with a start, looking at the ruin of Nyxeris' corpse.

_Goddess! _

She tumbled backwards, falling from the bed, landing into a pool of sticky purple blood, her foot crushing through the crusty layer that had dried.

_No no no! _

She tried to stand, slipping and barely catching herself on the bedside table, smearing it with blood. She was _covered _in it, could feel it drying against her skin.

Liara took a couple of steps backwards, forcing herself to take deep breaths, to _relax. _Her eye caught the clock on the table. It was very early in the morning; most of the residents of this apartment building were still asleep.

_Think Liara... you have work to do._

She did. She would not allow the police to interfere... to... ask what had happened.

_Goddess... _What Nyxeris had done was one of the most disgusting things an asari could do. The meld was a gift, a _beautiful _thing... but to abuse it so was... _vile. _

Liara shuddered.

And she had nearly fallen for it.

_Faith... _

How could she have been so easily manipulated? A deep fear rose in her. Nyxeris had found it so easy... was this the effect Faith had on her?

She _needed _to see the human. To reassure herself that things were ok, that the _real _Faith Shepard was the strong, kind person she knew, not... whatever monstrous image that... that horrible woman conjured up.

She called up her omni-tool and sent Faith a quick message, barely thinking about the content as she panicked.

_Calm down! _

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Another. Another. She was alive. Faith was on her way. Things would be ok.

Her mind began to clear. She opened her eyes and surveyed the scene in front of her, forcing herself into the mindset of an information broker. Cold. Calculating.

_Priority: dispose of the body. Apartment building has an industrial grade incinerator in the basement, I need to transport the corpse without drawing attention. Task made easier by early hour. _

She had several large, heavy duty bags intended for household waste. They would do nicely.

_Secondary task is to provide convincing cover for Nyxeris' disappearance. I do not have the time to fabricate evidence: need professional. Cost likely enormous._

She thought of Nyxeris, _violating _her dreams.

_Worth it._

_Cleanup lower priority: police can be kept out indefinitely by legal loopholes and no visitors other than Faith._

She imagined the human's reaction to the scene.

_It would be... preferable to have task completed before she arrives. Need specialist equipment. _

She had a clean-up kit for just this kind of emergency. She had to be prepared for any possibility, though she had never imagined using it in her own home.

There was no point showering yet. Instead she shed her bloodsoaked clothes and washed the most obvious blood from her face and arms, before redressing in heavy, baggy clothes that covered most of her stained body.

The body was relatively easy to dispose of. She was mercifully fortunate as she bundled it up into the bags and carried it to the basement with her biotics; the only other person she met being the nightwatchman, an old turian she often shared niceties with when she returned late from work. She nodded at him with a forced smile which he returned, thankfully not in the mood to talk, it seemed.

The agent she called demanded an outrageously high fee for the service she asked of him; to ensure Nyxeris' death was **never **investigated. She paid, knowing their reputation was absolutely flawless.

The day disappeared as she cleaned. The sticky, drying pools of blood were mopped. The... pieces... of Nyxeris she could collect were gathered for later destruction. The bed was stripped and the sheets piled up. She spent nearly an hour ensuring not a spot of blood remained on her picture of the Normandy.

But... nothing was working. The mattress was still soaked through and would need to be replaced. The blood had sunk into the floorboards and her arms ached from the scrubbing that had yet to yield results. She had to ensure everything was clean for when Faith arrived, to... to...

_**It's just you and me here.**_

Goddess... she had felt so _safe. _

_Happy_...

And now... why had she invited Faith over? What possessed her to do that? The human had an important mission, and... and... could Liara even look at her without seeing Nyxeris' impersonation? Could... she trust her?

'Liara?'

Faith's voice broke through her mindless actions. Liara frowned. It was dark outside. How... how long had she just sat there? Had she told the building's security to let Faith through?

_I... I cannot remember! _

'Up here.'

_Goddess... there is still blood everywhere!_

She began scrubbing frantically. A rational part of her told her that it was useless, that there was no way she could get the room clean in time, but it was drowned out by pure panic. She did not want Faith to see her like this... to see her home like this... Where was she?

'Faith? Where are you?'

'Sorry, coming.' Liara heard the footsteps as Faith climbed the staircase, and started scrubbing harder.

_She cannot see this, she cannot see this..._

'God, Liara, what happened here?'

Liara jumped up, and looked at the human. It... it looked like her... like Nyxeris had pretended... she needed to know!

'Oh, Faith...' She practically ran across to the human and drew her in. The familiar warmth, the scent, the tickling of her hair, was all so _perfect... _'It _is _you, please say...' She took Faith's face into her hands, searching her dark eyes. She _had _to know... she was about to reach out with her mind, to just touch Faith, just a little, to ensure it was her, when she stopped, repulsed at herself.

_How could I even think of doing that after what happened!_

'Liara, it's me, I'm here...' She buried her face into Faith's body, as the human wrapped her in strong arms, feeling sobs wrack her body.

It really was her... it was... nobody else could make her feel this way. This cared for.

She stayed there for some time, before her fears subsided enough to allow rational thought. She pulled back a bit.

'Goddess, I am sorry Faith... there is blood all over you!'

She was wearing a clear plastic suit that covered nearly all of her, leaving just her hands and head free, but as she cleaned it had become splattered with blood, which she had just transferred to the human's bulky, shapeless shirt.

'Don't worry Liara, what... what happened here?' What... the mess. Of course.

'It was my assistant, Nyxeris.'

Faith frowned. 'What was she doing in your bed?'

_Goddess... should I tell her? Would she understand? _She dropped her head. 'She was an agent for the Shadow Broker. She... she snuck in here during the night. I assume she wanted to know if I had identified her as a mole.'

'I don't understand, Liara.'

_Of course she does not... could a human understand what had been done?_

_Do not insult her. She is a person just as much as you._

'She... melded with me, Faith. While I was sleeping. She took...' She drew a deep breath as she thought of the best way to explain what happened. 'She took your face, tried to convince me to tell you. Her, I mean. I... I have had training to resist that kind of attack, but... but...' _Goddess, I was so close to just... letting it all go!_

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. 'Hey, it's ok... you obviously stopped her... And now you have the real me.' The final words were spoken with an upbeat tone, and despite herself it actually cheered her up. Faith really was here.

Liara glanced up at Faith and saw the human looking at her, concerned.

_Always there for me..._

She reached out, and gently caressed her chin, but rapidly pulled her hand back as Faith clamped her eyes shut and her body flinched.

'Faith... what is wrong?'

_Did I go too far? She is not fond of physical contact but I thought it was different with me..._

'It's... nothing.' Liara frowned. Something was _very _wrong.

'Faith...'

The human's eyes closed, and her breathing began to grow faster, her body language practically screaming fear, like she wanted to _flee. _

_Goddess... what happened? I have never seen her so scared!_

'Faith?'

'I... I'm sorry, Liara.' Her voice was quiet, and Liara waited for her to elaborate. Faith opened her eyes, and Liara gazed into them, terrified that the normally stoic human was so shaken.

_Was it something I did?_

'I found out what an ardat yakshi is.' Faith's face drained of colour as she said the words.

Liara's eyes widened. The horrific shame of the asari people... the creatures so feared for their power; not just in how they could kill, but also their innate magnetism, their ability to completely overwhelm their victims' senses, to work them into a cacophony of hedonistic emotions before...

_Oh Faith..._

'Goddess... Faith... w... what happened? Did she...' _She is alive, fool!_ 'Of course not... Faith, I am _so _sorry!'

Faith dropped her head, but her voice stayed strong.

'No, she didn't meld with me. Samara arrived in time... but...It was close, Liara. Do... do you know what... what that means?'

Liara felt sick to her stomach. That... creature... having her hands all over Faith...

_Goddess... _

She knew the human. How she buried so much of herself, how she tried _so _hard to keep her emotions in check.

For her to lose control like that, to be so completely _violated, _must be absolutely _unbearable._

She tried to hold in her tears. No wonder Faith had reacted to the touch the way she did... How could she have been so _blind _not to notice anything was wrong?

'Oh, Faith...'

Faith looked up, opened her eyes, and Liara's heart broke at how frightened she looked.

'I'll live, Liara. B... but...' Her face twisted into a horrible scowl.'I _wanted _it! I... when she... was all over me...Dammit! It makes me _sick, _Liara, but even the _memory _of it makes me...'

_Faith..._

Would words of comfort, about how it was _not _her fault, help? How she had _nothing _to be ashamed of? Faith was a soldier... a private person... reassurances did not mean as much to her as they might for others.

_How can I help her?_

'I'm sorry, Liara, I... I didn't mean to just... I.. don't want to talk about it. Yet. Please?'

Liara understood... she would _never _force Faith to relive something like that, so soon... but she wanted to help. How could she?

'I'm here for you, Liara.'

_Perhaps..._

Maybe this was what Faith needed. To... work off her feelings of helplessness. To feel like she had some control, that she was helping somebody else. She very gently took the human's hand, ready to stop the second she saw any hint of discomfort. The warm skin felt good against hers.

'Thank you, Faith.'

_Maybe... we can help each other through this..._

'I will respect your wish, but know that I am here for you as well.'

Faith looked at her, her face screaming indecision, but her eyes were warm.

'Thank you, Liara. It... means a lot to me.'

'I just wish...' _I could do more..._

_I am sorry Faith... I do not know how..._

'Hey, you... you _are _helping Liara.'

She looked at the human, whose lips curled into a small smile. Liara returned it, slightly reassured.

Faith suddenly broke the eye contact and looked around the room 'Do... you want some help?'

_Help... she is helping... what?_

'Help? With... oh, goddess! How dense of me...' She had completely forgotten that she was standing in a bloody apartment. Relieved for the distraction, she turned and strode to one of the bloodstains, frowning down at it. 'I managed to get the body down to the building's incinerator before anybody else woke up this morning, and have an agent working on a cover story.'

She rattled the words off, slightly distracted, before realising Faith was not asking in a purely professional sense. She _needed _to do this, as much as Liara needed Faith's presence. She turned to look at the human and smiled. 'But yes, if you wish to, I could use the help cleaning up.'

The work was invigorating. Faith volunteered to take over the scrubbing of the floor, and Liara's protesting muscles were disinclined to argue, so she gathered up everything that had been bloodstained for a trip to the incinerator, and polished the glass covering some of her prized Prothean artefacts. She had not looked at them for some time, and not at all since she had received the gift which remained in the centre of the low table downstairs.

She ordered a new mattress, which was delivered only an hour afterwards. Most retail companies on Illium were extranet based, and fast delivery was a requirement for staying in business.

They hauled the waste down to the incinerator, having ensured they removed their clean suits first, and again Liara was glad to only be greeted by the old turian watchman with whom Shepard shared a respectful nod; Liara knew enough about soldiers to know that they always recognised another.

'Was this what attracted you to the place?' Faith asked as they heaved the large, opaque bags into the incinerator.

'Excuse me?' They had not spoken for nearly an hour, and Liara was actually enjoying the silent company so much she was a little surprised that Faith had said anything at all.

'Heh... never mind... I was just wondering if you imagined getting so much use out of this thing.' she slapped her hand against the large metal machine. 'When you moved in.'

'Oh... No, I did not.' Liara was slightly baffled by Faith's unusual outburst, and the pair fell back into their comfortable silence as they returned to the apartment to finish their cleaning, which mainly involved scrubbing the floors.

After nearly three hours, they found themselves looking at a perfectly clean bedroom, and Liara felt _amazing. _She was tired, out of breath and her muscles ached, but the chemical rush that followed exertion was flowing through her, and every piece of evidence destroyed, every stain eradicated, reminded her that it was _over, _that she could sleep tonight, safely.

She looked over at Faith, whose face was coated in a not unattractive sheen of sweat, and her hastily tied back hair was ragged in a way that excited Liara in manners it certainly should not.

'Would you like to clean yourself, Faith?' she asked, partially to banish the inappropriate thoughts.

'Please.'

She gestured to her bathroom door. 'You will find bathing facilities through there. I believe I have some clothes you will be comfortable in.'

Faith disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Liara wondering what to do with herself. She prepared some clothes for Faith; cargo trousers, a tank top she had bought on impulse, remembering the human's fondness for wearing them when they were alone, but never actually wearing herself, and a set of underwear, including a bra that would probably not fit... would simply not leaving one out be presuming too much? She left it anyway. She also dug out a towel, knowing that human hair took more effort to dry than any asari body parts. Leaving them all on the bed, she headed downstairs. She was eager to be clean herself, but she knew how important it was to be a good host. Even if her guest had just partaken in a highly illegal activity.

_Especially _then, her tired brain considered.

She brewed some tea, hearing the pounding water that indicated Faith had managed to work the controls.

The hot drink was soothing, familiar, and she thought back to how she and Faith had stayed in the little Nos Astra cafe drinking the beverage. Where she had unloaded her thoughts onto Faith, her fears.

Where she had agreed to try and rebuild... something.

But things had changed.

Both of them had been through something _horrible _in the short time they had been apart, and had sought each other for solace, had _found _it.

Things had changed.

'Hey. Thanks Liara, that thing up there is absolutely amazing!'

Faith's voice broke her from her troubling thoughts. She turned and smiled at the human, who was positively glowing, her skin flushed red from the water.

'A luxury, but a practical one. I cannot say how much I miss water showers when I am forced to go without.' She had found herself buying all manner of expensive things as her business grew, but she realised as soon as she met with Faith again exactly what she was trying, and failing, to replace. 'I will shower also, and I have made you tea. Feel free to look around.'

'Leave your dirty things in the bedroom, I'll get rid of them for you.' Liara gave a small smile, and nodded, grateful.

'Thank you, Faith. I will see you soon.'

She hurried upstairs and stripped off, leaving her clothes for Faith to dispose of. As she entered the bathroom, she looked down at her body and frowned. She was caked in dried blood, the horrible reminder of what happened, that she had somehow fallen asleep next to a corpse.

She shuddered and hopped into the shower, shrieking lightly when ice cold water blasted her skin.

_What was Faith doing?_

She slid the temperature gauge up to a warm heat, and immediately took a handful of cleansing salts, determined to scrub the final reminders of the day's horrors from herself.

She often enjoyed taking languid showers, one of the few times of her day when she properly relaxed, but was already missing Faith's company by the time she had scrubbed the blood from her body and quickly ended the water cycle. The human's quiet, reassuring presence had calmed her greatly; not probing, not asking any questions about what happened, not pushing at all for the relationship Liara knew Faith wanted to revive.

Liara sighed. She would not mind if Faith pushed, just a little.

The drying cycle ended, and she quickly rushed out and got dressed into some comfortable clothes, eager to see Faith again.

She hurried downstairs, but the human was nowhere to be found. Of course, she had volunteered to get rid of the final traces of evidence.

Liara's stomach suddenly let out a loud rumble, and she was rather unpleasantly reminded that she had not eaten all day. She was looking for a snack when Faith returned.

'I can't believe you kept my hoodie.' She sounded amused.

Liara had been wearing it for so long in her quiet hours that she had not even considered Faith's reaction to seeing it again.

'It is comfortable.' It was not a lie... just not the whole truth.

Faith smiled 'I wonder if the Alliance would send me a new one if I asked... though we're hardly on speaking terms right now. I'll ask for one as a reward for stopping the Collectors.'

'Do you think they will be grateful?' She knew how much the Alliance meant to Faith, how tough things must be for her. She _truly _wished she could be there for her on the Normandy... but she had important work. Maybe one day...

'I've got no idea really.'

Liara looked at Faith, her body still showing more than one kind of scar. She wished there was something she could do... She approached her, and asked for permission. 'May I?'

The human considered for a moment, but eventually nodded. She reached out and slowly traced the scar on Faith's jaw, which was dimmer than it had been previously but still marred her features. She was pleased that Faith did not only allow the touch, but seemed to enjoy it, her eyes half lidded.

She saw another mark, a deep bruise on her neck, knowing what caused it.

_That horrible creature..._

She moved her hand down, hiding the bite, and muttered: 'You have been through so much...'

_And stayed so strong, always there when I needed you... can I ever thank you enough?_

'And I'm still here. Both of us have, Liara, and both of us still are.' Faith said, raising a hand to cover her own, but not removing it as she had earlier.

_I just want... _

'W... will you stay?' The words slipped out before she could stop them, and opened her nervous floodgates. 'I can cook something for you, and it is rather late to return to the Normandy, not that you would have any trouble of course, I just...'

_Goddess... I sound just like a child..._

'Of course, Liara. Whatever you need. You... cook?'

'Yes. Mother taught me. It was one of the few things we did together, before she became too absorbed in her work.' The admission came out before she could stop it, but she was committed now. It felt strange to talk about her mother... doubly so that she could do so without being overwhelmed by emotions... fear, guilt, anger.

'I'd like that. Can you make me an asari speciality? C... can I help?' Faith asked, sounding adorably shy, like a child asking for something. It was incredibly endearing and Liara found herself relaxing. Things were _normal, _they were spending time together... it was nice.

'Of course you can, Faith!' She turned and began rummaging through her kitchen drawers, scrambling to think of what she could prepare for her friend. She had not cooked for a friend for decades! 'It is late, so it will have to be something simple, perhaps...' _Hmm... something easy... fish, yes, I have enough for two... and I think these vegetables will go nicely... Faith is not likely to have tasted them before and it will be good to introduce her to something new... if she would like to help perhaps she can chop for me... _

_**Where are your manners?**_

Liara suddenly stopped as Benezia's voice rang through her.

'Oh! I am sorry Faith, I am such a terrible host, can I prepare you a drink?'

She turned to look at the human, whose eyes suddenly snapped to focus on her.

'Sorry, Liara, I was... thinking. Can you repeat that?' Liara wondered what she meant by that... but she did not look upset, hopefully it was something nice.

'I asked if you would like a drink?'

'Oh, yes, thank you.'

'Do...' Liara's eyes widened with realisation 'Goddess, I have just realised I know so little about you! Do you drink alcohol? I am going to cook fish, is that a problem?'

How could she have known so much about Faith without even establishing such simple facts? They grew to know each other on a military ship... hardly the most _proper _of places to develop a relationship...

She could almost see her mother's disapproving glare at her failings in such simple protocol.

Faith smiled openly, banishing her concerns.

_She truly does not care about such things..._

'Fish sounds excellent. Years on military rations makes any real food taste like heaven. And I can drink alcohol if you want... it doesn't affect me though.'

'Are humans immune to alcohol?' she asked in response to the curious remark, before remembering that she had relied on intoxicated humans more than once for information. 'No, I know that is not the case...'

'No, no... It's this Cerberus tech. I'm resistant to poison, alcohol included. I...I asked a strange matriarch in Eternity to help after we... argued. Even this krogan stuff she had, ryncol, only made me cough for a while. She seemed disappointed.'

She had tried to get drunk after their argument... Liara felt a terrible shame. Everything about that had gone wrong, and all she had done afterwards was go straight back to work. But she did know the bartender, and could imagine her getting very agitated as she failed to get the human drunk, as she did when Liara refused refills to her drinks, and the thought cheered her a little. 'Yes, I know the one you mean. She seems to delight in plying me with strong drinks and unwanted sex advice whenever I go there. I have some Thessian wine, it is absolutely lovely. Would you like some?'

'Please. Is there anything else I can help with?'

She gestured to the chopping board she had laid out with the vegetables. 'If you do not mind, I would like the orange one cut into thin strips, the green into discs and the seeds removed from the small purple ones. Thank you, Faith.'

Faith told her about human cooking equipment as they prepared dinner. Apparently her mother had always cooked for them, insisting they ate as a family. When Liara was a child, it was just her and her mother, but as she grew older even that was rare, her mother replaced by teachers, assistants, dignitaries she was supposed to impress.

She wondered what it would have been like to have a larger family; sisters, a father.

_And it was all taken from her..._

_Could I ever recover the way she has?_

Eventually she plated up the food, and they sat down at the table. Liara had lit a single candle which cast beautiful shadows across the human's face.

Liara watched Faith's delicate lips, the lower bisected by one of the dreadful scars that webbed across her face, close around her fork, and saw the human's expression instantly widen into one of surprise.

'Do you like it, Faith?'

The human chewed quickly, and swallowed.

'This is amazing!' Liara let out a sigh of pleased relief. 'It's...'

'Alien?' She said with a small smile. Liara knew how many species responded after first trying the food of other species. There was always something... different... that was very difficult to describe.

'Ha, yeah! Wow, Liara, you know how to impress. Thank you for this.' Faith sounded truly happy; it was wonderful. Despite what had happened, to both of them, Liara felt the mood relax throughout the night and truly wished that it could never end. Faith had been so supportive when she arrived... despite having endured the horror of an ardat yakshi _raping _her, and Liara had been infinitely grateful for the human's quiet strength as they cleaned her apartment together, the ritual helping in ways more than simply practical. As each stain was eradicated, as each piece of evidence was destroyed, as the windows were cleaned and bedding replaced, it helped remind her that what happened was _over, _that the _real _Faith was with her now.

They ate in silence, but Liara kept glancing up at the human, whose eyes were actually fluttering a little as she ate. Faith had helped her so much, she wished there was something she could do in return. Maybe just this was enough? Faith had never enjoyed "normality" in her life, and certainly seemed happy at the moment. She still burned with shame at how long it had taken her to notice something was wrong. So absorbed in her own problems, when Faith was suffering just as much.

Faith finished before Liara had eaten even half of her own meal.

'Liara, that was _amazing! _Can you make something else for me next time?'

The words sent her heart fluttering. 'You... would like a next time?'

Faith's joviality disappeared, but her eyes did not lose their shine. 'If you'd have me.'

There... was no use denying her feelings any more. Faith had pushed her away, _years _ago now... but things had _changed _since then. And she was here, now. Not pushing. Allowing her to decide just how far she could take things.

Liara stood, leaving her meal half-finished, and approached Faith's seat at the table.

'Would you like to sit with me?'

The human nodded, and Liara slowly walked over to her enormous leather sofa, the one she had sat on for endless nights, thinking of the past. She took up her usual spot, the one that gave the best view from the window. But for the first time, she was not alone. Faith sat beside her, close enough that a single shuffle would leave them touching, far enough that a shuffle the other way would leave them isolated.

They sat in silence for several minutes, gazing out across the nightscape of Nos Astra. The lights from the buildings below were constant in the city that never slept, contrasting against the inky sky, a deep purple caused by a combination of the terraforming process, the lights below and the planet's strange moon casting its reflection.

Liara spent some time gathering her thoughts, feeling absolutely unrushed.

'I have been alone for some time now, Faith. Since you...' _died _'left, I have... let nobody close. It was, better, that way. For what I was... _am _doing.'

She looked over at the human, who was gazing at her intently. Her eyes were their natural deep brown: none of the horrible glowing red of her resurrection, and even her scars had faded to nearly nothing.

'But... now you are here, again, and I do not feel alone any more. After what happened...' She did not have to say when. 'Maybe we cannot go back to what we had.'

She took a breath, and steeled herself, fighting down the choking in her throat.

She reached over and placed a hand over one of Faith's.

'But we can... try. For something new. If you want.'

She fought the urge to close her eyes, to flee, to avoid the pain that would break her if Faith was to reject her again. She fought, because she felt how things had changed. Because she _needed _this.

She kept Faith's eyes, and saw the fear there, and excitement; a heady mix of emotions tinged with tiredness, and a small measure of sadness.

After what seemed like an eternity, Faith nodded.

Liara let out her held breath as her heart soared, and she felt her eyes fill with tears, of joy, of relief, of hope, that everything might be ok.

She leant in towards the human, resting her head on the exposed shoulder. The warm skin was comforting against her own, the familiar scent of her showering salts mixed with the human's unique scent, reassuring.

They fell silent again, watching the lights of various transports dance across the sky together. The quiet dragged out, but Liara was reassured as Faith's arm crept around her shoulder, drawing her in tighter.

'What happens now?' The human's voice was barely above a whisper.

Liara tilted her head back and planted a gentle kiss onto Faith's cheek, thinking of the... horror... that was Nyxeris, thinking that she could somehow impersonate this woman. That she had been stupid, desperate, enough to fall for it.

'I... I do not want to be alone tonight, Faith. Will you stay?'

Faith did not answer straight away, but the embrace was tightened, and she shuffled closer in response, enjoying the closeness, listening to the heartbeat, faster than its normal pace.

When Faith responded, her voice was weak, cracked. 'I... I don't want to...' Liara's heart skipped a beat. 'I'll stay, Liara... but... I just... I can't... _damn_... I'll hold you tonight, Liara, but I can't do more than that... do you understand?'

Liara recoiled slightly, frightened that she might have offended. 'Oh, goddess... Faith... I was not asking that!' She leant in closer. 'What you suggest is... more than I could ask for.'

She rephrased, giving Faith the power. 'Will you hold me tonight, Faith?'

The response was instant. 'I will, Liara.'

Heart soaring, she tried to press more of her body against Faith's. 'Thank you, for everything, today.'

As Faith tightened her grip, the sheer weight of the day crashed on Liara. She was absolutely exhausted, but blissfully happy, and laid her head into the human' lap, enjoying the sensation of fingers stroking her crest, lulling her...

_**Hush, Liara, do not be afraid.**_

_The noises... the lights... terrifying, but she would be brave. _

_**What is it, mother?**_

_**It is a storm, Little Wing. Some planets have weather like this. You will have to get used to all of this if you wish to travel one day.**_

_**Why is it so angry?**_

_**It is not angry, dear. **_

_She burned with shame. She was so frightened, alone, in her big room on a strange planet..._

_**Can... can I stay here, mother?**_

_**Of course, Liara.**_

_She felt mother's arms wrap around her tiny frame, and the storm stopped being scary. It was just lights, and sounds. _

_She was safe, wrapped here..._

_Mother's hand, running through her crest..._

_No, that was not how it happened..._

_What..._

The sensation continued along her head, and she realised where she was, what was happening.

'Mmm... Oh... Faith, I am sorry...' How long had she been asleep? It was still dark outside, and Faith did not look as though she had slept, so hopefully it was not long...

'Hey, don't worry Liara. Do you want to go to bed?' _Did... this is really happening... _She nodded, but did not want to pressure Faith into _anything _she was uncomfortable with tonight.

'If you are sure.'

Faith suddenly stood and lifted Liara from the chair, seemingly without effort. She was about to protest when she saw the look on Faith's face - protective, _content. _Instead, she pressed her head into the woman's chest and remembered the last time she had been held like this. 'You carried me like this after... after my mother died and I fell asleep on you. I do not remember ever feeling more safe.' She reflected briefly, and smiled into Faith's body. 'Until now.'

'You'll always be safe with me, Liara.' The words washed over her... filled her... she _believed _them.

As they reached the bed, Liara was gently set on her feet, when she turned to look at Faith, who looked at the bed, then down at herself, her face crumpled in frustration. Liara had... innocently of course... looked up human sleeping habits and knew practices varied from sleeping naked to fully dressed, so the cause of Faith's confusion was clear. She touched the human's arm and reassured her: 'Just do what you are comfortable with, Faith.'

Faith quickly removed her trousers, and Liara had to keep herself from staring at the perfectly toned legs beneath as Faith smiled at her. Liara followed suit, and suddenly realised there was a small problem. She indicated her hoodie. 'I usually sleep in this, but I fear the zipper may be uncomfortable for you.'

Faith nodded, and Liara, slightly hesitantly, turned from her, wondering if she should go into the bathroom to change... if the sight of a naked asari would be too much... but she did not want to insult Faith. She unzipped and allowed the hoody to slip from her shoulders, keeping her bare torso facing away from Shepard, and quickly pulled on a t-shirt that was just too big for her.

She turned back, and saw Faith was looking at her with... _something. _Something Liara decided she liked the look of.

'Shall we...' This was it. She felt excited at the prospect of lying with Faith... but scared, at what the intimacy might bring beyond this night.

Faith nodded and pulled back the sheets, crawling into the bed. Liara followed, instinctively backing into the human's warm, strong, body, revelling in the closeness, how she could even feel Faith's strong heartbeat through the thin layers they were wearing. 'Lights off', she called out, and the room was plunged into darkness. She could hear Faith's gentle breathing at the side of her head, light, slightly raspy.

An arm wrapped around her, hand resting naturally just above one of her breasts. She took the hand and pressed it into herself.

The moment was perfect. Liara felt truly at peace, felt that she could stay like this forever.

Safe.


	24. Interlude

_**A/N: **The last chapter saw me pass through 200 reviews, and I want to thank every single one of my readers for sticking with me with this story, your feedback is what really keeps me going. Developing these two has been incredibly rewarding, and the excellent feedback I received on the previous chapter shows that a lot of people have become attached as well: as a writer it is nothing short of incredible to know just how much people are committed to my story.  
_

_So in celebration of 200 reviews, and a thank you to all of my loyal fans, please enjoy a little bit of fluff before we launch right back into the drama of the pairs' separate missions._

* * *

_Safe..._

Consciousness slowly returned to Faith Shepard in the form of an aching shoulder and numb arm.

It was not unusual to wake with aches; combat was not a forgiving lifestyle. But Cerberus' implants in her body meant that only severe wounds actually gave lingering pains...

She opened one sleepy eye, and immediately jerked her entire body as, instead of the expected starry haze, she saw a high roof. A weight on her shoulder kept her in place, and she snapped her head around.

_Liara..._

The previous day's events came to her in a wonderful rush of emotions and memories.

_I'm in bed... with Liara..._

The asari's head shifted further onto her body, relieving the ache as she repositioned and snuggled in closer. Faith wrapped her slightly numb arm around Liara, pressing their bodies closer together.

_I could get used to this..._

She felt thoroughly well rested despite it, she could see, being very early morning; the pair having gone to bed only a few hours ago. Another Cerberus upgrade. Four hours of sleep was an extreme advantage on long field campaigns, and she would have killed for the extra time on the first Normandy as they chased across the galaxy, dogged by the Alliance and Council wanting reports, but with Cerberus' complete lack of bureaucracy and Miranda taking responsibility for what limited paperwork there was, she actually found herself wondering what to do with the time.

She read. Alien military manuals. Coalesced news reports prepared by Cerberus, telling her of the galactic political situation, of rumours of the Collectors, of the internal governments of the species. She would need all of the help she could get when the Reapers came, and more time spent learning the difference between a dalatrass and a primarch _now _meant more time cracking their heads together _later._

She read about the Reapers. Despite the Council's rejection of her claims, many, _many _powerful and important people did not just ignore the warnings of a Spectre, of the saviour of the Citadel. Engineers wrote volumes about the scraps of Sovereign they found across the Citadel. Scientists theorised about origins, motivations, technologies. Historians and archaeologists suddenly had a cause for what was known in their circles as "the cycle" and tried to link existing evidence to the new theories. Liara had written several well received articles and theories in this area.

But now...

She gently tilted her head to get a better look at the asari, whose own head was pressing gently into her breast, a look of absolute peace on her cerulean features.

She was never more happy that she did not require much sleep. She could spend hours like this, drinking in every little detail: Liara's hand resting delicately on her stomach, bare as her top had rolled up as she slept. The tiny noise of breathing, warm air dancing from deep purple lips across her chest. The pressure of Liara's body against her own; the asari's curves soft and yielding against her hard muscles.

Time rolled by, and the sun was rising outside before Faith drew in a long, sad, breath. It could not last forever. She had important things to do. Delaying the mission like this had been... unprofessional... but she would never, _ever _regret it.

As her chest rose with the breath, Liara's hand slid upwards slightly, blue fingers digging softly into her flesh, and she felt the asari yawn widely into her body, then heard her begin muttering thickly:

'Hmm...? Oh...'

Faith smirked, Liara was clearly going through the same realisation process she had.

'Good morning, sleepy.' she teased gently.

Liara started slightly, then tilted her head back to look up. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, but still a brilliant sparkling blue, and Faith's heart danced as they focused on her, and Liara's lips curled up into a happy smile. 'What makes this morning good?'

She smiled in return. 'You.' She did not know nearly enough about romance to trust herself to say the right thing in a drawn out description of how wonderful she felt.

Liara slinked her arm around and laid her head back down, and said quietly. 'And you make this a good morning for me as well.'

They stayed like that, embracing, for several more minutes before Liara raised herself again, and planted a delicate kiss on her cheek, the soft contact sending sparks across her skin.

'What happens now?' Liara asked.

She did not know. What was normal protocol for this? Honesty, she decided, was best.

'I don't know, Liara.' She considered what Liara was actually asking, before continuing. 'I gave the crew two days leave so we have all of today together, but...I think you're asking about after that?'

Liara smiled gently. 'All day together _does _sound nice, but you are correct. I... wish it were otherwise, but I cannot go with you.' Faith began to panic.

'I want to make this work.' She said immediately, scared that Liara was having second thoughts about what she expressed last night.

Liara placed a hand on her cheek. 'As do I.'

Faith breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly struck with a realisation. Now that the first step had been taken... she could not go back. The mere thought of Liara breaking it off _terrified _her, more than any enemy ever had.

'Then we will.' She replied, with conviction. Liara's hand continued stroking her face, and Faith leaned slightly into it.

'But you have to promise me something.' Liara's voice was cooler now, _harder. _

'Anything.' There was no hesitation.

'Do not change for me. What... what is coming will require hard choices, Shepard.' Liara's change of address did not go unnoticed. 'And you must not flinch in the face of these because of some misguided notion of impressing me. Do what must be done, as you always do.'

Faith nodded, mouth dry with the reality. There would be horrors ahead, she knew with a certainty. And as always, she would be expected to step up. To do the things nobody else had the nerve to.

But then Liara's features softened. 'But know that you will never have to bear your burdens alone again. You can share them with me, Faith.'

_Could I..._

Could it be so simple? To simply... let go?

To share the weight that she had never wanted, never asked for, but never refused?

Never allowed anybody other than Liara to even glimpse?

She felt herself breaking at the prospect, breathing heavier, eyes beginning to glisten over...

_Not alone..._

_**Never **__alone again..._

She pulled Liara down, and whispered 'Thank you', meaning it in a way she had _never _meant it before.

They held each other for several more minutes, before Faith decided the moment was _entirely _too serious. She swallowed thickly, and asked:

'Will you please make me an asari breakfast?'


	25. Mordin & Faith: Sacrifices

_From: LTS  
__To: Shepard_

_I know you would not do what you did without a reason Faith._

_I am here for you. _

_Liara_

* * *

'No tests on anything capable of calculus. Simple rule. Never broke it.'

_**Please, make it stop!**_

_He could do calculus... he just couldn't tie his own shoelaces..._

Mordin continued to rattle off facts about human genetic diversity, and she vaguely heard herself prompting further information; what was going on here, possible reasons, anything.

But her thoughts were elsewhere.

Faith Shepard had seen some horrible things in her life. Ever since her home had been attacked by slavers... her parents butchered, her friends and sisters kidnapped, life had been blood, pain and horror. Her superiors routinely sent her to the worst pits of the galaxy, to face the horrors other soldiers would not, without caring how it affected her. Seeing your parents lying in pools of their own blood had a way of deadening a person.

But something about that... that simple man, barely a boy really, strapped up, tubes forced down his throat, eyes stapled open, wires dug into his skin, the wounds still bleeding...

_**Quiet! Please, make it stop!**_

Batarians were usually the worst. Something about the deadness in their slaves' eyes, the few times they were actually rescued alive, terrified Faith. There was nothing there. They were treated like meat, and came to accept themselves as such. Their masters argued on a galactic stage that it was their "culture", and it made her _sick._ She had no qualms putting the horrible creatures down. They looked like monsters, they acted like monsters. There was no moral quandary there.

Her allies were struggling to keep up with her. Anger pounded through her, and since she couldn't direct it at the one who deserved it, she tore the Blood Pack apart, dissolving vorcha with her shotgun, gutting krogan in close quarters with her omni-blade, snapping the necks of varren with her boot.

They were _all _part of this horror.

She had been forced to re-evaluate her opinions as she finally reached the core of Project Overlord.

That her species, her _employers _no less_, _could do this to somebody... the project lead's own brother... unable to even look after himself...

_Are we even worth saving?_

'Never killed with medicine.' Mordin sounded outraged at the suggestion his work caused death.

'Say that to the piles of stillborns.' It was unfair to take it out on Mordin. His work saved lives, she knew. She _knew _the genophage was necessary.

'_**You had better have a damned good reason for this.'**_

_**She knew he did. She saw David controlling the geth. Not just the temporary hacking Tali could sometimes pull off... controlling them. **_

_**How many millions, billions of lives could be saved if they could avoid war with the geth when the Reapers came?**_

_**How many more could be saved by using them as front line troops, bending the machines to their will, rather than sending soldiers to die?**_

_**The cost would not be so high, in the grand scheme of things.**_

_**Please, make it stop!**_

'Dead krogan. Female. Tumours indicate experimentation. No restraint marks. Volunteer.'

_Volunteer..._

The genophage drove the krogan to this. Sacrificing themselves to horrific experiments because they had no hope, no future.

It became difficult, to see right and wrong, in times like this. The human corpses dumped outside the hospital... no problem there. But this?

'Rest, young mother. Find your gods. Find someplace better.'

They were all dead, in the end.

That might have made the choice easier.

One life lost, countless saved.

But he wasn't dead. He was hooked up to that nightmarish contraption, looking down...

_**Look at him!**_

_**She looked up, and saw him gazing down at her. Tears were running down his cheeks, from eyes unable to blink them back.**_

_**There was hope there, that she could end the torment he did not understand.**_

_**Please, make it stop!**_

_**Swallowing back the bile, she turned back to Doctor Archer, trying not to imagine... anything. Anything other than the lives that would be saved. 'Did anything useful come out of this?'**_

_**He looked just as sick, as torn, as she felt. Was it worse, that he was a man with some semblance of a conscience, rather than a cold, monstrous scientist? 'Yes. We have proven the geth can be controlled. With time, we will be able to manipulate this control.' He looked up at his brother, splayed out in a perversity of the crucifixion, the sacrifice her mother taught her about. 'Perhaps... perhaps even remove the need to use David.' He sounded resigned. He did not believe that David would ever be free from this.**_

'Maelon. Alive. Unharmed. No sign of restraint, no evidence of torture. Don't understand.' Mordin sounded genuinely baffled, when for the first time Shepard could see clearly what the scientist could not.

'He's here voluntarily.'

The weight of it all was _crushing. _Why was she the one who had to choose? She was nobody special - an orphan, in the right place at the right time often enough to be forged into something useful, for the Alliance, the Council, Cerberus.

What made her any more qualified than anybody else to make these kind of decisions?

She pulled Mordin's enormous M-6 Carnifex from his grasp as it was shoved into Maelon's face. 'You're not a murderer, Mordin.'

His amphibian features frowned, before relaxing in relief. 'No, not a murderer. Thank you, Shepard.'

She hefted Mordin's weapon, pushing past the salarian who realised her intent just a second too late. She jammed it into Maelon's chin and squeezed the trigger. The heavy calibre shot blew his head into pieces off, splattering vivid green blood across the nearby consoles, across the face plate of her helmet. She wondered if she should feel something at the action. 'He would never have stopped, he would have just found another clan to experiment on.' Maelon... just another one in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It wasn't even him she was imagining shooting.

'Grab the data, no point letting anything go to waste. Move out.'

'_**He'll be a lab rat, forever.'**_

'_**But a well cared for, lab rat.'**_

_**She forced herself to look up into David's innocent, pleading gaze. Condemning one man, who could barely understand what was happening to him, to a life of pain and agony, to save millions? She would not see him as the lab rat his brother did. She would see him for what he was, for as long as she lived.**_

'_**Keep him. Send all findings to me as well as the Illusive Man.'**_

That shot should have been aimed at herself.

* * *

Things were busier at work, without Nyxeris.

Whatever her ulterior motives, the woman was incredibly efficient and diligent at her job, and Liara found herself spending more and more time on administration rather than with her networks with her gone.

_I need a new assistant..._

It would take some time, though, to vet the applications she had received. Nyxeris' application, references and even the repeated, deep checks she had performed came back clean, and she could not be so lax again.

She was looking over yet another one when her door slid open, startling her. She practically jumped out of her chair, beginning to reel off her standard business welcome, eyeing up her calendar; no appointments; before actually looking at her guest.

'Welcome to T'Soni- Shiala! It is good to see you, my friend!'

She looked a lot better than the last time they had met. Her colour had improved somewhat, and her eyes had more of a sparkle. With any luck Baria Frontiers' experiments were the cause, not to mention the man she had been seeing on Feros...

'Liara, it is good to see you too.'

Liara's joviality disappeared. Shiala might _look _healthier, but her voice was raspier, and tinted with an exhaustion she could only guess at.

'What is wrong, Shiala?' she crossed to her friend, concerned. 'Is there something I can help with?'

The asari, still green tinged, said sadly: 'I'm not sure, Liara. Baria Frontiers have done a wonderful job with the colonists; their sickness has dissipated and they are actually finding some benefits to the side effects that have been left over; for example they are able to sense each other, in a manner not dissimilar to the joining. It is much weaker, but it allows us to sense each other's positions, moods and so on...

'I apologise, that is not what the problem is. The problem is actually with me. As you can see, they have not been as successful in treating me.'

Liara frowned. 'Is it because you are asari? Are they... treating you differently?'

Shiala shook her head. 'Oh no, they have been very courteous to all of us. Well, until their treatments were not working on me. That is when I found out about a clause in the contract... it allows them to perform... invasive tests. You... I know you warned me to have a lawyer look over it, but we are not a rich community, Liara.'

'Oh, Shiala, you should have said something... I would have helped!'

'I couldn't do that, Liara, you have already done so much for us! Anyway, it is done. I... they cannot _force _me as such, but if I do not acquiesce they can force us to pay for the whole treatment. I do not know what to do, Liara! I have found something of a place at Zhu's Hope, I cannot simply let them pay for this, after all I was part of in destroying most of the colony!'

Shiala sat down and dropped her head into her hands. Liara sat beside her, and placed a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder.

'But... that's not the worst of it, Liara. It's always possible to get money, or maybe even to convince somebody at Baria to change the contract. But... they suspect that I am different, because of what happened with Sovereign, with the indoctrination. They actually believed me when I told them about it; I guess what happened with the Thorian opened their minds to the possibility. But they say that with my help they can understand it, that what happened with the Thorian... might be the key to helping other people like me!

'Goddess Liara, I just don't know what to do! I don't even know if I trust this company... they could just be saying that... taking the knowledge of indoctrination for themselves... but what if they are telling the truth? What if they could _help _indoctrinated people; when the Reapers arrive it could save so many lives!'

'I...' Liara's protests stopped short, for much the same reasons Shiala was tormented. What did Shiala want from her: reassurance? Guidance in what path to choose?

Goddess, was this what Faith felt like, when people came to her, asking for assistance, when the stakes were this high?

She tried to delay the decision with an idle question, barely hearing herself ask it. 'Do... you know what kind of procedures they would be?'

Shiala looked to the floor.

'I came straight here after my first "round".' She took a deep breath. 'They wanted more blood and... tissue... samples, but...'

Liara looked up, recognising the horror in the tone of voice.

'They had an asari... meld with me... try to figure out what... what had happened to my brain...'

Liara's eyes widened, and she began to tremble.

_Nyxeris..._

'I... I let her in, as much as I could, but the brain resists these kind of things, Liara!' Shiala shuddered. 'It was horrible, and even... even when I cried out she... she didn't stop, she apologised afterwards, but... Goddess... they want to do it _again..._ I don't know if I can!'

She looked up at Liara, pleading.

'I don't know what to do, Liara! I don't know if I can... stand that, again! What can I do?!'

_Why must she ask me!? I cannot be objective in this... not after what happened..._

_But... to actually understand, __**reverse **__indoctrination... my mother could have been saved with this knowledge, how many other daughters could I save the agony of..._

What was she **thinking?**

She would recommend her _friend, _be violated in that way?

_And if it saves lives? Wins the whole Reaper war? You heard Vigil on Ilos... indoctrinated agents were such a threat..._

'Goddess, Shiala, I am so sorry... I do not know what to say'

_Coward..._

_How does Faith do this?_

Shiala looked so disappointed, heartbroken, that the responsibility she had hoped to abdicate remained her own. 'T... thanks for your time, Liara, I'll speak to you later.'

She stood and left, not looking back.

_Coward..._

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks to Jay8008 for beta reading._


	26. Legion: Loyalty

_From: Shepard  
To: LTS_

_Hey Liara,_

_We've just picked up an... unusual... specimen. A geth. It spoke to me, and actually helped me out on my last mission._

_Do you have any information on unusual geth activity like this from the last few years? I could really use a fresh perspective._

_Thank you,_

_Faith_

* * *

"_Legion". _

Shepard sometimes wondered if this whole mission was a colossal parody. Her team was nearly complete, distractions were dealt with as best possible, not always to everybody's satisfaction...

'_Tali'Zorah, we find you __**guilty **__of treason.'_

_Her shoulders dropped as the crowd erupted in boos. She had them on her side, but only the opinions of the admirals counted. She had done as Tali requested: kept the evidence from the admirals, and tried to persuade them with words alone... but failed._

_She heard Tali, quietly sobbing beside her._

_She had __**failed **__her friend._

But dealt with.

And now, she had a geth in the cargo hold, still guarded by a pair of marines, and Tali who had not taken her eyes, or shotgun, off the thing since it had been brought on board.

A _geth._

What was _wrong _with her? She should have left it on that derelict Reaper. She should have handed it over to Cerberus for whatever tests they could come up with. She should have followed Tali's advice, and destroyed it.

But she had brought it on board, and turned it on, out of little more than a burning curiosity. It _spoke _to her. It saved her life.

Was that its plan? Was it an infiltration unit?

_Do Geth even infiltrate?_

And EDI... naming it... one AI naming another. Something about the situation sent chills down her spine. AIs were _dangerous, _and although she had come to grudgingly accept EDI's position on the ship as at least useful, having it decide a biblical name for a geth had kicked up all of the fears she had been all too happy to bury.

She had forbidden EDI from interacting with it any further.

The geth was unusual, no doubt. Speech and strange behaviour aside, its very appearance set her internal alarms ringing. The flaps around its optics, outrageous imitations of a "face", that reacted as a human's eyebrows might. The piece of N7 heavy armour strapped to its chest, the slightest hint of curves showing that it was a section of a female breastplate.

A sick trophy? She could think of no other reason it would continue to "wear" such a thing, when according to Tali a damaged unit such as that would simply have its programs transferred to a fresh platform. A trophy had several uses: first amongst them pride, for a battle, or kill. Geth did not feel pride. They did not _feel _anything. They were machines. A trophy could also serve to unnerve enemies; in that it was certainly succeeding. And yet the geth had made no hostile moves. Tali and the marines were scanning for any attempt by the machine to access the Normandy's systems, but it had done nothing.

She looked up from her perch by the elevator, across the cargo bay to where Tali and the Cerberus marines were guarding the machine. It was standing perfectly still, like an eerie statue.

She could not afford to delay any longer. Miranda had just informed her that, as requested, Cerberus had pulled together all of its files on the Shadow Broker, and was willing to allow Shepard to share it all with Liara, with the aim of securing the Broker's knowledge of the Reapers. Shepard wanted to get back to Illium, to make a gift of the data, to help Liara in whatever capacity she was needed, before finally attacking the Omega 4 Relay.

But she could not do so with an unresolved issue on her ship.

She stood and crossed to the geth, waving away the marines, but not Tali.

She would not make any unreasonable demands of the quarian girl, after her failure.

'We anticipate exchange of data.' The geth's artificial voice, modified with what was no doubt a very complex emotional inflection fabrication program, rang out clearly.

Shepard frowned. Having a machine _guess _her actions was not something she was comfortable with.

'I want to know more about you_._'

'Request specification: are you enquiring about geth, or the platform designated "Legion"?'

Tali spoke up: 'Shepard, the concept of individuality amongst the geth is foreign to them. It is something only some organic species practice.'

Shepard nodded. 'Ok... Legion... if I ever ask about "you" I mean your platform. I'll say something like "the geth" or "your people" otherwise. That should save some confusion.'

Its flaps briefly furrowed, making Shepard think of a person scrunching their face as they thought. The motion made her distinctly uncomfortable: it no doubt instantly processed the information, and the "emotion" was just for show. 'This is acceptable. Please specify topic.'

She looked the machine up and down. 'Why do you have a piece of N7 armour strapped to your chest?'

It looked down at itself. Why did it insist on doing that? It clearly did not require to do so; it knew the armour was there, and why, and should have been able to answer instantly. The motion was such an... organic... reaction, one that a person would do subconsciously. Had it been programmed to imitate such a thing?

'It was yours.'

Her body tensed up. Of all the reactions she had been expecting, this was not amongst them.

'Mine?'

'This platform was damaged as it followed your path against Saren. Eden Prime, Therum, Feros, Noveria, Virmire. Several uncharted worlds; distractions from your objective.'

Shepard felt a chill run down her spine. 'You _followed _me?'

'Yes. We were tracking your fight against the heretics.' She still did not like the idea of such a schism in the geth. It threw up a lot of questions she would prefer not to answer: not least the idea that fighting the geth might not have been inevitable.

But they were machines. Whether they "agreed" with the Reapers or not, the Reapers would, she imagined, be able to hack the geth to their will with little difficulty.

She wondered if she actually believed that, or just _wanted _to. Because it would make what she had condemned poor David Archer to, easier to bear.

'You did not answer my question. _Why _are you wearing it?'

Silence. Legion's flaps worked furiously, tilting into a crude imitation of a frown. When it spoke, its false voice was tinged with uncertainty. '...there was a hole.'

She snarled, and took a step closer to the machine. '**Not** good enough. Why use a piece of _my _armour, rather than getting a new platform, or _anything _that would be more convenient for you?'

She could hear a whirring coming from inside the machine. Its flaps danced madly, and its optic began to glow. Shepard could see Tali tightening her grip on her weapon.

'No... data... available...' The thing sounded like a _child. _

'Tali, what the hell is going on?' she demanded.

'I... I don't know Shepard. We've never known a geth we could actually speak to like this... maybe its memory banks were damaged?'

'No data has been lost.'

'Shepard... I don't like this.' The human turned to look at her friend, who had lowered her weapon slightly. 'I... I trust you,' _I failed you..._ 'but I don't want this thing on the ship.'

She turned again to the geth, which immediately spoke up. 'We will perform any duties required to gain the trust of Shepard-Commander and Creator Zorah. We have already offered the location of the geth heretic station as a gift, to show our intent to forge an alliance.'

She almost wished it hadn't. Things were complicated enough, without the possibility of a _friendly _geth offering to end the skirmishes that still plagued some of settled space.

Her thoughts began to swim.

This geth was acting so... _human_... but it was not. It could not be. Pre-programmed emotions, a voice and an expressive "face" did not make something any less a machine than the omni-tool on her wrist.

_But why does it have my armour?_

It could not answer. Was it a ploy, designed to sow the seeds of doubt? Make her think that it had some motivation other than cold, hard logic?

_What does that make me?_

She had allowed Project Overlord to continue. She had condemned a man barely able to understand the world around him, to a future of indignity and pain, in the hope that one day she could avert a war that would kill millions. That she could wield an army of robots to fight in the front lines.

And if the geth were more than simple machines...

Shepard looked at Tali, her friend looking back at her, her face hidden but body language _begging. _

After she had failed the girl, after her defence had been insufficient to prevent the quarians from exiling her, what would allowing Legion to remain do to their relationship? Tali had nowhere else to go! Would she... abuse... that, relying that the quarian would stay whatever decisions were made?

But... she could not simply ignore what she had learned about Legion. She could not pretend that she had not heard its words.

And she could not allow one person, even if it was a friend, a _sister, _to influence her choices. Tali had been unfairly judged on the actions of others. She would not do the same to this geth, even if it was just a machine.

She held out a hand. 'Legion, I will give you the opportunity to earn our trust. But if it any stage Tali, myself, or anybody else suspects you of breaching this trust, we will not hesitate to destroy you.'

Legion's flaps raised, then folded down again, giving her the impression of determination. It took her hand, the cool metal strange inside her own grasp. 'We accept these terms. Thank you, Shepard-Commander, for this opportunity.'

She saw Tali stomp away out of the corner of her eye, and hoped that this was not one step too far.

* * *

'Doctor T'Soni?'

Liara started, and looked up. She had been so intent on her screens, scouring her networks for any further information on the Shadow Broker, that she had not heard her visitor enter her office.

It was an asari: a very attractive one. Her skin was a rich, vivid blue: a tone that many of her species would kill for. Her eyes were emerald green, shining with intelligence and locked to her own. She was dressed in a suit of light leather armour: too light to be of practical use, so Liara guessed it was worn for the pleasing way it emphasised and clung to her curves. Liara guessed her to be approximately five centuries old.

'Yes, welcome to T'Soni Information. I apologise for being so distracted, my assistant recently quit and I have found myself a poor host without her.' She stood and crossed to her visitor, gently taking both of the other asari's gloved hands into her own in a traditional asari greeting, and bowing her head.

'My name is Kalira. I apologise for not making an appointment, what I must discuss with you is very important, and dangerous, and I did not wish anybody to know my movements in advance.' Her voice was sweet, dancing with a gently musical tone.

Liara nodded as she stepped back. Such actions were not uncommon in her line of work. The woman before her was clearly quite formidable; her looks alone would get her into (or out of) a lot of delicate situations if she so wished, and the way she carried herself spoke of confidence, of strength. Her balanced tone and piercing gaze told Liara that Kalira was intelligent.

'Would you like some refreshments?' she asked, not taking her eyes off the woman.

'No thank you.'

'Very well. Please, take a seat.' As Liara sat in her comfortable armchair, Kalira sat down into the larger sofa. The asari's posture was perfect, her movements calm, though she held her hands clamped together; perhaps a mechanism to hide nervous finger motions?

Kalira's features frowned slightly, then she caught Liara's gaze again.

'I am an agent of the Shadow Broker.'

Liara suddenly felt her body tense up. What was Kalira doing here?

_Relax... she is not here to harm you... she had the perfect opportunity just minutes ago... she must mean to talk._

There was a pistol in a hidden compartment in the arm of her chair. She could draw it in less than a second. On edge now, she could trap the other asari in a stasis field, or generate a barrier, in little more than the time it took to blink. Reasonably happy that she could defend herself, she cleared her throat. 'Why are you here?'

Kalira let out a breath Liara did not notice she was holding. She was obviously, and reasonably, nervous as to Liara's reaction to her statement. 'I wish to work with you.'

Liara frowned. What was this woman's game? Opportunities like this did not just walk through her office door. Surely if the Shadow Broker wished to plant another mole he would do so in a more subtle manner... or was he trying a new approach?

'You have no reason to trust me, but please hear me out. He is concerned that you are getting too close to him. He will soon be sending an agent to kill you; my job is to gather reconnaissance.'

_Why is she telling me?_

'But... my bondmate is pregnant. The Broker pays me well, but I do not want this life as I try to be a father. I can give you my access to the Broker's networks, and will answer any questions you have. I will warn you about the assassin.'

Liara frowned. So much information... so many answers... handed to her on a plate? 'And what would you ask from me, for this?'

'Money, of course. And a promise to help me, if the Broker finds out. To hide me and my family.'

Could it really be so simple? Between her inheritance and her successful business, she had more money than she knew what to do with, and she believed she could hide a small family, even from one such as the Shadow Broker.

And yet...

It would mean letting this woman in. Bringing her close, working together.

And she could not be trusted.

As she claimed her motivation was financial, it would only take a better offer for Kalira to turn on her.

Liara wished the woman had not come. There would be no happy way out of this, and she could not simply ignore such a threat on _her _planet.

'Very well, Kalira, I will work with you. We have all afternoon, perhaps we could get started right away?'

The beautiful asari's features lit up. 'Oh, thank you so much, Doctor T'Soni, you won't regret this, I promise!'

* * *

Liara sighed sadly as she looked down from her office, watching Kalira cross Nos Astra's trading floor. The other asari had given Liara all the access she could have hoped for, and more. She had chatted happily about the future she planned for her child, and told Liara she would be in touch tomorrow.

Liara picked up the phone, and dialled a number she had used much too often.

There was no voice at the other end of the line as it was picked up.

'Asari. Name Kalira. She spent all afternoon at T'Soni Information in Nos Astra. I need it done tonight.'

She put the phone down, suddenly very tired. She wanted Faith back, to just be held... let all of the tensions dissipate... to confess everything; her fears, doubts, regrets.

Kalira would not be in touch tomorrow.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Thank you Tayg for the idea for Liara's half of this chapter! _


	27. The Shadow Broker: Revalations

_From: LTS  
__To: Shepard_

_Faith, _

_Thank you so much for the data. _

_I have one of my agents working an angle now, I am confident he will be able to give me a location in a matter of hours. _

_Come to my apartment. We will finish this, together._

_Liara._

* * *

_Shepard?_

'Yes, EDI?' Faith said absent-mindedly, looking up from her half-assembled model of the Destiny Ascension. She was starting to get good at them: so far she had avoided gluing any pieces to her hand, the table or the wrong side of the model, and it actually resembled the asari dreadnought, unlike her rather botched attempt at a quarian liveship.

Gentle music rang throughout the cabin: batarian, apparently, the species rather surprisingly produced some very beautiful music, and the soft glow of her still empty fishtank casting beautiful lights across the room.

_Specialists Vakarian and Zorah are waiting outside your cabin, requesting access._

'Thanks, EDI.' she said, standing up.

_You are welcome. _

Faith shook her head.

_Thanking an AI... like I don't have enough lunacy in my life to worry about._

She opened her door, and smiled at her two friends. She had asked them to come up when they had a minute, and it was good to see them together.

'Hey guys, come in, sit down somewhere.' She stood back, and the pair entered. As they sat on Shepard's large sofa, Faith noticed that Tali was _very _close to Garrus. She felt a twinge of shame. The young quarian had no doubt sought solace, after Shepard had failed her...

As she sat on the other side of the "L", the turian spoke up. 'What's up, Shepard?'

'You know we're just about ready to hit the Omega 4 relay; everybody's ready, the ship's in top shape and we've gathered as much intel as we can.' She paused for a breath, and looked at her friends.

'But I have one more thing I need to do before we hit the Collectors. Liara has been conducting a secret campaign, against the Shadow Broker.' Tali gasped at that news, a reaction not unlike her own when she first heard. Garrus was more reserved; he already knew about Liara's work, and simply flicked his mandibles, and narrowed his eyes.

Faith continued. 'She learned that the Broker knows about the Reapers, and wants to depose him, take his data, to help us prepare. I intend to help her. I talked with Miranda and she agrees that having the Broker's knowledge will be invaluable: she got Cerberus to hand over all of their data on the Broker, and I sent it to Liara.'

She smiled a bit, remembering Liara's face light up as she revealed what she had done on a vid call.

'Liara was able to put it together with the results of her own work, and she'll soon have a target on Illium for us to hit, which will hopefully give us a location on the Broker. I... I wondered if you wanted to come along. It might be dangerous, and I don't-'

'Shepard.' Tali's voice cut across hers. She sounded absolutely stern. Garrus' mandibles flickered a bit, in the movement she recognised as amusement.

She stopped talking, and looked inquisitively at the pair. Tali continued. 'You're mad! After all you've done for all of us, you really think you have to _convince _us to help you, and Liara, out?'

Faith frowned a little. 'But... I messed up, Tali, I...'

'You did what I asked you to. Maybe it... didn't go as well as I might have hoped, but you saved my father's reputation, and did your best for me, Shepard. I don't think I've seen anybody shout at the admirals like that before.' she said, with a small chuckle, tinged with a little sadness. 'It's all I could have asked for.'

Garrus spoke up then. 'Besides, Tali knows that _here _she's appreciated for who she is, not what others decide for her. And I haven't forgotten what you did for me Shepard... damn, hearing Sidonis break down like that was hard, but I needed to hear it.

'You need us in any way Shepard, we're yours. Doubly so if it's to help your girlfriend.'

She flushed suddenly. 'I don't know what-'

Tali laughed. 'Lay off it Captain, you've dragged us back to Illium too often to hide it, and you came back with such a grin on your face last time that I think the whole crew knows.'

Faith groaned and dropped her head into her hands, trying to block out her friends' teasing laughter.

_So much for the famed stoicism of Commander Shepard..._

She internally played back what they had said, and looked up. 'You'll help?'

'Shepard, anybody on this ship would help if you asked them.' said Garrus, his voice ringing with subharmonics. 'We all know how much time you've taken, and danger you've thrown yourself into, for _all _of us. We've got an important mission, but we follow _you._'

Her gaze shifted from Tali's glittering eyes, to Garrus' intent glare. Garrus meant what he was saying... that they were _her _crew, that they would do for her as she had for them...

She was unsure how to feel. _Overwhelmed._ 'Garrus, I haven't done anything special, I just... did what you asked, that's all.'

'And not many would have, Shepard.' He replied. 'You come and talk to us, take an interest. It might not seem like much to you... but look at us. The sorriest bunch of mismatches you've ever seen, and _you _have us working together. Look, I know you're not big on the sentimental stuff, but we're with you Shepard. All of us, all the way.'

She blinked back a stupid tear and gave her friends a grin. 'Thanks guys. I know Liara will appreciate the help as well.' She had an idea. 'We... we're on our way to Illium now, but the journey will take a few more hours. Do... you want to stay? Up here, I mean?'

Garrus chuckled. 'Sounds good, Shepard. It's been a while since the three of us have caught up.'

'And you can tell us all about you and Liara!' Tali chirped happily.

Faith groaned again, but was secretly pleased at Tali's upbeatness. She was worried that the quarian would hate her, for letting her down, and although it was obvious she was still affected, the signs of recovery were there.

'Go on then, get it out of your system.' she prompted the pair, with a gentle smile.

* * *

Liara looked over the data again.

She could not believe it... Feron, alive!

Shepard's data packet had so much information, but _this _was the piece she needed.

She had barely even thought about the drell since he helped recover Shepard's body. He was treacherous, working more than one side as a double agent, but in the end he had helped Liara, when he had no good reason to do so. It was an unexpected gesture... but one she could not afford to dwell on.

But in learning that he was still alive, she had a trail to follow. Faith's data showed that he had been brought to _Illium, _of all places, not too long ago, meaning that the Shadow Broker still had enough influence, despite her best efforts, to smuggle a prisoner here, keep him secure, and move him offworld without Liara noticing.

She called up her agent who specialised in people tracking, Sekat, and asked him to trace the drell prisoner. He practically leapt at the news and the price she was offering; drell were rare enough, the supplies needed to cater for them, even as prisoners, unique enough, that he promised he could have a location by the end of the day.

After sending a quick message to Faith, she returned to her apartment to await the human's arrival.

It was finally time. All of her work... the choices she had made, the... _terrible _things she had done... would finally come to fruition.

And it was thanks to Shepard. Thanks to Faith, her friend... her...

Whatever she was. They had spent two nights sleeping together, enjoying the warmth of each others' embrace, and the second night had brought some rather... _powerful... _urges. To run her hands over the human's toned, strong body. To take her lips in anything more than a chaste peck. To... _feel _Faith, to comfort, to give, to take, to just... _show _the human how much Liara cared. She denied the urges, unwilling to press _anything _onto the woman who had been so physically abused by that _horrible _ardat yakshi.

And now she was coming back again.

Helping her, again, just like all those years ago...

Her omni tool was ringing. Sekat.

_Back to work T'Soni, now is not the time!_

She answered, and the salarian appeared, projected above her wrist.

'What do you have, Sekat?' she asked, feeling the tension rise again. Getting this close... she had to be alert. Ready for anything. Sekat's enquiries about a drell might tip the Broker off in any number of ways.

'It was trickier than I thought, but you paid for the best. I can narrow the drell's destination down to a cluster, maybe even a system.'

_Goddess... could this be it?_

'How soon can you have it?' Excitement was rising, her heart was starting to beat faster.

Was it wrong, to feel this... anticipation? The heady rush of chemicals, making everything stand out in sharp relief?

'Shouldn't take too long. Come to my office. Baria Frontiers, in the Dracon Trade Centre.'

Personal meeting... that set Liara's alarms ringing. People in her profession very rarely met face to face. It was safer that way. Although... if he was concerned about the wrong people overhearing... She would go armed and armoured, just in case.

And she would have Shepard.

_Goddess... I had almost forgotten..._

It had been so _long, _since she had somebody she could rely on.

'Gotta say, though, T'Soni - you're making me a little nervous. How big is the trouble that could come out of this?' The salarian crossed his arms and leaned back, clearly trying to hide his apprehension.

_So it is just that... still, I will be careful._

'Relax, Sekat, I will see you in a few hours.' She hung up, and began pacing her apartment impatiently.

Shepard would arrive soon, then she could-

She heard an enormous crack, and saw her window splinter.

_Sniper! _

She ducked behind her sofa, as another shot impacted the glass, sending a web of cracks across the huge window.

Heart pounding, she fought the urge to flee. She had paid for the very best security, and suddenly the thousands of credits did not seem such a waste.

_Relax, they cannot penetrate your window, you have time..._

She ran through what she had to do. Shepard was coming here; she needed to know where Liara was going. She quickly generated a backup of her last call, and hid it in the secret compartment in the case containing Faith's old breastplate. Faith showed an unusual fascination with the piece, and was almost certain to drift towards it as she searched the apartment... She scowled, and configured the compartment to unlock when it detected a female human life signature nearby.

Not perfect, but the best she could do without a sample of Faith's dna, and ten minutes to properly configure the lock...

She had to get out of her apartment; it was not safe.

_I need armour... and my weapons... _

She had an emergency combat kit in one of her vehicles. Light gear only, but it would do.

_First things first... _

Calling up the building's security feed, she was singularly unsurprised to see the cameras on her floor were cut.

She would not leave by her front door. There could be any manner of trap waiting for her. Keeping low to hopefully avoid anybody still watching through a scope, she scaled the stairs and ran across her bedroom, entering the bathroom silently. She lifted herself onto the top of her shower, and released the hidden panel in the roof.

Faith had joked about the incinerator... but there had been several very specific requirements when she picked this apartment. A willing and discreet neighbour above her was one of them. She had paid them, cash, to allow her to portion off a small part of one of their rooms, into which she built a hatch leading to her own apartment.

This apportioned section let her out into the corridor of the floor above, and she closed the hidden panel carefully behind her; she did not want her neighbours caught up in this if she could help it. She began running towards the stairs to the roof, when she frowned at herself. She kicked off her beautiful but impractical heels, and tore her ankle length, tight skirt across the thigh, idly lamenting the ruination of the delicate garment she had hoped to impress Faith with.

Able to move freely now, she ran to the stairs and quickly scaled them, slipping quietly through the final door into the pouring rain outside on the roof. Lightning flashed, blinding her momentarily, and she blinked away the spots across her vision before seeing her skycar, not registered to her of course, across the roof.

Rain pounding her face, soaking her dress, she assessed the situation. There was nobody else up here.

_Sloppy work... they must have expected me to leave by my front door._

She quickly crossed and jumped into her vehicle, happy for now that the dark skies and rain would keep her hidden. As she quickly undressed herself, reaching for the suit of armour concealed underneath the back seat, she saw the lights of another skycar landing a short distance from her own.

She froze, almost entirely undressed, wishing the lightning to hold for the time it took the vehicle's driver to pass by her.

No such luck.

A flash of lightning lit up the roof, and Liara held her breath instinctively, trying to resist the urge to throw up a biotic barrier; the glow sure to give her away. She sat for several long seconds as lightning continued to flicker across the horizon, hoping, wishing...

_Thank the Goddess! _

A figure strode determinedly past her vehicle, looking intently ahead.

Asari.

Heavily armed and armoured... Liara drank in the details. The strange build of her armour. The heavy weaponry on her back. The unusually short sweep of her crest, the pale skin tone.

Whoever she was, her appearance was certainly no coincidence.

Liara kept still until she was certain the asari had disappeared, before letting out her held breath, and finishing dressing into her armour.

As she flew away towards the Dracon Trade Centre, she called Illium Police to inform them, anonymously, of the shooting. She would not have Faith walk into a trap meant for her.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_And we finally reach the finale! Thanks to Jay8008 for beta reading._


	28. The Shadow Broker: Field Work

_From: Shepard_  
_To: LTS_

_Liara,_

_What's going on? Where are you?_

_Please Liara, I need to know you're safe!_

_Faith_

* * *

Faith looked across at the Spectre driving her team to the Dracon Trade Centre. Something about the heavily built asari set her on edge: whether it was the almost patronising sarcasm that tinged her every word, or the profoundly unsatisfying reason she had given for actually being at the crime scene in Liara's apartment, she could not be sure.

Nevertheless, Vasir had been nothing but at least courteous since they had met; expressing pleasure that Shepard was reinstated to the Spectres, helping her with the investigation around Liara's apartment, and finally offering to drive all of them to the Trade Centre to track down Liara.

They finally pulled up to a large office building, the late night ensuring only a few well dressed asari and several members of other species were slowly wandering around.

Vasir spoke up: 'No police, no gunfire, no anything, I guess your friend got here without the Broker's men following her. She's good, I'll give her that.'

'That she is,' replied Faith tersely, unsure what to make of the unusual statement.

'What's your connection to T'Soni, anyway? Aside from the whole Saren thing, obviously.' The human looked over at the asari, frowning a little at the casual way she asked, after offering so little about why she was here herself.

'We're-'

Shepard was cut short as a huge vehicle flew overhead, and pulled up alongside the Trade Centre.

Garrus called out from behind her. 'Shepard, that's a military grade vehicle!'

A deafening explosion drowned out whatever else he had to say. Several floors of the Centre erupted outwards, and the concussion knocked the four warriors from their feet, and sent Shepard's ears ringing.

_Liara!_

She surged to her feet, body protesting but sheer willpower overriding everything.

'Liara's in there!'

She pulled on her helmet and charged ahead, unshipping her shotgun, and glanced up to see heavily armed soldiers disembarking the vehicle and rappelling into the ruined side of the Trade Centre.

'Shepard, wait!' Called Vasir. She ignored the voice.

_Please, no, Liara, you have to be ok!_

She burst through the doors of the building, eyes scanning the room for any threats.

Nothing, but the foyer was in _bad _shape. Ceiling tiles had collapsed down, and wires hung from broken lights, sending showers of sparks across the room.

Dozens of asari lay around the room, most still alive as far as she could see: the explosion was limited to the upper floors, the shockwave causing most of the damage down here. She frantically checked the skin tones... violet... dark blue... a pale white...

None that she could see matched Liara.

A heavy hand dropped onto her shoulder, and she spun around with a snarl, to be met by an equally unhappy turian.

'Shepard, I know you want to find Liara, but you're not going to do anybody any good if you get yourself killed! You saw those men; they aren't just run of the mill mercs. They're a damned army.'

_Dammit... _

She took a deep breath. He was right. She was the leader of her team, not some over excited private out of Basic.

'Thanks Garrus,' she said with a nod. She saw Tali alongside him, and Vasir. 'You two ok?'

'Nothing serious.' Chirped Vasir, who looked strangely excited.

_She's a fighter... of course she is..._

She caught the Spectre's dark gaze, the deep eyes contrasting appealingly against her pale skin.

'You said you've been here before, do you know where Baria is?' Asked Faith, speaking quickly.

The other Spectre nodded. 'Third floor. There's a few ways up. Elevators will probably be down, so we can go' She pointed to one end of the room. 'That way,' she turned to the wide staircase ahead. 'Or that way. I say we split up to make sure we don't miss her.'

Shepard nodded, but did not like the thought of leaving the suspicious Spectre alone. 'Take one of my team.'

Vasir gave a loud laugh. 'I work alone, Shepard. We don't have time for this, I'll see you up there. Good hunting.' With that she turned and jogged towards the door at the far end of the room.

Shepard turned her comms on, speaking directly to just Garrus and Tali. 'Something about this doesn't sit right. Let's make sure we get to Liara before Vasir.'

Tali nodded. 'I don't like her Shepard, I think you're right.'

They jogged up the stairs, keeping eyes open for potential ambush spots. As they followed the corridor, Shepard swore as they entered an open plan office.

'Dammit! This must be the long way! Come on!'

_Hold on, Liara, hold on, I'm coming!_

Enemies streamed out of a door across the office, half a dozen men in heavy armour, well armed.

_Finally._

'Tali, keep them from flanking right! Garrus! Keep them in cover! I'll hit them from the left!'

This was what she was _made _for.

When all the fears and doubts, the weight of responsibility, _everything, _melted away, and there was only the _fight_.

A bright light at the periphery of her vision showed Tali's little drone harassing the enemies, keeping them from pressing forward to their right with painful jolts designed to overwhelm armour systems.

A heavy crack saw one of the soldier's heads explode in a shower of gore, and his teammates ducking into cover to avoid the sniper.

She grinned. Sometimes she felt sorry for her foes. But these were threatening Liara, and there was _no _pity. She ran forward along the line of the wall of the office, keeping her head low, gun ready.

One poked his head around the corner of the desk he was hiding behind. Shepard fired without stopping, armour stabilisers and enhanced musculature absorbing the recoil. The blast from her Eviscerator shotgun dissolved a portion of the desk, and most of the man's helmet, sending him sprawling backwards.

She could hear rapid gunfire erupt just ahead of her, and several clearer, staccato shots from behind representing her teammates' return fire.

She finally reached the enemy line, and quickly peeked around the corner.

They almost made it too easy. All four of them were ducking behind cover, so neatly lined up she vaguely wondered if they actually practiced their maneuvers for aesthetics rather than efficiency.

No matter.

She burst around, charging forward and kicking one man to the ground, sprawling, where he knocked into a teammate. As Shepard blasted the man on the floor, the one he crashed into stood up with a shout, to be cut down instantly by a heavy sizzle of plasma from Tali's geth shotgun.

The other two finally turned, but Shepard was amongst them before they could bring their weapons to bear. Snarling with anger, she poured all of her fear for Liara into her arms as she swung her shotgun at the head of one, a woman from the shape of her armour, satisfied as the helmet splintered and blood began trickling from the eye sockets as she fell to the floor. The last man started backing away, weapon tumbling from his hands, spluttering out words of peace that meant nothing to her.

She fired up her omni blade just as Tali's drone zapped him from behind, sending him stumbling forward towards her. She jammed it into his gut, the deadly weapon cutting through armour and flesh, before she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards her, his muffled screams cut short as the blade severed his spine.

She stood for a second, catching her breath, before gesturing her team forwards.

'Come on, we still need to find Liara!'

She charged through the door the mercs had used to enter the room, and was relieved to see another set of stairs. She changed her comm lines.

'Vasir, where are you? We've met heavy resistance!'

'Say hello the the Broker's private army, Shepard!' She sounded almost cheery down the line. 'I'm on the third floor, nearly there!'

Shepard switched back to her team's channel. 'Damn, Vasir must have taken the shorter route, she's already on the third floor, come on!'

As they entered yet another office, another squad of the Broker's men appeared ahead of them, larger this time; a full squad of ten with heavy weapon backup.

They died. Shepard, Garrus and Tali had been fighting together for so long, their styles were so complimentary to each other, that they tore through the much larger group with a speed that would put a full unit to shame. Tali harassed and debilitated them with a range of complex tech programs, while Garrus provided heavy fire support, and Shepard tore them apart at close range with a ferocity made all the more deadly for her terror for Liara.

_Nothing _would get in her way. She _needed _to know if Liara was alive.

As they climbed the final set of stairs to Baria Frontiers, Shepard began to grow nervous. The building was barely holding together here, walls were crumbling and sections of floor were missing: the blast had been aimed at these offices.

At Liara.

How did they know where to find her?

She _had _to be ok. Liara knew how to look after herself.

But the damage...

She had seen no other survivors since they left the foyer. There were few bodies: thankfully it was night so most workers would be at home, but those they did find were in _bad _shape, most too badly burned and disfigured to even make out what species they had been before the explosion.

_She __**is **__ok, you __**will **__save her, and we __**will **__end this together!_

She _had _to believe it. Even the thought of Liara being hurt... or worse...

_No! _

They reached the Baria Frontiers office, hearing a single gunshot sound from inside.

Tali hacked the security lockdown on the door, and they entered to see Vasir plant a Carnifex heavy pistol into the back of a Broker agent's head, and pull the trigger.

Shepard looked around. Everything about the scene was wrong. There was only one of the Broker's soldiers in here, lying next to a salarian she recognised as Sekat from Liara's backup disk.

The agent should not be alone up here, and Vasir... how did she sneak up on him? If he knew his squad was dead he would be absolutely on alert...

'Vasir, what's going on?' She asked, cautious.

'I was too late. This guy.' She nudged the soldier's corpse with her foot. 'Killed Sekat.'

Shepard frowned. There had only been a few seconds between the first shot and Vasir killing the soldier. Surely she could have stopped him?

She tightened her grip on her gun. She had learned long ago to _never _ignore her instincts.

'Did you find your friend's body?' asked Vasir, still with that _infuriating _cheerful lilt to her voice.

Faith snarled. 'Liara's not-'

'This body?' _That voice_... her heart leapt as she turned and saw Liara emerge from a small room to the side of the office. She was wearing an unusual white armoured coat , slightly singed from the blast, and her deep blue eyes were dancing with rage. Biotic fire rippled over her entire body, and despite the situation, Faith felt her breath catch in her throat. Liara looked like a warrior goddess. She looked _beautiful_.

A Tempest SMG was clasped in one gloved hand, pointing directly at Vasir, and the air around the other was twisting in on itself, reacting to Liara's powerful biotics.

Not hesitating to ask, Shepard readied her gun on Vasir, and felt her teammates do the same.

'Shepard, this is the woman who tried to kill me. I saw her at my apartment, and _she _told the Broker's man to kill Sekat. She has his data!' Liara spoke quickly, voice brimming with anger.

Shepard snarled in fury. There would be no dramatic speech here. This bitch tried to kill Liara. She was _dead._

She yelled 'Open fire!', and the room exploded with noise.

* * *

Liara pulled her skycar into the guest car park of the Dracon Trade Centre, relatively confident that she had not been followed. She took a roundabout route, checking frequently for any vehicles that followed her unnecessarily long journey. There were none: she had escaped her apartment unfollowed, and could only hope now that Faith got her message, and followed safely.

But she had work to do on her own. She could not afford to wait any longer.

She climbed out of her car and donned her heavy, armoured jacket over the light under armour she was already wearing. The coat made her look slightly bulky, but the armour was deceptively strong for its size and she was happy with the level of protection it offered. She also shipped an M-9 Tempest to her back underneath her coat tails; the weapon Ashley had introduced to her all those years ago still a firm favourite.

Satisfied that she was able to adequately defend herself, but did not look overly threatening, she entered the Dracon Trade Centre.

Quiet at night, Liara felt a strange peace descend over her despite the heavy pounding of her excited heartbeat.

Gentle music rang throughout the foyer, and as she approached the reception desk, a pretty, young asari smiled warmly at her.

_Young... she must be centuries older than I. Is this what this life has done to me?_

'Good evening,' Liara said calmly. The delay was frustrating but she would not risk being sidetracked by the building's security. Sekat had no doubt arranged for her arrival, being the one to ask her. 'I am expected at Baria Frontiers.'

The receptionist nodded and began tapping at her terminal, before looking up again. 'Doctor T'Soni?'

Her blood froze. Surely Sekat could not be so stupid?

She slowly nodded, trying to keep her face blank.

The receptionist handed her a tiny identification chip, technology that acted in a similar manner to a ship's IFF, which Liara took numbly. She did not listen as the girl rattled off directions; she knew where she was going, instead allowing her thoughts to swirl.

What was he thinking, using her name?

Was it just an oversight?

Was he _trying _to tip the Broker off?

_Relax! _

She forced herself to breathe. She had not told Sekat the purpose of her request, simply paid him to do it. He was suspicious because of the amount she paid for such a quick result, but surely he did not know...

'Do you have any questions?' the receptionist asked gently.

'Thank you, no.' she replied, before setting off towards the elevator.

As she disembarked at Baria, she was surprised to see Sekat waiting for her at the top of the elevator. 'T'Soni, what the hell have you gotten me into? Whoever that drell was, someone with their fingers in a _lot _of pies was watching! I'm pretty sure I avoided them, but-'

'Calm yourself, Sekat.' Liara urged, frantically looking around. The corridor was not the place for this conversation. 'Take me somewhere private, and we can discuss this further. Do not fear, I will keep you safe.' She meant her words. There was a lot she would sacrifice, but her own top agents were not amongst them.

She hoped.

The agitated salarian looked like he was ready to argue the point further, before nodding and leading her back to the lift, and going up two further floors.

He silently led her to a small cubicle, and closed the door behind them, playing with what Liara recognised as a very advanced security lock; the room was sound, and probably more, proof, before rounding on her.

'Care to tell me what this is all about T'Soni? Some of the trace programs used to track anybody looking for the drell were _very _advanced, and they are only the ones I know about! You didn't tell me you were operating at such high stakes!' He was practically hopping mad; Liara knew Sekat preferred to know _all _of the details of a job.

'Sekat, you are perfectly safe, we just need to-'

The floor shook violently. Sekat's eyes widened; earthquakes were non-existant on Illium, which could only mean...

He burst from the room, stopping short as he saw the damaged walls and people picking themselves from the floor.

'Sekat!' She called, channeling her mother's commanding voice. The salarian snapped his head back around, frightened. Liara was not a leader like Faith, but could inspire her own kind of loyalty. She lit up with a biotic barrier. 'Where is the rest of the data? I promise I will keep us both safe, but I _need _the location of that drell!'

He backed away a little bit, before straightening.

'In my office, back down at Baria. You can't think I'm actually going to go back down there! They're after me, I know it!'

She strode up to him, projecting confidence. 'They are after _me, _Sekat. I promised I would keep you safe, and I will! Now we need to go back, and find the data, then I will get you out of here.'

The salarian gazed at her, eyes frantic, before nodding slightly.

This was something Faith had taught her. In a crisis, people instinctively looked to the person with a plan.

'Can you fire a gun?' She asked.

He shook his head madly. 'I'm an information broker, not a field agent!'

Liara smiled at him in return. 'Stay close, Sekat, I will teach you why you must be both.' she pulled out her weapon and checked the heat sink, before snapping safety mode off and setting the gun to "full auto". She was ready for this. She was well rested, her biotics felt clean and powerful, her weapon was ready, and the Broker's men had _no _idea who they were dealing with.

She led Sekat to the stairs, ready to throw up a wider barrier at any sign of trouble. The floor below was a nightmare. Unlike the floor they had been on, which had only suffered superficial damage, there was carnage _everywhere _here. She quickly looked across the ruined office, wall blown out to expose the night sky, scowling when she saw a pair of heavily armed men prowling, checking bodies and scouting corners. They worked in eerie silence with no wasted motions; unlike many of the show-off merc groups, these soldiers must be using private comm links. Professionals.

She could not have them behind her as she escorted Sekat back to his office.

She pulled Sekat close, and whispered 'Stay here, stay quiet.'

The frightened salarian nodded, his eyes bulging.

She was wondering the best way to take them out quietly, when she heard heavy gunfire from the lower floors.

_Faith! It must be! _

Not wanting to hesitate any longer, and the fight downstairs providing an excellent distraction, she simply stood up and mustered her power into a mighty biotic push, sending both agents flying across the office, and out of the ruin that once was the wall, still in that horrific, chilling silence.

Pleased with herself, she turned back to Sekat, whose eyes were wide with awe. 'Hell T'Soni, remind me never to piss you off!'

She pointed back to the stairs. 'Come on, once we have your data I will get you out of here.'

With a newfound appreciation, he nodded more calmly.

They proceeded more slowly as they reached Baria's office. There were more of the Broker's soldiers around here, and Liara would rather _not _get into a pitched battle when it was just her. But it seemed Faith was doing a fine job in providing a distraction, as suddenly one man started waving his hand, maintaining the same unnerving silence, before a large number of the soldiers gathered on him and vacated the room.

_Now! _

She nodded to Sekat, who ran, keeping low, across the office to a small side-room, which they both entered quietly. He began tapping at his miraculously undamaged terminal as Liara peeked out of the door. One agent remained, still alert, but was soon joined by a face Liara scowled at. The asari from her apartment.

Her heavily armoured kinsman touched her ear and said 'Say hello the the Broker's private army, Shepard! I'm on the third floor, nearly there!', sounding incredibly cheery.

_Surely not... she has Shepard believing her?_

She dropped her hand, and spoke to the soldier in a cold voice that was miles from the happy tone she had used to speak with Faith.

'Any sign of the salarian or T'Soni?' she asked.

'Negative.' The soldier's heavily distorted voice replied.

Able to get a better look now, she saw the markings on her armour and felt her stomach drop.

She was a Spectre.

No wonder she could gain Shepard's trust.

They continued to scour the room, checking bodies, when suddenly Sekat appeared alongside her, looking out as well, before jumping up.

_No no no!_

Anticipating his move, she ducked back into the room, unable to grab him or the data disk clutched into his hand. She was confident in her abilities, but not against a Spectre.

'Oh thank the heavens!' called Sekat, as he ran towards the Spectre. 'You are just in time, there are...' his voice trailed off as he saw the other soldier.

'Kill him.' The asari's voice was deadly cold, and the soldier raised his rifle, firing a single shot which sent Sekat into the wall, blood erupting from his chest.

Liara winced, and fought back a wave of fury. Sekat was a good man; overly excitable, obsessed with detail and something of a coward, but _good. _And he was _her _man, _her _agent. The Spectre would pay for it, somehow... she just needed to wait for her chance... anything... the soldier ducked down and plucked the data drive from Sekat's hand, giving it to the asari.

_I need that... _

Suddenly the door hissed open, and the Spectre quickly brought her gun up, blowing the Broker's soldier away without hesitation.

'Vasir, what's going on?' _Faith, thank the Goddess! _

Liara had heard of the legendary Tela Vasir. She was one of her peoples' heroes, like Shepard was amongst humans. 'I was too late. This guy killed Sekat.' she said casually, nudging the Broker's agent with her foot. She did even sound like she was _trying _to be sincere.

_Now, I must make my move now..._

'Did you find your friend's body?'

Liara's not-'

'This body?' She declared, exiting the room. Fury burned through her, at the Spectre's betrayal of her people, the Council; working for the Broker, for Sekat, for the trouble and no doubt worry Faith was feeling. She pointed her gun at Vasir, and prepared a warping field in her other hand.

Garrus and Tali were with Faith, and her heart leapt at the sight of her old friends readying their weapons. They did not question her, they did not doubt her. She had forgotten what it was to have true comrades. 'Shepard, this is the woman who tried to kill me. I saw her at my apartment, and _she _told the Broker's man to kill Sekat. She has his data!' She spoke fast. This had to _end. _

Barely hesitating, Shepard called 'Open fire!' and Liara squeezed her trigger.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks to Jay8008 for giving this a hint of Hollywood!_


	29. The Shadow Broker: The Chase

_From: CC_  
_To: ML_

_Operative Lawson,_

_We have received reports of heavy fighting at Shepard's last known location._

_We trust you have this situation under control._

* * *

'Open fire!'

With an angry snarl Faith squeezed her trigger three times, the powerful Eviscerator shotgun roaring to life, sending densely packed clusters of serrated metal at the Spectre ahead of her. Tali's geth shotgun launched superheated plasma at Vasir, and Garrus' Phaeston rifle spat out a stream of high velocity rounds. She could hear Liara's Tempest stuttering, just out of sight.

It took only a second for her to realise something was wrong. Vasir stayed perfectly still, the veritable tsunami of weapons fire impacting harmlessly across her body, now lit up with an orange glow.

_No shield technology is that powerful..._

'Hold!' She called, keeping her gaze locked to Vasir's.

The asari stayed still for a moment more, before the glow faded and she stood straight, smirking. 'I've received some very generous gifts.'

Still on edge, weapon ready, Faith ventured: 'So, what mission does the Council have you on that's got you trying to kill one of the people who saved their asses?'

There was still a chance to rectify this... Vasir might be an unlikeable bitch, but they were both Spectres, supposedly on the same side...

'The Council?' replied Vasir with a snort. 'I didn't think someone like you would be so naive, Shepard.'

Faith narrowed her eyes. 'You're not here for the Council.'

'The Broker gives me intel that's saved lives. If he needs somebody taken out, that's fine by me.'

She snarled and tightened her grip on her shotgun. 'You're no damned Spectre. Just another gun for hire.'

'Faith, we do not have time for this!' snapped Liara, sounding frustrated.

Vasir turned her head to Liara, smile disappearing into a mask of rage. 'Your betters are talking, you pureblood _bitch!' _Faith's blood boiled at the last words and she prepared to make the fight a little more _personal_, but Vasir was already making her move. She lit up with biotics, the floor beginning to shake, and the shattered glass and debris of the room suddenly flew from the ground towards them.

Faith instinctively threw up a hand to cover her eyes, her helmet's face plate unlikely to stop such a barrage, but the expected impact never came.

She looked, and saw the air around her and her team was glowing gently blue, and her warrior goddess was kneeling on the floor ahead of her, one arm cast forward, glowing with biotic fire.

Dragging her eyes from Liara, she saw Vasir was already fleeing towards the destroyed wall.

_No you don't!_

She charged after her, feeling her body flood with power as she closed the gap. Cerberus' upgrades included not only enhanced musculature but also intelligent combat stim applicators: whatever mental trigger caused this, she was grateful as Vasir leapt from the building, alight with biotics, and she leapt after the asari, grabbing her in the air.

Vasir let out a startled cry, and began squirming in Faith's grasp, pulsing with biotics.

_When fighting enemy biotics, keep a low centre of gravity, and let your armour absorb the impact._

Her instructor's voice, along with her useless tips in the current situation, rang through her mind as the pair began falling to the floor, Faith desperately holding on to the glowing asari.

Old fashioned would be best, she decided.

Pulling her head back, she snapped it forwards with as much force as she could muster through her neck alone, satisfied at the crunch as Vasir's nose shattered against the plate of her helmet, smearing her vision with purple blood.

_For Tuchanka... Wrex will be proud..._

Vasir let out a screech and pulsed with an even more powerful biotic blast, and suddenly Faith was free falling, blinded by the blood across her visor.

She fell for one... two... seconds, before landing face down, hard, feeling at least one rib crack with the impact, and the wind being knocked from her.

_Get up, Spectre! _

She forced herself to her knees, yanking her helmet off and tossing it to the side, not having time to clear her vision. Wincing at the pain shooting through her chest as she tried to draw in breath, she looked up and saw Vasir was already half way across the foyer of the building, and that Liara was close behind.

She must have jumped down as well.

_And let me fall, _she realised with a start.

She staggered to her feet, pain receding as her armour administered powerful painkillers, and realised she had lost her shotgun.

_Dammit!_

Unshipping her Vindicator rifle, she began limping after the pair of asari.

A door opened ahead of Vasir, and more of the Broker's soldiers poured out, ignoring Vasir as she broke through a gap in their line.

_Liara! _

The young asari barreled through them, knocking them aside like pins with powerful biotics commanded with little more than a gesture.

The ones she missed began to turn, readying their weapons.

Without hesitating,Shepard raised her rifle and sprayed bursts across the soldiers, not accurate or powerful enough to kill but enough to draw their attention, before ducking behind a pillar as fire was returned.

She peeked her head around, capturing a mental image of her battlefield with a practiced eye... eight soldiers, getting into position. One with a heavy weapon. No substantial cover between here and their line... and her shields were nearly depleted.

Faith bared her teeth in a silent growl. She could not afford this delay.

Back in cover, she shipped her rifle and drew the experimental weapon she had hoped not to need as she saw Tali and Garrus finally approach, taking cover from the heavy fire behind a large plant fixture. Charging the weapon, she nodded to Garrus, who pulled out a small pointer and lined up a sight through the foliage of his cover.

_Come on Garrus... Come on, come on!_

'Now!' he called, and she spun around the corner, roughly pointing the gun at the enemy line and releasing the trigger.

A thick bolt of pure electricity jumped from the gun, the shot producing no recoil. The soldier Garrus had painted suddenly arched back with his arms stretched out obscenely as his muscles were jolted with countless volts, before the energy bridged to the soldier next to him, and again, and again, as Garrus dragged his pointer across the enemy force.

The energy finally dissipated, and the room began to stink of cooked flesh as the corpses of what, just seconds ago, was a squad of highly trained soldiers started smoking.

Garrus chuckled a bit as he walked alongside her, flipping the pointer in the air. 'I think we can tell the Illusive Man his new toy works.'

She nodded at him, pleased with the weapon's efficiency, but still troubled by Liara's seemingly careless attitude to her; leaving her to fall, and deal with these soldiers.

'Come on.' she muttered, pulling out her rifle and jogging across the foyer, ribs still aching.

They ran through the door, picking up pace as they passed several more of the Broker's men, all of whom had been rammed into walls, shattering their bodies, or had their armour and flesh warped into grim patterns. Liara's power had always been great... but this was something else. These men had been tossed aside like they were _nothing._

They finally reached the car park, where Liara was projecting biotics around Vasir's skycar, which was floating several feet off the ground, but Faith could see that Liara could not hold it for much longer. The car's engines were blasting, and Liara's face was pale with exertion.

Looking around, she saw another car nearby, and began pulling at the door, frustration rising as she realised it was locked. Muscles flooding again with power, at some unspoken request to the nanites in her body, she gave a final heave and tore the door clean off, jumping in and beginning to fiddle with the simple security protecting the vehicle. It took only seconds to override.

_My shoe is more secure than this car..._

'Come on!' she yelled. Liara dropped to her knees, still holding onto Vasir's car with her biotics. 'Dammit! Garrus, grab her and come on!'

The turian ran over to Liara, hoisting her over his back and carrying her over to Faith's car, which she had powered up. He dropped the asari into the passenger seat, and looked suddenly nervous.

'What?' She snapped. Liara's field had been released and Vasir's car was now jerkily spinning as the sudden surge of power sent it reeling through the sky. She would regain control any second.

'Erm... are you driving?'

_God... not this again!_

She looked at him incredulously.

Tali chuckled and slapped Garrus on the back. 'Captain's orders, you unlucky Bosh'tet.'

Liara suddenly snapped to attention, looking wildly at Vasir's escaping vehicle, then to Garrus. 'Come on! We need to follow her!'

Apparently unwilling to face Liara's wrath, Garrus jumped into the back of the vehicle, and Faith took off after Vasir.

It had been some time since she'd flown a skycar, and she quickly looked over the controls. 'You know...' she muttered aloud. 'I swear every vehicle I get in has the same interface as the Mako.'

Garrus groaned loudly.

'Faith, now really is not the time for jokes!' pouted Liara. Faith risked a glance over, and saw the asari was looking severely annoyed.

'Being dropped three stories is good for my sense of humour.' she replied, unable to keep some venom from her voice. 'I'm fine, by the way.'

Vasir's car started spun around a corner, and Faith followed, gunning the engines, feeling the wind buffet her through the open side of the vehicle. The other Spectre's car appeared to be damaged, one engine trailing smoke - Liara must have caused her to overload it - and they were slowly closing in.

'I knew you could handle it, I had to stop her!' snapped Liara in return.

_Dammit... we don't have time to argue..._

'Does this thing have any guns?' she asked, trying to change the subject. For now.

'It is a taxi, Shepard!' replied Liara, sounding exasperated.

'Every taxi driver on the Citadel carries guns.' drawled Garrus from behind them. A glance into the mirror showed him clutching the back of Liara's seat, looking very nervous.

'Goddess, it is like riding with children... watch out!'

The door of Vasir's car opened, and yet another of the Broker's soldiers leaned out, readying an assault rifle.

The taxi was unarmoured, had no shields.

'Evasive maneuvers!' Faith called out.

'Oh, Spirits...'

'Goddess, no!'

_I really don't see what's wrong with my driving _she mused, as she banked the cab hard to the left, the stream of bullets flying wide. Vasir's car took another turn, and Faith followed, still gaining. The soldier realigned his aim, and Faith ducked the car down, the bullets, soaring overhead.

_Nearly there..._

Vasir suddenly yanked her car around, into an oncoming stream of traffic.

'Pursuing!' Faith called out, to further groans from her companions. She banked the cab around, following Vasir's trail as cars scattered ahead of her. The soldier leaned out again, this time throwing something...

'Mines! Traffic! Oncoming traffic!' shouted Liara.

'I _noticed!_' Faith replied, slightly annoyed by the yelling in her ear.

She yanked back on the controls, sending the taxi soaring over the floating charge, right into the path of a...

'Truck!' called Liara.

'I see it!'

'Truck!'

'I _know_!'

She banked the cab to the right, startled as Liara grabbed onto her arm.

They flew along the length of the truck, gracefully avoiding any impact.

'There we go.' said Faith, pleased with herself.

Liara let out a loud, wordless cry, and Faith could hear Garrus muttering under his breath from behind her.

Vasir was close. She had been forced to slow down in face of the traffic, and they were now above the Broker's thrall, in a vantage position.

'Prepare for aggressive maneuvers!' She would ram Vasir, and collect the data from the wreckage.

'Erm, Liara...?' she heard Garrus speak uncertainly.

Faith glanced over at Liara again, performing something of a double take as she saw the asari awkwardly standing in her seat. With no warning other than a loud cry, Liara leapt from the open side of the taxi, glowing with beautiful blue energy, arms spread like the wings of a magnificent bird.

'Liara!' Faith called, trying to see what happened to her. She tilted the taxi slightly, and saw Liara _on the roof _of Vasir's car. Oncoming traffic dragged her attention back to driving, and she pulled the car out of the lane.

She looked again for Vasir's car, and her heart dropped as she saw Liara was no longer on the roof.

'Liara!'

_Oh, god..._

The inside of Vasir's car suddenly lit up with biotics, and began spiralling towards a low roofed building.

'It's gotta be Liara!' She called out, more for herself than anybody else.

'She's going to crash!' Garrus' concerned voice rang out from behind.

She ducked her own car, following Vasir's path towards the building.

_No no no!_

Vasir's car impacted the roof of the building with a great, terrible rending noise, the vehicle thankfully _not _exploding as she half expected it to.

Two asari were tossed from the wreckage, and Faith let out a great sigh of relief as she saw the figure in the white coat begin to stir.

_Thank god..._

She pulled her car around, looking for the nearest suitable parking spot...

_No time!_

'Garrus, take the wheel!'

She simply held the car hovering around a dozen feet from the ground, and leapt from the side towards a large structure, possibly a heating unit, feeling Garrus pull himself from the back seat.

The impact was harder even than her previous fall. Her protesting body screamed as she crashed straight through the structure, face and hair burning as hot air and electricity sizzled around her.

_Dammit, Liara!_

As she finally hit the roof actual, she hauled herself from the wreckage, barely able to stand.

_Where is she... where is she..._

_**No!**_

Vasir was kneeling over Liara's still form, readying a pistol.

Faith forced her hand to her side, despairing as she felt only her waistband.

_No no no!_

Vasir glanced over to Faith, and smirked, pointing the gun at Liara's head.

Her body could not take any more. Her left leg was screaming out: the bones fractured or broken. Her chest ached with the pain of several more broken ribs, and she felt blood pouring from a pounding wound on her scalp, her loose hair clinging to her skull and face. One hand flared with pain when she tried to clench, and she dared not look at what damage it had received.

No breath came to her lungs.

The muzzle of Vasir's gun touched Liara's skull, and Faith felt despair, utter helplessness rising...

_**No!**_

She felt her body wreath itself in power, and the pain stopped. Energy surged through her, and she jumped off from her position towards Vasir.

She impacted the rogue Spectre, shoulder exploding in pain at the contact, sending Vasir sprawling from Liara's form.

_H... how..._

Her exhausted brain could barely comprehend the intervening time, but the still swirling blue energy crackling across her arms spoke of biotics...

_What..._

Vasir was still twitching.

She hauled herself over to Vasir's form, which was contorted into an unnatural shape. Faith recognised the limb spasms as reactions to a shattered spine.

She caught Vasir's gaze. The asari did not look angry, or upset. There was... fear there. Resignation. She knew what had happened to her, though she did not understand how. Her mouth voiced silent words, urging.

Faith reached down to the pistol Vasir had dropped, wincing as she saw several of her fingers twisted at unnatural angles.

She felt strangely free of pain as she reached with her other hand, the grinding of a dislocated shoulder a distant discomfort, seeing it her limb shake uncontrollably. She placed the gun under Vasir's chin.

Relief, in the asari's eyes. Her mouth still wordlessly speaking.

_Sorry, _it looked like, though Faith could not be sure.

She pulled the trigger.

Through blurry vision she scanned Vasir's body, before reaching down and pulling a data drive from a pouch at the front of Vasir's armour.

_Liara!_

Stumbling back to Liara, she collapsed to her side at the sight, body screaming again, and reached out to the asari's cheek with her good hand. Liara's temple was covered in blood, and Faith could see one arm and leg were badly broken.

Something dripped down her face. Blood. Sweat. Tears. A heady mixture of the three. She did not know or care.

_Please let her be ok..._

Liara suddenly drew in a shuddering breath, and relief overcame Faith.

The last thing she saw before her body shut itself down into the blissful embrace of unconsciousness, was Liara's beautiful face.

* * *

'Open fire!'

Liara pulled her trigger, feeling the satisfying kick as her SMG spat a dozen rounds towards Vasir, but snarled as each shot, as well as those of her allies, were deflected harmlessly from the prone asari, who was standing in a slightly unnatural position.

_Advanced shield technology... immobilises user... nearly impenetrable! Remarkable!_

'Hold!' Faith called out, and Liara followed the order, looking curiously at the human. What was she doing? They had Vasir trapped, and the shield would not hold out forever!

Vasir suddenly gave a horrible smile. 'I've received some very generous gifts.'

'So, what mission does the Council have you on that's got you trying to kill one of the people who saved their asses?' _It does not matter! Faith, we must end this!_

'The Council? I didn't think someone like you would be so naive, Shepard.'

'You're not here for the Council.'

_She is stalling for time! Do something!_

'The Broker gives me intel that's saved lives. If he needs somebody taken out, that's fine by me.'

'You're no damned Spectre. Just another gun for hire._'_

'Faith, we do not have time for this!' she finally spat, frustrated.

Vasir turned to look at her, twisting her patronising smile into hate. 'Your betters are talking, you pureblood _bitch!' _Liara felt the biotics humming through the air before she saw the other asari light up. Goddess, Vasir was _powerful! _She took a step forward, dropping to one knee, and hurled up a barrier just as the Spectre made her move, hurling shards of shrapnel and glass from the floor towards them.

She held the barrier for just a second, before Faith burst from it and ran after the fleeing Vasir. Her speed was _incredible. _

'Keelah, what's she doing?' came a startled cry from Tali.

Liara ignored her, and ran towards the edge, jumping after the pair, just in time to see Faith thrown from Vasir's grasp, and hit the floor hard enough to bounce.

_She will be fine, you need that data!_

She ran after Vasir, who had already made it halfway across the foyer, only to snarl as another squad of the Broker's men streamed from a door ahead, parting around Vasir like water around a ship's hull.

_No time!_

She wreathed herself in biotic fire, and blasted half of the soldiers from their feet out of her way. Faith could finish them, she _had _to get that data!

Gunfire erupted at her back, before she heard the door slide shut.

_She is fine, keep going!_

She sprinted after the fleeing Vasir, who was running towards the building's car park. More of the Broker's agents appeared, but she barely even stopped as she tossed them against walls, crushed their armour, rent their minds, the rage of _everything _she had gone through to get this far giving her the strength to keep going.

But they _did _slow her, and when she finally reached the car park she saw a vehicle already beginning to pull away.

_Oh no you don't!_

Gathering her strength, she reached out and "caught" the vehicle with her biotics, straining as its engines pushed against her, each burst of power sapping her strength.

She could not do it.

She was not strong enough to bring it back down, she could just hold it... for a few more seconds... until the others arrived...

She heard a loud ringing, blocking out all other noise, and dropped to her knees as strength left her legs.

_Please hurry Faith, I need you!_

She gasped in surprise, releasing her biotic hold, as she felt herself bodily lifted from her feet, carried for several steps and dropped unceremoniously into the passenger seat of... _is this a taxi? _With its door missing.

Dumbly staring around, she heard voices break through the ringing...

'Erm... are you driving?'

'Captain's orders, you unlucky Bosh'tet.'

_Vasir!_

She looked up: the other asari was already pulling away. 'Come on! We need to follow her!' she called, shooting Garrus a withering look. She did not have time for their games.

As Faith took off, she heard the human mutter: 'You know...I swear every vehicle I get in has the same interface as the Mako.'

Garrus groaned loudly.

'Faith, now really is not the time for jokes!' she snapped. This was not appropriate!

'Being dropped three stories is good for my sense of humour. I'm fine, by the way.' Replied the human, voice accusatory.

She looked at Faith, unbelieving. Surely she knew the value of what they had to do?

'I knew you could handle it, I had to stop her!'

Faith sighed, and turned her attention back to the road.

'Does this thing have any guns?' she asked, to nobody in particular.

_Is she joking?_

'It is a taxi, Shepard!'

'Every taxi driver on the Citadel carries guns.' came Garrus' voice from the back, ringing with his subharmonics... She felt a pang of affection for the turian: now was really not the time for reminiscing, but she had _missed _him.

'Goddess, it is like riding with children...' She saw a hatch on Vasir's car open, and one of the Broker's soldiers lean out, bearing a rifle. 'Watch out!'

'Evasive maneuvers!' shouted Faith.

A memory... several memories... **lots **of memories, of being tossed around inside the Mako following those words, sent her stomach lurching.

'Oh, Spirits...' muttered Garrus, apparently thinking the same.

'Goddess, no!' she called out, instantly regretting letting her emotions get the better of her. She did not want to give Faith the satisfaction, after the human's sarcastic comment earlier.

Faith banked the car to the side, hard, then spun around a corner, following Vasir's erratic trail. Liara began thinking of a happier time... like when she was cornered by three thugs in Nos Astra's back streets... to calm the waves of nausea she felt.

The soldier leaned out again, and Liara clutched the dashboard, closing her eyes, sensing what was coming. The bottom dropped out of her stomach, and she tried to keep herself from moaning aloud. Garrus evidently felt no such restraint, judging from the noises coming from the back of the taxi.

_Please... Goddess... let us catch her soon..._

'Pursuing!' Faith called out, and Liara risked opening an eye, clamping them shut again as cars suddenly flew towards her, and something else...

She mentally ran over what she had seen.

'Mines! Traffic! Oncoming traffic!' shouted Liara, blurting the words out before she could form them into anything more refrained.

'I _noticed!_' snapped Faith, sounding agitated.

Liara's stomach lurched, signalling the car rising, and Liara looked again...

'Truck!' she shouted, seeing the enormous vehicle gliding towards them.

'I see it!' Faith called in return. She did not change her path.

'Truck!' _Please, move out of the way!_

'I _know_!'

Liara's stomach lurched again as Faith banked the taxi at the last second, and she instinctively grabbed onto the human to avoid falling out of the taxi through the open door, onto the side of the truck which was just _inches _away.

'There we go.' said Faith, sounding like she was _enjoying _herself.

'Gyaaah...' Liara could not stop the strangled noise of relief escaping her throat as she realised they were safe, but contented herself with letting go of the human's shoulder. She would not give Faith any kind of...

'Prepare for aggressive maneuvers!'

_Oh... no... _she remembered what that meant... remembered Faith _ramming _a geth Colossus with the Mako...

Vasir was right beneath them. A plan formed, one she thought was substantially less dangerous than staying in the taxi with Shepard driving.

With a cry to the Goddess she leapt from the taxi, hearing Faith call her name behind her. She lit up with biotics, ready to catch herself if needed, but she judged the jump perfectly and landed on top of Vasir's car, clutching onto the rails across the top. The Broker's soldier, still leaning out, spun his head round in amazement, before Liara grabbed him with a biotic field and dragged him from the car, sending him tumbling down to Illium's surface hundreds of feet below.

_Now, I just need to..._

The car suddenly banked, and Liara flattened herself out, clutching on for her life.

Another vehicle sped towards them, and as Vasir swerved to avoid it, Liara recognised the perfect shift in momentum to just...

She pushed herself from the roof, still holding on to one rail, swinging around it in an arc and landing awkwardly on her side inside the car, feet in Vasir's lap.

'What the...?' Vasir spun to look at Liara, and lit up with biotics. Liara reacted the same, and tried to kick the Spectre in the jaw, only to misjudge the angle and hit the steering controls, sending the car plummeting towards the ground in a vicious spiral. Unable to find any kind of balance or leverage, Liara settled for simply bracing herself for the inevitable...

The impact came sooner than she thought, but it was _brutal._

The first hit cracked all of the car's windows and jarred Liara's bones, and she was just about to move herself when the car suddenly _stopped, _apparently hitting something, and both she and Vasir were thrown through the front window, crashing across the roof.

Thoughts finally returned as Liara felt herself stop rolling.

_I think... I will just... lay here... _

_No!_

She shifted her body at the hip, letting out a strangled cry as a searing pain shot up her leg.

_Broken... no matter, get Vasir!_

The other asari was on her hands and knees, crawling away, spluttering blood to the ground.

_Goddess... does she never die?_

Liara forced herself to a similar position, crying out as she felt bones grind in her arm, and saw a large shard of glass speared through her hand.

_Get her!_

She reached for her biotics... nothing... no power left in her...

_Get up, T'Soni!_

Faith's voice, angry, called at her. She had no idea why she heard that voice above any other, but no matter, it spurred her on. Gritting her teeth through the pain, she forced herself roughly to her feet, and stumbled just a couple of steps before landing on Vasir, sending them both crashing to the ground, exhausted.

'You're...' a cough, spraying blood 'persistent, T'Soni...' said Vasir, as she rolled over, now bodily on top of Liara, shattered nose dripping blood all over Liara's face. 'Maybe you'd have... made a good... Spectre... one day...'

Trapped, pinned to the ground, arm and leg crying at the pain of Vasir's body on top of her, she did the only thing she could think of and rammed her forehead into the Spectre's jaw, splitting both of her lips.

The armoured asari jerked back, and moved into a position where she was kneeling over Liara.

'Everybody's... part krogan... today...' breathed Vasir, face a mask of fury as she drew a pistol. 'I would say... you'll regret it...'

Liara began to squirm, but her body was giving out... there was so little left in her...

'But you won't... live that long...'

She felt the cold steel of Vasir's muzzle touch her temple.

_I am sorry, Faith, that we never..._

A glowing blue comet impacted Vasir, knocking her from Liara's body, the shockwave rattling Liara's senses.

_What...?_

Her vision cleared, and the last thing she saw before passing out was Faith, standing over her, glowing with beautiful biotic fire.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks to Jay8008 for beta reading. _


	30. The Shadow Broker: Recovery

_**A/N: **Slightly different style here, rather than the usual mirror/mirror when these two are together. All opinions welcome!_

_Thanks to Jay8008 for beta reading._

* * *

_From: Garrus  
To: Normandy_

_Joker... we need Doctor Chakwas down here, and anybody else with medical training. Shepard and Liara are seriously injured._

_And somebody bring a broom. This place is a mess._

* * *

Faith Shepard regained consciousness, only to immediately wish she hadn't.

_Everything _hurt.

She experimentally shifted slightly, wincing as pain flared through her body. She felt an unusual pressure on her face, and tried to lift a hand up, to find that she could not move her arm.

She opened her eyes, and immediately tried to bite down a wave of panic.

There was only blackness. She immediately began straining at her arms to instinctively grasp her face, to feel what was wrong, when a familiar voice rang clear.

'Hold still Commander, you have bandages over your eyes, and though you are not quite in a full body cast I will not hesitate to put you in one if you continue struggling.'

Doctor Chakwas. The only person she could not dissuade from calling her "Commander".

She must be in the med bay. The final moments of her fight with Vasir ran through her mind, and...

'Lrrgghhuh?' her words were muffled by what felt like bandages across her mouth.

_What the?_

She felt pulling at her jaw, and suddenly the air of the medbay hit her bare mouth, tasting of anaesthetic.

'Liara, is she ok?' she quickly asked again.

'She's fine, Shepard. Broken arm and leg, one cracked rib, concussion, several severe lacerations. No permanent damage, which is lucky considering how much glass I had to pull from her. She's still out, on the bed beside you.' Relief flooded her. Liara had looked in _terrible _shape, with Vasir towering over her...

'Erm...' She did not know what to ask. How serious were her injuries? How soon could she get out? What on _Earth _happened with her biotics?

'Your injuries are too numerous to list, Commander. Garrus tells me that you jumped out of a skycar... one of these days I will have to come along on one of your missions to see exactly what scenario would prompt such an action.'

She pouted a bit at that. 'Liara did it too.'

Chakwas sighed, the noise dampened by the bandages. 'The usual response to that would be "If Liara jumped off a cliff would you do it as well?" but I believe your skycar antics have already answered that question.'

Faith smirked. She spent a disproportionately large amount of time in the med bay compared to the rest of her crew, and the doctor never failed to make her feel like a chided child.

'Any serious damage?' she asked.

'The usual fare for you: broken bones, fractures, sprains, cuts, concussion. Nothing _serious_, I am sure you will agree,' she said, voice laced with sarcasm, 'but I had to reset three of your fingers, and dig a bullet from your shoulder.' Faith could not even remember being shot. 'More interesting was your rather extreme case of biotic exhaustion. I have replenished your electrolytes and ensured your amp is still functioning correctly, but I believe Miss Lawson would like to speak with you about that.'

'I've got some questions for her as well.' Faith grumbled. She had always been a very weak biotic, able to generate a push that was barely strong enough to cause a man to stumble: she used it to surprise enemies, leaving them open to what she still thought of as "real" attacks.

But Cerberus had _upgraded_ her.

The biotics were one of the things she had never thought much about. She had not needed them before, and did not have any inclination to learn an entire new skillset when she had such an important mission, and _already _knew how to fight.

It was a mystery for another day.

'How long... how did we get back here?'

'Garrus was kind enough to call me down to the scene myself to collect you, he was uncomfortable moving you with your injuries. That was around eight hours ago. I've had to sedate you three times while I worked, and you still woke up early. You prove stubbornly resistant to my ministrations, Commander.'

Faith tenderly leaned back into the bed.

'How long until Liara recovers? Or wakes up?'

'I would think your own situation is substantially worse, Commander. I do hope you are not planning on throwing yourself back into action with the poor girl.'

'How long?' she repeated.

The doctor made a noise of resignation. 'She should come around at any time: I gave her a mild sedative, _once,_' Shepard could practically _feel _the glare shot at her, 'to ensure she did not wake up as I was setting her bones, but it will wear off soon. She will be exhausted though, and need some real sleep.

'As to recovery... I would _like _you both to spend a week recuperating, but I know what you are like. Your cybernetics mean you'll be up and about in two days, if Liara takes it easy and rests, I can have her ready in three.'

_Three days..._

Considering the extent of their injuries, Faith knew they should consider themselves lucky. Doctor Chakwas was one of the best, and medical advances meant what would have, not a hundred years ago, been months of recovery was cut down to days, but Liara would hate the delay.

She thought back to Liara's actions during the day. The asari had been reckless, acting without orders, but Shepard could not expect Liara to suddenly accept her command again, and in the end she _had _forced Vasir's car down.

More worrying was her attitude. Liara had just left her lying in the foyer of the trade centre, left her to fight the Shadow Broker's soldiers.

And then... had they _fought _in the taxi. Made stupid snippy comments at each other. Why?

It was so _confusing_.

Rather than worry, she decided to just talk with Liara when the asari woke up. It would be simpler. Quashing doubts was something she had, by necessity, become rather adept at.

'Can you take these bandages off my face?' she asked, hearing the Doctor nearby.

'Of course Commander, I imagine you have stopped bleeding now.' She felt Chakwas' fingers against her head, unwrapping the bandages.

'Bleeding?'

'Yes, when biotics over-exert themselves one symptom is bleeding from the eyes, ears, nose and mouth. You had all four, and your scars were bleeding as well; Garrus was rather worried.'

Faith sighed, feeling more of her face freed. The biotics would be more trouble than they were worth, she was sure.

As the doctor finally removed the last of the bandages on her eyes, she braced herself for the sight. As the glare quickly faded, she saw her own body was practically encased in bandages and casts. But she was not concerned about herself.

She twisted her head to the right, biting her tongue to hold in a gasp as she saw Liara. The asari looked unusually pale, and had both her right arm and leg strapped up.

'I... is she ok?' she heard herself ask, despite knowing that the doctor had already confirmed it.

'She'll be fine, Shepard. As I said she is in better shape than you.'

Her right arm was free, but Liara was too far away, she realised as she reached out.

She started as her bed was wheeled over to press against Liara's, and she shot the doctor a grateful, if somewhat confused look.

'I won't pry, Shepard, but I know you two are close. I'm going to get some rest, if anything happens both beds have alarms.' Without any further ceremony the doctor vacated the med bay, leaving her alone with Liara's gentle slumbering form.

Liara's sleeping face was scrunched into a mask of pain that tore her heart. She reached out, gently running her fingers along the asari's cheek, pulling back when Liara stirred, letting out a gentle moan, before replacing her hand, cupping the the soft blue face as best she could.

'Hey, you're ok.' She whispered.

Liara's eyes opened, slightly hazy, before widening.

'Don't move Liara, you were injured. We got the data.'

She relaxed at that.

She remembered the doctor's words. Liara was exhausted.

'You can sleep now, Liara. I'll be here, when you wake.'

Liara's face visibly relaxed into a gentle smile, and Faith could see her trying to murmur something, before her eyes closed again, and her breathing deepened.

_I'll always be here._

Liara slept for nearly twelve hours. Faith was awake for most of the time: she chatted with Chakwas as she changed bandages, reassured any crew members who came to visit, and had Garrus determine a location for the Shadow Broker from the data she had taken from Vasir's body. She caught a couple of hours sleep, only to wake suddenly, anxious that Liara might have awoken without her.

She was growing nervous from the waiting when Liara finally opened her eyes again, blurrily looking around the room before locking into Faith's gaze.

'Faith,' Liara managed to just speak her name, gently, before Chakwas bustled over and began asking Liara questions about how she felt, fiddling with the machines the asari was plugged in to, before opening an enthusiastic dialogue, catching up with Liara.

Faith leaned back, letting the talk wash over her. She _loved _hearing Liara speak her name; it was such a simple thing, but one that never failed to please her.

The pain in her body had dulled to a level where she could move about now, and the doctor had removed her casts, replacing them with bandages and splints. She still marvelled at the technology that ran through her body. Whatever ethics lay behind her resurrection, she could not argue with the results. She guessed she could be out of the bed in just a few more hours.

And what then? She wanted to speak to Liara... to find out just why the asari was acting the way she was. But she also just wanted to forget it all... to curl up with Liara, hold her...

'...Commander?'

She looked up at the pair, who were both looking at her curiously.

'Sorry, what?'

Doctor Chakwas spoke first. 'I was going to get Liara something to eat, would you like anything?'

'Oh, please.' she replied.

The doctor disappeared from the bay again, leaving her and Liara alone.

What could she say?

'How are you feeling, Liara?' she settled on.

Liara looked around, smiling gently. 'It is strange to be back here. I know it is a different, but so much is similar.'

'Tell me about it. We've still got Joker at the helm, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. And Garrus, and Tali.' All of them had come by at some point, to see how Liara was doing.

'It will be good to see them.'

The silence felt awkward, and Faith wanted to do something. Get up. Hug Liara. Exercise. _Anything._

She was outrageously grateful when Doctor Chakwas returned, bearing a pair of trays, setting them down at each of their "good" sides so they could eat freely, but the medic left them alone straight away, and the atmosphere grew oppressive again.

They ate in silence, the moment a harsh parody of the gentle meals they had shared at Liara's apartment, where they would talk, or simply enjoy each others' company.

When they had both finished, Liara cleared her throat, and Faith looked over. 'Have you looked at Sekat's data?'

'Yes, Garrus got us a location for the Broker. Hagalaz. The planet's a nightmare: boiling oceans that freeze just after night falls; the perfect place to hide. The data suggested that they were actually moving that drell to a ship rather than the planet itself, and Tali theorised that by following the planet's terminator, a ship could stay hidden in the storms, unless we were looking for it.' She reeled out the data her friends had given her, grateful for the distraction, seeing Liara's excitement build.

'Yes, of course, that makes sense! One such as he could not afford the liability of a stationary base... if Tali is correct, the ship's technology must be _incredible_! And the hiding place is ingenious! Please Shepard, you must take me there!'

Faith frowned a bit. 'Liara, I've already said we were going to do this _together_. You don't need to ask me to take you there.'

Liara suddenly calmed down, and looked at her. 'I know, Faith, I just...'

As her words trailed off, Liara looked away as well, avoiding Faith's gaze.

'Just what, Liara?' she reached over, and took the asari's hand. 'We... I don't know what to think any more! You've been acting like nothing happened, when I was at your apartment. Is... is that what you want?' she asked, heart sinking. But she had to know, _had _to understand why Liara was acting that way.

'No!' The vehemence in Liara's response shocked her a little, but the brilliant blue eyes finally met her own. 'Goddess, no, that... that is not what I want.'

'Then what, Liara? Why did you just leave me there when I fell?'

'I...' she looked down for a second, before catching Faith's gaze again. 'I am sorry, Faith. I knew you would be able to handle yourself, and I had to stop Vasir.'

'That's it?' she asked, suspecting Liara was not telling her everything.

'Yes! Oh... I do not know! You make things so _difficult_! I... I was fine on my own: I was getting things done!'

Liara looked down again, but not before Faith caught the glistening in her eyes. She settled with tightening her grip on the asari's hand.

'You're not alone any more, Liara.' she urged.

'I... I know, Faith. I wish I knew how to... deal... with that. I wish things could go back to how they were with us.'

Faith smiled a little, hoping a little joke would not be inappropriate. 'You mean the two of us being totally clueless?'

Liara returned the smile, reassuring her 'We have not changed so much, have we?'

Faith chuckled a bit, glad that the pain in her chest had receded enough to allow it. 'No, not really. But... this time I'm here for you, Liara. This time, I won't run.'

'I know.' the hand in her own squeezed slightly, and the wide blue eyes stayed locked to her own. 'I am sorry, Faith. I did not want to argue with you.'

Looking into Liara's slightly trembling eyes, she felt the last barriers crumble. 'It's ok, Liara. I don't want to argue with you either.'

Liara sighed. 'Do you know how long it will take for us to recover?'

'Doc gives you three days stuck in here until we're ok to fight again. Are you that eager to get your hands on the Shadow Broker?'

Liara caught her eye and deep blue lips curled into a grin that sent the Spectre's heart soaring. 'Perhaps. Or maybe I would just like to get my hands on _you._'

* * *

The pain was not so bad, really.

She drifted in and out of consciousness, hearing snatches of conversation, her name, but it was easier to stay here... floating...

There was a slight jolt, a small twinge of pain jolting through her body. She scrunched up her face, trying to block it all out, but a gentle tickling across her cheek caused her to try and move away, and a groan escaped her lips.

The pain began to build... and she was so _tired_...

Her face was tenderly cupped, and she leaned slightly into it, enjoying the sensation. This was not so bad...

'Hey, you're ok.' Came a voice... a safe voice... reassuring...

Faith...

She opened her eyes, thinking back to what happened... Vasir! She tried to force herself up.

'Don't move Liara, you were injured. We got the data.' _Oh, that's good..._

'You can sleep now, Liara. I'll be here, when you wake.'

_I would like that, _she tried to say, before real, restful sleep overwhelmed her.

Faith would be there when she woke.

* * *

'I see human military rations have not become any more exciting.' Liara said with a smirk as she bit into the ration bar Faith held in front of her, familiar bland taste filling her mouth. 'Have the regular meals improved?'

'Heh, no, Rupert's rather... let's say "inventive", when it comes to food, but I'm not sure it's actually any better than the old Normandy's slop. I do have something else for you, though.'

Liara raised a brow, curious about what she could mean. Faith quickly reached behind her, where she could not see, and produced a small beaker of a familiar orange liquid. Liara's face lit up as she recognised the juice of the human fruit.

'This is the first meal we ever shared, do you remember?'

She thought back, to how she had dreamt Faith's dreams following their knowledge meld, how the Spectre had so terrified her. How she had offered to fight.

'I remember it all, Faith.'

* * *

'I wonder what my mother would have said if I brought home an asari girlfriend.'

Their light hearted banter ground to a halt at the word. It was the first time either of them had ever directly referred to their relationship as what it was.

Faith's eyes suddenly looked slightly nervous, and she stopped her shuffling as she stood by Liara's bed.

'From what you tell me, she would be overjoyed to see you so happy.' the asari ventured, remembering Faith telling of her mother's generous spirit.

The human's features lit up again, dark eyes dancing.

'Heh, maybe. She'd probably be relieved that I wouldn't be getting pregnant, more than anything else.'

'So...' Liara was confident that she could tease. 'am I your girlfriend now?'

Without speaking, Faith sat onto the side of Liara's bed. She took Liara's good hand, and leaned over slightly. Liara could see everything. The deep brown of the human's eyes. The golden, sun-kissed skin, with nearly invisible scars crossing across her temple and jaw, the usual red glow almost entirely dissipated.

Pink lips, slightly rough and chapped, puckered just a little.

Her mind was blank. It was all happening so fast! This was it. The moment they had been denied for so long. Liara half closed her eyes, and leaned in.

The contact was _electric._

Fire spread across her entire face from the contact, and suddenly the inhibitions were gone. Liara wanted _more. _

She was about to lean in further, take the human's mouth as her own, when a terrible pain shot up her arm as her bandage caught on the bed, and she sunk her teeth into Faith's lip in shock.

Their cries of pain were simultaneous, and they jerked back from each other.

'I...'

'Ah...'

'Erm...'

They looked sheepishly at each other, before Faith smiled again, sucking at her bottom lip which was bleeding. 'I think we should wait until we're healed up to do this.'

Liara nodded, more than a little disappointed.

* * *

She usually slept as Faith chatted with her crew, but this conversation held a particular interest to her. She did, however, lie prone and keep her eyes shut as the conversation unfolded.

'So, what the _hell _was that, Miranda?'

'You already know we upgraded your biotics, Shepard.'

'Yeah, and I also know that biotic powers require very specific muscle commands that take months to learn! How the hell do I suddenly know how to do a damned biotic charge?'

The harsh tapping of Miranda's heels passed her bed. Remembering their exchange of Shepard's body, she guessed that the Cerberus operative _still _wore impractical footwear.

'We knew you would not have time to learn the sequences, so we set several highly sensitive, preset nanite responses to certain actions, which you were unlikely to perform in the normal flow of combat. If you had shown any interest in learning, I would have told you that jumping off, just the way you did, would have triggered your nanites to twitch the right muscles to perform the biotic charge.'

'So... I can learn advanced biotics, just like that?'

'Correct.'

The silence drew out. Liara was fascinated: biotics was an everyday part of her education, and to learn that technology allowed for such manipulation of the power... it was amazing.

'I've never heard of technology like that, it would be incredibly useful to the Alliance.'

'The source... was tainted. And the implementation, of course, is incredibly cost-prohibitive for regular frontline soldiers.'

Faith's voice was suddenly cold. 'What do you mean, tainted?'

Miranda drew in a deep breath. 'Most of the technology, including that we used to bolster the strength of your eezo nodes, was put through prototype testing on Pragia.'

The silence was longer this time, but Liara heard Faith's breath catch at the revelation. She remembered Pragia from when she was receiving mission reports and dossiers from Cerberus: Jack, the poor girl, had been "raised", to use the term lightly, in that horrible place.

To think, that Faith's power was in part to that girl's suffering... how many others suffered to make Faith Shepard possible?

Miranda spoke again, voice uncharacteristically awkward. 'It was before I knew what happened there. I'm sorry.'

There was quiet again, and Liara wished she could see what was going on.

'Jack can't _ever _hear about this, Miranda.' Faith's voice was barely a whisper.

'I know, Shepard.'

* * *

'Liara!'

Tali's familiar, lilting voice was a welcome distraction from the needles Doctor Chakwas was poking her with. The turian at the quarian's side did not escape her notice either.

'Garrus, Tali, please come in!' she called happily.

The pair entered together, taking up seats on opposite sides of Liara's bed.

The simple fact of the pair of them in here... with her... she suddenly wished for the "old days", as Garrus would say. Wrex, with his rough but always surprisingly insightful remarks. Kaidan, being the voice of calm reason they now lacked. Ashley...

_Oh, Ashley..._

The woman had been so uncomfortable when they had met, but Liara had quickly seen through the gruff exterior, broken through the assumed mantle of xenophobia. Ashley believed in, _loved, _humanity, but never hated other species.

They had always armoured up together, the ritual completed in solemn silence.

Unwillingly, a tear began to stream down her cheek, as she remembered watching the human's depleting life signs on Doctor Chakwas' monitor, her mounting injuries, but how she had held out, until the last second...

Faith was there, immediately, clutching her hand. 'Liara, are you ok?'

'Oh, yes...' She did not want her friends to see her this way. 'Thank you, Shepard... I was thinking of... old times.'

'Ashley?' asked Garrus, his voice abruptly an octave lower.

_Of course, they all suffered the same loss..._

The feeling of... _belonging_... crashed over her. She had been alone so long, to see that other people had suffered just as she had... it was overwhelming.

_Goddess... I must look such a fool..._

But she did not care, as another tear flowed down her face. These were her _friends. _Those she could show her weakness to, who would never judge her.

Unable to answer verbally, she simply nodded, smiling stupidly. Garrus, Tali and Faith nodded in response.

_How could I have denied this?_

After several minutes of silence, Tali spoke up.

'She stuck up for me, once. One of the operations crew called me "suit rat".' She saw Garrus bristle at that, slightly amused by his protective streak. 'Ashley called her out on it, told her how I had, I think she said "saved her can" on more than one ground mission. The ops worker said something else horrible, I can't even remember what it was now, and Ashley punched her. Made her nose bleed.'

Faith smiled. 'I remember that. I couldn't decide who to discipline. Ash was frustrating like that. Mouth like a toilet, and liked to use her fists rather than her brain. But she had a heart of gold.'

A few more seconds passed, before Garrus offered: 'Remember when you were shouting Wrex down, Shepard? She was right there, ready to fill him with bullets, the crazy woman. She was one of the best soldiers I've ever seen. Did her duty, right to the end. To a turian, that's all the honour she could ever need.'

And then the attention was on her. Garrus' mandibles were flared out, a sign of open emotion, and Tali's helmet was cocked back curiously. Faith's eyes were glistening, her mouth curled into a small, fond smile.

She remembered the moment they had shared... and almost imagined the gruff human nodding her approval at sharing it.

'She...' she closed her eyes, remembering the moment. 'She told me the tale of that horrible pink armour she always wore, right before Virmire. She said it was her grandfather's, how he had gifted it to her, asking her to always do the right thing, not just what she was ordered to.'

Opening her eyes, she saw all of her friends listening intently, but Faith's gaze was almost physical, boring into her.

'She told me...' She looked to Faith, and grasped the hand on the bed beside her. 'She said "I'm going to make the name Williams one to be proud of, wearing this ugly ass armour all the way to the end."' she recited the exact words, roughing her voice into an approximation of the soldier's speech, the last words that Ashley had ever spoken to her directly. 'I believe she did that, and more.'

The group nodded again, but Liara did not fail to notice the silent tears dropping down Faith's cheeks. The human had blamed herself, for Ashley dying...

_Perhaps..._

Liara had voiced nothing but the truth; that Ashley had died following orders _she _believed just.

Perhaps it would be enough, to lessen one of the many burdens on Faith's shoulders.

They were silent for nearly a minute, Liara filling the time with memories of Ashley. She imagined her friends were doing the same, before Faith spoke up again.

'I think Ashley would be royally pissed that we remembered her by sitting around moping.'

Tali chuckled at that. 'I say we honour her by killing-.'

'A few hundred Collectors.' Finished Garrus, and Liara _definitely _noticed the glance they shared. Suddenly, everything else started to make sense... how they had almost pointedly avoided sitting next to each other...

'That's more like it.' Her partner said, smiling to the rest of the team, before reaching over, and wiping the damp from Liara's face.

'I think you missed a bit, Shepard.' quipped Garrus, his turian demeanour less readable than the rest, but clearly comfortable in the group.

Without missing a beat, Faith replied: 'And I think I see some of Miss Zorah's suit that needs some... "calibrations". Why don't you see to that?'

* * *

Liara hazily opened her eyes. The med bay had become something of a familiar sight now, but hopefully she would be released shortly.

'Hey, sleepy.'

She smirked and turned to look at Faith, who had kept a constant vigil at her side as she recovered. The human's own recovery was nearly miraculous. Doctor Chakwas had informed Liara of the extent of her injuries, but Faith had been up and about at the end of the first day, and almost fully recovered by the end of the second. All of this as well, on practically no sleep; she was always awake and alert when Liara woke.

Which was not overly often, she considered. The past few weeks, since Faith had stayed at her apartment, had been a constant stream of work, decisions and occasional field missions, leaving her very little time for sleep, and apparently her body was calling in all debts as she recovered.

It was rather nice, in a way. She could certainly not fight the Shadow Broker whilst nursing a broken leg, and while the delay was frustrating, being waited on by her girlfriend was a very pleasant experience.

_Girlfriend..._

She smiled a bit at the thought.

As they ate together, the silence between them now comfortable, she mused over the questions she had asked during her periods of wakening. One in particular had been bugging her, still unasked...

'How bad was the damage to Azure?'

'Is that the place we landed on?'

She nodded.

'Not too bad. I think I smashed up their air conditioning unit or something, but no other damage other than the wreckage.'

'Oh, good.' The fight was little more than a blur in her mind: she remembered the pain, the fear, and the absolute wonder as Faith saved her, striking Vasir down like the Goddess herself. Doctor Chakwas assured her that due to her head injuries the memories would likely not become any more clear, which according to Faith was probably a good thing.

'What's an azure?'

The innocently asked question caused Liara to choke on her breakfast, Faith immediately leaping to her aid, slapping her back until she dislodged the sizeable chunk of grain bar.

_Goddess... I walked right into this..._

'It is a hotel, catering to clients with... exotic... needs.' she replied, hoping Faith's awkwardness would prevent any further enquiry.

'Oh.' Faith fell silent again, and Liara was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she continued. 'But what _is _it? The bartender in Eternity gave me a drink called "Azure's Kiss". Is it another name for an asari?'

Liara groaned. Was there no way to avoid this?

'Not quite... it is the slang name for... a part... of the asari body, used in some parts of Illium.'

Faith looked up, interested, at that.

_This is not happening..._

'Where abouts?' The human sounded absolutely clueless.

_Goddess..._

'Mainly the lower reaches, near the bottom.' she blurted out, hoping that was the end of it.

'I meant where on the asari?'

Liara felt a flush rise to her cheeks, realising the double meaning to her words.

'So did I.', she muttered.

_I am going back to sleep now, I swear..._

'Oh.' Faith frowned a bit, before her eyes widened slightly. 'Ooh!'


	31. The Shadow Broker: Confrontation

_From: TIM  
To: ML_

_Miss Lawson,_

_I authorised the release of the data on the Shadow Broker because I trust your judgement about Shepard's motivations, and because I expect everything that you recover, to be shared with me._

_Do not disappoint me._

* * *

Faith looked fondly at the asari at her side, then up at her team as they crowded around the table of the communications room. It had been a long journey, nearly three months since she was resurrected, to build the best team of specialists the galaxy had ever seen.

'We have a mission, but it has nothing to do with our campaign against the Collectors, so it's purely voluntary. Anyone not interested in assisting on a personal thing for me can opt out, and I won't hold it against you in any way. This is outside of the broader mission you've all accepted.'

Nobody moved.

Garrus had told her that the crew would follow her... but part of her did not believe it. She expected some of the crew would follow: Samara had been endlessly repentant for her part in Morinth's attack, and Jacob was always eager to flex his muscles... but even Zaeed, purely here for the money, stayed, though his face did crunch up contemplatively for a second.

These were _her _people. They relied on her for leadership, and more. She had brought them together, given many of them a purpose previously lacking... and they would _help _her.

It was warming, and she had to bite down a smile.

Liara nodded, and stepped forward, Faith moving to the side. 'Thank you all. My target is the Shadow Broker.' _That _got a reaction. Several of the crew gasped, and she could hear some of the others muttering to themselves.

'Always ask for details first, Massani, you fuckin' idiot...'  
'Hmm, intriguing prospect, always wondered identity.'  
'Wonder if he has anything valuable?'

None balked, however, and Faith felt cheered. They were confident of their skills: and they were right to be. She had seen them fight, they truly were a force to be reckoned with. 'We are currently in orbit of the planet Hagalaz,' Liara continued. 'The Broker's ship is in the planet's atmosphere.'

Faith summoned a holographic representation of the ship EDI had picked up with her... _it's..._ scans, and began to relay the plan she had put together with Liara.

'Most of the crew will be involved in a frontal assault through the ship's hangar,' she spun the image, and zoomed into the right spot. 'Here.' She looked up to her XO. 'Miranda, I'd like you to lead this.' The raven haired beauty nodded. 'Your purpose is to draw as much of the ship's security as possible. We don't have any schematics, so don't go getting lost in there. Let them come to you, and leave yourself a way out.

'Meanwhile, Liara, Garrus, Tali and I will be infiltrating here.' The hologram spun again, zooming out and lighting up a hatch near the stern. 'This door is right above the biggest part of the ship, so we think that's where the Broker will be. We'll be out of contact while on the roof, but should be able to speak to you when we're in. If we don't find the Broker quickly, we'll join forces and scour the place.'

She looked around, noting that the soldiers amongst the group looked slightly unhappy.

'As plans go I know it's not the best, but the ship is of unique design so we've got little more than guesswork to go on as to the Broker's location on board. We're the best damned team in the galaxy; we'll get it done.'

One of the few benefits, Faith considered, was that there was unlikely to be a full complement of soldiers for a ship of its size: the Broker certainly would not expect an attack of any reasonable scale seeing as he was so hard to find. The other was that much of the ship was likely to be occupied by computers to run the Broker's information network, so hopefully there would not be endless corridors to get lost in.

'Any questions?' She asked.

'Yeah.' Jack's familiar voice rang out from the back. 'Are you fucking crazy?'

Shepard raised a brow at the woman. 'Can you be a bit more specific?'

'You're pulling some crazy ass shit on the roof of a ship, and you expect me to follow the cheerleader rather than go with you?'

Faith was about to tell her to just follow orders... before considering. Jack was volatile enough, and truly hated Miranda. After some trial and error Shepard had worked out the best way to use Jack's abilities in battle, and though she was confident Miranda could replicate the tactics... she would not risk this mission for their pettiness. Faith knew she should be more confident of her ability to keep order, but between Miranda's cold arrogance and Jack's instability there was an incident waiting to happen.

'Fine, you can come with us. You'll have to wear armour though.'

'Fuck yeah! Wait, what?'

'Ok, anything else?' Faith ploughed on before Jack could say anything else.

'Shepard Commander?'

She looked to the geth, which was standing statue still by the door. It was unnerving: its face flaps mimicked expressions, but people fidgeted, gestured, moved _constantly_. It was only with the absence of such things that she realised just how much people did it.

'What, Legion?'

'Are we to be included in Operative Lawson's diversionary action?'

The geth had, so far, proven itself worthy of her trust, which tore at her. They had rewritten the geth heretics, Faith reasoning that the larger the geth force they could muster against the Reapers, v_oluntary or otherwise... _she had thought, still agonising over poor David Archer, the better. It had also accompanied her on several ground missions where she was confident there would be no witnesses, and was a fine shot with the enormous rifle it hauled around.

'Yes. Follow Miranda's orders as if they were my own.'

There was the slightest pause as its face flaps worked furiously, and Faith found herself holding her breath before it responded.

_It must have already decided, why does it __**do **__that?_

'Acknowledged.'

'Anything else?' She was met by silence, and the occasional shaking of heads. 'Ok. Get suited up. And... thank you all. When we get this done we'll be securing a hugely valuable resource against the Reapers, and it means a great deal to me that you're all on board. Dismissed.'

When they had all filed out, Faith turned to Liara. 'I'm surprised they all volunteered. They're one hell of a fighting force, the Broker's guards won't know what hit them.'

The asari smiled. 'I would have been surprised if they did not. You have always had a way of inspiring loyalty, Faith. I must thank them all again for helping me.'

'We'll thank them when we've gotten this done... but we should probably get armoured up as well. We've got some spare hardsuits that should fit you; I don't fancy your armoured coat would be much use against a lightning storm.'

Liara cocked her head, eyes wide, a gesture that send Faith's heart fluttering. 'I will not be familiar with your Cerberus-supplied armour. I may require some... oversight.'

Something had changed. At some point over the last few days, their gentle teasing and shared glances had taken on a _hunger_, that had Faith burning to her core.

It scared her a little, as she still relieved Morinth's attack... but this was different. Then, her senses had been blasted to oblivion, and she had barely realised what was going on. With Liara, things became intense. Colours were more vivid, she could taste the air, and even gentle touches lit up her skin like an electric shock.

It was not at _all _unpleasant.

She realised she had been staring at Liara, dry mouthed, for quite some time when the asari smirked and walked past her.

'You are correct, we should prepare for deployment.' Liara said over her shoulder as she sauntered towards the door.

* * *

There was something amazing about being on the outside, Liara mused as they slowly and carefully made their way along the roof of the Broker's ship, only their powerful mag-boots ensuring they were not swept off into the admittedly magnificent storm.

The memory of being outside of the Citadel, seeing the station stretch ahead of them for as far as the eye could see, was one of her most vivid memories of her adventures with the crew of the Normandy SR1. This was likely to replace it. Unlike the eerie silence of space, this ship was in the planet's atmosphere, and the sound around them was nothing short of incredible; they had all dulled their suits receptors just to ensure they were not deafened by the constant thunder claps, by the rushing wind.

Jack seemed to be enjoying herself more than the rest. She understood Shepard's choice to bring the biotic with them; history with Cerberus aside, Shepard likely did not trust that anybody else could control the girl. Liara just hoped the volatile human did not do anything to endanger them, but trusted Faith's judgement. Unlike herself, Faith, Tali and Garrus, who were all intently looking at their feet, ensuring a badly placed step did not send them flying off the ship, Jack was gazing upwards, into the massive lightning storm that surrounded the ship.

_Perhaps she enjoys the chaos..._

They finally reached the hatch without any resistance, thankful that it was in a slightly enclosed area, and opened their comms.

'I don't like this, Shepard,' muttered Garrus.

'What's the problem?' came to reply, the sound filling her helmet despite the human clearly being on her left. The sensation was very unusual.

'We haven't seen anything up here, I've got this horrible feeling that there'll be a "friendly" welcome party behind this door.'

'It's not common practice to patrol a ship's hull, Garrus. We'll be fine.'

The bulky turian shook his head, a gesture no doubt picked up from his time aboard human vessels.

'I just don't like it. It's too quiet. What if they have sensors up here?'

Tali's lilting chuckle rang throughout the comm system. 'Stop worrying, you silly bosh'tet. What kind of sensor could survive this storm?'

'Hey, we gonna stand here pissing ourselves all day or we gonna wreck some shit?' Liara was slightly amused to see the smallest figure amongst them flare up with biotics. Jack was clearly impatient to see action.

'Calm down, Jack. Tali, what can you do about this door?' came Faith's voice. The change was always amazing to hear. When it was just the pair, the woman's voice was softer, slightly higher pitched, but as soon as she stepped into the role of Commander Shepard, it became hard, deeper, brooking no argument.

'I believe I have something that may help.' Liara offered, remembering something she had put together herself on Illium for just such an occasion. She lit up her omni-tool and gestured to Tali, asking her to do the same. 'Try using this program to assist your hack. The Broker has used the same security protocols every time I have been forced to confront his agents... this should save you some time ensuring we do not set off any alarms.'

The quarian looked at her, head cocked curiously for half a beat, before nodding her thanks, and set to work on the door. Faith's head, encased in a full face helmet in the same deep black style as her armour, with a red stripe across the top, turned to her. 'You can hack now?'

'I have been forced to broaden my education in the course of my work; I could not rely on any others to do it for me.'

Faith shook her head, but Liara could hear the fondness in her voice. 'If anybody but you said they'd learned this kind of thing on their own I'd think they were lying.'

'Jeez Shepard, keep it in your pants.' came Jack's rough voice.

The human was obviously about to reply when the doors suddenly flew open, revealing two very startled soldiers in the same armour as those on Illium.

Without delay, Shepard called: 'Jack!' and the biotic took just a step forward, wreathed in biotic fire, and simply punched one fist into another. The men crumpled to the ground, bones shattered and armour ruined, blue tendrils shooting from the cracks, as if an invisible boot had crushed them like bugs.

_Goddess, she is powerful! _She had seen Kaidan, considered one of humanity's most powerful biotics, in action, but even he would struggle with such a move.

'We've got a way to go yet Jack, don't overdo it.' came Faith's voice again, sounding slightly frustrated.

'No such thing, Shepard.' was the cheery response.

As the door closed behind them, she was slightly surprised as Jack began stripping out of her armour. The human was wearing just a suit of lightly padded underarmour beneath it, and began stretching out, like a feline.

Faith shook her head, the soldier's only nod to comfort that she removed the breather on her mask, leaving the her mouth free and vision slightly more complete. Liara removed the whole helmet: the weight uncomfortable after so long wearing just light armour.

Jack saw the gesture, and threw her hands up. 'What? I've still got this comm thing in my ear, don't freak out.'

'Just don't get yourself hurt.' Faith reached up and tapped her helmet, broadening their radio links. 'Miranda, do you read?'

The other end of the link hissed to life, and Liara immediately heard gunfire. 'Affirmative, Shepard. We've set up a defensive perimeter, facing heavy resistance.'

'Any injuries?'

'Grunt has taken five-' Liara heard a loud roar, then a crunch and a deep, rumbling laugh. 'belay that, _six _shots, but is ok. Just grazes amongst the rest of us.'

'Acknowledged. We've breached the infiltration point. Only light resistance so far, we don't think we've tripped any alarms. Let me know if you get into any trouble.'

'Copy that, Miranda out.'

As the comms fell silent, Faith looked around. For now, there was only one way to go. 'Come on, let's get this done so Miranda doesn't have to fight the ship's entire complement.'

They took a few steps forward, Jack muttering 'Fucking cheerleader gets all the damn fun.'

'You're the one who wanted to come with us, Jack,' came Garrus' voice, sounding amused.

'Forgot how fuckin' boring you guys are,' the biotic muttered in reply.

'Eyes forward people, we've got company.' Liara snapped her attention up at Faith's voice, drawing her pistol. There was nothing there, just a door. 'Take cover.'

Still slightly confused, but trusting Faith, she pressed herself against one of the large girders extruding from the wall.

'Jack, you want centre stage?'

The tattooed girl shot Faith a disbelieving look, before her face lit up with a toothy grin. 'Shit, are you serious? Fuck yeah, Shepard!' the biotic stood right in the centre of the corridor, and began to glow, immense power twisting the air around her.

'Ok guys, be ready.'

They were only waiting for several seconds, peeking around their assumed cover, before the doors slid open, revealing a squad of around ten soldiers.

It was almost amusing, how they all cocked their heads silently in confusion at the lightly dressed woman standing before them, but they quickly raised their rifles.

Too slowly.

'Knock knock, fuckers!'

Jack raised her arms and pushed forwards, and Liara could feel the very ship shaking as a great biotic wave crashed over the men, knocking them all from their feet, slamming into the walls, and Liara could hear the horrible sound of cracking bones through their armour. _Goddess... such power!_

'Now!' Called Faith, as she broke cover, simple standing and pumping bullets from her rifle into the forms struggling on the floor.

Liara snapped off a couple of shots, but need not have bothered. It was not a fight, it was a slaughter, as the team's combined weapon fire tore the enemy squad apart. Only one managed to stand before a the corridor lit up with biotics again, and the man was plucked from his feet and crunched into a wall at a casual gesture from the small human.

She thought back to the conversation she overheard, where Miranda told Faith that her power had come from the experiments performed on Jack.

Most _asari _would struggle to summon such power, especially at such a young equivalent age, and Liara tried to ignore the whispers that, perhaps, on some level, Cerberus' experiments were worth it.

* * *

Faith could help but tease Liara as they made their way through the carnage in the corridor. 'No alarms, T'Soni? Did you even test that thing?'

Liara looked at her, and frowned. 'I have never broken into the Shadow Broker's base before.' Her expression suddenly cleared, as if recollecting. 'Well, not this one anyway. It worked fine in the others. I imagine those first guards managed to radio for help. How did you know they were coming?'

'I heard them.' The pounding... heavy boots on a metal floor... quiet but definitely there. 'Enhanced senses. Comes in useful.'

The moment caused her to reflect. How much had she come to rely on what Cerberus had done to her? She was faster, stronger, had improved senses...

She looked to Jack, who was prowling at the head of the group, occasionally pulsing with excited biotics, but never straying too far ahead. They had come to something of an understanding when it came to fighting together; Jack would be their "blunt object", and Faith would just try to aim her as best as possible. It generally worked well, as the girl had come to realise the soldier would always put her where the action was thickest, and so followed orders as well as somebody with no military training could be expected to.

How many others such as Jack had suffered, to make all of this possible? When Miranda had told that her biotics had come from technology designed on Pragia, the wider implications were unpleasant.

She crushed the doubts. Whatever had happened was already done, and she could only honour those who suffered by using their sacrifice to save others.

The path began to branch out ahead of them, but they faced no further opposition: hopefully Miranda had drawn the majority of the soldiers before the infiltration team was noticed. Faith simply continued to follow the widest corridor, reasoning that it led to the heart of the ship, while the others simply led to areas such as crew quarters.

'What do you actually know about the Broker, Liara?' asked Garrus quietly.

'Not nearly as much as I would like. From what little I have extracted from his agents, they speak to a distorted voice, and refer to the Broker as "he", though they never say why. He has been in power for some time, suggesting either he is a long lived species such as asari or krogan, or that it is more than one person.'

Faith thought back to her investigation of Saren... it seemed so long ago, though for her not even a year had passed. 'Remember that volus who gave us intel on Saren?' she asked Garrus. 'He thought the Broker was actually a group of people. Is that possible, Liara?'

The image of several people, acting in eerie synchronicity on their computers, flashed before her.

'Anything is, Faith.'

Jack's voice rang out from around a corner ahead. 'Hey Shepard, you and baby blue will wanna see this.'

She caught Liara's eye, and nodded. They turned the corner, and Liara gasped at the sight. In a small room to the side, revealed by a glass window to the corridor, was a naked and unconscious drell strapped into a chair, slumped lifelessly against the restraints.

'Feron!'

Liara ran recklessly ahead as Faith gestured for Garrus and Tali to take up defensive positions, and followed the asari.

The drell was surrounded by machines and computers, all crackling with electricity, and Liara dropped herself into a chair at one of the terminals, and began typing.

'I just need to-' she stopped suddenly as electricity arced from one of the machines, dancing across Feron's body. The drell jerked awake with a cry, and Liara stood up, clasping her hand over her mouth.

As Liara ran to the drell's side, Faith gestured Tali in.

'Tali, I need you to get this drell out of this contraption. I don't know what Liara did, but something triggered a torture device, so be careful.' the helmeted head nodded. 'I'll have Garrus stay as well, in case any more of the soldiers come back.'

She left the room as Liara bent down by the drell's side, whispering urgently. After briefing Garrus on his task to look after Tali, she was looking for Jack when Liara appeared at her side. 'He is in bad shape, Faith, but he managed to say that the Broker is in the next room, and likes to be alone. That is all I could get before he passed out again.'

Jack poked her head up from behind one of the desks, shoving what looked like a credit chit into her pocket. 'We finally get to fight the bastard?'

Faith nodded. 'Garrus and Tali will stay here to help Feron. Liara, are you ready?' The asari caught her eye, face determined.

'Yes. Let us end this.'

She tapped her helmet again. 'Miranda? We've reached the Broker's lair. How are things on your end?'

'The attacks have stopped, Shepard. We don't know if there's no soldiers left or if they're heading your way, so be alert. No casualties, but a few injuries. We need to get some of the crew back to the Normandy for treatment.'

Faith wished to know who and how bad... but it would be a distraction. 'If you're confident of your position, ship the injured back on the shuttle. We'll rendezvous once the Broker is down.'

'Acknowledged. Good hunting, Shepard.'

'Good work, Miranda. Out.'

She cut the link, and looked at the pair of biotics, who both looked eager. 'Liara, how do you want this to go down?'

'My goal is to secure the Broker's information on the Reapers... if he is willing to hand it over peacefully, it will make things substantially less complicated. His networks will be complex, and he _does _play an important part in galactic politics. His death would cause considerable unrest.'

Jack sneered. 'All of this and we don't get to kill the fuck?'

'Let Liara talk first, Jack. If it goes to hell you can rip his head off.'

The biotic looked angry, but eventually nodded. 'Fine. I'm keepin 'his head beside my bed though.'

They reached the final door. Before reaching out to open it, Faith took the asari's hand and squeezed.

'Thank you, Faith.' said Liara quietly.

'Christ, Shepard, you two can fuck when we're done, open the damned door already.' Jack's grunt broke through the moment, and she practically threw Liara's hand from hers, feeling a flush rise to her cheeks. She was almost glad that the asari looked similarly flustered as she hit the door release, tightening her grip on her shotgun.

The room was massive. A wide circle led to windows on either side, showing the beautiful storm raging outside, strangely silent. At the back of the room was an enormous bank of monitors, all with information streaming across them. A huge figure, cloaked in shadow, sat in front of them. He was big: bigger even than Grunt, who was the largest krogan Faith had seen.

'Here for the drell?' a deep voice rumbled. Faith began circling the figure, trying to see...

_What is it?_

It looked like no krogan she had ever seen.

'Amongst other things.' Liara's voice, confident, rang throughout the room.

'Doctor T'Soni, you have become an annoyance.'

'You _know _why I am here. Give me what you have on the Reapers and we when we leave, you may be alive to tend your networks.' Faith took her eyes from the Broker for just a second, seeing Liara's face twisted in anger.

_So much for diplomacy..._

The Broker continued as if he had not heard her.

'Your distraction certainly fooled my guards, though they were not expecting anybody to board the ship through a maintenance hatch. You do not fail to disappoint, doctor, and you have brought such valuable companions with you. My offer for you to join me still stands.'

Faith scowled, ignoring the Broker's strange words to Liara, assuming the asari had dealt with the issue already. 'And now your guards are dead, and you've got some of the most dangerous people in the galaxy on your ship, ready to tear you apart. Give Liara what she wants.'

The shadow shifted, looked towards her. 'Commander Shepard. My crew is replaceable. I am not. Imagine what an asset the Shadow Broker could be to your fight.'

She frowned. 'What are you getting at?'

'I have as much interest in stopping the Reapers as you.'

'Then give Liara the data.'

'I will not do that. It is _me _you will deal with, or nobody.'

She heard the subtext. Betray Liara, get the Shadow Broker as an ally. Anger bubbled through her. Was this her reputation now? Build a force against the Reapers, at _any _cost?

Had she done anything to warrant any other?

She scowled. There were some depths to which even she would not sink. 'No deal.'

'Then you will continue to fumble in the dark, fighting in ignorance. **Leave.' **

The final word rumbled through her entire body. She had _no _intention of leaving, but it was clear negotiation would get them nowhere. The pulsing of Jack's biotics showed she clearly thought the same.

Liara's strong voice called out again. 'We are not as ignorant as you imagine. You are a yahg.' _A what? _'I imagine you were taken from your world some time ago and at some point killed the original Broker.' Faith looked to the asari, wondering what she was getting at. She had never heard of the yahg - a pre-spaceflight race, perhaps? Liara would be the one to know.

'What did the original Broker want with you? Were you a trophy... a _pet?_' As Liara sneered the last word, Faith knew diplomacy was over. The Broker stood up with an enormous roar, flipping his table towards them.

Reacting purely on instinct, Faith tackled Liara out of the way of the incoming ballistic furniture, wincing as she heard Jack cry out.

She glanced over, and saw the biotic lying prone on the floor.

She hauled herself and Liara to her feet, just in time to see the Broker haul out an enormous Revenant LMG, _one handed... _and point it at them.

'Liara!'

The asari ducked to one knee, generating a powerful barrier, absorbing the thundrous spray of fire from the yahg's weapon.

Faith stood, helpless, for a second... Liara's barrier would also stop her weapon fire, but the asari could not hold out forever...

She pulled a grenade from her belt, primed it, and tossed it underhand towards the Broker. The slow object breached the barrier, which would only halt fast moving projectiles, and skidded to a stop at the Broker's feet.

The creature... she could see it clearly now... a horrific visage of horns and teeth, roared again, and firmly planted his feet, lighting up with a glow she recognised. The grenade detonated, throwing shrapnel against Liara's barrier, but the Broker was unharmed.

'Faith! He has the same shield technology Vasir used!'

_No windows this time... _

As Liara dropped her barrier, Faith ran in towards the Broker, who was frozen into a slightly unnatural position by his powerful shields. Kinetic barriers could stop bullets, but not fists... especially when the target could not move.

She was unlikely to damage the enormous creature, but hopefully distract it for Liara to tear apart with her weapon or biotics. Pulling her fist back, she felt her body flood with the familiar sweet rush of power that her implants afforded her, and twisting at the hip, she thundered her gauntleted fist into the Broker's face, satisfied as she saw several of its fangs snap at the impact.

The glow dissipated and the Broker staggered backwards with a growl.

_Now!_

She ran after it and jumped into the air, firing up her omni-blade, meaning to stab the yahg's hideous features, when a massive sheet of omni-generated energy appeared on his arm... _is that a shield? _and batted her from the air, and she cried out at the familiar pain in her chest.

_More ribs cracked... Chakwas will hate me..._

Faith hit the ground painfully, rolling away. Forcing herself to her hands and knees, she spat out a mouthful of blood and shot the Broker a glance, seeing it crouch behind its shield to pick up its gun.

'Omni-_shield_? I've _got _to get myself one of those.' she muttered, testing her teeth with the tip of her tongue, tasting copper but thankfully feeling none loose.

As she shakily stood up, the Broker raised his gun towards her again, when a stream of bullets ricocheted off his shield. Liara was firing from the cover of one of the pillars dotting the room, and the Broker turned to the threat, leaving Faith with a second to consider...

_Now... how did I...?_

Recalling Miranda's words, and her actions on the roof of Azure, she crouched with her feet together, tensing her thigh muscles, and felt the biotic energy begin to flow around her. Her gaze narrowed on her target, and there was a thrumming through her ears as blue tendrils crept into her vision.

_This is going to hurt..._

She pushed off, alert this time, and barely had time to shift her body so one shoulder was pointing forwards before impacting the Broker's shield with an incredible force, shattering it, and she cried out as she felt her shoulder torn from its socket.

She had just seconds to comprehend the pure _intensity _of being thrown across the room like a damned biotic comet, as the Broker staggered backwards again, startled.

_Move!_

Ignoring the pain as best she could, she ran in close to the figure, ducking around it and leaping to its back, grabbing one of its horns as she hauled herself up with her good arm.

The monster bucked, but she held on, and again generated her blade, clenching her teeth through the pain of her dislocated shoulder. Fighting while incapacitated was the part of the N7 program most candidates failed. Tear gas, limbs tied up to represent their loss, injections to stimulate pain sensors, joints dislocated by uncaring sergeants, she had fought through it all. Tears rolling down her face, she sank her blade into the creature's neck as best she could at this angle. It roared again, but Faith called over the noise. 'Now, Liara!'

The asari's SMG rattled to life, this time with no shields to stop it. The bullets sank into the incapacitated yahg's legs, and it dropped to its knees. Faith pushed herself from its back, jumping out of the way as Liara, face twisted into a mask of anger, held up one hand, fingers upwards wreathed in biotics, and clenched it into a fist.

The Broker's head imploded as if it were inside Liara's grip, and the enormous creature fell to the floor with a mighty crash.

_Damn... _

'I always wondered what a singularity would do if summoned inside a being...' Liara's harsh visage instantly changed to concern. 'Faith, are you ok?'

'I'm fine, check on Jack!', she coughed out, trying to stay on her feet, but she was relieved to see the biotic already stirring.

'Fuck... did I miss it?' came a weak voice, and Faith almost smiled.

Liara helped the human unsteadily to her feet, and Faith noticed that most of the injuries seemed to be centralised around her head. Jack's nose was pointing at an unusual angle and streaming blood, and a nasty cut across her temple had the asari reaching for her supply of medigel. As Liara applied a dab to the wound, she could see Jack look at the creature on the floor, and suddenly straighten, voice a lot more clear. 'You tell anyone I got taken out by a table, I'll kill you both!' said the unstable biotic with a scowl.

Faith could not help but chuckle, wincing as her ribs twinged, holding onto her arm, stopping her shoulder grinding any more than it had to. 'No-one'll ever know, Jack.'

'They'd better fucking not.' she said weakly.

* * *

Liara could barely believe it. They had _killed _the Shadow Broker.

All of the preparation... the choices, the sacrifices... she suddenly felt exhausted, as she let go of the woman struggling in her grasp. Jack limped towards the corpse, fascinated.

Faith came alongside her, holding one arm gingerly against her chest. 'Liara... help.'

She looked at the human, exhaustion instantly replaced by concern. 'Faith, what is it?'

'My shoulder's dislocated... I need you to reset it.'

'Are you injured? You should get to Doctor Chakwas!'

'No, no, you can do it now, _please_.' She nodded to her left arm, which was hanging uselessly by her side. 'Lift up my forearm to a ninety degree angle, and turn it over my stomach.' Liara followed the instructions gently, trying not to look at the pain on Faith's face.

'Ok... turn it outwards so it's pointing away from me...'

She did so slowly, hearing a horrible grinding noise, but nothing happened other than Faith's skin turning pale. 'Again.'

She carefully turned the human's arm again, clenching her eyes at the horrific grinding.

'_Again._'

_Goddess... this is horrible..._

She moved the limb again, this time hearing a popping noise that made her feel queasy, but Faith's expression of instant relief cheered her somewhat, as the human immediately began slowly rotating her arm and shoulder.

'Aah... thanks Liara. I need to get in touch with the others, are you ok to get the data?'

She nodded silently, and turned towards the Broker's terminals. It would take some time to locate the data she needed, and should get started... and then...

_What then?_

She had not thought that far ahead. Secure the Broker's data on the Reapers, then continue to help Faith prepare? Going back to work on Illium held absolutely no appeal to her.

Could she finally join Faith now? Bring what she had, and work from the Normandy?

Faith would allow her, she knew as a certainty, and the notion had some appeal, in more ways than one. The Normandy had become something of a beacon. It was a hub; from there the fight against the Reapers would be led. It was advanced enough to support a mobile information platform, if she kept most of the data offsite...

Possibilities began flowing through her mind.

To be with Faith again... _we could finally make something work_...

As she trawled through the Broker's archives, which were surprisingly easy to navigate, excitement began to build. Could she really do this? End this pretence, that she had to be apart from the human to work properly?

_This is Operative Murat, requesting access to secure archive fx7269._

A prompt lit up her screen, a visual representation of the request that rang out, with a brief about the Operatives current activities: something involving the volus government, and an outline of the files he was requesting.

Eager to get back to work, she simply pressed "allow", and continued trawling as the prompt disappeared. The Broker evidently had everything set up to be as easy as possible for him, to allow for the greatest use of his time.

Faith was still at the back of the room, on her comm, talking to Miranda.

The archives she needed were sizeable, she noticed, as she finally found them. She drew out an OSD and looked for a slot to download it: there was none. The Broker apparently never foresaw the need to have the data moved anywhere.

_Operative Shora requesting final funds transfer._

Again a prompt appeared, requesting three million credits to hire a mercenary fleet to lead an assault on a rival gang's space station, prompting a conflict between the two factions, leaving a third in a position to take over the resources of both.

She clicked "allow" without thinking, before considering what she had just done.

She had just irrecoverably changed the galaxy, allowing a military operation of considerable scale, simply by pressing a button.

_The power, the potential held here..._

Could it be so simple?

Neither Operative had even needed to speak to her... even realised something was wrong...

Could she let this all go to waste?

The Reaper data was important... but there was _so _much more here!

_It will mean leaving Faith!_

_Goddess... I do not know!_

But she _did_. She knew what she needed to do... it was just not what she _wanted _to do.

She looked back towards Faith, who was striding towards her, helmet now removed.

She closed her eyes, blinking back the tears.

_Do it now... before you cannot make the decision..._

She opened her eyes again, determined. This was her path, as much as it tore her.

She located the Broker's open comm link, to all Operatives. The voice distorter was already active. _Ready _for her. Just like everything else here.

'This is the Shadow Broker.' she heard her own voice echoed, heavily distorted. 'I will be undergoing a temporary blackout while we upgrade hardware. Continue all operations as normal, and send a report within one solar day. Shadow Broker out.'

_Goddess... this is really happening..._

'Liara?' Faith's voice was weak behind her.

She stood and turned to the human, taking her hands. 'I... I...'

Faith looked down, before catching her eye again. The dark brown eyes searched hers, intent, drawing her in.

_I could drown in them..._

Faith spoke, voice just a whisper. 'I... understand, Liara.'

_Of course she does... she always does what is necessary..._

'But... I'll just ask once... are you sure?'

Liara finally let go, feeling the tears stream down her face, still clutching Faith's hands. She vaguely heard Jack swearing under her breath, before limping out of the door they had entered through.

'There is so much here, Faith, I can... I can give you...' _everything... everything except myself..._

She could not choke the words out.

She did not need to. Faith drew her into an embrace, awkward with the heavy armour both were wearing, but Liara leaned in anyway.

_Can we never have what we want?_

Her lips were pressed into Faith's. She did not even remember either of them initiating the kiss, but the contact was _magic, _and she tightened her grip around the human's waist, wishing... wishing... to just forget it all, to finally...

She drew back slightly, body on fire, but not releasing the embrace. 'I... okay...' _I will always have this... _'Okay.'

Faith smiled softly. 'Okay?'

Liara leaned in again, simply pressing her face into Shepard's, wishing they were not uncomfortable after battle, in their armour...

'I...' she whispered into Faith's ear. 'I am not going to deny... _us, _Faith. Not even the Shadow Broker is worth that.'

They could still...

_Goddess... I do not even know... but I __**will **__make this work!_

'Hey.' murmured Faith, gently raising her face with a hand under her chin. 'I've got to see to my team... but you're spending tonight on the Normandy.'

'I... is that so?' Her heart was pounding. She heard exactly what Faith meant with those words. She was spending the night with Faith. And... and...

'Yes.' Faith's smile was cheeky now, though her eyes still swam with emotion. 'Do whatever you need to do here, then let me know when you want to be picked up. I'll take the drell back to Doctor Chakwas.'

Mouth dry, Liara nodded.

She had to figure out what to do about staffing the ship... and she needed to clear out the bodies...

But tonight, work could wait.

She leant in again, sighing into Faith's mouth in absolute bliss.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you Jay8008 for beta reading._


	32. Liara: Peace

_From: LTS  
To: Normandy_

_Faith, I am ready._

* * *

Faith strode across her cabin again, checking _everything_.

It _all _had to be perfect.

She had re-made her bed three times, the tiniest crease having her pulling the sheets off again, but now not even the pickiest drill sergeant could find fault with it.

Not that she ever _had _any kind of mess, she had nonetheless checked the floors, under her desk and bed, _everywhere_, for any trace of dropped... _anything._

The bottle of wine sitting on the table was a gift from Samara. Faith had no idea when the Justicar had even picked it up, but the asari reassured her it was very pleasing to her species' tastebuds. The glasses were the finest they had on the Normandy, already polished so many times that they glistened in the light of the fish tank... in which swam a single, tiny goldfish, which Kelly had been kind enough to lend her from the small bowl she kept in her own quarters.

All but the most perfectly assembled model ships were hidden in her bottom drawer, the complete ones displayed along the line of her desk. Was it too much? What would Liara make of them?

Dressing, at least, had been easy. There was no way she was making the mistake again of wearing something she was not comfortable in around Liara, so had donned the dark officer style uniform, this particular one free of any insignias so she could wear it in Council space without being harassed by law enforcement. There was not a speck of dust on the uniform, however, and any creases had been long since ironed out.

She had picked out her favourite tracks from the enormous music bank, soft pieces that would provide a beautiful backdrop to...

What was going to happen tonight.

She was _frightened. _

Scared, that Liara would decide they were not ready. Scared that she would flash back to Morinth's attack, and ruin everything. Scared that she, stupidly inexperienced, would do something wrong.

Before she had met Liara, romance was something she had rarely considered. There were a few awkward dates with farm boys on Mindoir, sloppy kisses that left her wondering what the fuss was. And in the Alliance, by the time she had recovered enough of herself after her parents' deaths to even consider it, her reputation for complete disinterest left her with few willing volunteers.

And then... this wondrous woman had somehow entered her life, Faith having to haul the exhausted, starving, dehydrated asari from an erupting volcano.

From there, things had gotten... _complicated. _Their first meld had Liara glimpse not only the Prothean vision, but also the memories of Mindoir the familiar images of burning homes had dredged up. But out of everything Liara could have done in response, she had _apologised. _

Thinking back to the weeks chasing Saren, and more specifically the way she had practically scoured the ship for excuses to visit Liara in her quarters, was a fond pastime. Unlike anybody else she had met, Liara seemed to know exactly what Faith wanted, _needed_, in a friend: sometimes idle conversation, sometimes comfortable silence, _always_ a feeling that when they were together, there were no expectations. They could _relax_ in each others' company.

With hindsight, Faith kicked herself at how foolish she had been. The spark of romance had been there practically from the start... why had she not recognised it? There were any number of reasons... her own absolute cluelessness being top of the list.

And then... Liara had come to her. On the night before the final battle, Liara had come, and offered to help Faith carry her burdens, to give physical form to the thoughts and urges both of them were feeling.

And she had pushed the asari away.

She could barely even comprehend why she had done it, now. She remembered the maelstrom of emotions; fear, excitement, lust, but in the end, she had rejected Liara, with some feeble excuse to herself about protecting the girl, when the reality was she saw the opportunity to finally let go, to open herself up in the most true sense, and she _flinched._

Not any longer.

On the Broker's ship, she had bitten back her fears and asked... _told, _she recalled with a small smile, Liara that she was coming over to the Normandy tonight. She was not going to hide from her feelings any longer.

Faith had returned to the Normandy with the drell, Feron, after rendezvousing with the rest of her team, traversing the eerily deserted ship with the schematics Liara gave her. Several of the team had gunshot wounds, and Doctor Chakwas was still treating Feron's multiple maladies when she gave Faith a cursory examination and told the soldier to leave her alone and not put too much stress on her body for a day; there was not much she could do for cracked ribs and a shoulder that had already been put back into joint other than occasionally check that they were healing properly on their own.

And now... a shower, some grooming and more than a little worrying later... Liara had finally signalled that she was ready to come over. She had wanted to go down and pick up Liara herself, but some of the crew had staged something of a minor mutiny and distracted her long enough for Joker to take a shuttle down himself. She was not sure whether to be frustrated or amused; she was their commanding officer, and had to maintain a certain level of decorum... but she just could not stay mad at the innocent eyed Kasumi, quite obviously acting on Tali's orders, luring her to engineering.

Faith had ran over a dozen scenarios for the night, from her enjoying Liara's company before curling up with her, as they had at the apartment, to pouncing the asari as she walked through the door. As appealing as both were... she believed she was not alone in feeling that as wonderful as simply holding Liara was, it was _not _enough any more, and did not trust herself not to cause serious injury, to herself or Liara, if she went for the pouncing plan; so unlucky had been their attempts at intimacy to date.

In the end, she settled for greeting Liara with a hug... perhaps another _wonderful _kiss like they had shared on the Broker's... _Liara's_... ship, have a drink and see what happened from there.

Being able to think on one's feet was a key requirement for an N7 operative, after all.

* * *

The Shadow Broker's resources were nothing short of amazing.

She had dozens of teams at her call: professionals who asked no questions, and were outfitted to perform an incredibly diverse range of operations from assassination to industrial sabotage to sowing political instability.

He... _I..._ commanded an unknowable number of credits. She had discovered several bank accounts, each containing millions, but cursory examinations told her that he actually owned one of the galaxy's largest _banks_, and it would take weeks just to tally the assorted investments used to bankroll the operations.

And the operations... there were _thousands. _Dozens of agents installed in the highest echelons of governments and militaries. Teams active in every sector of the galaxy.

It was _so _tempting to stay... see just how much she had gained, made all the more powerful by the sheer simplicity of the Broker's interface: it was designed by one who never expected anybody else to touch his space.

But not quite as tempting as the thought of Faith, waiting for her on the Normandy. The Broker's ship would operate under its incredibly advanced VI control, simply continuing its endless orbit of Hagalaz, and apparently there was a "crew" of heavy duty maintenance drones and mechs that would even clear up bodies, much to Liara's relief. She summoned some to the hangar bay, and the rest to follow her own battle grounds, before heading towards the living quarters.

Some of the Broker's female soldiers had clothes that just about fit her, and after showering she dressed into a vivid red blouse that contrasted pleasantly against her skin, and long black trousers that flared slightly at the bottom. She suspected the previous owner was asari, given some of the other supplies she had found, though she had human taste in clothing, as many of her people did. It was some relief to know that she would not need to go shopping any time soon.

After sending a message to Faith to pick her up, she silently padded, feet clad in soft leather shoes, through the deserted ship, heading towards the hangar bay Miranda had attacked, to await her escort. The ship was truly a marvel. Absolutely unique design, custom built with the Broker's exact needs in mind. Endless banks of computers occupied much of the space, powered by the perpetual lightning storm of Hagalaz. The actual operation of the ship was run entirely by VI: the ship never needing to perform any maneuver other than its endless orbit.

But... it was lonely. She imagined the Broker... _previous Broker... _had rarely seen his security crew, and there were no other living beings on board.

A common belief amongst humans was that ships had souls, personalities, just as people did.

This ship was empty, in more ways than a simple lack of crew. It had no _soul_.

The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

When she finally reached the enormous hangar bay, she was genuinely surprised by the sight. There were no bodies or blood stains: the ship's maintenance programmes were efficient. There were just several mechs working along the walls, filling in bullet holes, acting in silent synchronicity.

Leaving them to work, she had a look around as she waited for Faith's shuttle. The ship had several shuttles of its own, and fighters, all unmarked.

Thoughts of just what she had acquired hit her again. This ship alone was likely worth more than many small worlds. With her mother's wealth and influence she would never have wanted for anything in life... but now she was _truly _wealthy. The kind of wealthy that could shift entire economies, the kind of wealthy that could change the course of the galaxy forever.

Her head started to spin.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Could... could she trust herself with this?

She had seen what such power had done to the previous Broker - up to the end, he had been absolutely confident of himself, expecting his offers to actually turn them against each other, right until she had removed the mass from a small spot inside his skull.

_Will I end up like that?_

The feeling... _temptation... _was there, tickling at the back of her mind... but unlike the Broker she was _not_ alone. She had somebody she could rely on.

As if on cue, one of the Normandy's shuttles breached the enormous barrier covering the hangar bay, landing gracefully with a soft _thunk, _and the side hatch opened.

She was slightly disappointed not to see Faith's beautiful face welcoming her, but Tali and Garrus' alien features.

Slightly baffled, she nevertheless smiled at her friends, and took Garrus' extended hand to haul herself into the shuttle.

As the shuttle took off, the pair were unreadable. Tali, in her suit, was tough enough to read, but right now she was sitting stock still. Turians were famous for their stoicism, and Garrus was no exception.

Feeling rather under pressure from the wordless stares, she offered: 'It is good to see you two.'

The silence drew out, and she began to shift in her seat.

'Is Faith-'

'That's why we're here.' Tali finally spoke, voice ringing with its familiar alien lilt, though it had a steel through it she did not recognise.

'We know you've had your own stuff to do, Liara,' Garrus took over, eyes boring into her. 'but you can't keep doing this to Shepard.'

Her stomach dropped. Every time she had seen the human it had seemed a moment of its own... as if the galaxy had stopped around them... she had barely considered how she had affected Faith's mission.

'W...what do you mean?'

Tali spoke up then. 'Every time she sees you, she comes back... different.'

Her brain could barely comprehend the words. 'Different?'

'Different every time,' Continued the quarian, voice serious. 'She's gone through anger, sadness, and... Keelah... I don't even _want_ to know what happened when we were on Illium for two days: she practically fled the ship when we landed, then came back with such a grin...' the girl shook her head. 'She's normally so... _composed_... Liara.'

'Look Liara, what we're saying is... for better or worse, you _affect_ her in a way not even the horrible decisions she has to make do.' the turian's intense gaze bore into her. 'If you do anything to hurt her-'

'You'll regret it.' finished Tali.

She gulped a little, slightly startled by her friends' vehement defence. 'I... I have no intention of causing Fai- Shepard, anything other than happiness. We have had some... troubling... times, but I will never be the cause her anguish again.'

She met Garrus' gaze, then the glowing orbs of Tali's. 'I promise.'

The pair continued to stare at her, then looked at each other before nodding.

'Good.' Tali sounded a lot more upbeat now. 'It really is good to see you Liara. Shepard let us know what you're doing, it sounds exciting!'

She nodded, happy that she was no longer under suspicion. 'It is that. And more than a little overwhelming... but I will be best able to help prepare for the Reapers this way.'

A soft jolt signalled the shuttle landing again.

'Just don't be a stranger this time, ok?' said Garrus as he stood up.

'I will be sure to keep in touch,' she replied with a smile.

The hatch swung open, and she was about to disembark when a familiar bearded face poked his head around from the shuttle's cockpit.

'Hey Liara, I lost my copy of _Vaenia, _can you leave the cameras on in Shepard's cabin tonight?'

* * *

Faith's breath caught as Liara finally entered her cabin. The asari was wearing a red blouse that clung to her body appealingly, the colour practically screaming sensuality, short sleeves leaving her arms bare, clutched in front of her.

She dragged her eyes upwards to the asari's face, which was smiling softly. They both took a couple of steps forward, embracing, and Faith audibly sighed at the softness of Liara's body pressed against her own: this was _so _much better without armour. She pulled her head back a bit, searching Liara's brilliant eyes for permission, and saw the asari smile again. It was all the go-ahead she needed, and she leaned in gently, taking the vivid, inviting, purple lips with her own.

The contact was _magic, _sending sparks down her spine, fire across her skin. Acting purely on instinct, she pulled Liara in closer, wanting to _feel _this moment as best she could, and softly parted her lips, dancing her tongue out across Liara's.

_I could do this forever..._

The world could have ended, by the time she finally let go of Liara, and she was slightly amused to see the asari flushed an attractive dark shade, gasping slightly.

'Goddess... that was...'

_I will give you some privacy, Shepard._

They both jumped as EDI's voice filled the room. She had completely forgotten about the AI... Would they never just have a moment without something like that happening?

'Ha... erm, sorry Liara... do you want to sit down? Can I get you a drink?'

The asari, looking horrifically embarrassed, nodded and led herself down to the large leather sofa, sitting gracefully and looking around. Faith poured out the wine, a beautiful shade of purple, and handed a glass to Liara who took it with a smile.

'Thank you Faith. Your new cabin is wonderful! Much larger than your previous one. Oh!' Liara suddenly sat slightly straighter, and put her wine glass down, before fiddling with her wrist. 'I almost forgot, I have a gift for you.'

Faith cocked her head curiously as she sat down beside the asari. What could she have gotten as a gift in such a short time?

'I took that unusual omni-shield program from the Shadow Broker's body, I thought you would like a memento of the battle... or perhaps a new toy to use?' the asari handed her the omnitool, and Faith could not help but burst into an open smile. The gift was so... _Liara. _Both personal and practical, and it lit her heart.

'Thank you, Liara, I love it!' She set it down, already excited about playing with it later. But right now, she had other distractions. Both her and Liara's wine sat untouched on the table, and she put her arm around the asari's shoulder, wanting to feel her close again. Liara leaned into the embrace, sighing contentedly.

'I could stay like this forever,' Liara's quiet voice floated up.

'Yeah, me too.' A thought occurred to her... something of a plan. 'Do you remember how we would sit and look out of that tiny port hole in your lab on the SR1?'

She felt a nodding against her shoulder.

'I've got something even better here... we'll have to get onto the bed though.'

Liara looked up at her, eyes wide. 'Are you sure?'

The question was obviously meant on more levels than one, such was the care and concern in her voice.

She _was _sure. She would not let her fears, she would not let Morinth, _ruin _what she had with Liara. She would _not. _

'I am, Liara.'

As one they stood softly, and crossed to the bed. Faith simply pulled herself on top of the covers, and raised an arm for Liara to curl into, which the asari obliged.

They gazed upwards together, watching as the ship's mass effect field danced across the vast emptiness of space.

'Goddess, it is magnificent! It... makes me think of everything we are fighting for. Everything... _you_ are fighting for. How are you Faith? I mean... not just what you tell your crew.'

_How am I..._

The question rung throughout her. There was such a mess of emotions and questions behind it... and for the first time she _wanted _to share her thoughts. To bring Liara into her trust...

She had done a little research, during her travels, about asari.

'If you want, Liara... I could show you.'

She felt Liara shift slightly, and turned her head to see Liara's bright gaze on her face.

'Are you certain?'

'I am. You... told me that I can share it with you. I want to do that. I would like... to feel you there.'

Liara nodded. She sat herself up a bit, and planted a kiss onto Faith's cheek, before leaning in even closer, so purple lips brushed her ear.

'Embrace Eternity.'

* * *

_The first thing Liara felt, other than the gentle natural resistance Faith's mind offered to her intrusion, was __**fear**__._

_There was nervousness about what would happen tonight: no specific thoughts, but a collection of senses and urges, but that was not the cause._

_Delving a little deeper, she felt the pit drop from her stomach as everything that was Faith Shepard began to hit her._

_The willpower, the conviction that kept her going where others would fail._

_The strength, that allowed her to make the choices others would balk at._

_The care, that she felt for her crew, burning even more intensely for Liara._

_But underneath it all, was absolute __**terror. **_

_The kind of fear that made a person feel like they were falling, helpless, and there was __**nothing **__they could do._

_Fear that the galaxy would tear itself apart over petty differences, even before the Reapers' arrival._

_Fear that despite everything she was doing, it would not be enough._

_Fear that with every choice she had made, it would be the final one, the one that broke her, the one that had her turn into the monster she tried so hard not to be._

_Fear that maybe, she had already made it._

She blocked her own thoughts, wonders of how Faith was even able to get out of bed in the morning, and took the mental equivalent of a deep breath, trying not to cry out at the intensity.

She would _not _let Faith live this way.

_Liara gave reassurance. Not empty platitudes, but she soothed the fears, projected acceptance, understanding. __**Partnership. **__She shared her absolute honesty, belief in herself, that although the fears were there, that although they might fail, they would do it __**together.**_

_She was there for Faith. Whatever, however she needed. _

_Liara would share the burden others had placed on her. Share the burden she never asked for, but never rejected._

_At the thought... she felt something else. A tiny, almost childlike hope. "Really?" _

_She fed it. She poured her own strength, her own commitment, her own belief, into that tiny hope, wrapped it in all that was herself, and felt it grow. Become stronger. They __**would **__face whatever came, __**together.**_

_As the hope grew, the fears subsided. The lurching she felt in her stomach lessened, the whirling maelstrom of questions, of imagined failures, of worst-case-scenarios, slowed. They were not gone... perhaps they never would be... but they no longer haunted every thought. _

She felt an embrace around her physical body, slightly surprised that Faith was able to move during the union; most other species were not, especially without practice.

She drew herself back, enough that she could focus her eyes, still swirling dark, on the face before her. Faith's features were relaxed into a physical manifestation of the hope in her mind, and tears flowing freely. It was the face of the woman she... _loved._

'Thank you, Liara,' The words were choked, but she heard them clearly, felt the gratitude flowing through the joining. 'A thousand times... thank you.'

* * *

She was not alone.

Having Liara's consciousness deep inside her own was an absolutely _beautiful _feeling, and she felt no shame at the tears running down her cheeks.

_I'm not alone._

The thought continued to ring through her, warmed and encouraged by the asari she was cradling in her arms.

_Could I ever thank her enough for this?_

Whatever Liara had done... She could not even put words to it. It was as if the asari had reached in and soothed her very soul, her presence doing what words could not.

She felt Liara slowly retreating from the depths of her mind, and as the sheer _relief _at Liara's comforting faded, a powerful urge began to replace it. A deep, primal _need, _that she would no longer deny.

She met Liara's lips with her own, enjoying the sensation of the asari groaning into her mouth. Something in her urged her to go faster, but she wanted to savour this moment, draw it out, ensure Liara enjoyed it just as much as she. She had a lot to learn about the asari body, and would make sure she got it right.

As soon as the thought passed through her mind, a wave of mildly amused reassurance came from Liara. The sensation was so _unusual, _but Faith decided she liked it.

'I've got no secrets from you, I see,' she muttered aloud with a smile. 'I... guess you know what I'm thinking, then.'

A rush of excitement, of acceptance, swam through her thoughts.

'I do,' came the whispered response, the words echoing around her mind, 'but I would like to hear you say the words.'

She looked into the deep eyes, swimming with pitch darkness, seeing _everything _that was Liara through them, through the union of their minds.

'It's something I've known for... for a long time. But I never let myself think it.' Faith took a deep breath. 'That night, before Ilos, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I was _scared, _Liara, and... when I finally realised what I felt, it was too late.'

A cool, soft touch brushed across her cheek, and Faith raised her own hand to cover Liara's. 'But despite everything, you've _still _been there for me. A better friend than I deserve... and more. I love you, Liara.'

She already felt Liara's response, deep within her mind, but still found herself wanting, _needing _to hear the words, as her heart rate sped up and her breathing grew laboured.

'You deserve more than you give yourself credit for, Faith. You gave me a chance when _I _pushed _you _away, and helped me when I needed you most.'

A rush of warmth, comfort, and pure, unspoiled happiness flowed through the union, and Liara's next words were a whisper.

'And I love you.'

Faith's breath caught in her throat. The words... so simple... tore through her, and she wanted... she wanted...

Liara spoke again, voice husky, commanding, and _wonderful._ 'Now _kiss me._'

* * *

_I to the world am like a drop of water  
__That in the ocean seeks another drop_

_- _Shakespeare

* * *

_**A/N: **__Wow I can't believe I'm actually here, at the end! I have taken the step of ending this story here because this piece has only tangentially been about ME2; it has been about Faith Shepard and Liara T'Soni, and this is the end of one phase of their lives, and the beginning of an entirely new one. _

_My next story will begin almost immediately after this, then proceed to begin following something of a complete plot again, albeit one that is heavily off-canon. Mass Effect 3 was a wonderful game in many ways, but it had more holes than Faith's excuse for rejecting Liara first time around, and I plan on trying to fix at least some of them. _

_I want to thank Jay8008 for being an absolutely amazing beta reader for the great majority of this story. You add a huge amount to my work, and I can only repeatedly thank you for the hours sunk into improving my writing. _

_You can find Jay's amazing story Control That Which You Cannot Destroy here: /s/8042302/1/ . It features the best Jack characterisation I have ever read, and some absolute bad-ass Liara moments that make my interpretation of everybody's favourite asari look like an innocent girl scout!_

_Another special mention goes to Tayg, who has bugged me for approximately 624 chapters to get this rather clueless pair together: I hope this satisfies! Tayg also had a rather wonderful inspiration for the ending of this chapter, thank you so much!_

_TSLi and Vector 71, you ladies are wonderful, our extended exchanges always inspire me!_

_And of course, I want to thank my followers and reviewers. Feedback really is what keeps me going, and seeing just how much people have invested in my story is always absolutely inspiring. A doubly special mention goes to Theodur, thedeadflag and robb1068, who (I just checked) reviewed __**every single chapter **__of this story. Thank you so much!_

_- Bebus_


End file.
